


И земля разверзнется у них под ногами

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Blood and Torture, First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Spain, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Барселона, 1936 год. Карлос учится в монастырской школе и влюблен в своего друга Сальвадора. Сальва увлечен новым учеником Михаэлем. Начинается война, друзья станут врагами, а Михаэль потеряет себя
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Море весной ледяное, но Карлос не чувствовал холода.

— Наперегонки! До камней, около которых утонул Лука Балини! — кричал Сальвадор, и чайки вторили ему.

Между лопаток у Сальвадора темнело похожее на кляксу родимое пятно. Его чёрные и прямые, неровно подстриженные на затылке волосы сложились в букву «М», когда он бросился в воду. Карлосу ни за что не догнать его. Вопреки духу соревнования, каждый раз, наблюдая, как Сальва скользит по волнам, Карлос испытывал гордость — он в жизни не видел лучшего пловца.

Солнечная погода держалась уже две недели. В особо жаркие дни, когда рубашка под пиджаком липла к спине, Карлос и Сальва ездили на велосипедах к морю. Наперегонки. Они многое делали наперегонки. Уроки в школе Святого Габриэля заканчивались в пять тридцать, дорога к пляжу через город, рынок и порт занимала час. Карлос привык к тому, что пока они плавали, небо и море темнели. Чем чернее становилась вода, тем больше быстро взлетающие над ней руки Сальвы напоминали белые молнии. Сначала показывался локоть, потом похожая на стрелу ладонь летела к покрытым морской пеной камням.

Карлос не верил в историю о Луке Балини. Острые камни впереди резали волны, защищая от холодного течения бухту и пляж с мелкой галькой. Каждую зиму, когда море волновалось, камни ломали в щепки рыбацкие лодки и распарывали шеи и животы невезучим рыбакам. Здесь погибло слишком много людей, чтобы запомнить имя одного.

Не доплыв до камней, Сальвадор обернулся. Разбившаяся о камни волна накатила ему на голову, бросила чёрные волосы на лицо, оставив на виду лишь улыбку.

— Уже выдохся, Карлито? Ты плаваешь как лягушка, Карлито! Греби к берегу, чтобы тебя не съела чайка!

Дразнить друг друга им нравилось не меньше, чем соревноваться. Последний раз взглянув туда, где море сливается с небом, Сальва повернул к городу. В порту, парках и центре Барселоны уже зажглись газовые фонари.

На берегу Карлос подставил Сальве подножку. Падая, Сальва схватил его за плечи и утянул за собой. Мелкие камни врезались в плечо и бок Карлоса, и он засмеялся. Он сам не понимал, чему радуется. Вкусу соли на губах? Или тому, как ловко поймал и сильно сжал запястья Сальвы? Сальва втиснул колено ему между ног и безуспешно попытался перевернуть его на лопатки. Они были приблизительно одного роста и веса — во всех их шуточных драках побеждал тот, кто нападал первым и заставал другого врасплох. Прижимая Сальву к земле, Карлос победно улыбнулся, думая о маленьких розовых вмятинах, которые оставит на спине Сальвы галька. Не надеясь на успех, но не умея сдаваться, Сальва боднул его головой. Забыв о соревновании и необходимости сохранять преимущество, Карлос ослабил хватку и позволил перекатить себя на спину. Перехватил взгляд Сальвы, оскалился, сжал коленями его бёдра. Они бесцельно катались по земле и ёрзали друг на друге, пока не оглохли от боя крови в ушах, пока тела не стали обжигающе горячими, а низ животов не скрутило напряжением. Не зная, что делать с этим возбуждением, они привычно скрыли его — одновременно откатились друг от друга и некоторое время лежали, восстанавливая дыхание.

Сальва достал сигареты. Затягиваясь, Карлос смотрел в черноту моря-неба — волны громко бились о камни Луки Бальби, но темнота не позволяла рассмотреть, как они превращаются в белую пену — и думал о невысказанных желаниях. Его размышления прервал бездомный пёс. Глядя как он обнюхивает одежду, Карлос почувствовал голод. Переглянувшись, они с Сальвой одновременно оделись и потащили велосипеды в гору. На просёлочной дороге Сальва запрыгнул на педали и нарушил окутавшее их молчание:

— Эсмеральда спрашивала, когда ты к нам придёшь.

Эсмеральда была сестрой Сальвы, младше его на два года. Тринадцатилетняя девочка верила, что подрастёт и выйдет замуж за лучшего друга брата. На прошлое Рождество она подарила Карлосу открытку с младенцем Иисусом. Одну из тех новомодных открыток, на которых, когда их поворачиваешь, младенец Иисус открывает и закрывает глаза.

— Зайду на следующей неделе, когда к вам привезут французский сыр, — кивнул Карлос.

Родители Сальвы держали бакалейную лавку. В ней продавались лучшие в старом городе гаванские сигары, французские сыры, индийский кофе и чай.

В городе они медленно поехали по середине мостовой за трамваем, мимо спешили запряжённые лошадьми коляски и редкие автомобили. В барах горели лампы и играла музыка. В пятнах света на тротуарах танцевали тени. В подворотнях нищие и калеки выпрашивали у прохожих сигарету, песету или глоток вина. Один из друзей отца Карлоса тоже жил на улице. На войне в колониях он потерял ноги. Вернувшись, пристрастился к выпивке. Отец говорил, что до войны этот бедняга был учеников столяра, настолько ловким и талантливым, что мастер спихивал на него все заказы.

Карлос расстался с Сальвой около аптеки на улице Архентериа. Они оба жили в районе ремесленников Рибера, но познакомились, только когда три года назад начали посещать монастырскую школу Святого Габриэля.

Дорога пошла вниз и стала неровной. Разбитые фонари мешали рассмотреть ямы. Боясь погнуть колёса, Карлос слез с велосипеда и последние пятьдесят метров до часовой мастерской отца прошёл пешком. Несмотря на поздний час, в полуподвале горел свет. Жёлтые отблески электрической лампы прыгали по витрине и развешенным на стенах маятникам и механизмам.

— Салют, Карлос. — Сеньора Сусана робко улыбнулась ему.

Невысокая, худенькая, розовощёкая, не старше двадцати пяти, она часто смущалась. Привыкшая к сельской жизни, недавно овдовевшая и перед Рождеством перебравшаяся к своим родственникам-молочникам в Барселону, три раза в неделю она приносила отцу Карлоса молоко и масло, пересказывала сплетни и слухи. Краснела, смотрела с тоской и нежностью и пыталась пробиться через мрачную молчаливость часовщика сеньора Ларраса, как до неё это пытались сделать другие женщины. Но сеньор часовщик не обращал на них внимания, его сердце принадлежало единственной женщине. Каждое воскресенье вместе с сыном он навещал её на кладбище Пуэбло-Нуэво.

Поужинав бутербродом с ветчиной, Карлос поднялся в квартиру. Она располагалась над мастерской, и в каждом её уголке было слышно щёлканье часов и маятников, развешенных по стенам внизу. Так было всегда, сколько Карлос себя помнил. Когда мать была жива, она рассказывала ему сказки о часах, когда она умерла, стук мятников мешал ему засыпать. Они перестали его раздражать и угнетать только после того, как год назад в мастерскую заглянул Сальва. Неизвестно почему, скребущиеся шорохи механизмов привели его в восторг. С тех пор, засыпая под шёпот времени, Карлос думал о Сальве.


	2. Chapter 2

Дела в мастерской отца Карлоса шли хорошо. Пару месяцев назад он взял ученика. Маурисио был на пять лет старше Карлоса. Приехал в Барселону из деревни, год проработал на метало перерабатывающем заводе и поучил увольнение, после того как его правая нога застряла между рельсами и вагонеткой, вывозившей отходы из цеха. Вместе с костями повредились нервы, и Маурисио остался хромым на всю жизнь. Хозяин завода заявил, что в день несчастного случая Маурисио явился на работу пьяным, и отказался платить ему выходное пособие. У Маурисио не нашлось денег, чтобы нанять адвоката и оспорить решение работодателя в суде. Ему повезло, что он устроился учеником к часовщику. 

Отец Карлоса находил Маурисио старательным и внимательным, и верил, что со временем Маурисио станет превосходным мастером, потому что терпение и внимание в часовом деле важнее всего, даже ценнее быстрого ума и ловких пальцев.   
Когда Карлос позавтракал и спустился в мастерскую, Маурисио и отец сдеои в маленькой подсобке за часовой мастерской.   
\- Маурисио получил письмо от родных. Его сестра-близнец родила вчера двойню, - отец налил Карлосу кофе из термоса, Маурисио плеснул в чашку хереса.  
\- Выпейте за здоровье моих племянников, сеньор Карлос.  
По пути в школу Карлос видел мальчишку, рассыпавшего не меньше двух килограммов леденцов. Разноцветные желатиновые конфеты катились по бульвару Рамбле, липли к тротуару, застревали между камней мостовой.   
Школа Святого Габриэля располагалась в здание монастыря, построенного в семнадцатом веке. Его окружала ограда из кованного железа, поросшая вьюнком и покрытая трещинами, как и скрывавшееся за ней строение. С тех пор как пятьдесят лет назад в монастыре открыли школу, время от времени родители богатых учеников жертвовали деньги на реставрацию. Этих денег хватало на шпаклевку и покраску внутренних помещений, покупку мебели, разбивку спортивных площадок и обустройство их снарядами и сетками, но оказалось недостаточно, чтобы выкурить слизней из трещин фасада, замазать их и почистить подернутый тиной пруд.  
Прудом и поросшим сорняком садом занимался старый привратник Игнасио. Рябой и косолапый, он жил в сторожке с дырявой деревянной дверью, помогал ему косоглазый мальчик лет восьми. Трудно было поверить, что он приходился старику сыном, ученики шутили, что мальчишка родился, когда Игнасио забыл, для чего бог создал женщину. Каждое утро перед началом занятий мальчишка в пиджаке до колен подметал дорожки школы и двор. Смеяться над ним было любимой разминкой учеников перед уроками латыни и алгебры. Большинство учеников школы Святого Габриэля происходили из богатых семей. За исключением детей часовщиков, бакалейщиков, поваров и прочих ремесленников и обслуги, которые получили городскую стипендию, по протекции или за то, что в начальной школе обнаружили тягу к чтению. Среди одногодок Карлоса таких учеников было двое – он и Сальвадор.   
Сальва часто приходил на полчаса раньше начала занятий и играл с сыном привратника в футбол. Мяч сшитый Сальвой из старых ботинок походил на грушу. Несмотря на солнце день сегодня выдался ветреным. Когда Сальва бил по мячу, ветер складывал неровно стриженные волосы на его затылке то в букву «W» то в «V» или «N». Карлос наблюдал за игрой, сидя на посеревшем от времени мраморном бортике пруда. На ряске затянувшей воду покачивались первые ожившие по весне стрекозы и мухи. Яркое солнце блестело в паутине между веток старых дубов.   
Забавно прыгающий перед маленьким дворником Сальва вдруг замер и пропустил удар. Мяч, сшитый из старых ботинок, угодил ему в висок, но он этого не заметил. Остался стоять столбом, и когда маленький дворник подбежал к нему и поднял мяч. Проследив за взглядом Сальвы, Карлос увидел у ворот школы белый «роллс-ройс». Таких машин в городе было не больше пяти. Одна из них - у директора Испанского Колониального Банка. Начищенные до блеска кузов и капот, блестящие диски на колесах, за опущенными стеклами окон кожаные диваны и плечистый водитель в белой рубашке.   
Сколько Карлос знал Сальву, а они уже три года были лучшими друзьями, того никогда не интересовали машины, гораздо больше его привлекали старые заброшенные особняки. Благодаря одному из них Карлос с Сальвой и сдружился. В первые недели в школе, когда Карлос чувствовал себя одиноким, как только может чувствовать сын ремесленника среди детей владельцев фабрик и аристократов, возвращаясь домой, он заметил, что один из его одноклассников каждый день останавливается перед старой заброшенной виллой. Сальва мог часами стоять перед проржавевшей решеткой ограды и всматриваться в заросший репейником сад. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто он потерял что-то важное и дорогое. Может, его собака убежала за ограду и не вернулась? Именно об этом Карлос Сальву и спросил, понаблюдав за ним и особняком несколько дней. Посмеявшись над его вопросом и упомянув, что заметил его в школе, Сальва перебрался через забор заброшенного дома. Карлосу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним - лезть через забор, пачкать руки ржавчиной, вытирать ладони о высокую сухую траву, бродить по скрипящим половицам, отмахиваясь от паутины, шарахаться от крыс и летучих мышей и морщить нос от затхлого запаха, глядя в смеющиеся глаза Сальвы.   
Сальва отвернулся от машины и теперь смотрел на дорожку, ведущую от ворот к школе. Как обычно в этот час на ней толпились ученики. Карлосу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, куда именно Сальва смотрит. По дорожке, отодвигая в сторону учеников шефствовал полный мужчина в белом шелковом костюме. В таких костюмах ходят ужинать в отель «Колумб» или гуляют вечерами на проспекте Параллель, никто не станет выряжаться в такой костюм утром. Навстречу шелковому дону вышел учитель математики и латыни, отец Фредерик. Растолстевший, лоснящийся от пота даже холодной зимой и страдающий отдышкой, отец Фредерик заключил шелкового дона в объятья. Обменявшись дружеским приветствием, которого Карлос не мог слышать, старики повернулись к мальчику, стоявшему за спиной шелкового дона. У него были светлые волосы и очень прямая спина, затянутая в шелковый пиджак, что не оставляло сомнений о его родстве с шелковым толстяком. Отец Фредерик с улыбкой пожал мальчишке руку.   
Когда отец Фредерик широким жестом пригласил шелкового дона и его сына в здание школы, Сальва отдал мяч маленькому дворнику и пошел за ними.   
Комната для занятий латыни находилась в западном крыле. Зимой оно пострадало от дождей и ветра с моря, на стенах до сих пор виднелись плохо закрашенные пятна и потеки.   
Отец Фредерик боком зашел в класс, пропуская перед собой шелкового мальчишку.   
\- Этого молодого сеньора зовут Михаэль Сагияр. По линии отца он принадлежит к древнему роду Кабрета. Первый граф Кабрета был внуком Вифреда Волосатого, основателя Барселонской династии. Второй граф Кабрета отказался от мирской славы и богатства и вошел в историю как аббат Олиба. Аббат Олиба основал монастыри Сант-Мария-де-Монсеррат, Сант-Мигель-де-Флувия и Санта-Мария-де-Риполь и превратил их в культурные центры. Под его руководством библиотека в Риполи прославилась на всю Европу. Переписанная в скриптории монастыря Риполи Библия до сих пор хранится в Ватикане. Аббат Олиба и писцы его монастырей перевели на латынь все известные нам важнейшие медицинские, философские и научные арабские рукописи. Их труд заложил основу каталонской культуры, которую мы знаем.   
Пока отец Фредерик говорил о славе семьи Кабрета, Михаэль смотрел в окно. Отсутствующее, отрешенное выражение лица, шелковый пижонский костюм, «роллс-ройс», дружба отца с учителем. Все это, по мнению Карлоса, являлось верными и очевидными симптомами тяжелой формы высокомерия. Карлос заметил, что привычка нового ученика смотреть мимо людей раздражает многих в классе.  
Но только не Сальву. Он смотрел на Михаэля с тоской, любопытством и надеждой. Похожую смесь эмоций, Карлос видел в его взгляде на пороге старого заброшенного особняка. Сальва снова выглядел так, будто потерял что-то важное, без чего ему не жить.   
Михаэль сел за указанный отцом Фредериком стол, Сальва повернул голову, не спуская с него немигающего взгляда. Теперь он сидел в пол-оборота к учителю и спиной к Карлосу. Любой другой учитель на месте отца Фредерика устроил бы ему выговор за неуважительное поведение.   
Карлос испытывал одновременно стыд за Сальву, раздражение на Михаэля и разочарование от пафосных речей отца Фредерика. Раньше он никогда не высказывал раболепия перед знатными и богатым. Никогда не тратил больше пяти слов на представление нового ученика, свято веря, что отведенное для изучения латыни и математики время должно быть посвящено латыни и математике. Обратив свое недовольство на отца Фредерика, Карлос понял, что разочаровывающая неправильность закралась в его действия еще во дворе школы. Никогда раньше он ни с кем не позволял себе фамильярности, сегодня же утром он обнял шелкового дона, как близкого друга. Отец Фредерик родился в семье мясника за любовь к чтению и талант к латыни получил стипендию в школе Святого Габриэля. Утолив в этих стенах свою любовь к знаниям, он решил посвятить школе свою жизнь. За три года, что Карлос учился у отца Фредерика, тот редко покидал монастырь. Низкое происхождение учителя со временем нашло отражение в его сдержанных манерах и уединенном образе жизни. Тем удивительнее казались теперь знаки дружбы, которые он оказал шелковому дону.  
Отец Фредерик замолчал посредине фразы, и Карлос толкнул Сальву локтем. Первый раз за урок Сальва повернулся к нему.   
\- У отца Фредерика снова порвалась пленка, - усмехнулся Карлос.  
Несколько мгновений Сальва смотрел на него растерянно и удивленно, будто Карлос говорил на непонятном языке. Ситуация была абсурдной и неловкой, потому что Сальва сам придумал эту шутку. В короткие зимние дни Карлос и Сальва превратились в заядлых увлеченных киноманов и каждый четвертый вечер проводили в кинотеатре. В остальные вечера таскали на рынке ящики, зарабатывая на билет. Идея называть многозначительные паузы, которыми злоупотреблял отец Фредерик, разрывом пленки принадлежала Сальве. Каждый раз когда учитель спотыкался, Карлос и Сальва переглядывались и ухмылялись, каждый первым спешил сказать привычную фразу – шутку, которая со временем не становилась менее смешной, а наоборот от повторения в два голоса приобретала новые оттенки и смыслы.   
Но сегодня Сальва соображал, как никогда медленно. Когда смысл слов Карлоса до него дошел, он лишь слабо кивнул и, засунув в рот кончик карандаша, снова повернулся к Михаэлю. Последний раз Сальва грыз карандаш три года назад в паузах между уроками на школьном дворе. Тогда он только-только поступил в новую школу, дети богатых родителей считали своим долгом посмеяться над залатанной поношенной одеждой новичка. И Сальва, делая вид, что смотрит в книгу, грыз карандаш, раздумывая, кого из насмешников ударить первого. К концу первого учебного полугодия, для Карлоса это специфический жест стал чем-то вроде условного знака. Если Сальва грызет карандаш, надо подойти ближе и ждать драки. Этот сигнал редко подводил. Сколько прекрасных сражений они вместе выиграли благодаря этому условному неосознанному сигналу, заставая противников врасплох, нападая одновременно и неожиданно.   
Когда Сальва вернулся к созерцанию Михаэля, Карлосу ничего не оставалось как тоже посмотреть на нового ученика. Совсем как тогда, когда он вошел за Сальвой в заброшенный покинутый дом.  
День был ярким и солнечным, Михаэль сидел у окна, отчего его кожа и волосы выглядели более светлыми, чем были на самом деле. Карлос разглядывал его и не понимал, что видит в нем Сальва. Ни за что в жизни Карлос не назвал бы Михаэля красивым. У него был высокий лоб, слишком широко поставленные глаза и узкие маленькие бесцветные губы. Он был полной противоположностью Сальвы, с его крупными чертами, четко очерченным подбородком и скулами, яркими черными бровями, глазами и волосами.   
\- Поедем сегодня на пляж? – спросил Карлос Сальводора, когда часы на школьной башне пробили пять.   
Сальва мотнул головой, сглотнул и с трудом разлепил губы.  
\- Сегодня я не могу. Я должен… отец просил помочь разобрать ящики с виски.  
Сальва совсем не умел врать. Точно такую же, один в один, отговорку он использовал, отравляясь с Карлосом посмотреть на шлюх на улице Эскудельерс и желая избавиться от увязавшегося за ними со школы сына дворника.  
Сальва не умел врать и никогда не пытался врать Карлосу. Он был так поражен этой неумелой ложью, что не заметил, как уроки закончились, и ученики высыпали во двор.   
\- Я должен идти, - сказал Сальва, хватая свой велосипед. Никогда прежде, разговаривая с Карлосом, он не смотрел в сторону.   
Сальва выкатил велосипед со школьного двора и забрался в седло. А Карлос стоял на месте, не зная, куда себя деть. Каждый день он спешил скорей сбежать со школьного двора. Каждый день сожалел о том, что дни слишком короткие и свободного времени остается слишком мало.   
Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз покидал школу без Сальвадора.


	3. Chapter 3

В фешенебельном районе Педральбес Сальва бывал раз пять. Дома богачей прятались здесь за высокими заборами и зелеными живыми изгородями. Во дворах росли фруктовые деревья и шумели фонтаны. Старые особняки непременно украшали статуи. Чем старше вилла, тем крупнее статуи вокруг нее. Новые особняки обзавелись гаражами, похожими на просторные танцевальные залы. 

Вилла Сагияров, которые, если верить отцу Фредерику, состояли в родстве с графами Кабрета, напоминала дворец Альфонса ХIII – плоская крыша с четырьмя мавританским башнями по углам, вход через крытый черепицей портик, украшенный остроконечным куполом и псевдомавританским орнаментом. От ворот к дому вела выложенная белым камнем дорожка. Слева и справа от портика садовники подрезали кусты роз. Вот и все что успел рассмотреть Сальва, пока «роллс-ройс» заезжал в ворота. Их прутья из кованного железа имитировали колючие заросли шиповника. Ворота казались единственным местом откуда можно было рассмотреть виллу и двор. Весь периметр окружала высокая стена песочного цвета, два метра высотой.  
Эта преграда бросала вызов любопытству Сальвы. Он огляделся. Трамвай медленно проехал мимо, открывая вид на лоток цветочника и трехэтажное здание на противоположной стороне улицы. В витрине первого этажа стояли манекены и лежали рулоны ткани. Судя по вывескам, второй этаж занимала швейная мастерская, а на третьем располагался пансион сеньоры Меридитас.   
Охваченный азартом, Сальва перешел улицу и закатил велосипед в темный подъезд, в котором пахло рыбными котлетами и гниющим деревом ступеней. Между вторым и первым этажом ему пришлось посторониться, пропуская бегущих с рулонами тканей и булавками мужчин в рубашках с закаченными рукавами и штанах на подтяжках. На третьем этаже Сальва постучал в дверь пансиона. Ему открыла женщина с полотенцем на плечах и влажными воняющими химией волосами.  
\- Меня прислал мастер Энрико, из городского управления, один из ваших жильцов пожаловался, что у него сгорела электропроводка, - соврал Сальва.  
Женщина поправила полотенце на плечах и почесал покрасневшую шею.   
\- Вот уже два года как у нас нет никакого электричества, - проворчала она.  
Обычная история. Сальве было достаточно беглого взгляда на коридор с обшарпанными стенами, растрескавшимся паркетом, прикрытым дырявым ковром, чтобы понять, пансион настолько беден, что не в состоянии оплачивать счета за электричество.  
\- Вы разве не слышали приближается новая всемирная выставка, чтобы улучшить образ города, богатые промышленники выделил деньги на восстановление и проводку электричества в домах на широких улицах? Мастер Энрико как раз отбирает заслуживающие бесплатной реставрации объекты, - Сальва с удовольствием сыпал выдумками.  
Увлеченная его сказками хозяйка пансиона, сеньора Мерисидас пустила его внутрь. Вдоль коридора без окон тянулся ряд дверей с латунными ручками. Впереди в полумраке маячила светлым пятном то ли общая гостиная, то ли кухня. Туда Сальва и направился, не забывая рассказывать сеньоре Меридитас фантастические истории о бесплатном электричестве. Миновав темный коридор, он оказался в гостиной с двумя большими окнами. Бросив взгляд на потертые диваны, обшарпанный граммофон и шахматные доски с облезшей краской, он устремился к одному из окон. Вопреки надеждам Сальвы вместо бульвара Педральбес и виллы Сагияров за окном открывался вид на внутренний двор, занавешенный веревками с бельем, как джунгли лианами. Зато в метре от окна по стене тянулась железная пожарная лестница, по которой можно было подняться на крышу.  
Не переставая говорить о важности электропроводки, выборе домов и необходимых для этого выбора проверках, Сальва высунулся в окно и схватился за лестницу. Руки мгновенно покрылись ржавчиной, но лестница не заскрипела и не зашаталась, даже когда он повис на ней всем весом.  
Преодолев десять ступеней, он выбрался на крышу, напоминавшую холмистое и изрытое ямами поле битой черепицы. Внизу среди теней, веревок и белья внутреннего двора маячило лицо хозяйки пансиона.  
\- Сеньора, мне понадобится не больше получаса, чтобы осмотреть подходит ли ваш дом для бесплатной благотворительной электрификации.  
\- Я сеньорита! – женщина внизу тряхнула головой.   
Сеньорита, значит не хозяйка пансиона. Посмеиваясь над своим заблуждением, Сальва приблизился к краю крыши. Вилла семьи Сагияров лежала теперь перед ним как на ладони. Садовники покончили с цветами и перешли к живой изгороди. Водитель «роллс-ройса» натирал бока машины ветошью. Со своего пункта наблюдения Сальва увидел на крыше женщину в шезлонге. Голову женщины прикрывала соломенная шляпа с огромными полями. Кроме этой шляпы на женщине ничего не было. Она была полностью обнажена. Даже девицы на непристойных картинках, которые выставлены в витринах улицы Эскудельерс, больше прикрывали тело. В их позах сквозила искусственность, поза женщины на крыше дышала расслабленностью и спокойствием. Сальва и не подозревал, что обнаженное человеческое тело может выглядеть так естественно, правильно, и абсолютно не вызывать пошлых и постыдных ассоциаций.   
Перепрыгнув на соседнюю крышу, Сальва рассмотрел фонтан, клумбы и заглянул в окна виллы. Такие высокие и большие, что казалось, в комнатах за ними никогда не бывает темно – днем не спрятаться от солнца, ночью от света луны и фонарей. Сальве показалось, что он видит за окном на втором этаже обеденный стол, за другим окном - застеленную белым кровать, за третьим -танцевальный зал и книжные шкафы. Стоя на крыше, он жадно впитывал детали и как будто чего-то ждал. На застеленную белым кровать упали две книги, потом лег человек. Сальва не видел его лица – лишь длинные ноги и остроносые светлые туфли. Точно такие же туфли носил Михаэль в школе. Сальва улыбнулся, воображая, что стоит на пороге больших перемен.


	4. Chapter 4

Миновав школьные ворота, Сальва увидел у фонтана группу учеников, посмеивающихся, толкающихся и размахивающих руками.

Громче всех разорялся Отилио Адлая. Нескладный, с узкими плечами и широкими бедрами, сын владельца похоронного бюро, он часто становился объектом насмешек за неспособность запомнить целиком ни одну латинскую фразу и за слабый сладковатый запах формалина, исходивший от его одежды. Рядом с Отилио крутились Хулиан, сын хозяина большой прачечной, долговязый, большерукий переросток, и чистюля Педро, способный в алгебре, болезненный, вечно кашляющий сын владельца керамического завода.  
\- Месяц назад они приехали из Америки. Его отец обыкновенный «индеец», - услышал Сальва голос Отилио, приближаясь к троице.  
\- Отец Фредерик не стал бы так прыгать перед испанцем, разбогатевшим в Америке, - покачал головой Педро. – Нет, он сказал, что его отец происходит из знатного рода.  
\- Точно, - Отилио закивал. – Его отец из богатой знатной семьи, но семья от него отказалась за то, что он женился на русской актрисе. Все знают, что актрисы шлюхи. Говорят, оставшись без наследства он сначала поехал в Англию, потом в Америку. Дважды пытался открыть свой бизнес, но прогорел. Говорят, шестнадцать лет за границей он жил на доходы жены. Актрисы и шлюхи. Говорят, она использовала свою театральную карьеру, чтобы подцепить богатых клиентов.   
Оттолкнув плечом чахлого Педро, Сальва ударил Отилио кулаком в лицо. Пошатнувшись, Отилио прижал руки к лицу, стараясь унять хлынувшую из носа кровь.  
\- Если ты еще хоть слово скажешь о матери Михаэля, я сломаю тебе ноги, - Сальва схватил Отилио за грудки и встряхнул. Педро и Хулиан предусмотрительно отступили, занимая позиции зрителей. – Если услышу, что кто-то говорит гадости о матери Михаэля, я пойму от кого исходит эта грязь и сломаю тебе ноги. Скажи, Отилио, ты меня понял?   
\- Да-да-да, - Отилио закивал. Он всегда кивал, когда волновался.  
Сальва оттолкнул его. Достаточно сильно, чтобы Отилио врезался в бортик фонтана и начал размахивать руками, но недостаточно - чтобы он свалился в воду.   
Вытерев вспотевшие ладони о штаны, Сальва отвернулся от фонтана. Солнце отразилось в окнах школы и «роллс-ройса» перед воротами. На каменной дорожке стоял Михаэль и смотрел на Сальву. Может быть, он не слышал весь разговор, но точно слышал последнюю его часть. Лицо Сальвы раскраснелось от драки, теперь кровь прилила к ногам, не позволяя ему сдвинуться с места. Ему стало невыносимо стыдно за Отилио, Педро, Хулиана, себя и всех, кто видел потасовку и слышал сплетни.   
Перевести дыхание Сальва смог только, когда Михаэль зашел в здание школы.   
\- Что случилось? – рядом с Сальвой оказался Карлос. Коснулся плечом, наклонил голову, готовясь слушать.  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Сальва. Даже под угрозой пыток никто не заставит его повторить грязные слова Отилио.  
Наверное, его ответ прозвучал грубее, чем он хотел, потому что Карлос мгновенно отодвинулся в сторону. На уроке алгебры Карлос смотрел в свою тетрадь и ни разу не заговорил с Сальвой.  
Михаэль в отличии от Карлоса тетрадь даже не открыл, рассматривал птиц и зеленые почки на деревьях за окном. Небо затянуло тучами, несмотря на открытые окна, в классе повисла влажная духота, которая обычно бывает перед грозой. Сальва заметил, что от влажности волосы Михаэля начали виться - на висках и около шеи появились мелкие, тонкие локоны - хотя вчера в солнечный день его волосы были абсолютно прямыми. Одет он сегодня тоже был иначе - шелковый костюм и галстук сменил на черные брюки и белую рубашку. В этом стиле было больше вымученного и условного, чем демократичного. Складывалось впечатление, что в одежде богатый наследник знаменитого древнего рода теперь подражал своему шоферу.   
Сальва резко повернулся к Карлосу, желая поделиться с ним своими наблюдениями, выводами и предположениями. Карлос всегда понимал его лучше всех. Когда Сальва обратит его внимание на изменение в одежде Михаэля, Карлос догадается, что замкнутость Михаэля, которую вчера многие приняли за высокомерие аристократа, на самом деле была защитной реакцией. Сальва напомнит Карлосу о их первых днях в новой школе: в то время, как дети богатых родителей, вроде Отилио и Хулиана, искали способ показать себя и самоутвердится, Сальва и Карлос проявляли настороженность и ждали подвоха в любую минуту. Несмотря на то, что Михаэль был отпрыском знатного и богатого рода, вчера он вел себя точно так же. Может быть, дело в том, что он часто менял школы. Может быть, в том, что испанская монастырская школа совсем не походила на американскую школу, в которую он ходил раньше.  
Но Карлос был занят уравнениями, и Сальва ничего не сказал.   
После занятий Карлос отмалчивался и всем своим видом демонстрировал равнодушие и независимость. В школу он сегодня пришел пешком. После уроков небрежно махнув Сальве на прощание рукой, сразу направился к воротам. Забирая велосипед из-под фанерного навеса в стороне от ворот, Сальва потерял время и отстал.   
Он собирался догнать Карлоса, но, когда выкатил велосипед из ворот, его окликнул водитель «роллс-ройса».  
\- Ты не поможешь мне поменять колесо? - он сидел на корточках и тыкал пальцем в сморщенную резину.  
Водителя Михаэля звали Хесус. Пока Сальва поднимал кузов домкратом, Хесус подкатил запаску. Когда все болты были завинчены, Хесус поплевав на тряпку и протер диски. Хесус жил в доме дона Себастьяна Сагияра и считал себя везунчиком. Он приехал в Барселону вместе с двумя старшими братьями. В то время как они пошли работать на фабрику и ночевали на кухне у сестры отца, ему повезло найти легкую работу, к которой прилагались хорошая зарплата и отдельная комната. Хесусу нравилось рассуждать о везении и планировать свою жизнь. Он верил, что благодаря покровительству дона Сагияра через пять лет заработает достаточно денег, чтобы купить дом и женится на кухарке Луизе.   
Вспомнив о кухне и вишневых пирогах Луизы, Хесус решил попросить у Сальвы совета. Дон Себастьян Сагияр недавно вернулся в Испанию из Америки, объяснил Хесус, он планирует устроить прием, но не знает, где лучше и выгоднее заказывать закуски и выпивку.   
\- Мой отец держит бакалею, - сказал Сальва. – У него всегда можно купить лучшие корсиканские оливки, сицилийские салями и французские сыры. Гаванские сигары, сладкое вино «Виши» и игристое «Пенедес». На крупную закупку мой отец даст хорошую скидку.   
Михаэль задержался в школьном дворе с отцом Фредериком и подошел, когда колесо уже поменяли. Хесус открыл перед Михаэлем дверь. Но вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину, Михаэль остановился напротив Сальвы. Его губы дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то сказать. Я знаю, что твоя спальня располагается на втором этаже, подумал Сальва и прикусил себе язык. Он смотрел в шоколадно-карие глаза Михаэля и с каждым мгновением все отчетливее понимал, что если заговорит, то сболтнет глупость - выдаст свое неуемное, на грани приличий любопытство или напомнит об утренней постыдной ссоре с Отилио, так или иначе выставит себя в дурном свете.   
Казалось, они оба боялись сказать глупость. Наконец Михаэль слабо кивнул Сальве и, не желая больше заставлять ждать Хесуса, сел в машину и позволил ему закрыть за собой дверь.  
\- Так я скажу дону Сагияру о бакалейной лавке твоего отца? – спросил на прощание Хесус.  
\- Конечно, - Сальва улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

Дон Себастьян Сагияр планировал устроить прием на сто гостей через две недели. За это время он четыре раза присылал Хесуса за отцом Сальвы, сеньором Тито Морено. В свои визиты к дону Сагияру сеньор Морено обсуждал с ним детали за чашкой кофе в саду.  
Кроме привычных закусок сеньор Сагияр заказал икру и копченного лосося. Отцу Сальвы пришлось побегать и завести в порту новые связи, чтобы их раздобыть. Несмотря на дополнительные траты и хлопоты, сделка все равно оказалась самой выгодной, которую заключала бакалея Морено за последние семь лет.  
Сеньора Мерседес, мать Сальвы, больше всего волновалась о сервировке. Она даже сходила в библиотеку Атенея и три часа просматривала заморские журналы, выясняя чем сервировка в Америке отличается от испанской. В последние дни Сальва, который с детства нарезал салями тонкими ломтями, по настоянию матери учился сворачивать ломтики в трубочки и протыкать их зубочистками. Получалось у него это хуже, чем у его тринадцатилетней сестры Эсмеральды. Так как вдвоем им, даже с помощью сеньоры Мерседес, было не справиться с сервировкой закусок для приема на сто человек, бакалея Морено наняла помощников. 

\- Ты не позовешь Карлоса? – спросила в один из вечеров Сальву Эсмеральда.  
\- Нет, - Сальва мотнул головой.   
Карлос был его лучшим другом. По негласному соглашению, если у одного из них появлялась возможность подзаработать, он подтягивал другого. Так было всегда, до приема в доме Сагияров. У отчужденности, которую Сальва чувствовал сейчас, не было разумного объяснения, она скорее напоминала дурное предчувствие. Иррациональное и глупое предчувствие твердило, если Карлос придет в дом Михаэля, случится что-то плохое. Сальва не понимал из чего выросла эта глупость. Между ним и Карлосом снова все было легко и просто как раньше. Пару раз они ездили вместе на пляж, когда Сальва не был занят в бакалее отца, готовясь к приему в доме Сагияров.  
***   
В день приема дон Сагияр прислал к бакалее грузовик. В десять часов в его кузов загрузили ящики с вином и шампанским, и грузовик поехал на проспект Педральбес. В двенадцать грузовик вернулся пустым за закусками. Хесус на неизменном «роллс-ройсе» подвез к вилле Сагияров дону Мерседес и ее детей. Нанятые бакалейщиком помощники добрались на трамвае.  
На просторной светлой кухне Хесус познакомил Сальву со своей будущей невестой. Луиза оказалась смешливой толстушкой с розовым лицом. Она внимательно выслушала рекомендации сеньоры Мерседес по сервировке и, весело болтая, принялась помогать. В кухне работало несколько духовых шкафов, потому к пяти вечера, когда закуски были нарезаны и разложены по тарелкам, Сальва весь взмок от пота.   
Он вышел на улицу, Хесус принес ему кофе. Сальва угостил его гаванской сигарой из тех, что отец прислал для гостей. Розовый диск садящегося солнца отразился в окне спальни Михаэля и упал за дом с швейной мастерской и пансионом сеньоры Меридитас.   
С наступлением темноты стали подъезжать гости на кадиллаках и «има испаньол». По случаю приема садовники Сагияра переоделись в лакеев.   
Отпустив помощников, мать Сальвы решила остаться, чтобы узнать, как были приняты закуски. Она и дочь устроились на кухне с Луизой.   
Когда гости скрылись в доме, Хесус осмотрел их машины - заглядывал в салоны, говорил с водителями. Вечер выдался жарким, потому двери в дом закрывать не стали. С крыльца Сальва видел залитую светом нескольких люстр гостиную. Престарелые дамы в бархатных и атласных платьях сбились в группы и заняли диваны. Усатые сеньоры с бокалами шампанского расхаживали от стола к столу. Дон Себастьян Сагияр в шелковом костюме много разговаривал и активно жестикулировал.   
Хесус и шоферы курили не переставая, сигаретный дым добавил в сумерки тумана. В гостиную спустился Михаэль и женщина с золотом платье. Ткань была настолько тонкой, что через нее просвечивались соски женщины. Все мужчины в зале уставились на мать Михаэля. Сальва не сомневался, что она его мать, у них были одинаково светлые волосы. Так же он был уверен, что именно эту женщину видел на крыше обнаженной.   
Как и прежде размахивая руками, Себастьян Сагияр представил жену и сына гостям. Мужчины кланялись и целовали руки матери, и сжимали ладонь и хлопали по плечу сына. Женщины улыбались сыну, и смотрел мимо матери. Ненадолго служанки с подносами закрыли от Сальвы мать и сына. Когда служанки исчезли, он увидел, как сеньора Сагияр громко смеется, прижимая руку к вырезу на груди. Она была очень веселой и подвижной, ходила от одних гостей к другим. Опустошив пять бокалов с шампанским, она хлопнула в ладоши. Явившимся на призыв слугам велела принести граммофон. Аппарат с начищенной до блеска медной трубой поставили на пол около розетки. Опускаясь около граммофона на колени, сеньора Сагияр уронила свой бокал с шампанским. Она пьяна, догадался Сальва. Через миг в гостиную ворвалась громкая необычная музыка. Множество инструментов рвали воздух одновременно. Удары барабана напоминали бой колоколов. Духовые гудели как корабли в порту. Пианист лупил по клавишам так быстро и нервно, будто к его затылку приставили пистолет. С блаженной улыбкой сеньора Сагияр подняла лицо к потолку и, все так же сидя на коленях, начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Мужчины во фраках переглянулись. Несколько женщин в бархате и сатине встали со своих мест.   
Дон Сагияр велел слуге выключить граммофон и поставил жену на ноги.  
\- Нет! Немедленно включи снова, хренов тупица! – пронзительно закричала женщина.  
\- Ирен, дорогая, - попытался вразумить ее дон Сагияр.  
\- Что? Неужели ты весь вечер собираешься сидеть с этими стариками, как на похоронах? Мне еще никогда в жизни не было так скучно. Не говори, что тебе интересно слушать их рассказы об охоте и строительстве канав!  
\- Ирен, ты много выпила, - дон Сагияр пытался увести жену к лестнице, но она сопротивлялась.   
\- Конечно, я выпила! Это же мой праздник! День рождение моего сына! Наш праздник! Который ты превратил черти в что, пригласив незнакомых людей без вкуса и чувства юмора.   
\- Ирен, прошу тебя.  
\- Хватит. Ты просил меня поехать с тобой в Испанию. Просил меня пожить несколько месяцев в Барселоне. Просил улыбаться и понравиться твоим гостям. Надоело! Я задыхаюсь здесь! Следующим же кораблем я уеду в Америку.  
\- Ирен…  
\- Делай что хочешь, дружи с кем хочешь, я уезжаю к Алле Назимовой. Алла говорила, что из этой поездки не получится ничего хорошего, и я была дурой, что не послушала ее.   
Ирен вырвалась из ограничивающих и сдерживающих ее объятий мужа, расправила плечи и начала, пошатываясь, подниматься по лестнице. Через три ступени она остановилась и одарила застывших в гостиной зрителей ослепительной веселой улыбкой.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, сеньоры!   
Дон Сагияр смотрел ей вслед, открывал и закрывал рот как рыба.  
Из всего скандала Сальва запомнил лишь одно - у Михаэля сегодня день рождения. Наверху сеньора Ирен хлопнула дверью. Тишину в зале нарушило неловкое покашливание, и сразу несколько голосов заговорили, сглаживая ситуацию. Сальва поискал взглядом Михаэля. Когда вечер взорвала музыка, он стоял справа от граммофона. И как показалось Сальве, едва заметно улыбался. Но теперь его нигде не было видно. Сальва моргнул и приготовился осмотреть зал еще раз, когда Михаэль вылетел прямо на него. Пока его родители орали, он обошел зал по периметру и пробрался к выходу, стараясь не попадаться на глаза гостям.   
Скользнув по Сальве рассеянным взглядом, Михаэль сбежал по ступенькам крыльца и попросил у Хесуса сигарету. Усевшись на капот машины, он закурил и обменялся парой слов с Хесусом. Желая услышать, о чем они говорят, Сальва подошел ближе. Михаэль выбросил окурок и спрыгнул с капота машины. Как две недели назад в школе они с Сальвой оказались друг напротив друга. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, потом заговорили одновременно.  
\- У тебя сегодня день рождения?   
\- Хочешь послушать музыку?   
Они одновременно кивнули и улыбнулись. Сальву охватила радостная беспечность. У виллы дона Сагияра было четыре черных хода. Сальва уже знал, что вход со стороны кухни заставлен коробками. За дверью, через которую его провел Михаэль, открылся темный узкий коридор, заваленный обувью и зонтами. Михаэль хорошо ориентировался здесь и без света. А Сальва несколько раз споткнулся. Ему показалось, что Михаэль впереди усмехается, и к губам прилипла глупая улыбка.  
Дом внутри оказался совсем не таким каким его представлял себе Сальва, рассматривая окна с крыши пансиона сеньоры Мередитас. Большая лестница была всего лишь наполовину застелена ковровой дорожкой. Зал на втором этаже, который он принял за столовую напоминал склад, в который перенесли все столы в доме. Книжные шкафы в библиотеке соседствовали с роялем и мягким диваном.   
\- Книги и мебель остались от прошлого хозяина, - объяснил Михаэль. – Пять лет назад он поспешно уехал на Карибские острова и поручил своему адвокату продать дом.   
Слуги поставили граммофон в пустой зале. На шелковых обоях тянулись к потолку заросли камыша. На полу паркет из светлого и темного дерева выложили ромбами и квадратами. Некоторые участки нуждались в новом слое лака. Михаэль уселся перед граммофоном по-турецки. Сальва рассмотрел английские надписи в центре черного диска пластинки. Михаэль опустил иглу. На этот раз музыка не оглушала, а звучала будто вдали. Далеко, на другом конце земли кто-то очень быстро перебирал клавиши. Так быстро, что, если закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, начинала кружиться голова. За клавишником подала голос женщина. Казалось, она кричит, плачет и ругается.  
\- Она поет так будто страдает от боли, - усмехнулся Сальва.  
\- Нет, она поет о счастье, - Михаэль засмеялся, и Сальва впервые увидел маленькую щель у него между верхними зубами.  
Следующая композиции началась с барабанной дроби и вылилась в торжественный и радостный спор духовых инструментов.   
Никогда раньше Сальва не слышал такой музыки. Он взял в руки обложку от пластинки. С фотографии ему улыбнулся очкарик с зализанными назад черными волосами и густыми бровями.  
\- Это Джон Генри Хэммонд? – Сальва назвал первое имя из списка, расположенного под фотографией.  
\- Нет, Хэммонд продюсер. В детстве он мечтал стать музыкантом, но ему не хватило для этого таланта, и тогда он понял, что его призвание в том, чтобы находить и продвигать другие таланты. На обложке один из открытых им талантов – Бенни Гудман.  
\- Он еврей?  
\- Еврей, эмигрировавший из России. Свинг придумали эмигранты.  
Значит, эта буйная музыка, спешащая радоваться и праздновать, называется свинг, отметил про себя Сальва.  
\- Гудман похож на нашего ректора, отца Сегу, большого любителя шлюх с улиц Эскудельерс и Сера.   
\- Улицы Сера и Эскудельерс?  
Михаэль совсем не знал Барселону.  
\- Мы с Карлосом раз пять видели, как отец Сега возвращается по утрам от шлюх в школу. В такие дни, если приблизиться к нему в школьной столовой, можно уловить исходящий от него запах женских духов.  
\- Карлос это тот, кто сидит рядом с тобой?  
\- Да. Если бы не он, я бы свихнулся в этом болоте с напыщенными, раздувшимися от собственной важности лягушками. Или свихнулся, или лишился пары зубов.   
Сальва встретился взглядом с Михаэлем. От заразительно радостной и торжественной музыки они постоянно улыбались. Ненадолго инструменты смолкли и стало слышно, как шуршит игла по пластинке. Потом на другом конце земли невидимые пальцы быстро забегали по невидимым клавишам, выбирая верхнюю октаву, соскальзывая, повторяясь и путаясь. Казалось, неизвестный музыкант никак не может разобраться в природе своего возбуждения – радость им овладела или страх. Пианино смолкло, звуки растворились в ночном воздухе Барселоны.  
Барабанщик на записанной Хэммондом пластинке ударил палочку о палочку и пересчитал барабаны так быстро, что у Сальвы мурашки побежали по коже. Дробь ускорилась, из перестуков первых капель дождя по крыше превратилась клокотание ливня. Одного из тех ливней, что раскрашивает радугами город в солнечное яркое утро. Сальва поймал себя на том, что подергивает ногой, стараясь поймать ритм.  
\- Это Кук, на концертах он открывает рот и высовывает язык.  
\- Ты был на их концерте?  
\- Да, моя мать любит все новое и яркое и не упустит возможность потанцевать.  
Когда Михаэль упомянул мать, Сальва невольно обернулся на дверь.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - угадав его мысли, отмахнулся Михаэль. – Мои родители часто скандалят.  
Пластинка доиграла, и Михаэль поставил другую. С ним было легко и весело говорить о музыке, кино и сплетнях. Оказывает, «Кинг-Конг», который в Барселоне крутили в кинотеатрах этой зимой, в Америке показывали два года назад. А этой зимой в Америке все обсуждали триллер Хичкока «Тридцать девять ступеней», о котором в Барселоне даже не слышали. Будучи новичком в школе Святого Габриэля, Михаэль смеялся как ребенок, когда Сальва рассказывал, как учитель биологи, отец Лука, заснул на уроке, упал со стула и разбил голову так сильно, что рану пришлось зашивать; как однажды под ректором провалилась лестница; как на урок латыни прошлой осенью залетела ласточка и наделала на голову Отилио Адлаи.  
\- А пахнет от него так, будто это было вчера, - засмеялся Михаэль.  
\- Это запах формалина. Ты не знаешь, но его отец зарабатывает деньги на покойниках.  
Когда в три часа ночи Сальва спустился вниз, в гостиной остались только мужчины. В кухне свет не горел. Слуги пошли спать. Мама и сестра Сальвы уехали с Хесусом на машине домой. Из угощений на кухне нашлась только салями. Расслабленный музыкой и разговорами с Михаэлем, Сальва нарезал по привычке салями кружочками и вспомнил свой день рождение в конце осени. Шел дождь. Собрались все соседи и знакомые, столы накрыли в магазине, превратив в них прилавки. Гуляли всю ночь, рассвет Сальва встретил, сидя на стене церкви Санта-Мария-дель-Мар с Карлосом и распивая шампанское.  
Михаэль впервые праздновал день рождения в Барселоне. Сальва эгоистично хотел, чтобы воспоминания Михаэля о Барселоне были связаны с ним. Он захватил наверх поднос с закуской, бутылку игристого вина «Пенедес» и два бокала.  
Когда он вернулся на второй этаж, Михаэль сидел, облокотившись на стену и вытянув ноги. Сальва опустил поднос рядом с ним на пол и разлил шампанское по бокалам.   
\- С днем рождения, - сказал он, стоя на коленях.  
Михаэль улыбнулся. Так расслаблено и тепло, что Сальва захотел сделать ему подарок. Отправляясь обслуживать прием в доме дона Сагияра, он нарядился как на церковную конфирмацию сестры. Новые ботинки, тщательно отглаженный лучший костюм и главное его сокровище - часы, которые ему в прошлом году подарил Карлос. Уникальные часы, с ремешком от Tissot, корпусом от Omega и ротором автоподзавода от Cimier. Карлос потратил на их создание полгода, и Сальва ими очень дорожил. Никогда не приносил в школу, боясь повредить сломать, поцарапать, разбить, надевал только по праздникам.   
\- С днем рождения, - повторил Сальва, передавая Михаэлю часы.  
На его светлокожем запястье часы смотрелись удивительно красиво и правильно. Сальва подумал о Карлосе. У них никогда не было друг от друга секретов. Они знали друг о друге даже такие вещи, о которых не умели и не могли говорить. Они много раз затевали шуточные драки только для того, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу, ощутить желанное сопротивление и давление и почувствовать волнующее возбуждение. Рядом с Михаэлем Сальва постоянно чувствовал это волнующее головокружительное возбуждение, для этого ему даже не нужно было прикасаться к Михаэлю. Ему казалось, если бы он отважился рассказать об этом Карлосу, Карлос сумел бы понять.   
Возвращаясь утром домой, Сальва ехал на подножке медленно катящегося трамвая, подставив лицо утренним лучам солнца и ветру. Несмотря на бессонную ночь его переполняла энергия.


	6. Chapter 6

В летний солнечный день порт блестел морем и лужами на причалах. Тысячи людей прыгали, суетились, толкали тележки, уклонялись от контейнеров, скользивших по рельсам, огибали погрузочные краны, ныряли под раскачивающиеся на тросах тюки и сетки с рыбой, передавали по трапам ящики. Разноцветные крыши портовых павильонов, складов, таможенных и торговых офисов складывались в причудливую мозаику. Над портом возвышались башни канатной дороги. Солнечные лучи пронзали в стальные конструкции, заполняли щели и просветы, искажая форму вышек. Свет сделал невидимым трос канатной дороге. Казалось, кабина с туристами парила в небе. В воскресенье около башен канатной дороги можно было встретить приезжих из всех городов Испании и Европы. 

Михаэлю нравилось приходить в порт одному и наблюдать за суетой. В воскресенья у Хесуса был выходной. Родители спали до обеда. Друзьями в Барселоне Михаэль за три месяца так не обзавелся. В Америке он привык больше времени проводить со взрослыми, чем со сверстниками. На приемах и званных обедах и ужинах, куда он ходил вместе с матерью, взрослые рассказывали интересные истории и забавно шутили. Михаэлю нравилось слушать и наблюдать. Как малышей очаровывают карусели, Михаэля очаровывали в околотеатральных компаниях матери читающие стихи пьяницы, надсмехающиеся над всем философы, эксцентрики, сколотившие состояние на металлоломе и решившие потратить его на искусство, бледные молодые таланты, в один вечер презирающие деньги, в другой - пресмыкающиеся перед их обладателями, спортсмены, которыми все восхищались, старики, которые льстили каждому встречному. На их фоне подростки в школах, в которых Михаэль учился, казались скучными, хвастливыми, в привычках и разговорах они бездарно и неуклюже подражали взрослым.  
Если у Михаэля и появлялись приятели, все происходило само собой как с Сальвой. Они просто оказались вместе, когда обоим было нечем заняться. Сальва был забавным. Начиная от неровно стриженных волос – тот, кто его стриг был либо косоглазым, либо криворуким – и заканчивая смешной утиной походкой. Он слишком близко ставил пятки, и по балетному далеко разводил носки своих огромных ног, не меньше одиннадцатого размера.   
Один из кораблей отчалил от пристани, когда Михаэль заметил Карлоса. С пакетом под мышкой он скрылся в здании таможенной конторы. Пассажирский лайнер поднял трап, и люди на палубе как заведенные принялись махать платочками. Карлос вышел из конторы с пустыми руками. Закатанные рукава рубашки. Чуть коротковатые штаны. Ботинки на босу ногу. Самой короткой дорогой он направился к выходу из порта. Путь его лежал в гору, мимо холма, который Михаэль выбрал своим наблюдательным пунктом.   
\- Эй, Карлос! – взмахнув рукой, Михаэль пошел ему навстречу.   
Карлос кивнул и нахмурился.  
\- Ты здесь один?   
Карлос оглядывался и крутил головой, и Михаэль подметил то, чего не замечал в школе. Профиль Карлоса напоминал профили императоров на римских монетах. Прямой нос с горбинкой, четко очерченный острый подбородок. Когда Карлос повернул лицо к Михаэлю стало заметно, что переносица его искривлена в следствии давнего перелома.   
\- Да. - Михаэль пожал плечами и невольно улыбнулся своему открытию.  
Подойдя ближе, он заметил раздражение у Карлоса на подбородке. Кажется, сегодня он первый раз в жизнь брился.   
\- Ты видел сегодня Сальву?   
\- Нет. Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Карлос.  
Он посмотрел на море, потом на гору, и Михаэль пожалел, что не взял с собой сигареты. Они могли бы с Карлосом покурить вместе.  
\- Ты работаешь в порту? – спросил Михаэль, чтобы что-то спросить.  
\- Нет. Я относил часы сеньору Висенте, - Карлос опустил голову и уставился на часы на запястье Михаэля.   
Сам не понимая почему, Михаэль захотел спрятать руку за спину.  
\- Ты катался на канатной дороге? – сменил тему Михаэль.   
\- В первый же день, как она заработала, - фыркнул Карлос. – А потом еще раз двадцать.  
\- Сколько же тебе было лет, когда ее запустили? – в тон ему усмехнулся Михаэль. – Шесть?  
\- Ага, в день открытия всемирной выставки было ужасное столпотворение, толкотня и давка, отец посадил меня себе на шею. И я набил шишку на лбу, когда он входил в кабину, - Карлос перестал осматривать окрестности и посмотрел Михаэлю в глаза.   
\- Правда, что лифты поднимает гидравлический насос, как на Эйфелевой башне? – спросил Михаэль не задумываясь, что несет. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Карлос не отводил взгляд. Зрачки его были таким черными, что белки вокруг казались синими.   
Карлос на миг задумался, похоже вопрос застал его врасплох.   
\- Да.  
\- Я был в Париже, - Михаэль опасался, что, если он замолчит хоть на миг, Карлос уйдет. – Знакомый моей матери работает инженером. Он водил нас на Эйфелеву башню, показывал емкости с водой на каждой платформе и два лифта, один из которых служит противовесом другому.   
\- На Сан-Себастьян похожий механизм.  
\- Сан-Себастьян?  
\- Башня, по которой туристы поднимаются к канатной дороге.  
\- А как называется другая?  
\- Сан-Жауме.  
\- Там лифт работает иначе?  
Карлос вздохнул и принялся объяснять, помогая себе жестами. Он сложил руки коробкой и бочкой, Михаэль заметил, у него черный ноготь на большом пальце правой руки. Такое обычно происходит от удара. Михаэлю захотелось спросить Карлоса, где он ударил палец, но он прикусил себе язык. Его даже в пот бросило, до того странным, неудачным и интимным показался этот вопрос. Михаэль всегда считал себя хорошим слушателем, а сейчас пропустил мимо ушей большую часть объяснений Карлоса.   
Объяснения явно расслабили Карлоса. Он оказался в своей стихии, было видно, что ему нравятся технические заморочки. Когда он выговорился и замолчал, он засунул руки в карманы, и его поза стала расслабленной. Он по-прежнему смотрел прямо на Михаэля, и Михаэлю во чтобы то ни стало захотелось замкнуть его внимание на себе.  
\- Слышал, о изобретателе плаща-парашюта, который прыгнул с Эйфелевой башни?  
\- С Эйфелевой башни куча самоубийц сиганула.  
\- Я собираюсь вскарабкаться на Сан-Себастьян, - Михаэль прошел мимо Карлоса, едва коснувшись его плечом. Сердце бешено заколотилось в горле.   
\- С ума сошел? – Карлос догнал его через целую вечность. – Убиться хочешь?  
\- Нет, - Михаэль беззаботно рассмеялся и вспомнил, один из рассказов Сальвы. Пятеро ушлепков прицепились к ним с Карлосом около рынка на улице Коммерции. Хотели отобрать карманные деньги, были старше, сильнее, один поигрывал ножом. У Сальвы и Карлоса не было против них шансов. Они перемахнули забор на стройке. Но вместо того, чтобы прятаться или забраться повыше, чтобы их не достали, Карлос взял железную арматуру и вышел преследователям навстречу. Тому, что крутил нож, сломал руку, второго ударил в живот. Когда Карлос замахнулся третий раз, нападавшие попятились. Они превосходили Карлоса числом, возрастом, ростом и весом, но он сумел их испугать. Что-то было в его лице решительное и бескомпромиссное, сказал тогда Сальва. Если раньше Михаэль сомневался в правдивости этой истории, теперь он полностью поверил в нее. Ему чудилось, что сейчас нахмурившийся Карлос выглядит решительно и бескомпромиссно.  
\- Это хуевая идея, Михаэль. С моря дует сильный ветер.   
\- Я не куст, чтобы дрожать на ветру, - Михаэль чувствовал небывалый подъем и радость, желание шутить и танцевать.  
Влившись в поток людей на площади, он перепрыгнул через лужу и ускорил шаг. На память пришла газетная шумиха двухлетней давности вокруг Мориса Уилсона, решившего покорить Джомолунгму с помощью духов. Его называли дураком, безумцем, мистиком, упрекали в отсутствии альпинисткой подготовки и неустанно сравнивали с английскими экспедициями, каждый участник которых тащил на себе по два кислородный баллона. Когда Уилсон погиб на высоте восьми километров, Михаэль удивлялся его наивности и зачитывался статьями о подготовке альпинистов.   
Михаэль посмотрел на приближающуюся башню Сан-Себастьян и неожиданно его осенило – Морис Уилсон не был дураком. Он мечтал совершить невозможное. В то время, как другие стремились к славе, удовлетворению амбиций, боялись смерти, беспокоились о своих слабых телах, для Мориса Уилсона Джомолунгма была символом, прекрасной, манящей возможностью, предлогом, поводом, средством и способом выйти за пределы человеческих возможностей.   
Для Михаэля башня Сан-Себастьян тоже превратилась в прекрасную возможность. Способ произвести на Карлоса впечатление, приковать к себе его внимание. Михаэль посмеялся над своими мыслями. На словах все это напоминало бред влюбленной гимназистки. В то время как Михаэль чувствовал азарт, подъем, головокружительный вызов, только приняв этот вызов он станет самим собой, станет цельным и счастливым, тем, кем должен быть.   
Он коснулся стальной опоры Сан-Себастьян. Карлос молча стоял рядом, подняв голову вверх. Над башней летали чайки. Небо казалось белым. Люди у лифтов переговаривались и смеялись.   
\- Это глупо, - сказал Карлос.  
Сталь нагрелась на солнце. Перекрещивающиеся балки рисовали кресты и квадраты на фоне неба и моря. Для облегчение конструкции и строительства проектировщики снабдили каждую балку круглыми отверстиями размером с дыню и десятками заклепок. Наметив первые шаги, Михаэль поставил ногу на угол креста.  
Карлос подождал, пока он взберется на высоту двух метров, словно желал убедиться в серьезности его намерений, и подтянулся следом. Первые десять метров они взбирались как по ступеням, нужно лишь было высоко поднимать колени. Впереди осталось девяносто метров. Взглянув наверх, Михаэль испытал головокружение. В просветах между балками колыхалось море. Необычно яркое и близкое. Труба огромного лайнера оказалась на уровне глаз.   
Михаэль запретил себе смотреть вниз и вверх и любовался Карлосом. Он оказался на ступень впереди. Напряженные мускулы, оскал на лице, будто он собирался сразиться с башней.  
\- Ну что? Зассал? Или отдыхаешь? – Карлос перехватил взгляд Михаэля.   
\- Наслаждаюсь видом, - неожиданно для самого себя Михаэль подмигнул ему.   
Наслаждаюсь видом моря, твоей задницы, наслаждаюсь моментом, крутилось в голове как надоедливая песня, пока он взбирался выше. Внизу ветер едва ощущался, теперь окреп, выдернул рубашку из штанов, мешал вздохнуть. Руки вспотели, но ветер высушил пот. Тянуть вверх колено стало труднее. Когда мимо поползла кабина лифта, Михаэль обнял стальную балку обеими руками и прижался к ней щекой. Напротив показалось и тут же исчезло детское лицо.   
\- Они нас видели, - прокричал Карлос.  
\- Думаешь, донесут охране порта?  
\- Когда спустятся, если не забудут.   
Лицо Карлоса раскраснелось, волосы стояли от ветра дыбом, воротник рубашки бил по губам.  
Михаэль прикинул, зевакам понадобится полчаса, чтобы пролететь по небу в кабинах, подвешенных к тросам, спуститься вниз и доложить охране о скалолазах. Плюс еще минут пятнадцать-двадцать, пока прибудет полиция. За полчаса они с Карлосом доберутся до верхней платформы и сядут в лифт. Они спустятся с башни вместе с туристами. Если полиция их остановит, скажут, что видели придурков, карабкающихся по опорам.   
Несмотря на то, что Михаэль не спешил, у него сбилось дыхание. Пот и сбившееся дыхание - это все от напряжения. Не скорость и не силу, а свою выносливость они сейчас подвергали испытанию. У Михаэля подрагивали мышцы и пальцы. Моментами ему казалось, что балки под руками вибрируют. Казалось, что с каждой минутой солнце светит все ярче.   
\- Если ты захочешь спуститься тем же путем, я тебя скину, - просипел Карлос.   
Удивительным образом его слова придали Михаэлю сил.   
\- Попробуй, - усмехнулся он.   
\- Даже не сомневайся, безмозглый самоубийца, - ухмыльнулся Карлос.  
Они как будто говорили на тайном языке. В этом языке оскорбления были единственным способом высказать восхищение.  
Воодушевленный перепалкой, Михаэль отважился посмотреть вверх, горло перехватило, перед глазами запрыгали черные точки. Он опять обнял стальную опоры и прижался к ней лбом.  
\- Что? – закричал Карлос, зависнув в метре левее и выше. – Тебе плохо? Не двигайся. Просто держись и не двигайся. Голова кружится? Тошнит? Судорога?   
\- Со мной все хорошо, - Михаэль вытолкал слова из горла и смог вздохнуть полной грудью. – Осталось не больше двадцати метров.   
Карлос что-то сказал, но ветер унес его слова. Зрение Михаэля прояснилось, он поднял руку и нашел новую опору. Если каждый раз он подтягивается на пол метра, то осталось всего сорок шагов. Сорок подтягиваний. Сорок гребков. Сорок бросков. Двадцать раз опереться на правую ногу. Двадцать - на левую.   
Перед лицом Михаэля раскинулась верхняя платформа. Пол - решетка. В центре черная и пустая шахта лифта. Тросы дрожали и свистели на ветру. Осталось переступить с креста балок на платформу, и Михаэль будет в безопасности. Сможет дожидаться лифта или летающей по воздуху кабины как турист бездельник. Всего лишь один шаг – детская забава, если ты только начал восхождение. Михаэль задержал дыхание и потянулся дрожащей рукой к платформе. Подошвы туфель вдруг стали невыносимо скользкими, ветер выбил слезы из глаз. Толкнув тело вперед, Михаэль ударился коленями о решетчатый пол платформы и завалился на бок около шахты лифта. Лежа, – сесть не позволяло головокружение – он наблюдал за Карлосом. Неужели, в последнем рывке Михаэль так же втягивал голову в плечи и дрожал коленями, как он?  
Карлос рухнул рядом на платформу. Михаэль коснулся его плеча, словно желая убедиться, что происходящее не сон. Подъем, усталость, безумное, замешанное на головокружении и истощении, чувство удовлетворения и победы. Они оба тяжело дышали, оба одновременно посмотрели вниз и усмехнулись. Михаэль коснулся щеки Карлоса. Горячая раскрасневшаяся кожа, огромные сияющие глаза. Михаэль прижался губами к улыбке Карлоса. Ему снова казалось, что он падает. Ветер раздувал рубашку на спине и перебирал волосы на макушке. Карлос шевельнул губами, будто хотел что-то сказать, и выдохнул в Михаэля горячий воздух.   
\- Безмозглый самоубийца, - удивленно прошептал Карлос, когда Михаэль отстранился.  
Михаэль усмехнулся. Скрип тросов сообщил о приближении лифта. Коробка с запотевшими покрытым разводами окнами медленно выползла из шахты. Хватаясь друг за друга, Михаэль и Карлос поднялись на ноги. У обоих сбоило чувство равновесия. Чтобы не шататься, в лифте пришлось прислониться к окну.   
Внизу их не ждали полицейские, шум порта не изменился. С каждым шагом в мышцы с покалыванием возвращались силы. Дыхание восстановилось, сердцебиение успокоилось, тела остыли. Только губы у Михаэля горели после поцелуя. Он коснулся их пальцами и посмотрел на Карлоса. Между портом и городом лежала набережная, засаженная соснами и кипарисами. Несколько долгих мгновений Карлос пялился на губы Михаэля, потом вздохнул, схватил его за локти, прижал спиной к дереву и поцеловал.  
Пахло сосновой смолой. Рядом лупила крыльями птица, вдали раздавались человеческие голоса и собачий лай. Михаэлю казалось, он все еще находится наверху, на платформе в сотне метров над землей. Он коснулся языком губ Карлоса, почувствовал их шероховатость и влагу. Карлос наклонил голову и вжался в него теснее. Они оба были напряжены. Мышцы, нервы, пах. Карлос пытался укусить, Михаэль тянулся языком к его верхней губе. Дыхания снова не хватало. Неспособность вздохнуть, заставила их отстраниться друг от друга. Карлос привалился рядом спиной к дереву. Михаэль сосредоточился на прикосновении его плеча к своему.   
\- Я обещал отцу вернуться к обеду, - выдохнул Карлос.  
Михаэль не сразу вспомнил, что в мире есть время и другие люди. Как во сне он поднял руку и посмотрел на часы. Было уже четыре тридцать.   
\- Иди, - сказал он.  
Карлос уставился на часы на запястье Михаэля, сжал челюсти и кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

Все люди бисексуальны, говорила Алла Назимова. Мать Михаэля боготворила женщин, добившихся успеха и богатства своим талантом. Алла Назимова блистала на подмостках Бродвея, в прошлом остались времена, когда «Метро-Голден Мейер» платила ей тринадцать тысяч долларов в неделю за лицо и фигуру, теперь Назимова писала сценарии и вкладывала деньги и душу в собственные проекты. Познакомившись с Аллой Назимовой на одном из приемов, Ирен Сагияр сделала все, чтобы стать подругой этой удивительной, влиятельной и самостоятельной женщины: забирала ее вещи из чистки, гладила театральные костюмы, разбирала ее корреспонденцию, отвечала на письма поклонников и телефонные звонки.   
Все мы бисексуальны, это нормально, когда тебе одновременно нравятся люди твоего пола и противоположного. Сорокалетняя умудренная опытом Назимова говорила это, чтобы успокоить и утешить свою двадцатилетнюю любовницу Еву Ле Гельенн. Еще одну талантливую и независимую женщину. Впрочем, главным талантом Евы Ле Гальенн, этой замкнутой и всегда немного нервной и грустной маленькой женщины, по мнению матери Михаэля, была способность вдохновлять любовниц вкладывать деньги в ее проекты.   
О любовных связях своих знакомых Ирен рассказывала мужу с улыбкой на устах. В этой улыбке было что-то от лицемерного высокомерия. Эта улыбка словно говорила, мы нормальные люди, позволим этим талантливым и восхитительным женщинам их маленькие дурачества. 

Возвращаясь домой из порта, Михаэль думал о том, что, наверное, он тоже бисексуален. Целоваться с Карлосом было так же приятно, волнительно и возбуждающе как целоваться с женщинами. Правда раньше, он никогда не проявлял инициативу. За свои шестнадцать лет, он целовался раз десять. И каждый раз его целовали актрисы из круга знакомых матери. На приемах, на стоянке машин после кинопремьеры, в пустом холле театра или коридоре, ведущем в туалет. Впервые приятельницы матери нашли его очаровательным и наградили поцелуем, когда ему исполнилось тринадцать.   
Когда он прошел ворота виллы на проспекте Педральбес, небо порозовело. Воскресенье подходило к концу, шофер Хесус и Луиза вернулись с прогулки, выглядели встревоженными, о чем-то спорили или ругались и замолчали, едва Михаэль приблизился.   
Отца и мать он нашел на веранде. Ирен была в шелковом халате с отделанными перьями воротником и рукавами. В центре стола стояла ваза с цветами. Вокруг наклонивших головы гвоздик - тарелки с булочками и три чайника.  
\- Ты пропусти обед, милый, - Ирен улыбнулась Михаэлю. В Америке она редко проводила дни в халате и без косметики - ее не накрашенные сейчас ресницы и губы показались Михаэлю удивительно бесцветными.   
Ирен налила Михаэлю кофе, отец кивнул, продолжая пялиться на радиолу. Металлическая решетка и тумблер вмонтированные в полированный деревянный корпус, стоимостью в сто песет. Обычно отец слушал барселонскую станцию, передачи которой вели из отеля «Колумб». Сегодня из радиолы вещал незнакомый сухой, скованный голос.   
\- В некоторых районах протектората замечено повстанческое движение. Однако на полуострове никто к этому заговору сумасшедших не примкнул. Правительственных сил достаточно для его скорого подавления.  
Михаэль надломил хлеб с томатами – нигде кроме Барселон он не ел ничего похожего – и вскоре понял, что радиопередача ведется из Мадрида.   
\- Горстка военных, недовольных сокращением офицерского состава устроила мятеж в испанском Марокко, - сказал Мадрид. - Испанский иностранный легион захватил казармы и арсеналы в Мелилье и Сеуте, элитный корпус туземного легиона напал на казармы в Тетуане. В испанском Марокко и на Канарских островах мятежники объявили военное положение. Правительство заверяет что причин для волнения нет.   
\- Они врут, - Ирен передернула плечами. – Они напуганы и не знают, что делать. Ты слышал, что сказал Хесус? Его братья работают на фабрике, фабричный профсоюз требует выдать им оружие, чтобы защищать Барселону от фалангистов.  
\- В этих профсоюзах полно коммунистов и социалистов, готовых использовать любые волнения, - отмахнулся отец Михаэля.  
\- Себастьян, - Ирен взяла его за руку. – Мы здесь уже три месяца. Ты говорил, что в Барселоне у тебя много друзей среди духовенства, что они рады будут поддержать тебя, потому что род твоей матери для них почти род святых. Но пока из твоих друзей я видела только толстого профессора монастырской школы с отдышкой астматика. И не похоже, чтобы он собирался одолжить нам денег.  
\- Фредерик мой школьный друг, - отец Михаэля закурил.   
\- Это чудесно. Я рада, что вы повидались и возобновили дружбу. Я даже ничего не имею против того, что ты и твой друг пристроили нашего сына в школу, в которой учились. Михаэлю только на пользу познакомиться с родиной отца и прошлым его семьи. Но три месяца более чем достаточно для сбора новых впечатлений, расширения кругозора и получения бесценного опыта. Не думаю, что Барселона способна нас чем-то еще удивить. Не думаю, что ты до сих пор веришь, что здесь тебе удастся раздобыть деньги. Наоборот, ты должен понимать, что Барселона, которую ты покинул двадцать лет назад, сильно отличается от нынешней Барселоны. Может, двадцать лет назад монахи и поддерживали твои первые опыты предпринимательства и сужали тебе деньги, потому что ты принадлежал к древнему легендарному роду, но с тех пор Республика заметно урезала церковные прибыли.   
Себастьян положил ногу на ногу. Вдали прозвенел сигнал трамвая. К букету гвоздик прилетел шмель, заглянул в чашку Михаэля и уселся на покрытую сахарной глазурью булочку.  
\- Возможно, правительство право и им удастся подавить мятеж в Марокко, - Ирен улыбнулась мужу и сыну. – А возможно, начнется война. Я не хочу оставаться и выяснять это. Я уезжаю и забираю с собой Михаэля. И я прошу, чтобы ты, Себастьян, поехал с нами. Мы собирались уехать через месяц, но я хочу уехать сейчас.   
Он вздохнул и потушил сигарету, как делал всегда, когда соглашался с доводами Ирен. Взбалмошная и взрывная на публике, в личных разговорах она всегда демонстрировала здравомыслие и практичность. Эта практичность и здравомыслие лежали в основе ее дружбы с богатыми, талантливыми актрисами, в основе ее брака, семейных и деловых отношений. Будучи дочерью русского аристократа, живущего в Англии, Ирен имела родственников по всему миру. Её троюродный дядя разбогател на золотой лихорадке в Африке. Ее старшая сестра вышла замуж за немецкого банкира. Бабушка жила во Франции и поддерживала местных художников абстракционистов. Время от времени каждый из этих родственников сужал небольшие для него суммы Ирен на путешествия, покупку и обустройство нового дома. Особенно охотно Ирен помогала бабушка. Старушка с прокуренным голосом и седой гривой до пояса, считала, что жизнь - это тоже произведение абстрактного искусства.   
\- Милый, - полчаса назад тем же словом и с той же интонацией Ирен напоминала сыну, что он пропустил обед, теперь обращалась к мужу. – Интуиция подсказывает мне, что мы должны уехать как можно скорей. И ты знаешь, что моя интуиция меня редко подводит.  
Интуиция Ирен помогала ей угадать, кто из многочисленных родственников ее мужа, готов судить ему деньги. Родившийся в богатой семье, никогда ни в чем не нуждающийся Себастьян с двадцати лет пытался заниматься предпринимательством, каждые пять лет он открывал свое дело – магазин тканей в Лондоне, фабрика по производству мороженного в Париже, фотосалон в Нью-Йорке - и раз за разом терпел поражение. Его начинания были так же разнообразны как его интересы. Так же как его интересы они быстро ему надоедали. Ирен никогда не препятствовала его затеям, хотя наверняка с ее практичностью заранее угадывала их поражение.   
Затея с Барселоной ей не понравилась сразу, но Ирен согласилась на нее с присущим ей великодушием, как соглашалась с придурью знаменитых подруг и скоротечными увлечениями мужа. Она была не только практичной, но и доброй и щедрой.   
\- Через два три отплывает корабль в Америку. Твой друг, отец Фредерик, обещал достать для нас билеты, - сказала Ирен.   
Пока Себастьян Сагияр покачивал ногой, обдумывая предложение отъезда, Ирен повернулась к сыну.  
\- Я объяснила отцу Фредерику, почему ты больше не будешь посещать в школу.   
\- Но я хочу ходить в школу, - выпалил Михаэль.  
Ирен нахмурилась, но не возразила.

Оставив родителей обсуждать отъезд, Михаэль поднялся в свою комнату. Кофейный шелк на стенах, нуждающийся в лакировке паркет, огромная кровать с массивной дубовой спинкой. Михаэль подозревал, что весила такая кровать не меньше автомобиля. На оконных рамах закат оставил розовые следы. В Барселоне говорили, если небо розовое вечером, утром морякам не нужно бояться шторма.   
Михаэль лег на чистые простыни в одежде и закинул руки за голову. Он никак не мог понять, какие чувства у него вызывает предстоящий отъезд. Еще два дня назад он сказал бы, что уедет с удовольствием, что скучает по Нью-Йорку, его огромным зданиям, широким улицам, вечной стройке, ярким вывесками, столпотворению, скучает по приемам, на которых играет джаз, а взрослые танцуют так, будто их ударило током.   
Но сейчас он вспоминал, как карабкался на башню в порту, вспоминал как шумел ветер в ушах, вспоминал вкус губ Карлоса и подумал, что сегодня был самый яркий и захватывающий день в его жизни. Почему-то он был уверен, чтобы не случилось в будущем, как бы счастлив он не был, сколько бы лет не прожил, даже если он поднимется на вершину Джомолунгмы, он навсегда запомнит сегодняшний день. День, когда он впервые потянулся за поцелуем.


	8. Chapter 8

Подъезжая на велосипеде к школе, Карлос услышал выстрелы. На мостовой остановился экипаж, запряженный двумя черными лошадьми, и возница привстал на козлах. На противоположной стороне улицы из булочной вышел пекарь в заляпанном мукой и какао фартуке и уставился на небо. Снова раздались выстрелы. Карлос захотел вернуться домой и уже развернул велосипед, когда его схватил за локоть школьный привратник. Старый Игнасио, отец мальчишки для которого Сальва сделал мяч из рваных ботинок. 

\- Скоро начнется урок, - из-за нехватки зубов Игнасио шепелявил. – Тебя накажут, если ты опоздаешь.  
Выстрелы сопровождало эхо. Карлос снова дернулся, но Игнасио держал крепко.   
Из-за угла показались конные полицейские.   
\- Иди домой, - велел булочнику полицейский с жидкими усами и повернулся к привратнику. – Заприте ворота и не выпускайте учеников.  
За спиной Игнасио на школьном дворе волновались мальчишки. Те, кто заходил в здание замерли на ступенях. Около фонтана, покрытого тиной, стоял Сальвадор. Вытянутая шея, напряженные мышцы.   
Не сводя с друга взгляда, Карлос пересек двор и приблизился к фонтану.  
\- Отец Хевара служит в испанском иностранном легионе. Ты когда-нибудь слышал девиз иностранного легиона? – взволнованно спросил Сальва. – Да здравствует смерть! Отец Хевара сейчас в Тетуане. Позвонил сыну и похвастался, что они захватили гарнизон за один день и расстреляли всех офицеров, которые поддерживали республику.   
Запутавшись в тине, в фонтане гибла стрекоза.  
Ударил школьный колокол. Отец Фредерик вышел из здания навстречу ученикам. Обычно он этого не делал.  
\- Говорят, отец Хоакина был на аэродроме Сания-Рамель, там фалангисты тоже всех расстреляли.  
\- Это все слухи, Сальва, - сказал Карлос.   
Сальва посмотрел на него растерянно и взволнованно, хотел что-то сказать, но вмешался отец Фредерик.  
\- Поторопитесь, молодые люди.  
В комнате с низким потолком и скрипящими партами отец Фредерик начал урок философии. Заговорил о трагическом чувстве жизни Унамуно. Никто его не слушал. Двадцать учеников крутились и перешептывались. Внутри школы выстрелов слышно не было. Может, они вообще стихли? Может, это были всего лишь учение? Может, кто-то пальнул по ошибке?   
Но вчера Маурисио, помощник отца Карлоса не пришел на работу, а объявился под вечер с винтовкой за спиной. Оказалось, что хотя его и выгнали с завода, он до сих пор поддерживал связь с профсоюзом. Вчера правительство раздало профсоюзам и членам партии Народного Фронта оружие. Маурисио сказал, что Саламанка и Вальядонис встретили мятежников праздником – всю ночь вместе с ними пили и танцевали. Отец Карлоса никогда не говорил о политике. Вчера он тоже не изменил своей привычке, лишь заметил, что от Маурисио пахнет выпивкой.   
Нескольких учеников в классе не хватало. Не было Михаэля и Отилио Адлаи, сына владельца похоронного бюро.  
\- Папаша Адлаи решил разбогатеть и поехал в Астурию, - ляпнул Хулио, сын хозяина прачечной. – В Астурии сейчас повсюду идут бои, будет много трупов.  
Ученики замолкли и уставились на Хулио, он понял, как неудачно пошутил раньше, чем глупая улыбка сошла с его лица.   
После второго урока выстрелы стали слышны и в школе. Вместо занятий математики ученики высыпали в коридор. Толкаясь, подошли к дверям. Они оказались закрыты. На лестнице появился ректор школы, отец Сега. Руки сложены замком под животом. Очки сползли на кончик вспотевшего носа.  
\- Прошу всех собраться в часовне для общей молитвы.  
Школьная часовня была маленькой и темной даже летом. Высокий неф, узкий зал. Узкие цветные окна над алтарем. Карлос оказался зажат между Хулианом и длинноносым Густаво, отец которого продавал недвижимость. Впереди стоял Сальва. Карлос смотрел на взъерошенные, неровно остриженные волосы на его затылке, пока ректор школы читал псалмы. Другие учителя выстроились слева и справа от алтаря. Кто смиренно склонил голову и сцепил руки, кто жевал губами и тревожно осматривал учеников. Ректор предложил помолиться вместе. Нестройные голоса мальчиков вылились в гул и бормотание.  
Из коридора справа за алтарем показался отец Женаро. У Карлоса и Сальвы он преподавал историю и спорт. Сухой, лысый, с резкими чертами лица, манерой говорить, движениями и осанкой он больше походил на солдата чем на монаха. Отец Женаро что-то шепнул ректору. Ученики впереди вытянули шеи, прислушиваясь и стараясь рассмотреть кого-то в коридоре за алтарем.   
За спиной Карлоса заскрипела дверь. Ее закрыли, когда ученики вошли в часовню на молитву. Теперь в проходе стоял двенадцатилетний лопоухий мальчишка в отутюженных брюках.   
Сальва резко обернулся к двери. Его лицо с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках оказалось так близко к Карлосу, что он мог рассмотреть еще не знавший бритвы пушок над верхней губой Сальвы и на подбородке.   
Хулиан толкнул Карлоса. Лопоухий мальчик отошел от двери, влился в толпу учеников, делясь слухами. Он выходил в туалет, слышал и видел, как в коридоре солдаты Народного фронта разговаривали с отцом Женаро.   
\- Солдаты говорят, фалангисты захватили телеграф, почту и вокзал. Говорят, заговорщики приплыли с Майорки и высадились утром в порту Барселоны.  
\- Фалангисты, - прокатилось по часовне.  
\- Говорят, высадкой в Барселоне командует сам генерала Мола, - сказал Педро, сын хозяина керамической фабрики.  
Сальва сглотнул и сжал зубы, ни слова не говоря, он отодвинул Карлоса в сторону и, расталкивая учеников, направился к выходу. Карлос поспешил за ним.   
Вырвавшись из тесной часовни, Сальва перешел на бег. Всем телом ударился о запертые главные двери и выругался.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – окликнул его Карлос.  
\- На кухне есть открытые окна, - бросил Сальва, ничего не объясняя.  
Монастырь построили в семнадцатом веке, позже не раз достраивали, перестраивали, реставрировали. Но в большинстве учебных комнат восточного крыла до сих оставались устаревшие узкие окна, призванные сохранять тепло в неотапливаемых помещениях. На втором этаже по-прежнему было полно цветных витражей, у которых не открывалась ни одна секция. В длинных стрельчатых окнах в башне открывались только маленькие похожие на скворечники форточки. Если бы, когда мы были в часовне, начался пожар, подумал Карлос, петляя по коридорам вслед за Сальвой, из-за этой устаревшей системы окон мы бы все задохнулись, раньше чем заметили огонь. Подумал и сам удивился этой мысли. Почему он думает о пожаре? Он никогда не был склонен выдумывать беды.   
Сальва влетел в полуподвальную кухню, ее пол был на метр ниже уровня первого этажа. Между древними каменными столами стояли мешки и корзины с овощами, хлебом и сосисками. К стенам жались две потрескавшиеся кафельные печи старой конструкции. Кухарка с обмотанной белым полотенцем на манер арабского тюрбана головой курила у одного из четырех больших окон. Все четыре окна застеклили и снабдили рамы шпингалетами три года назад на деньги одного из родителей богатого ученика.  
\- Сальва, - Карлос, смотрел как он распахнул окно и перемахнул через подоконник.   
На улице под окнами земля размокла, будто недавно сюда вылили ведро воды. Грязной воды. Над лужами летали мухи. В ветвях деревьев пищали и дрались воробьи. За оградой шумел город. Тревожно, необычно. Карлос не сразу понял, что его настораживает в этом шуме. Не было слышно поскрипывания телег, ржания и фырканья лошадей, стука подков по мостовой, звона трамвайных колокольчиков, клаксонов малочисленных машин и человеческих голосов. Улицы за стенами монастыря как будто вымер. Лишь где-то вдали раздавались частые хлопки. То резкие, то приглушенные. Иногда хлопки сопровождало подвывающее эхо. Карлос посмотрел на небо и не увидел привычного дыма фабричных труб на западе.  
Сальва тем временем добежал до ворот, дернул закрытую решетку, огляделся и поставил ногу между прутьями. Он собирался перелезть ворота.   
Отец Карлоса всегда говорил – делай свое дело, не слушай сплетни и слухи. Сколько бы Карлос не отмахивался от дурных новостей, угрожающих прогнозов, неопределенность и тревожное ожидание последних дней, охватившее окружающих, добрались и до него и наполнили его дурным предчувствием.   
Он схватил Сальву за рубашку и стащил на землю.  
\- Отстань, - Сальва, не глядя, слабо заехал ему локтем в подбородок.   
\- Ты останешься здесь, пока стрельба не прекратится.  
\- Я должен идти, - Сальва развернулся и толкнул Карлоса в грудь.  
Толкнул всем телом и едва не сбил с ног. Раскрасневшийся, он тяжело дышал, будто только что с кем-то подрался или пробежал несколько километров.  
\- Сальва! Центр перекрыт. Ты сам слышал, мятежники взяли вокзал, значит простреливаются все улицы вокруг. Кто знает, где еще идут бои? Кто знает, сколько их?  
\- Поэтому я должен идти, - закричал Салвьа, сжимая кулаки. – Ты слышал, они высадились в порту!   
\- И что с того? – Карлос и сам не заметил, как тоже перешел на крик. Он не понимал, о чем говорит Сальва, но был уверен, что никуда его не пустит.  
\- Его корабль отплывает сегодня. Если Михаэль с родителями поедет в порт, они попадут в западню.  
\- Нет, Сальва, - Карлос растерялся. – Все слышали выстрелы. В городе полно полиции и солдат Народного фронта. Сагияры никуда не поедут. А если поедут, их развернут и отправят домой.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? – Сальва сплюнул и потянулся к воротам. Карлос снова схватил его за рубашку.   
Развернувшись, Сальва со всей силы ударил его кулаком в челюсть. Рот Карлоса наполнился кровью, но он не отпустил Сальву. Наклонился и врезался плечом ему в живот, прижимая его спиной к решетке ворот.   
\- Отпусти! Трус! Предатель! - Сальва ударил Карлоса локтем между лопаток и попробовал достать коленом пах.   
Карлос сплюнул кровь. Разбитые губы горели, в ушах еще звенело от удара в челюсть. У Сальвы всегда была тяжелая рука. Только Карлосу еще не приходилось испытывать силу его удара на своей шкуре. Он не понимал, как смог устоять на ногах. Он хотел остановить Сальву, успокоить, скрутить, обездвижить. Главное не выпускать его со двора. Сальва ударил по почкам, от боли у Карлоса подогнулись колени. Чувствуя, что теряет преимущество, Карлос впечатал кулак в живот Сальвы. Заставил его забыть о нападении и защищаться. Пока Сальва хватал ртом воздух после первого удара, Карлос ударил его еще раз и выкрутил ему руку за спину. Завел кулак к лопаткам и толкнул на колени.   
\- Успокоился? Что ты делаешь, Сальва? Что. Ты. По-твоему. Делаешь?!  
Неожиданно Сальва обмяк, расслабился, подчинился. Даже его запястье в хватке Карлоса стало будто меньше и уже. Ни с кем другим Карлос бы не повелся на эту хитрость. Но с Сальвой они дрались впервые, мысль, что он всерьез дерется с Сальвой не укладывалась в голове. Он был растерян и потрясен, потому позволил себя провести и ослабил хватку. Позволил Сальве выпрямиться, встать на колени, вздохнуть. А в следующую минуту Сальва разбил ему затылком нос. Карлос ослеп на время. У него хватило мозгов не тянуть руки к ушибленному лицу, но не хватило сил и сноровки удержать Сальву.  
После удара реакции и движения Карлоса замедлились. А Сальва не собирался его щадить. Карлос скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Сальва снова замахнулся. Удар в левую скулу опрокинул Карлоса на спину. Воздух покинул легкие с жалобным свистом. Сальва уселся ему на грудь и ударил снова. Раскроил бровь и склонился лицом к лицу.  
\- Хватит притворяться! Хватит мне врать! Ты думаешь, я идиот? Я видел вас! Видел тебя и Михаэля на набережной. Я видел, как ты целовал его! – Сальва кричал и плевался, а потом внезапно его голос сорвался.  
Зрение Карлоса прояснилось, и он увидел, как Сальва снова замахивается. Хотел свернуть Карлосу челюсть, но смазал по зубам. Слишком разъярен, чтобы соображать. Наверное, Карлос заразился его яростью, он ударил Сальву в бок, скинул с себя и вдавил его лицом в землю.  
\- Ты отдал ему мои часы! Часы, которые я сделал для тебя! – Карлос отпихнул от себя Сальву и поднялся на ноги.   
Сейчас он ненавидел и презирал их обоих. Сальву за то, что ввязался в драку, но не смог ее выиграть. Жалкий глупый идиот, разучился понимать кто ему друг, а кто враг.  
Ненавидел Михаэля за его поцелуй, флирт, заигрывание, хитрость, ложь. Теперь Карлос отлично понимал, чем Михаэль привлек Сальву. Михаэль действовал как шлюхи на улице Эскудельерс. Сначала они втягивают тебя в разговор, потом отвлекают твое внимание, приближаются и суют свой мокрым язык тебе в рот. Все то же самое три дня назад проделал с Карлосом Михаэль, используя для отвлечения внимания башню Сан-Себастьян. Что-то похожее он, должно быть, провернул и с Сальвой.


	9. Chapter 9

На шум драки и крики прибежали отец Фредерик, отец Женаро. За их спинами галдели ученики. Привратник Игнасио и его восьмилетний сын вцепились Сальве в руки.

Они держали Сальву крепко и повторяли одно и тоже. В городе опасно. Везде патрули. Никого не пускают. Даже если ты выйдешь за ворота, далеко не уйдешь. Тебя поймают, загонят в ближайший дом или арестуют для твоего же блага. Сейчас слоняться по улице опасно.  
\- Думаешь, ты один нервничаешь и волнуешься? Все здесь переживают за своих близких, - отец Фредерик положил руку Сальве на плечо. – Все мы напуганы и понимаем, что ты чувствуешь. Твои родители тоже волнуются за тебя. Как и ты они хотели бы сейчас быть рядом с тобой. Подвергая себя опасности, ты подведешь их. Как они будут жить дальше, если с тобой что-то случится?  
\- Нам лучше вернуться в часовню, - ректор, отец Сега, развел в стороны руки, будто хотел обнять учеников. - Вернуться в часовню и молиться за наших близких. Так время пройдет быстрее. Это единственное, что мы можем сделать.  
Кто-то протянул Карлосу платок, чтобы прижать рассеченную бровь. Он взял его, не сводя взгляда с Сальвы, опасался, что он продолжит творить глупости. Только когда Сальва опустил голову и шагнул вместе с Игнасио к школе, Карлос обратил внимание на синяк у Сальвы под глазом и удовлетворенно отметил про себя, что ему таки тоже удалось достать Сальву.  
Толпа учеников и учителей буквально втолкнула Карлоса и Сальву в школу. От гула встревоженных голосов у Карлоса разболелась голова. Привратник увел Сальву в одну из комнат. Отец Фредерик усадил Карлоса в классе философии и смыл с его лица кровь.   
Вечером на первом этаже монастыря зажглись электрические лампы. На втором и третьем, в жилых помещениях, монахи довольствовались масляными лампадами. Около десяти часов перед воротами появились всадники. Возбужденные и радостные, они орали, что мятеж подавлен. Годеда с его шайкой взяли в плен и завтра расстреляют в крепости Монтжуик. Солдаты Народного фронта были пьяны, пальнули дважды в небо и замолотили кулаками в темную витрину булочной. Когда Карлос покидал школу, булочник включил свет и угостил пьяных солдат хлебом с томатами.   
Сальва оказался рядом с Карлосом и шмыгнул носом. Им было по пути. Сворачивая за угол, они слышали, как солдаты требуют у булочника не скупиться и принести колбасы. На пути в квартал Риберо они встретили еще два патруля. Один спорил с жителями двухэтажки. Другой патруль резался в карты на крыльце ателье по пошиву одежды. Швея с приколотыми к воротнику булавками и иголками курила, сидя на коленях у одного из солдат.  
Всю дорогу ни Сальва, ни Карлос ни промолвили ни слова. Одновременно оглядывались и замирали от резких звуков. Далеко на востоке небо окрасилось заревом пожара. Сальва коснулся стены дома и посмотрел на Карлоса. Отверстие в стене напоминало пулевое. Сальва закусил губу, они как по команде ускорили шаг, кивнув друг другу, расстались около аптеки на улице Архентериа.  
Последние темные метры до мастерской отца Карлос пробежал трусцой. Сердце мерзко частило в груди. Издалека он увидел распахнутые двери. Влетев в мастерскую, Карлос оглох от хруста стекла под ногами. Обычно увешанные часами стены поражали пустотой. За столом кто-то завозился и всхлипнул. Карлос метнулся вперед и споткнулся о склонившегося над сеньором Ларрасом Маурисио. Маурисио шмыгал носом и зажимал рану на животе отца Карлоса. Карлосу показалось отец смотрит прямо на него. Он упал рядом и тоже инстинктивно накрыл рукой рану. Поразился тому, какая кровь липкая, густая и холодная. Ее было так много. Карлос стащил с себя пиджак и прижал к ране, стараясь остановить уже густеющую кровь. Лишь когда Маурисио со вздохом закрыл его отцу глаза, Карлос понял, что отец мертв. Понял, но не осознал. Глупо оглянулся по сторонам и тут же уставился в лицо отца, принялся поправлять воротник его рубашки и застегивать верхние пуговицы. Помешательство и растерянность длились всего несколько мгновений, а потом Карлос услышал шум наверху.  
Маурисио вскинул голову. В расположенной над мастерской квартире часовщика и его сына двигали мебель и судя по звукам выбрасывал тарелки, ножи и вилки из шкафа.   
Карлос вскочил на ноги. Маурисио схватил его за руку, но Карлос высвободился и пошел к лестнице. Он не думал о том, что будет делать, когда поднимется в квартиру. Не думал о том, что будет дальше. Не думал, что убийца может быть не один. Услышав шум на улице, он не думал о том, чтобы позвать помощь. Перепрыгивая через ступени, он толкнул незапертую дверь. Наступил на выбитый замок и оказался в гостиной. Как обычно, когда возвращался домой, по привычке повернул голову к кухне. Увидел через дверной проем ползущую по полу тень. Осознание происходящего навалилось и раздавило Карлоса. Там на кухне ходит не отец. Отец больше никогда не будет ждать его дома, не будет готовить для него ужины и завтраки. Карлос смотрел на тень и не мог пошевелиться. Спина взмокла от пота.  
\- Мигель! – позвал грубый голос из отцовской спальни.   
Половицы скрипнули и в гостиную вошел здоровяк со шкатулкой в руках. Шкатулкой, в которой отец хранил драгоценности умершей жены: пару сережек и цепочку с кулоном. В дверях кухни возник мужчина и на ходу приложился к бутылке коньяка. Из-за бутылки он заметил Карлоса на секунду позже своего приятеля. Здоровяк откинул шкатулку и помчался к Карлосу, а Карлос бросился к стоявшему в дверях кухни Мигелю. Гостиная в доме Карлоса была маленькой - семь шагов до спален, пять - до кухни. Карлос врезался плечом в грудь Мигеля и, обхватив его руками, как Сальву на школьном дворе, повалил его на спину. Они упали на кухонный пол. Докатились до шкафа. Карлос уперся рукой в пол, приподнялся, заглянул в лицо оглушенного дезориентированного падением Мигеля. В глаза бросились веснушки на щеках и рыжие волосы. Этот человек убил моего отца, Карлос замахнулся, но он не успел ударить. Он напрочь забыл о здоровяке за спиной. Потеряв минуту на пересечение гостиной, теперь здоровяк добрался до кухни и врезал Карлосу кулаком по голове.   
\- Сука… откуда он взялся…   
Оглушенного Карлоса перевернули на спину, несколько раз приложили затылком о пол.   
\- Я сказал тебе стоять на стреме! Какого хера ты поперся на кухню.  
\- Не надо было сюда вообще подниматься! Я говорил, что наверху ничего нет.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Сам заткнись.   
Человек сидевший на груди у Карлоса сжал его горло. Свет резанул по глазам, и Карлос увидел лезвие. То ли Мигель собирался всадить кухонный нож Карлосу в глаз, то ли передать его душившему Карлоса здоровяку. Мигель не успел завершить движение, когда грохнул выстрел и откинул его к плите. Сидевший на груди Карлоса здоровяк начал оборачиваться к двери. Новый выстрел толкнул его в спину и бросил на Карлоса. Прогремели еще два выстрела. Карлос не понял, куда попали пули, ему будто бросили мешок в лицо, а потом он почувствовал, как рука на шее ослабла и разжалась. Карлос попытался скинуть с себя труп, завозился и вляпался щекой в теплую лужу. Кровь, понял Карлос, когда здоровяка стащили с него. Инстинктивно Карлос вскинул руку, закрываясь от света и тех, кто стрелял.  
\- Эй, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Мы пришли помочь. Ты Карлос? Маурисио сказал, что ты пошел наверх. Не нужно было тебе идти одному… - мужчина лет пятидесяти с нечесаной седой бородой и торчащими во все стороны волосами присел рядом с Карлосом на корточки.   
Двое других, в ботинках на босу ногу с винтовками за плечами, стояли в дверях кухни.  
\- Дай бутылку, - Седая Борода махнул приятелю рукой.  
Карлос посмотрел на мертвого здоровяка. Он лежал лицом вниз. Две пули попали ему в спину, одна в затылок. Карлос потер щеку и увидел на ладони кровь.   
\- Выпей, - Седая борода протянул Карлосу бутылку. – Давай.   
Это было виски, коллекционное, дорогое, импортное, его подарил на рождество отец Сальвы.   
Думая о том, что кровь отца на его руках смешалась с кровью его убийц, Карлос прижал бутылку к губам и не почувствовал вкуса. Он не был уверен, что глотает виски, а не собственные слезы и кровь.   
\- Хватит, - Седая Борода забрал у него бутылку и сам сделал глоток.   
Двое его приятелей тем временем шатались по кухне, заглядывали в шкафчики и открывали ящики.   
В дверях появился Маурисио. Стараясь не наступить в лужу крови, присел около Карлоса.   
Один из солдат нашел пузырек с сердечными каплями сеньора Ларраса - врач выписал их отцу Карлоса прошлым летом, когда ему стало плохо в церкви, - и спрятал его в карман потертого пиджака.   
\- Сможешь встать? – Седая борода сжал плечо Карлоса.   
Когда Карлос кивнул, протянул ему руку. Он не выпустил ладонь Карлоса, когда тот оказался на ногах. Сжал его пальцы и несколько раз встряхнул кисть.  
\- Я Женаро Рекехо. Вчера возглавлял профсоюз на металлургическом заводе, сегодня защищаю родной город от убийц и грабителей, - морщины вокруг его глаз углубились.  
\- Карлос Ларрас. Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, - промямлил Карлос.   
\- Благодари Маурисио, если бы он не орал как баба, мы бы не его не услышали, - Рекехо хрюкнул, должно быть, так старик смеялся. – И даже услышав его вопли, мы бы нашли здесь лишь твой труп, если бы ты не умел постоять за себя. Ты отлично дрался. Без оружия едва не одолел двух грабителей.   
Рекехо преувеличивал, а его люди - мужчина с грязными руками кивнул, мужчина с выправленной из штанов рубашкой ухмыльнулся.   
\- Сочувствую твоей потери, - Рекехо снова сжал плечо Карлоса и несколько мгновений рассматривал его ботинки. - У тебя есть родственники в Барселоне?  
\- Нет.  
Родители его отца умерли до рождения Карлоса во время эпидемии холеры. Мать была родом из Андалузии.  
Рекехо оглядел кухню.  
\- Мы поможем тебе с похоронами. Найдем гроб и машину. Твой отец когда-либо говорил, где хочет быть похоронен?  
Карлос опустил голову, борясь с подступившими к горлу слезами. Сжал и разжал кулаки.   
\- Карлос?   
\- Пуэбло-Нуэво. Он хотел быть похоронен рядом с моей матерью.  
Рекехо приобнял Карлоса за плечи.  
\- Пошли. Тебе лучше не оставаться сейчас одному. Маурисио наведет здесь порядок.   
Рекехо не отпускал его плечи, пока они спускались по лестнице. Стоял рядом, когда Карлос упал на колени около тела отца. За его спиной хрустели на полу стекла. Вокруг метались тени. Кто-то входил в мастерскую и выходил.   
Карлос не знал сколько просидел около отца. Его бледное лицо теперь казалось незнакомым, ненастоящим. Маской, подделкой.  
На улице затарахтел грузовик. Запахло бензином. Рекехо мягко отстранил Карлоса к двери. Двое людей в рабочих комбинезонах подняли тело сеньора Ларраса на деревянные носилки и отнесли в кузов грузовика. На парусиновом боку кузова нарисованная улыбающаяся свинья расхваливала колбасы «Кортеса и сыновей».   
Придерживая растерянного Карлоса за локоть, Рекехо подтолкнул его в кабину грузовика и сел рядом. Машина фыркнула, покатилась по темным улицам. Тучи сомкнули ряды и не пустили на небо звезды. Пахло дымом близкого пожара. Площадь Рамбла щетинилась разбитыми витринами магазинов. Мостовую перегораживали перевернутые телеги. Трое солдат тащили к тротуару мертвую лошадь.  
\- Утром нужно прислать людей убрать труп и сжечь, - вздохнул Рекехо.  
Водитель с острым носом, подбородком и кадыком кивнул.  
Петляя по темным улицам и огибая кучи мусора, машина подъехала к полицейскому участку на виа Лайетана. Слева к нему примыкала ограда зоопарка. За оградой волновались деревья и мычал бык.   
На ступенях участка толпились люди. Женщины, старики и дети кричали и хватали за пиджаки полицейских и солдат Народного фронта. Из переулка рядом с участком доносился плач и завывание. В темноте между зданиями люди раскачивались над кучами мусора. Из одной кучи торчали босые ноги. В переулке лежали трупы. Мертвецы, наспех, кое-как укрытые чем попало – одеялами, картоном, брезентом. Сгорбившись, над ними причитали родственники.   
Рекехо и его люди проталкивались через галдящих на ступенях людей, увлекая за собой Карлоса. Лишь у самой двери среди нервного неровного гула десятка голосов он смог различить отдельные слова. Люди разыскивали родственников и друзей, жаловались на ограбления, нападения и пожары.   
Участок располагался в старом особняке. Некогда большой зал с высоким потолком перегородили фанерными стенами. В приемной стояли ящики с оружием и канистры с бензином, на стуле дремал раненый. Заваленный бумагами стол дежурного пустовал. В лабиринте коридоров звонил телефон, бормотало радио, хлопали двери, громыхало, будто двигали мебель.   
Мимо протащили человека со связанными за спиной руками.   
Рекехо завел Карлоса на узкую кухню. Между двумя рассохшимися шкафами женщина с косынкой на голове резала хлеб и колбасу, не поднимая глаз на пришедших. За единственным маленьким столом трое мужчин грели в руках стаканы с мутным спиртом. Двое курили у окна.   
Обменявшись рукопожатиями с мужчинами за столом, Рекехо усадил Карлоса на табурет.   
\- Десять мятежников засели в парке Гуэль и отстреливаются, - лысый мужчина у окна выдохнул дым в сторону Рекехо. – Хавьер поехал туда час назад.  
Люди Рекехо сгрудились около женщины. Пихали в рот яйца, большие куски хлеба и перешептывались.   
\- На бульваре Борн подожгли церковь, - второй курильщик со сбитыми костяшками затушил сигарету и прикурил новую.   
Мужчина с синяком под глазом напротив Карлоса будто спал с открытыми глазами.   
\- В порту разграблены все склады, - сказал сидевший рядом человек с впалыми щеками.  
\- Ювелирные на Рамбла начали обносить в первую очередь, еще когда стрельба не прекратились, - лысый курильщик дернул усами.  
\- Звонил директор Испанского Колониального банка, - Сонный мужчина с синяком потер щеку. – Говорит, в его особняк вломилась банда грабителей, вынесли даже серебряную посуду.  
\-- А где Моранес? – спросил водитель Рекехо. Острый кадык и нос, набитый хлебом рот.   
\- Ему прострелили голову на улице Коммерции, - курильщик с разбитыми костяшками прикурил новую сигарету.   
\- Грабители?  
\- Нет.  
\- Рынки же еще к шести вечера очистили от мятежников.  
\- Двое спрятались в канализации, - курильщик с разбитым костяшками потер красные глаза. - Убили Моранеса и еще пятерых. Мы закидали фашистов гранатами.   
Рекехо ел хлеб, раскидывал крошки. Собрав их пальцами и запихнув в рот, он подвинул к Карлосу стакан с мутным спиртом. Пойло обжигало горло. Хлеб и колбаса имели вкус бумаги.   
\- Там канализации решеткой с замками закрыты, - сказал один из людей Рекехо. Он так и не помыл руки. Они все еще были грязными то ли от копоти, то ли угля. – Этим двоим фашистам спрятаться помог кто-то из местных.  
Женщина нарезавшая колбасу и хлеб уронила нож на пол. Шофер Рекехо с острым носом и кадыком помог ей его поднять.  
\- Вы были на Риберо, Энрике? - спросил человек в запятнанной рубашке. – И что там?  
\- Все как везде, - ответил Энрике, вытирая перепачканные копотью руки об штаны. – Мятежники прячутся, грабители обносят даже часовые мастерские, - он кивнул на Карлоса.  
На миг все уставились на него. Курильщик с разбитыми костяшками покачал головой.   
\- Тебе нужно еще выпить, - Рекехо наполнил стакан Карлоса и подтолкнул его локоть.  
В голове у Карлоса шумело. Он выпил еще два стакана и заснул, положив голову на стол.   
***  
На следующий день Карлос поехал на кладбище Пуэбло–Нуэво в том же грузовике, что приехал в участок. Рекехо раздобыл для отца Карлоса гроб. Висенте, шофер с острым кадыком и носом, вырыл могилу на алее рядом с могилой матери Карлоса. Курильщик со сбитыми костяшкам, Мануэль, прочитал молитву.   
На кладбище было многолюдно как в день святых. Оказавшихся на линии огня или поймавших случайную пулю, горожан хоронили в неотесанных, непокрытых лаком гробах. Защищавших город героев – в кипарисовой роще под нестройные ружейные залпы. Около ограды в общую могилу сбрасывали тела мятежников в военной форме и присыпали известью.  
\- Они называют себя националистами, - сплюнул Рекехо. – Только за какую нацию они сражаются? Явно не мою.


	10. Chapter 10

В бакалейной лавке сеньора Тито Морено было две комнаты. В комнате с окнами на улицу вели торговля, на прилавках лежали товары. Около кассы большую часть дня крутилась мать Сальвы, вечером ее сменяла его сестра. В задней комнате располагался склад, где хранили мешки с кофе, мукой, сахаром, под полом скрывался погреб. В его темноте настаивались запасы привозного виски и дорогих вин.   
Когда Сальва прибежал к лавке, пожар добрался до погреба. Бутылки виски лопались со звуком похожим на выстрелы. Не понимая, что делает, Сальва потянулся в двери. Огонь пожирал стены, шкафы и прилавки внутри, но странным образом стеклянная входная дверь осталась нетронутой. За ней как в огромном камине бушевало пламя. Невидимый ветер гнул его к полу, бросал к потолку, гнал от стены к стене. Сальва хотел распахнуть дверь, но латунная ручка обожгла ладонь так сильно, что он закричал. Закричав, не смог остановиться. Звал мать, отца и сестру. Выбил дверь ногой, ступил на порог. Дом затрещал, правая стена треснула и завалилась, смяла прилавок, разбросала вокруг тысячи горящих обломков. Торговый зал вспыхнул как топка печи, в которую подкинули угля. Сальва инстинктивно выставил перед лицом руки. Горячая волна сбила его с ног. Раскаленный воздух обжег лицо и горло. Сальве казалось, за стеной огня в лавке мечутся тени. Он тянул к ним руки и не мог вздохнуть, не мог кричать распухшим горлом. Он пытался подняться, но земля вокруг превратилась в лаву. Когда упала крыша, Сальва вжался лицом в землю и закрыл голову руками. Гул и треск оглушили его. Он поднял лицо, искры впились в глаза. Он не сразу заметил, что его рубашка тлеет. Сбивая искры, он покатился по земле. Поцарапал спину о камни, ударился головой о порог дома напротив бакалеи. Зажмурился, и все равно продолжал видеть зарево. Наверное, он ненадолго потерял сознание. Когда снова открыл глаза и сумел вдохнуть, дом и магазин Тито Морено лежали в руинах, окутанных черным дымом, а небо начало светлеть. Шатаясь, Сальва встал и снова подошел к магазину, где прошло его детство. Мелкие языки огня плясали на обломках и доставали ему до колен. Он оттолкнул ногой искореженный погнутый прилавок. Затоптал пламенеющую мешковину. Обрушил на затихающий огонь всю свою ярость и отчаяние. Топтал и пинал, не чувствуя жара, не слыша своего воя. Сажа осела на губах мерзким хрустом. Разгребая мусор ногами и руками, он вспотел. Вытер лицо рукавом, щеки вспыхнули, будто с них сдирали кожу.

Он всего лишь стоял рядом с огнем. Что чувствовали люди, находившиеся внутри? Сальва разбирал завал за завалом. Его отец, мать, сестра? Они ведь были в лавке? Если да, почему не пытались спастись? Почему он не слышал их криков? Потому что их убили? Связали? Оглушили? Они сначала потеряли сознание от дыма, а потом сгорели?   
Он никого не нашел. Ни одного тела. Небо светилось рассветом. От моря полз туман. Фабричные трубы молчали. На улице было непривычно пусто.   
Сальва заметил движение за окном соседнего дома и бросился к двери булочника.   
\- Сеньор Коста! Это я, Сальва Морено! Откройте!   
Ему казалось, он слышал внутри шаги, но дверь так и не открылась. Сальва прижался лицом к окну. Холодное стекло приятно холодило обожженную кожу, но рассмотреть комнату мешали жалюзи. Наверное, он ошибся, и булочника нет дома. Но где мог ночевать старик с женой и тремя детьми если не дома? Сальва бросился к дому рядом с булочной.   
Соседи не могли не видеть, как начался пожар. Кто-то из них знает, что случилось с семьей Сальвы. Если на пепелище нет тел, значит его родные спаслись. Они не могли уйти и бросить его. Они должны были оставить послание для него. Он должен узнать, где их искать.  
Сальва лупил по дверям, стучал в окна, кричал, плакал и звал на помощь. Но люди, как будто исчезли. Сеньор булочник с его сыновьями, которых отец Сальвы бесплатно угощал леденцами; сеньора Амелия, подруга матери Сальвы; старик Хименос, который целыми днями курил на крыльце; молодые иностранцы, муж и жена с водянистыми глазами.   
Стучась во все дома подряд, разыскивая свидетелей пожара, Сальва ушел в конец улицы. У него больше не осталось сил кричать. Он приблизился к старому покрытому лишайником дому. Сколько он себя помнил, здесь жила одноглазая и сварливая старуха-цыганка. Ребенком Сальва считал ее ведьмой.   
Появившаяся на пороге дома с лишайником одноглазая старуха была ниже Сальвы на две головы. Худая и темнокожая, она осмотрела пустую улицу и поманила его к себе.   
В темной хижине он почувствовал, как сильно устал. Колени подогнулись, и Сальва сполз по стене на пол. Горло сипело оглушительно громко.  
\- Бедный, бедный мальчик, - шептала старуха, поднося к его губам кружку с водой и обтирая тряпицей лицо.   
\- Моя семья. Вы знаете, что с ними? Видели, как начался пожар?  
\- Все видели, что случилось, - старуха сплюнула через плечо. – Потому и попрятались как крысы, и боятся пускать тебя на порог. Боятся, что солдаты Народного фронта вернутся и обвинят их в сговоре с мятежниками. Сожгут их дома, заберут их в тюрьму.  
\- В тюрьму?  
\- И расстреляют вместе с мятежниками. Все видели, как солдаты вытащили на улицу твоего отца и угрожали ему, избили твою мать и облапали твою сестру. И при это солдаты не переставали кричать: кто прячет фалангистов, тот сам фалангист. Тот, кто укрывает убийц, сам убийца. Теперь соседи бояться за свои шкуры. Я всегда знала, что меня окружают трусы и предатели. Всегда знала, чего стоят их гнилые душонки. Сколько бы они не ходили в церковь, сколько бы не замаливали свои грехи, их трусливые души не отмыть, - единственный глаз старухи увлажнился.  
\- Моих родных увезли солдаты Народного фронта?   
\- Увезли, убили. Ты их больше никогда не увидишь. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда близкие пропадают без следа. Я знаю о чем говорю. У меня был сын. Он ушел на войну и пропал без вести. Навсегда. Сколько бы я не ходила по разным учреждениям, не встречалась с его однополчанами и командирами, никто не хотел мне сказать, что с ним случилось.   
\- Куда их увезли? – Сальва отстранил старуху и сжал виски. – Вы видели, как моих родных арестовали и увезли? Видели машину? Видели людей, которые их забрали?  
\- Видела. Два грузовика. С вывесками коптильни или колбасной. Командовал мерзавцами мужчина с седой бородой. Он пристрелил фалангиста, который прятался в погребе твоих родителей и ударил пистолетом твоего отца.   
\- Что случилось потом?  
\- Твоя сестра так кричала, когда ее засовывали в фургон, что я до сих пор слышу ее крики.  
Сальва на миг прикрыл глаза, потом с трудом встал на ноги.  
\- Я должен идти.  
\- Куда ты пойдешь? – старуха обняла его и расплакалась. – У тебя все лицо обожжено. Одежда погорела. Ты на ногах едва держишься. Тебе нужно спрятаться. Иначе тебя тоже заберут. Арестуют и убьют.  
Сальва мотнул головой и попытался ее отодвинуть.  
\- Отдохни хоть немного. Позволь я смажу твое обгоревшее лицо маслом. Переоденься. У меня осталась одежда сына. Сама не знаю, зачем до сих пор ее храню. Он был как раз твоего роста.


	11. Chapter 11

Ее сына звали Яков, его одежда и вправду пришлась Сальве впору. Только ботинки жали. Он чувствовал, как горят стиснутые острыми носками пальцы, пока бежал к дому Карлоса. Издали он увидел женщину, подметающую стекло перед разбитой витриной. На двери мастерской висела табличка «закрыто». Часовые механизмы со стен исчезли, на пыльном полу виднелись десятки следов. Около стола темная лужа. Кровь?  
\- Карлос? – Сальва бросился по лестнице наверх. 

Десятки раз он поднимался в квартиру, перепрыгивая через ступени, но никогда его сердце не билось в горле, мешая вздохнуть. В гостиной он увидел перевернутые стол и комод. Промчался по комнатам. В спальне Карлоса кровать стояла не заправленной, будто он недавно проснулся и пошел умыться. В спальне сеньора Ларраса белые простыни закрывало шерстяное одеяло.  
\- Карлос? – не зная на что надеется, Сальва распахнул дверь в ванную и кухню. Взгляд зацепился за пятно на полу. Темное как внизу в мастерской.   
Сальва опустился около засохшей лужи крови на колени и представил, как Карлос возвращается домой. Его отец часто засиживался в мастерской допоздна. Наверное, вчера как обычно, сеньор Ларрас отправил Карлоса наверх, ужинать бутербродами, которые заранее для него приготовил, а сам остался внизу, глядя на циферблат поломанных часов. Он смотрел на часы, пока Карлос поднимался по лестнице, и не видел, что в окна заглядывают убийцы. Кем они были? Грабителями? Фалангистами? Солдатами Народного фронта? У Сальвы защипало глаза. Отец Карлоса заметил их слишком поздно. Должно быть, их было двое или больше. Один перерезал горло сеньору Ларрасу. Другие поднялись наверх и нашли на кухне Карлоса. Сальва вытер рукавом некогда принадлежащей Якову рубашки нос и встал на ноги. Если Карлос и его отец мертвы, где их тела? Кто их забрал? Полиция? Народный фронт? Куда их увезли? Если Сальва хочет найти свою семью, ему нужно начать с проверки больниц и моргов.   
На ла Рамбла женщины и подростки убирали мусор. Многие мужчины - грузчики, извозчики, уборщики, работники фабрик и садовники – присоединились к заводским профсоюзам или вступили в парию Народный фронт, получили винтовки и, объединившись в отряды теперь патрулировали город, ловили преступников и выслеживали скрывшихся мятежников.   
Говорили, фалангисты захватили большую часть Испании. Барселона осталась одной из немногих территорий, где удержалась республика. Говорили, Англия и Франция отказались помогать республике, потому что ненавидели коммунистов, левое крыло партии Народный фронт. Ходили слухи, что Муссолини передает фалангистам оружие и военную технику. Барселона готовилась к нападению и осаде. На проспекте Параллель вместо театральных и концертных афиш появились плакаты с лозунгом: «кто не сражается за свободу, тот ее не заслуживает».  
Больше всего Сальву пугали разговоры о пропавших без вести. Очереди людей, разыскивающих родственников, стояли перед больницами и полицейскими участками. В церквях каждый час пополнялись списки погибших. Около одной из церквей Сальва столкнулся с Педро. В школе они терпеть друг друга не могли. Теперь Педро и без того слабый и болезненный превратился в свою тень, с запавшими покрасневшими глазами. Как и Сальва он искал свою семью. Ночь провел у полицейского участка, куда привозили тела убитых в дневной перестрелке, утром обошел больницы.   
\- Их нигде нет. Никто их не видел, - повторял Педро, заходясь в кашле.  
Сальва усадил его на скамейку около церкви. Один из патрулировавших улицу Святой Анны солдат Народного фронта угостил их сигаретой.  
\- Я слышал, - глядя солдату в спину, прошептал Педро, – они убивают горожан, которые помогают фалангистам. Слышал от женщины около полицейского участка. Она разыскивала своего сына и говорила, что ее соседи спрятали раненного фалангиста, и их забрали вместе с ним.  
\- Она говорила, куда увезли арестованных? – Сальва не собирался откровенничать с Педро и не стал делиться с ним рассказом одноглазой цыганки.   
\- Пленных заговорщиков отвозят в крепость Монтжуик.  
Вечером монашки вынесли из церкви тарелки с хлебом, кувшины с молоком и водой. Сальва и Педро переночевали на скамейке около церкви. Несмотря на холодный ночной воздух, Сальва всю ночь горел от жара и потел.   
Вместе с ними во дворе церкви ночевали человек десять. На рассвете через ворота подтянулись еще люди. Женщины тащили на руках детей, мужчины водили пальцами по спискам погибших. Приехал полицейский повесил на стену три новых листа. Сальве и Педро пришлось ждать полчаса, прежде чем их подпустили к исписанной именами бумаге. Сальва поймал себя на том, что шевелит губами, читая. Педро едва носом не касался листов. Не найдя среди имен погибших своих родителей и Карлоса, Сальва не почувствовал облегчения. Тревога затянулась узлом в животе. Педро дергался на каждый резкий звук. Мужчина с запухшим лицом сказал, что сегодня в одиннадцать в крепости Монтжуик расстреляют пленных заговорщиков. Одна из женщин вскрикнула. Кто-то захлопал в ладоши. Сальву толкнули в плечо и спину. Вместе с Педро он оказался у ворот среди людей, желающих увидеть казнь. По пути каждый второй вспоминал, когда последний раз видел своих близких: не вернувшегося из школы ребенка, ушедшую на базар мать, не пришедшего с работы отца.   
Асфальтированная дорога на Монтжуик, серпантином поднимающаяся в гору, была перекрыта. Пришлось подниматься через лес. Высокие деревья, густые кусты, заросли колючек. Земля растоптана, будто недавно здесь прошла рота. Добравшись до середины горы Сальва обернулся и увидел сквозь колышущуюся листву море. К пришедшим от церкви людям присоединились рабочие шоколадной фабрики. Все желали смерти мятежникам. Людям было плевать на заслоны и запреты. Они хотели, если не посмотреть на казнь, то хотя бы послушать залпы.   
Молодой почтальон с раскрасневшимися щеками рассказал о том, как прятался от фалангистов в подвале и умолк, кода за стеной крепости раздались резкие окрики.  
\- Расстрельная команда строится, - старик в широкополой шляпе поднял палец к небу.   
Мужчина рядом с ним вытянул шею и привстал на носочки в бессмысленной попытке заглянуть за высокую стену. Люди вокруг замерли, ловя каждый звук.  
\- Сальва!   
Он обернулся и увидел единственную подвижную фигуру среди превратившихся в слух статуй. Хесус, водитель Михаэля, пробрался к Сальве через толпу. Сначала стиснул руку, потом обнял.   
\- Как ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – кожа на подбородке Хесуса была содрана, будто он стер ее об асфальт.  
Сальва не успел ответить, раздались ружейные выстрелы. Они не напоминали стройный залп по команде. Стреляли в разнобой, один за другим десяток ружей. Стихнув на пять минут, выстрелы загремели снова.   
Люди в лесу под стенами крепости зашептались. Расстрельная команда промазала, не справилась. В расстрельную команду набрали неопытных новичков. Все толковые стрелки служили в армии, но теперь армия на стороне фалангистов, а солдаты Народного фронта сплошь члены профсоюзов, которые умеют держать в руках только лопаты. Нужно было дать им молотки, молотками они забили бы мятежников быстрее, пошутили за спиной Сальвы. Он обернулся. Все лица были одинаково настороженными и сливались в одно.  
Выстрелы прекратились. Крепость умолкла. Люди начали разбредаться. Сальва посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Педро. С отсутствующим видом он таращился на кружившую над кустом бабочку. Сальва повернулся к Хесусу и ответил на вопрос, который он задал вечность назад.   
\- Я ищу своих родителей и сестру. Нашу лавку сожгли.  
Хесус нахмурился и огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Воры?   
Сальва вспомнил, как Хесус впервые пожал ему руку перед школой. Вспомнил, как в день рождения Михаэля, вместе с сестрой и матерью ехал в «роллс-ройсе» с Хесусом от бакалеи до виллы Сагияр. Эсмеральда, сестра Сальвы, и Хесус пели популярную песенку. Мать Сальвы смеялась. На глаза Сальвы навернулись слезы. Он так сильно устал носить страх в себе. Ему необходимо было кому-то довериться, и он решил, что Хесусу можно доверять.  
\- Соседка сказала, что их забрали солдаты Народного фронта. Сказала, что они прятали мятежника.  
\- Тише, - Хесус обнял его за плечи и увлек вниз с холма. – Говори тише. Сейчас повсюду доносчики.  
Сальва споткнулся о сухую ветку. Постепенно до него дошел смысл слов Хесуса. Заговорщики разбиты, но не все из них попали в плен и расстреляны. Кто-то прячется в городе. Кому-то помогают горожане, укрывая их из жалости, страха, сочувствия или ненависти к республике, вопреки логике и инстинкту самосохранения.  
\- Это ведь мальчишка из твоей школы? – Хесус кивнул на Педро. Сальва чуть не забыл о нем. Педро перестал созерцать бабочек и теперь испуганно бежал за Сальвой и Хесусом по подлеску.  
\- Да. Он тоже ищет своих родных.  
\- Их тоже забрали солдаты Народного фронта?  
\- Не знаю. Педро говорит, они ушли в банк и не вернулись.  
\- Ему можно доверять?  
Педро нагнал их и замер рядом, бледный и задыхающийся.  
\- Да, - Сальва не мог его бросить.  
Под холмом Монтжуик Хесуса ждала машина. Не «роллс-ройс», старый громоздкий катафалк. После мятежа Хесус подрабатывал в похоронном бюро сеньора Адлаи, отца Отилио Адлаи, который не мог запомнить ни одну латинскую фразу и распространял грязные сплетни.   
Педро сжался на заднем сидении катафалка. Сальва сел около Хесуса.   
Владенья семьи Адлая располагались в тихом квартале Барселоны. Хесус загнал катафалк в гараж похоронного бюро. Одна из дверей в гараже вела в мастерские бальзамировщиков, начинаясь на первом этаже, они продолжались в подвале. За второй дверью гаража была лестниц, по которой можно было подняться в офис хозяина и располагавшиеся над ним выставочные залы с гробами, венками и прочими похоронными принадлежностями.   
Через засаженный оливковыми деревьями сад Хесус провел Сальву и Педро от гаража к дому Адлая. Дверь открыла горничная с раскрасневшимися щеками. Просторный холл светился многочисленными люстрами, как вилла Сагияров. На стенах висели картины и зеркала, полы покрывали ковры с восточным рисунком.   
\- Как Луиза? – спросила горничная Хесуса.   
\- Сегодня пришла в себя. Но врачи пока ничего не говорят, - Хесус понизил голос и опустил голову.  
Наблюдая за тем, как он мрачнеет, Сальва корил себя за черствость и глупость. Горе сделало его эгоистичным, он забыл расспросить Хесуса о его родных и невесте.   
Горничная провела их в гостиную и угостила чаем. Глядя мимо Сальвы, Хесус скупо рассказал, что Луизу ранили на рынке. Когда фалангисты высадились в порту и двинулись в центр, на рынке было много людей. Сеньора Адлая с дочерью тоже пошли в то утро на рынок. Хесус познакомился с семьей Адлая в больнице, куда привезли раненных после перестрелки на рынке. Луизу ранили в спину, Хесус коснулся своей поясницы. Сеньору Адлая контузило взрывом, девятилетняя Анна Адлая получила пулю в плечо.   
В коридоре раздались поспешные шаги, в гостиную вбежал Отилио. Он обнял Педро и пожал Сальве руку. Таращился на него настороженно, не зная, как себя вести. Сальва тоже не находил себе места. Мысли путались и одновременно ворочались слишком медленно. Он еще раздумывал над рассказом Хесуса и судьбой Луизы, когда Хесус извинился и сказал, что отойдет ненадолго.   
\- Мои родители пропали, - Педро излил Отилио свое горе. – Когда они уходят из дома ненадолго, они всегда оставляют двери в гардеробные открытыми, чтобы проветрить, а собаку запирают на веранде…  
Сальва выпил чай, но не смог утолить жажду. Уставившись на оливковое дерево за окном, он механически начал считать дрожащие на ветру листья. Счет всегда успокаивал его. Он не заметил, как Отилио вышел из комнаты.  
\- Сальва, - Отилио вернулся и замер перед ним с баночкой крема. – Твое лицо, шея и руки…  
Сальва коснулся горячей щеки, посмотрел на сморщенную покрасневшую, будто облитую кипятком кожу рук.   
\- Эта мазь успокоит кожу и заживит трещины, - Отилио неуверенно протянул ему баночку.  
Отилио провел его к зеркалу. Из зеркала на Сальву смотрел человек с обгоревшими волосами и бровями, распухшим красным лицом и испуганным взглядом. Жирный крем лег на кожу как лед.   
\- Как чувствуют себя твои мать и сестра? – спросил Сальва Отилио, не зная, чем кроме участия мог его отблагодарить.  
\- Спасибо, они уже дома. Мать все время спит, врачи прописали ей успокоительное. Анна уже рисует здоровой рукой.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты скоро разыщешь свою семью.   
Сальва сглотнул. Пока он считал листья, Педро рассказал Отилио, как они вместе читали в церкви списки погибших и боялись найти в них имена своих родных.   
\- Сальва, - Хесус появился у входа в гостиную. – Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Возможно, эти люди помогут тебе найти твою семью.   
Они прошли через сад к похоронному бюро. На втором этаже в приемной женщина в блузе с кружевным воротником стучала по клавишам пишущей машинки. Вокруг нее высились шкафы с книгами и папками, как в бухгалтерии. Сеньор Адлая, которого Сальва видел на рождественских обедах в школе курил на диване. Даже через густую завесу дыма, повисшего в комнате, его черные, зализанные назад волосы блестели бриолином.   
Заполненное дымом помещение с тремя диванами и закрытыми окнами напоминало больше комнату отдыха, чем офис. Возможно, здесь хозяин похоронного бюро утешал семьи умерших клиентов. Сейчас на диванах лежали свернутые постели. За круглым столов двое молодых людей резались в шашки, третий курил и наблюдал за игрой. Когда Сальва поздоровался с сеньором Адлая, наблюдатель отвесил одном из игроков подзатыльник.  
Наблюдателя звали лейтенант Ребольо, десять лет он прослужил в иностранном легионе, год назад его перевели на Канарские острова, два дня назад вместе с игрокам в шашки он приплыл с Майорки в Барселону. За участие в мятеже ему обещали звание майора. Юнец с ямочкой на подбородке, пожимая Сальве руку, представился Дарио. Второй игрок, поглаживая бритую голову, назвался Освальдом.   
Ночь после мятежа все трое прятались в гробах в подвале похоронного бюро. Вспоминая пожар в бакалейной лавке, Сальва подумал, что, возможно, Ребольо и его солдаты знали фалангиста, который прятался в погребе его родных. Сальва испытал чувство благодарности, когда сеньор Адлая высказал ему сочувствие, предложил комнату в своем доме и помощь в поисках семьи.   
\- Я… Я хочу отработать проживание. Я могу убирать, готовить, ухаживать за садом.  
\- Конечно, - согласился сеньор Адлая.  
\- А в шахматы ты играть умеешь? – лейтенант Реболье приподнял бровь. – А то эти оболтусы не могут запомнить больше трех фигур.  
\- Хесус, - сеньор Адлая поднялся. – У меня есть для тебя одно дело.   
Они вышли из комнаты. Сальва сыграл в шахматы с Ребольо и поставил ему мат за двадцать четыре хода. Игра успокаивала нервы так же, как подсчет листьев на оливковом дереве. Дарио открыл бутылку вина. Бритый Освальдо начал клевать носом после трех бокалов. Ребольо рассказал, что у Освальдо есть в Барселоне дядя, отставной военный, занимающийся торговлей. Он знаком со всеми промышленниками и имеет связи среди местных коммунистов. Ребольо сказал, что, если Сальва действительно хочет знать, что случилось с его близкими, нужно выяснить какая бригада Народного фронта патрулировала район Риберо в ночь после мятежа. Поймать одного из этой бригады и допросить.


	12. Chapter 12

Утром, после завтрака Сальва вышел с Хесусом покурить в сад и спросил его про Михаэля. 

Вчера Сальва был слишком слаб для этого вопроса. Оглушен происходящим и боялся услышать, что Михаэль мертв. Теперь стиснул зубы и втянул голову в плечи, готовясь к худшему и одновременно не желая расставаться с надеждой.   
\- Его корабль должен был отплыть на рассвете в день мятежа, - голос подвел Сальву и сорвался.  
\- В семь. Я привез Сагияров в порт в шесть утра. Все вокруг плавало в тумане. Ходили слухи, что у береговой охраны возникли какие-то проблемы у входа в гавань. Пассажиров американского лайнера попросили подождать. Сеньора Ирен Сагияр, велела мне ждать вместе с ними. Через часа пассажиров отвели к лодкам. Сеньор и сеньора сели во первую. Михаэль - во вторую. Я завел машину и собирался уезжать, когда началась стрельба. Бабахнуло как гром. Туман рассеялся, в гавань вошел военный корабль. Он шел под испанским флагом, но стрелял по порту. Взорвал маяк, разворотил здание таможни и закусочную. Пару снарядов плюхнулось в воду около рыбацких лодок и лодок, плывущих к лайнеру. До него было метров двести. Первая лодка пришвартовалась к трапу. Гребцы второй испугались обстрела и повернули к берегу.   
\- В них не попали? – Сальва больше не мог скрывать волнение. – Лодка добралась до берега? Михаэль выжил?   
\- Да. Он цел и невредим, но до корабля добраться не смог.  
\- Где он сейчас? – сигарета догорела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы Сальвы, но он ничего не почувствовал.  
\- Я отвез его в пансион мадам Ариадны в порту.  
\- Михаэль сейчас там, в пансионе?  
\- Да. Вчера вечером я возил к нему отца Фредерика. Старик уговаривал его перебраться в комнату на втором этаже школы Святого Габриля, но Михаэль отказался.  
***  
Узкое четырехэтажное здание пансиона опутали заросли дикого винограда. У старой мадам Ариадны на верхней губе росли усы, а голос был резким и писклявым как крик чайки. После стрельбы в порту многие постояльцы покинули пансион. Кто мог себе это позволить уехал из города в деревни. Остались только пьяницы и те, кому некуда идти, сказала мадам Ариадна, провожая Сальву по щербатой лестнице, через узкий неосвещенный коридор на третий этаж.   
Михаэль открыл дверь после второго стука. Взлохмаченный с черными кругами под глазами. В тусклом свете единственного окна шелковая рубашка на нем казалась прозрачной, темные соски просвечивались через ткань.   
\- Сальва…  
Сальве показалось, что у него сейчас выскочит сердце. Шагнув вперед, он обнял Михаэля. Почувствовал его ладони у себя на спине, вдохнул запах его волос, запах пота, морской соли, сырости и чистящих средств, которыми пропитался пансион и комната, в которой теперь жил Михаэль. Маленькая похожая на коробку, с узкой кроватью, зажатой между единственным окном и дверью. Почему он не захотел переехать в монастырскую школу?  
\- Твое лицо, - Михаэль потянул Сальву к окну, за которым открывался вид на море, порт и башни канатной дороги.  
Сальва глупо усмехнулся, он думал, что чудодейственные мази Отилио Адлая сделали свое дело и с его лицом все в порядке. Как минимум оно больше не горело и не зудело. С опозданием он понял, что Михаэль разглядывает его обгоревшие волосы и брови. Хмурясь, Михаэль осмотрел его руки. Сальву затопило пьянящее облегчение, словно он долго шел в темноте, а теперь наконец увидел свет.   
\- Что случилось? - Михаэль заглянул ему в глаза.  
Сальва рассказал ему все. О сгоревшей лавке, о том, как соседи не открыли ему двери, о том, что его родных забрали неизвестно куда солдаты Народного фронта. О Хесусе и Луизе, о трех фалангистах, укрывающихся в доме Адлая. С каждым словом он чувствовал, что Михаэль становится ему ближе. Сейчас в Михаэле воплотилось все важное и дорогое, что осталось у Сальвы в жизни.   
\- Ходят слухи, что после бунта солдаты Народного фронта обезумили и убивали без разбору фалангистов и тех, кто им помогал, а трупы потом сбросили в общую яму. Больше всего я боюсь, что никогда не узнаю, что случилось с моей семьей, - до настоящего момента Сальва ни с кем не говорил напрямую о своих чувствах и страхах.  
\- Не думай так, - во время разговора Михаэль присел на край кровати и поджал под себя одну ногу.   
Он выглядел задумчивым и расслабленным, домашним, близким, родным. Сальва опустился перед ним на пол и положил голову ему на колено. Он почувствовал, как Михаэль напрягся, будто хотел оттолкнуть или отстраниться. Сальва зажмурился, через целую вечность Михаэль робко и неуверенно погладил его по волосам.  
\- Не хорони своих родителей и сестру раньше времени.   
\- Расскажи, что случилось с тобой, - попросил Сальва, глядя на него снизу вверх.   
\- Разве Хесус тебе не рассказал?   
\- Не все, - Сальва упрямо покачал головой.  
\- Моряки отказались под обстрелом плыть к кораблю. Хесус привез меня сюда. И я три дня сижу здесь. Утром после мятежа пансион обыскали солдаты народного фронта. Выгнали всех и построили перед входом. Бегали по лестницам, заглядывали под кровати, потрошили чемоданы, - Михаэль насмешливо кивнул на раскрытый чемодан со сломанными замками.   
Сальва встревожено рассматривал его лицо, ища признаки страха, тревоги, следы ударов. Это ведь чудо, что он здесь, что он выжил, цел и невредим.   
Михаэль умолчал об отце Фредерике, а когда Сальва спросил, скривился:  
\- Старик слишком много болтает. Лучше остаться здесь, чем свихнуться от его болтовни в монастыре, - Михаэль посмотрел в окно на башни канатной дороги. – Сальва, ты знаешь, что случилось с Карлосом?   
\- Нет. Я был в его доме. Часовую мастерскую ограбили, воры вынесли все часы… - Сальва не стал говорить о пятнах крови на полу мастерской и на кухне. Не стал в этот раз делиться своими страхами. Слишком встревоженно смотрел Михаэль. Сальва не хотел его огорчать. В конце концов, он ничего не знал наверняка. И кровь в квартире могла не принадлежать Карлосу.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, под сушившимся на веревках бельем во дворе шелудивая собака ела рыбную требуху. В порту было непривычно малолюдно. На воде раскачивалась дюжина рыбацких лодок. Ни одного торгового или пассажирского судна, ни одной дымящей в небо трубы. Склады и таможня стояли закрытыми. Канатная дорога не работала. По густо зленому морю скользили белые плевки пены. Торговые прилавки пустовали все кроме одного. У женщины с развивающимися на ветру волосами Сальва и Михаэль купили фаршированный рыбой картофель, хлеб с помидорами и лимонад. Они поели, сидя на скамейки на набережной. Неподалеку стояли кипарисы.   
Целую вечность назад Сальва видел, как под одним из них Карлос поцеловал Михаэля. Было воскресенье, корабль из Гаваны прибыл раньше расписания, Сальва приехал в порт с отцом забрать два ящика отменных гаванских сигар. Когда он увидел целующихся Карлоса и Михаэля, ему показалось, что на улице стало темно. Он почувствовал себя несчастным, униженным, преданным, ненужным.   
Сейчас он понимал, что тогда ничего не знал о несчастье. Сейчас он многое бы отдал, чтобы снова увидеть Карлоса. Даже если бы он снова целовался с Михаэлем, пусть только он будет жив.


	13. Chapter 13

Сальва хотел устроить Михаэлю праздник. Для этого взял из запасов сеньора Адлаи игристое вино «Пенедес», гранаты, виноград, сыр, салями и помидоровый хлеб, который так любил Михаэль. Хотел его порадовать. Хотел услышать его смех. Хотел многое забыть.

Когда он приблизился к порту, на улице стемнело. У Сальвы едва заметно дрожали руки. В дверях пансиона он встретил отца Фредерика.  
\- Я очень рад видеть тебя, Сальвадор. Рад, что ты здесь. Михаэлю нужны друзья. Он остался совсем один в трудное время, в чужой для него стране, - просипел отец Фредерик.   
Поднимаясь на третий этаж, Сальва слышал, как на кухне пансиона шумит вода и гремят кастрюли, а мадам Ариадна кого-то отчитывает.  
\- Где ты пропадал так долго? – Михаэль распахнул дверь, едва Сальва постучал.   
\- Прошло всего три дня, - Сальва хотел усмехнуться, но у него не получилось.   
Я думал с тобой что-то случилось, боялся, что ты больше не придешь, прочитал он в глазах Михаэля. Возможно, раньше три дня были пустяковым сроком. Но теперь многое могло поменяться за один час.  
Многое и поменялось.  
Михаэль взял у него из рук корзину. Сальва заметил стопку книг на краю кровати. Наверное, их принес отец Фредерик. Удивительно, что старик может думать сейчас об учебе. Сальва коснулся кожаного переплета и перелистнул несколько страниц. Книги были написаны от руки, переписчик сполна украсил буквы лишними закорючками.   
\- Где ты раздобыл столько всего? - Михаэль открыл вино. – Это определенно самый лучший, восхитительный и прекрасный ужин в моей жизни.  
Сальва слабо улыбнулся, отец Фредерик принес Михаэлю книги, но не догадался принести еды.   
Кроме кровати в комнате больше не было мебели. Михаэль поставил корзину на мятую постель. А Сальва достал из нее серебряный поднос, разломил гранат, нарезал салями, завернул зерна граната в салями и протянул Михаэлю.  
\- Никогда такого не пробовал, - на бледном лице Михаэля проступил румянец.   
Сальва с детства крутился в бакалейной лавке. От родителей он часто слышал, что хорошая еда поднимает настроение. Его мать любила готовить, каждую неделю находила новый рецепт. Он так часто наблюдал за ней на кухне, что сейчас легко, не задумываясь, приготовил дюжину закусок только из хлеба, салями, сыра и фруктов. Сальва прикрыл глаза. Не стоило сейчас думать о родных.   
Михаэль позволил ему две минуты побыть в темноте, потом протянул ему бутылку.  
\- Выпей.   
Сальва пил и смотрел, как Михаэль вылавливает с подноса мелко нарезанный сыр. Он был похож на ребенка, который собирает разноцветную мозаику, такой же увлеченный и довольный. При этом он часто прикладывался к бутылке. Сальва принес четыре бутылки шампанского, но забыл захватить бокалы. Он собирался попросить бокалы у мадам Ариадны, но передумал. Если у них появятся бокалы, он не сможет больше любоваться тем, как Михаэль обнимает горлышко бутылки губами. Его шея была удивительно белой и длинной.  
Михаэль заметил, что Сальва его разглядывает.  
\- Что-то случилось?   
На дне бутылки Сальвы плескался последний глоток. Михаэль открыл новую бутылку, пустую положил в корзину.   
\- Я знаю, кто сжег мой дом, - Сальве показалось, что он снова находится в подвале похоронного бюро Адлаи. Белые стены, гробы, кровь на полу. Мерзкий смех Ребольо. Вонь серной кислоты.   
Михаэль смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
\- Кто это сделал?   
\- Его зовут Женаро Рекехо. Раньше он возглавлял профсоюз рабочих на металлургическом заводе. После мятежа взялся за винтовку и командует отрядом.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Сальва вздохнул. Он все еще чувствовал запах серной кислоты. Должно быть его одежда пропиталась испарениями. Он притащил их сюда. Теперь комната Михаэля пропитается этим ядом.   
\- Родственник одного из фалангистов, который укрывается в доме Адлая, дружит с коммунистами. Они сказали, что в ночь после нападения франкистов, Рекехо и его люди патрулировали квартал Риберо.   
\- Это ничего не доказывает, - от волнения Михаэль перешел на шепот.  
\- Я знаю. Потому вместе с Ребольо, Дарио и Хесусом мы выследили одного из людей Рекехо, поймали и допросили, - Сальва стиснул зубы.   
Ребольо ударил его по голове, Хесус засунул в рот кляп и накинул на лицо мешок. Сальва и Дарио закинули в кузов катафалка. Когда они ехали через центр, пленный пришел в себя и начал лупить ногами по железному дну кузова. В любую минуту возню могли услышать на улице. Сальва упал на ноги пленного, чтобы не стучал. Дарио пнул его голову как футбольный мяч и вырубил его.  
\- Что он сказал? – Михаэль впился взглядом в лицо Сальвы. – Он вспомнил, как сжег твой дом?  
Сальва кивнул и сделал большой глоток вина.  
Пленного звали Энрике. Когда Ребольо стянул мешок с его головы, лицо у него было в крови.   
\- Что он сказал о твоих родных? – голос Михаэля зазвенел.  
\- Энрике сказал, что мятежник спрятался в погребе бакалейной лавки. Рекехо велел вытащить всех из дома. Рекехо сказал, что дезертир заслуживает расстрела, а для заговорщика и предателя расстрел слишком мягкая и быстрая смерть, заговорщику полагается гаррота. Рекехо спросил мятежника, кем он себя считает, бунтарем или трусливой крысой, сбежавшей с поля боя. Мятежник не ответил, но люди Рекехо проголосовали и выбрали гарроту. Рекехо задушил мятежника своим ремнем. А потом… Рекехо выстрелил в затылок моему отцу, - Сальва смотрел на Михаэля и не понимал, почему так плохо его видит. Их будто разделила стена дождя.   
\- Что с твоей матерью и сестрой? – Михаэль сжал его колено.  
Сальва вытер лицо рукавом.  
\- Энрике сказал, их увезли. Сказал, что он, Рекехо и другие остались, чтобы сжечь дом, а Хавьер Сармиенто увез их в грузовике, - Сальва опустил голову.  
\- Энрике? – после долгой паузы произнес Михаэль.  
Сальва встретился с ним взглядом и увидел в его глазах понимание. Михаэль догадался, что они пытали пленного. Пытали достаточно долго и тщательно, чтобы он назвал свои имя и вспомнил детали. Догадался, но не стал спрашивать, что стало с Энрике. Сальве снова почудился запах серной кислоты. Он даже услышал короткое шипение, с каким кислота прожгла штанину Энрике и добралась до колена. Потом шипение заглушил крик. Каждый раз, когда Ребольо казалось, что Энрике врет или слишком долго думает над ответом, изобретая ложь, он лил кислоту ему на ноги. Иногда всего лишь несколько капель. И только утром, когда Ребольо уверился, что больше ничего полезного из Энрике не вытащить, он решил убить его и вылил серную кислоту ему на пах. От ядовитых испарений у Сальвы слезились глаза, горло рвал кашель. Когда Энрике умер, его вывернуло. Ребольо похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что ублюдок, который сжигал дома и убивал невинных, заслужил такую смерть.   
\- Мы вылили ему на пах серную кислоту, - на рассвете Сальва вынужден был согласиться с Ребольо. Отчаяние и отвращение лишили его способности думать и возражать. Теперь он вслух признавался, в том, что сделал. Он совершил преступление. Помог похитить человека. Участвовал в пытках и убийстве. Он ничем не лучше Рекехо.  
Михаэль сильнее сжал его колено, и Сальва был ему бесконечно благодарен за то, что он не отодвинулся, не отвернулся, не отвел взгляд.   
\- Ты не должен отчаиваться, - быстро заговорил Михаэль. – Я верю, что твои мать и сестра живы, и им нужна твоя помощь.  
Будь сильным ради своей семьи, сказал Ребольо.   
Сальва молча допил оставшееся вино. Последний раз он напивался так с Карлосом на свой день рождения. Тогда они пили наравне, но почему-то Карлос держался на ногах, а Сальва постоянно спотыкался и хватался за него, чтобы не упасть.   
Сальва заснул поперек кровати Михаэля. Ноги касались пола, голова упиралась в стену. Между ним и Михаэлем лежал поднос с остатками еды. На рассвете Сальву разбудил грохот – на другой половине кровати Михаэль попытался перевернуться на бок и столкнул на пол пустую бутылку. Первые солнечные лучи пробрались в комнату. Приподнявшись на локте, Сальва прислушался к ровному дыханию Михаэля. У него подрагивали ресницы, пальцы на лежащей около лица, расслабленной руке слабо подергивались, будто он собирался сжать кулак.   
На улице залаяла собака, и Михаэль открыл глаза. Быстро глянул в окно, будто вспоминая, где он. Потом повернул лицо к Сальве. Зачарованный отражением света в его глазах, Сальва наклонился к его губам. Прежде чем они соприкоснулись, Михаэль резко отвернул голову, и подставил Сальве щеку.  
\- Прости, - Сальва отстранился. Губы горели от прикосновения к коже Михаэля. Жар перекинулся на лицо. – Прости, я…   
\- Ничего не случилось, - Михаэль сел и потер шею. Взгляд его бегал.   
Сальва корил себя за глупость. Чего он хотел? Чего добивался? Как ребенок хотел украсть, вырвать один поцелуй, получить быстрое удовольствие, инъекцию мгновенной радости, удовлетворить желание, которое долго в себе лелеял, потешить самолюбие. Убедиться, что Михаэль отвечает ему, не отталкивает его, а потом оставить его в этой узкой комнате одного и уйти убивать Рекехо. Или может, он хотел, чтобы Михаэль остановил его? Не пустил, удержал? Все это было глупо и по-детски эгоистично. В целом мире у Сальвы сейчас не было никого ближе и дороже Михаэля. Он должен радоваться каждой минуте рядом с ним и не требовать большего.


	14. Chapter 14

Рекехо и его люди заслужили смерть. Каждого из этих ублюдков любой суд приговорил бы к смерти, как серийного убийцу, сказал Ребольо. 

Энрике сказал, Рекехо и его парни каждый день обедают в кафе «У Леопольда». Просторный зал, чистые столы, дорогая выпивка – все, чего они не могли себе позволить, будучи простыми рабочими. Зато теперь они вооруженный отряд Народного фронта, гарант порядка, защитники свободы и республики.   
Ребольо, Хесус, Дарио и Сальва затаились в пустой квартире дома напротив. Хесус курил, Ребольо возился с гранатами, которые достал для них дядя Освальдо. Дарио отковыривал ногтем краску с обветшалой оконной рамы и наблюдал за улицей. Время текло слишком медленно.  
В полдень к кафе подъехали два грузовика. На одном из тряпичных кузовов виднелась выцветшая реклама колбасной «Кортес и сыновья». В мужчине с седой бородой Сальва узнал Женаро Рекехо.   
\- С Рекехо в грузовике пятеро, - Ребольо встал рядом с Сальвой у окна и дыхнул на него смесью вина и булочек с изюмом, которые они ели на завтрак.   
\- Во втором грузовике еще четверо, - эхом отозвался из-за спины Сальвы Хесус.   
\- Пусть зайдут внутрь. Повезет, на обед подтянется еще пара отрядов. Больше всего на свете все эти члены профсоюзов любят пожрать нахаляву, - Ребольо прищурился.  
Сальва не видел никого и ничего кроме Рекехо. Высокий, тяжелый бородач спрыгнул на землю и потянулся как после сладкого сна. Кому-то помахал рукой, кому-то улыбнулся, зашел в кафе и исчез из виду. Из кузова грузовика выбрался щуплый хромой человек. Он показался Сальве смутно знакомых. Он пытался вспомнить, где раньше видел хромого, когда из кабины грузовика выпрыгнул Карлос, похлопал по плечу шофера с острым носом и кадыком, зашел в кафе вслед за Рекехо и хромым. Сальва отшатнулся от окна и наступил Хесусу на ногу.   
\- Подождем, пока им принесут еду, - Ребольо надел пиджак и засунул в карманы гранаты.   
Хесус внимательно и настороженно наблюдал за Сальвой. Три месяца подряд Хесус каждый день отвозил и забирал Михаэля из школы Святого Габриэля. Многих учеников школы он знал в лицо. Плевать, Сальва должен спасти Карлоса. Должен вывести его из кафе до взрыва любой ценой.   
Он метнулся к двери.   
\- Куда? – бросил через плечо Ребольо. – Живот прихватило от страха?  
\- Присмотрим за кафе с улицы, - ответил Хесус.  
Он вышел за Сальвой и перехватил его за руку в подъезде.   
\- Это мой друг, я знаю его с детства, я выведу его из кафе, - Сальва сжал кулак и напрягся. Он собирался ударить Хесуса, если тот попытается его удержать.   
\- Только быстро, - Хесус отпустил его локоть и достал из кармана сигареты.   
Пересекая улицу, Сальва едва не попал под копыта лошади. Кобыла встала на дыбы, кучер разразился ругательствами. На тротуаре около кафе нищий слепой просил милостыни. Сальва прильнул к окну. Рассмотрел большой зал и три сдвинутых вместе стола. Пока на них стояли только тарелки с сухарями, вино и вода. Карлос сидел рядом с Рекехо. Поднял взгляд к окну и увидел Сальву. Сальва помахал ему рукой. Выбираясь и-за стола, Карлос протиснулся мимо хромого. Маурисио, теперь Сальва вспомнил его имя. Маурисио был учеником отца Карлоса в часовой мастерской. Маурисио тоже посмотрел на Сальву и помахал ему рукой. Коротко обернулся к окну и Рекехо, взглянул на Сальву и быстро потерял к нему интерес.   
\- Сальва, - Карлос вылетел на улицу, схватил за плечи, притянул к себе. – Ты жив. Я искал тебя, видел сгоревшую бакалею твоего отца.   
Сальва сжал зубы, закинул руку на плечо Карлоса, подталкивая его прочь от витрины кафе и лихорадочно осматривая улицу. Он выманил Карлоса из кафе, теперь нужно увести его отсюда. До угла улицы оставалось шагов пятьдесят - слишком далеко.   
\- Я был в часовой мастерской, - Сальва потянул Карлоса к переулку. Главное не переставать говорить, чтобы Карлос ничего не заподозрил и не захотел вернуться к своим новым друзьям. – Видел пятна крови в мастерской и в квартире. Думал, тебя убили, ходил от церкви к церкви, искал твое имя в списках погибших.   
\- Моего отца убили. Когда я вернулся домой, он был уже мертв, а его убийцы обыскивали нашу квартиру.   
\- Там была кровь в кухне, - Сальва втолкнул Карлоса в переулок. Над головами хлопало белье на веревках и щетинились стеклам разбитые окна, маячила узкая полоска неба, под ногами шуршал мусор и хлюпали лужи отходов.   
Карлос был слишком взволнован встречей, чтобы что-то замечать или подозревать. Он стоял спиной к улице, и Сальва хотел, чтобы так оставалось и дальше, потому схватил его за руки.   
\- Это была не моя кровь. Грабителей было двое. С одним я сцепился на кухне, второй вышел из комнаты и ударил меня по затылку. Они бы перерезали мне глотку, если бы не появился Рекехо со своими людьми.  
С болезненным свистом воздух покинул легкие Сальвы, в груди запекло, будто он тонул.  
\- Рекехо спас меня и помог мне похоронить отца, - Сальва все еще хватал его за запястья, теперь Карлос сжал его руки и поднес к груди. – После похорон я пошел к тебе. Увидел сгоревшую лавку, рылся в пепле, пока соседи мне не сказали, что лавка сгорела пустой. Сказали, что вы уехали из города до пожара.  
Сальва закусил губу и помотал головой.   
\- Я искал тебя повсюду. Не верил, что ты уехал. Я ходил на проспект Педральбес, к вилле Михаэля, - Карлос опустил взгляд и тут же снова посмотрел на Сальву, крепче сжимая его руки. – Я решил, что ты пойдешь к нему. Не уедешь из города без него… Я нашел виллу пустой, сад вытоптали, грабители вынесли мебель, разбили люстры, даже обои со стен содрали. Я осмотрел каждую комнату и каждый угол. Я так боялся, что воры убили тебя. Тебя. Михаэля.  
Карлос говорил быстро, смотрел одновременно встревоженно и радостно, будто никак не мог поверить в то, что видит. Сальва хорошо понимал, что он чувствует.   
\- Михаэль жив, - он всем сердцем искренне желал успокоить Карлоса, порадовать его, подарить ему хотя бы одну хорошую новость. Ненадолго отодвинуть от пропасти, над которой они оба зависли - твой отец убит, мои близкие пропали. – Родители Михаэля сели на корабль, а он не смог. Он в пансионе мадам Ариадны, в порту.   
Тень закрыл вход в переулок. Сальва моргнул и увидел Хесуса.   
\- Нет, - закричал Сальва прежде чем рассмотрел, что у Хесуса в руках.   
Хесус ударил Карлоса куском водопроводной трубы по голове. Карлос шатнулся, закатил глаза и осел на колени. Подхватив его, Сальва опустился с ним на землю. Сейчас самым важным было не дать Карлосу упасть, не дать удариться о камни, испачкаться в мусоре и чужой блевотине.   
\- Пора идти, Сальва, - Хесус повернулся к залитой светом улице.   
Между ним и Сальвой кружили мухи. Карманы Хесуса оттягивали гранаты. Очень медленно Сальва вспомнил план, вспомнил Ребольо и убийцу Рекехо.  
\- После взрыва мы заберем Карлоса с собой, - придерживая затылок Карлоса, Сальва бережно уложил его у стены и подсунул под голову старые газеты.  
Рассматривающий улицу, Хесус обернулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не оставлю его здесь. Он связался с плохими людьми. Я не могу бросить его.  
\- Ребольо видел, как он входил в кафе с Рекехо. Представь, что он сделает с ним, если ты заберешь его с нами? – прошипел Хесус.  
Ребольо будет пытать Карлоса. По кругу задавать ему вопросы насчет охраны полицейских участков, имен, складов с оружием, отрядов, патрулей. Как задавал их Энрике.  
\- Проклятье, - бросив последний взгляд на Карлоса, Сальва покинул переулок.   
Когда до кафе оставалось пять шагов, из стеклянных дверей вылетел Маурисио. Припадая на одну ногу и раскачиваясь, он бросился к Сальве, ища Карлоса. За разболтанной и нескладной шатающейся фигурой Маурисио к кафе приближались Ребольо и Дарио. Один держал руки в карманах, второй - поднял камень.  
Сначала нужно разбить витрину, потом бросать гранаты, повторял все утро Ребольо.  
Дарио запустил камень в стеклянную дверь кафе. Хесус все еще сжимал в руке трубу, которой ударил Карлоса, теперь врезал ей по витрине. На короткое мгновение звук бьющегося осыпающегося толстого стекла заглушил все звуки. Потом раздались крики. Ребольо и Хесус одновременно закинули в кафе гранаты. Сальва оттолкнул с дороги Маурисио. Бросая гранату, он видел мечущихся в затянутом дымом зале людей и перевернутые стулья. Взрыв болезненным эхом отозвался в животе и заставил его содрогнуться всем телом. Лицо вспыхнуло как при пожаре. После третьего взрыва дым вырвался из зала на улицу, рассыпая по тротуару осколки, клочья одежды, салфеток и газет, обломки стульев и столов.   
Вторая волна взрывов казалась тише первой. А может, у Сальвы просто заложило уши? Черный дым потянулся вверх, закрывая солнце. На улицу упали сумерки. В кафе по стенам, перевернутой мебели и телам людей затанцевали языки пламени. Груда обломков около перекошенной взрывом двери шевельнулась. Хесус заскочил в кафе и опустил трубу на голову поднимающегося солдата. Один раз, потом другой, молотил, пока голова не стала плоской как тарелка.   
Ударом ноги Ребольо сбил двери с петель. После взрыва нужно убедиться, что ублюдки мертвы и забрать оружие, сказал он во время завтрака.   
В глубине зала Хесус снова взмахнул трубой. Сальва и Дарио забрались внутрь через разбитую витрину.   
Ребольо наклонился над одним из трупов, перевернул на спину, забрал пистолет ощупал карманы и перешел к следующему. Раз за разом оружие, патроны, деньги и табак перекочевывали из карманов мертвецов в карманы Ребольо.  
Рекехо выстрелил твоему отцу в затылок, сказал Энрике и криво усмехнулся. Шел второй час допроса. Он уже знал своих мучителей по именам. Изучил их реакции и слабые места, не хуже, чем они его.   
Сальва должен увидеть Рекехо, убийцу своего отца.   
Он переступил через мальчишку с открытыми глазами, развороченной шеей и нижней челюстью. Из-за пожара, гари, дыма, кровь напоминала подсыхающий гудрон. За юнцом лежал усатый мужчина с пятном гудрона на животе. Еще двое уткнулись лицами в пол. Хесус перевернул мертвецом на спины. Рекехо среди них не было. Дарио заглянул за барную стойку, наклонился над мертвецом в сапогах с металлическими набойками.   
Сальва нашел Рекехо у стены. Седые волосы и борода почернели. Лицо покрыто сажей. Кулаки плотно сжаты. Пятна гудрона на боках, в паху, на ногах. Один сапог потерялся, обнажая грязную ступню и волосатую лодыжку.   
Сальва смотрел на убийцу своего отца и не знал, что чувствовал.  
\- Пора уходить, - Хесус хлопнул Сальву по плечу.  
Он наклонился над Рекехо и вынул из кобуры у него на поясе пистолет.


	15. Chapter 15

Каждый день Михаэль ходил смотреть на море. Без кораблей, труб пароходов и барж порт казался пустым. В последние дни стало больше рыбацких лодок. На набережной появился стихийный рыбный рынок. Кроме копченной и свежей рыбы здесь можно было купить хлеб с томатами. За портом лежали пляжи. Над волнорезами брызги взлетали как над гейзерами в Исландии.   
Родители Михаэля любили путешествовать. Раньше он не задумывался о том, что повидал больше, чем многие его сверстники. Больше снега, чем видели мальчишки в Барселоне. Больше солнца, чем английские мальчишки. Больше моря, чем выросшие в Нью-Йорке дети.   
Его родители любили все новое и необычное. В первый месяц их пребывания в Барселоне по выходным они ездили с отцом Фредериком в монастыри. Мать Михаэля сломала каблук в Сант-Мари-де-Риполи. Босиком, держа туфли в руках она восхищалась рельефом с изображением смертных грехов. Каждый грех представал на рельефе в виде фантастического зверя, вроде льва с собачей головой или осла с хвостом крокодила. Внутри темной церкви Риполи с окнами из алебастра позолоченная загаром кожа Ирен выглядела темно-коричневой. В монастыре Монсеррат Ирен пустила слезу тронутая детскими нежными чертами лица мадонны с младенцем из черного камня. Все эти древние реликвии такие милые, говорила Ирен Сагияр. Отец Михаэля больше интересовался архитектурой церквей и монастырей. Болтал о колокольных башнях, считал нефы, вычислял высоту колон, в каждой церкви искал увенчанное куполом Средокрестие.   
Глядя на море, Михаэль неизбежно вспоминал родителей. Когда в порту началась стрельба, они испугались, махали руками, кричали, отец даже ударил матроса, который подтолкнул его к трапу. Ирен дважды вставала на борт лодки, будто собиралась прыгнуть в воду и вплавь добраться до сына. И каждый раз ее возвращали. Когда воздух заполнил дым, гребцы утратили надежду достичь корабля под обстрелом, и вторая лодка повернула к берегу, фигуры Ирен и Себастьяна Сагияров стали уменьшаться. По мере отдаления они все больше напоминали фарфоровых кукол, мечущиеся над тряпичной сценой. Михаэль видел такой театр в Венеции. На маскараде. 

Четверо мальчишек, лет двенадцати, пронеслись мимо Михаэля на велосипедах, соскочили на ходу, побросали велосипеды на камни и, поднимая брызги, забежали в воду. Остановились на мелководье и начали плескаться. Наблюдая за ними, Михаэль представлял, как его родители сходят в Америке с корабля. Наверное, путешествие показалось им бесконечно долгим, утомительным и мучительным. Кто-то сказал, что бескрайняя водная пустыня усиливают горе, болезнь и депрессию. Его родителей, и без того раздавленных потерей сына, долгое плавание, должно быть, и вовсе погрузило в отчаяние. Он представил, как они мечутся по порту в Нью-Йорке, пытаясь узнать новости из Испании и Европы, купить билеты на следующий корабль. Наверное, Ирен заплакала, а отец сплюнул, когда им сказали, что в Барселону корабли в ближайшее время заходить не станут. Что они сделали дальше? Купили каюту на корабле, идущем в Европу? В Англию? Во Францию? Сальва сказал, что Англия и Франция отказались помогать Испанской Республике подавить мятеж. Сальва сказал, что Португалия и Италия вовсю засылают в Испанию своих солдат, чтобы помочь мятежникам захватить власть. Это значит, что, если родители Михаэля высадятся в Англии или Франции, им придется самостоятельно, на свой страх и риск добираться до Барселоны. Добираться через охваченные войной города и деревни. Это совсем не похоже на путешествия, к которым они привыкли. Не похоже ни на что, что они раньше делали. Путешествие всегда дорогое предприятие, любил повторять отец, стоя на террасе замка во Франции, на леднике в Исландии, на гондоле в Венеции и палубе тихоокеанского лайнера. Во сколько обойдется путешествие в страну, охваченную войной? Если Себастьян и Ирен Сагияр отважатся на такое предприятие, им понадобится транспорт, бензин, оружие, охрана. Даже с охраной это будет очень опасное путешествие. Опасное, полное неудобств и тревог. Возможно, Нью-Йоркские друзья семьи Сагияр, отговорят Ирен и Себастьяна от такого неоправданного риска еще на стадии планирования и подготовки. Скажут, что в стране, где идет война, нельзя рассчитывать на поезда, дороги могут быть перекрыты или уничтожены. Скажут, что придется постоянно прятаться и выбирать окольные пути. Скажут, что война растянет путешествие на неопределенное время. Только на то, чтобы добраться от границы до Барселоны может уйти несколько месяцев. К тому времени Барселона может оказаться в осаде или разрушена. Нью-Йоркские друзья Сагиров объяснят им, что их шансы найти сына в стране, где идет война, ничтожны.   
Мальчишки на мелководье толкались и брызгались. Один запрыгнул другому на спину. Михаэль посмотрел на часы, подаренные Сальвой. Когда в порту началась стрельба, он поцарапал циферблат о борт лодки. Сейчас минутная и часовая стрелки как раз выбрались из-под царапины и указывали на пол первого. Полчаса назад, ровно в двенадцать отец Фредерик приехал в пансион мадам Ариадны и не застал там Михаэля. Ему было немного совестно обманывать старика. Но с каждым днем отец Фредерик делался все надоедливей.   
В первую их встречу отец Фредерик назвал Михаэля длинным именем Михаэль Сагияр Кабрета. А когда Михаэль удивился и нахмурился, отец Фредерик ужаснулся легкомысленности его отца. Себастьян Сагияр не только не рассказал сыну о его великих предках, но и во всех документах записал его имя на английский манер. В то время как в официальных документах испанца всегда стоит две фамилии. Отца и матери. В повседневной жизни испанец может использовать одну фамилию, выбрав на свой вкус ту, которая реже встречается, лучше запоминается или более знаменита. С великими и легендарными родами дело обстоит совершенно особенно, сказал отец Фредерик, впившись в Михаэля взглядом и сжимая его руку в затянувшемся рукопожатии. Твоего отца нарекли при рождении Себастьян Мария Сагияр Кабрета. Его мать происходила из дома Кабрета, из дома графов Барселонских. Ее далекий предок основал Барселонскую династию. Его внук отрекся от власти и богатства и стал монахом, построил монастыри Риполи и Монсеррат. В библиотеках и скрипториях этих монастырей зародилась культура не только Испании, но и всей Европы. Потомки Кабрета должны гордиться своим именем и сохранить его для будущих поколений, как аббат Олиба Кабрате сохранил арабскую мудрость для христианского мира.   
После мятежа отец Фредерик привозил Михаэлю манускрипты, якобы переписанные его предками. Сколько бы раз, беря в руки очередной фолиант, Михаэль не говорил, что не может прочесть ни слова, не разбирает почерк, не распознает архаичные буквы, отец Фредерик твердил, что это не важно. Важно почувствовать преемственность поколений, бесконечную непрерывность времени, мира, долга, призвания. Ощутить единство с теми, чья кровь течет в твоих жилах. С теми, кто не только подарил тебе жизнь, но и мир, который ты знаешь. Обрести бессмертие в тех, кто был до тебя, и в тех, кто будет после, ибо тело и материальный мир преходящи, и только душа и ее стремление вечны. Отец Фредерик хотел, чтобы Михаэль открыл в своей душе стремление к вечному к великому.   
Он не только приносил Михаэлю рукописи, он возил его по Барселоне с разбитыми витринами, сгоревшими домами, закрытыми школами, дымящими углем фабриками, богатыми и бедными кладбищами, военными крепостями. Это твой город, приговаривал отец Фредерик, ты наследник Барселонской династии.   
Возможно, в первые дни старая Барселона с ее диковинными зданиями, древними монастырями и церквями и болтовня отца Фредерика очаровывали Михаэля. Как часто очаровывает все новое и неизвестное. Но очарование было недолгим и не прочным. Слишком сильно любил Михаэль большие города, шумные железнодорожные вокзалы, огромные экраны кинотеатров и движущиеся по ним фигуры, большие корабли, самолеты, просторные концертные залы, громкую музыку. Он привык к ним, пропитался и заразился ими, рос и учился мечтать рядом с ними. Связь с этим новым миром он ощущал гораздо сильнее чем со своими предками. Еще больше отчуждения, замкнутости, ограниченности он почувствовал в день мятежа. Когда порт заволокло дымом, когда все вокруг кашляли, пригибались, говорили нервной испуганной скороговоркой, Барселона стала для Михаэля чужой.  
Разговоры отца Фредерика, его надежды, его вера, его мечты раздражали Михаэля. Иногда отец Фредерик казался ему безумцем. Иногда, напоминал сумасшедшего профессора из «Метрополиса», создавшего фальшивую Марию. У отца Фредерика не было такой же седой лохматой шевелюры как у Ротванга, но он так же сутулился, прятал шею в плечи, когда волновался. Фильм был немым, но почему-то Михаэль был уверен, что Ротванг говорил с такой же отдышкой как отец Фредерик. И Ротванг и отец Фредерик были одержимы идей совершенного человека будущего. Ротванг мечтал создать человека-машину, отец Фредерик – святого.  
Мальчишки на пляже выбрались из воды, двое разделились и разложили одежду сушиться на камнях, двое бросались друг в друга галькой и песком.   
Михаэль услышал шорох и обернулся, с досадой думая, что отец Фредерик нашел его.   
Солнце било в глаза, но Михаэль сразу понял, что перед ним не старый монах. Не успев вздохнуть с облегчением, Михаэль вскочил на ноги. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Перед ним стоял Карлос.  
Михаэль почувствовал себя так, будто его разбудили посреди ночи. Он растерялся и медленно соображал.  
Неделю назад Сальва рассказал, что встретил Карлоса. В этой истории было столько боли, страха и жестокости, что она не укладывалась у Михаэля в голове.   
Теперь Карлос стоял перед Михаэлем. Что он здесь делал? Он пришел один или патрулирует набережную с отрядом Народного фронта? Михаэль невольно огляделся. Нельзя говорить с Карлосом о взрыве. Нельзя говорить о Сальве. О Фалангистах. О Народном фронте. О войне. Даже когда его лодку обстреляли, Михаэль не осознавал близость войны так четко и ясно как сейчас, когда смотрел на Карлоса.   
Чем дольше он разглядывал Карлоса, тем больше созерцание поглощало его, вытесняя из головы все мысли. Михаэль будто сверял реальность со своим воспоминаниями. На подбородке у Карлоса появилась новая царапина. На виске пожелтевший синяк. Обычно коротко стриженные волосы отросли над ушами, и стало заметно, что они вьются. Карлос больше не экспериментировал с бритвой, над верхней губой виднелся неравномерный пушок.   
Карлос нахмурился. Михаэль нервно усмехнулся и вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.  
\- Разве ты не должен был уплыть в Америку?   
\- Не получилось.  
\- Где твои родители?  
Михаэль кивнул на море. Горло перехватило от волнения.   
\- Они тебя бросили?   
\- Можно сказать и так, - впервые кто-то сформулировал это так четко и однозначно.  
Карлос достал портсигар, выбил из-под поцарапанной кожаной крышки две сигареты. Давая Михаэлю прикурить, подошел ближе. Михаэль не смог удержаться от воспоминаний о поцелуе. Тогда от Карлоса тоже пахло потом и ветром. Но тогда одежда его была чистой и выглаженной, от нее не тянуло гарью и алкоголем.   
Мальчишки на пляже задребезжали велосипедами, вытаскивая их на дорогу. Пронеслись мимо, перекрикиваясь и посмеиваясь.  
\- Мы часто приходили сюда с Сальвой поплавать, - прищурившись Карлос внимательно всматривался в море.   
\- И кто из вас лучше плавал?  
\- Сальва. Сальва всегда во всем был первым. Всегда на шаг впереди меня.   
Мог ли Карлос оказаться здесь случайно? Ничего на свете Михаэль не хотел так сильно, как того, чтобы их встреча оказалась случайностью. Никак не связанной с войной, с фалангистами, Народным фронтом и Сальвой.  
Ветер усилился, воздух наполнился солью. Докурив сигарету до половины, Карлос сел на землю. Из его кармана на траву выпали конфеты, завернутые в тонкую бледную бумагу. Заинтересовавшись оберткой, Михаэль поднял одну.   
\- Хочешь? – Карлос кивнул на конфету.  
Михаэль развернул бумагу и нашел внутри полупрозрачную желатиновую монету.  
\- Я думал их продают на развес, - леденец холодил щеку изнутри кисло-сладким вкусом.  
\- Так и есть, - Карлос снова смотрел на море.  
\- Ты завернул каждый отдельно в папиросную бумагу?   
\- Для Луки. Он молчит только пока разворачивает фантики и пробует конфеты, - Карлос отвернулся от моря и посмотрел на Михаэля. - Луке семь лет. Он… у него какая-то болезнь с рождения, что-то с головой. Глаза смотрят в разные стороны. На лице всегда удивление. Он говорит и думает иначе, чем мы. Некоторые вещи до него просто не доходят.   
Михаэль слышал о похожей болезни, но не мог вспомнить как она называется.  
\- Каждый день Лука убегает из дома, приходит в участок и спрашивает о своем отце Энрике. Из-за своей болезни Лука не может запомнить, что его отец умер. Не может запомнить или не может принять. У него писклявый голос, он тараторит без умолку, спрашивает об отце, рассказывает, что они вместе делали и собираются сделать. Каждый день, пока кто-то из нас не отводит его домой. Отвлекать его леденцами придумал Рекехо. Не знаю, как ему это пришло в голову, но только он накупил леденцов и по вечерам курил и заворачивал их в сигаретную бумагу, - Карлос замолк, посмотрел на свои руки. На правой - костяшки у него были сбиты. – Неделю назад Рекехо умер. Лука продолжает прибегать в участок на виа Лайетана. И теперь я заворачиваю для него леденцы.   
Леденец прилип к небу Михаэля. Сглатывая, он испытал страх, отвращение и сожаление.   
\- Михаэль! – от порта семенил отец Сега.   
Под рясой монаха он носил штаны со складками и блестящие начищенные туфли. Раньше он был ректором монастырской школы, любителем шлюх и родительских пожертвований. Сальва говорил, что у отца Сеги даже была среди шлюх внебрачная дочь.   
\- Карлос, - они поднялись, и отец Сега пожал им руки. – Михаэль, ты должен поехать со мной. Нужно торопиться. Отец Фредерик умирает и хотел бы поговорить с тобой перед смертью.  
\- Что случилось?   
Отец Сега вцепился в его локоть и потянул в сторону пансиона. Карлос шел рядом, насторожено прислушиваясь.  
\- Отец Фредерик собирался навестить тебя, как вы договаривались. Перед этим согласился подвезти меня на рынок. Около рынка сидел нищий калека. Ты знаешь, у отца Фредерика доброе сердце, он никогда не пройдет мимо обездоленного. Он спустился с телеги и дал нищему сантим. Калека ударил его ножом. Должно быть, он был безумцем, сумасшедшим. Нож вошел отцу Фредерику в правую половину груди. Когда я уезжал к тебе, у отца Фредерика пошла горлом кровь. Идем скорей. Я обещал отцу Фредерику, что он увидит тебя перед смертью.  
\- Он в больнице?  
Отец Сега мотнул головой. Около пансиона стояла телега, запряженная парой старых кляч. Хозяйка пансиона мадам Ариадна грелась на солнце, подняв распухшие ноги на табуретку.  
\- Почему вы не отвезли его в больницу? – Михаэль почувствовал, как на загривке у него шевелятся волосы.   
\- Он не хочет умирать в больнице. Он хочет умереть, глядя на купол базилики Святой Анны-Марии.   
\- Но в больнице ему могут помочь…  
\- Отец Фредерик говорит, что это не важно, его жизнь всего лишь одна из многих. Сейчас в Барселоне так много раненных, что он не смеет отбирать время у врачей. В смутное время каждый должен молиться и делать что должен. Отец Фредерик хочет провести последние минуты своей жизни там, где от него будет польза.  
Какая польза, мысленно разозлился Михаэль. Последнее время он много общался с отцом Фредериком. И каждый разговор походил на бред больше, чем предыдущий. С отцом Сегой Михаэль виделся последний раз в школе, но от отца Фредерика знал, что ректор школы разделяет его безумную веру, разделяет как и многие другие учителя школы и барселонские клирики.   
Карлос забрался на облучку телеги рядом с Михаэлем. Заметив, как отец Сега путается в поводьях, отобрал их у него.   
\- Базилика Анны-Марии? Это в Равале? – спросил Карлос.  
\- Да, - одновременно ответили отец Сега и Михаэль.   
Карлос удивленно посмотрел на Михаэля, не веря, что он бывал в одном из самых грязных и заброшенных районов Барселоны.  
\- Базилику Святой Анны-Марии построили в семнадцатом веке на месте монастыря и церкви десятого века, в которой была усыпальницы тайной возлюбленной аббата Олибы из рода Кабрета, - объяснил Михаэль.   
Они проехали по проспекту Параллель. Около театра «Лесао» стоял патруль Народного фронта. Кто в рубашке, кто в пиджаке, сапогах или пижонских ботинках, один даже был босым. Солдат с двумя ружьями за спиной замахал руками, веля телеге разворачиваться. Карлос соскочил на землю и направился к нему. Михаэль не слышал, о чем они говорили, но видел, что Карлос вынул из нагрудного кармана рубашки бумагу и показал ее.   
Когда Карлос забрался на телегу, солдат с двумя ружьями за спиной отодвинул с дороги деревянное, похожее на перекошенный крест заграждение. Телега проехала, чиркнув боком по стене здания, заграждение вернулось на место.   
Во время заминки с патрулем Народного фронта отец Сега закрыл глаз и поднял лицо к небу. Когда преграда остался позади, смотрел вперед и шевелил губами, продолжая бормотать молитвы.   
Раваль встретил их разрушение и запустением. За погнутыми, ржавыми решетками колосился бурьян. В окнах домов разбитые стекла. В узких переулках, через которые можно было протиснуться только боком, виднелись лужи, хоть дождя не было уже больше недели. Брусчатка под колесами проваливалась как клавиши пианино.   
Двадцать лет назад городские власти закрыли базилику Святой Анны-Марии на ремонт, но денег для него так и не собрали. Покинутая церковь пряталась от улицы за высокими деревьями. Трава между ними местами была вытоптана, местами поднималась до колен. Ограду несмотря на заброшенность, регулярно очищали от ржавчины и хорошо смазывали. Ворота открылись без скрипа. Двор был завален хозяйственными инструментами: ведрами, лопатами, мотыгами, двухколесными телегами. Ближе к церкви стоял засоренный, пахнущий тухлыми яйцами колодец. Под навесами теснились нерабочая мельница и две массивные прялки. Отец Фредерик рассказывал, что раньше местные монахи сами выращивали овощи, пшеницу и пекли хлеб. Они так держали овец и делали рясы из их шерсти.  
Из двухстворчатой двери церкви вышел отец Женаро, худой и сдержанный, с непроницаемым лицом, не способным отражать эмоции.   
\- Как он? – спросил отец Сега.  
\- Он очень слаб, ждет сеньора Сагияра Кабрета около алтаря.  
Карлос нахмурился, он впервые слышал, чтобы Михаэля называли этим именем.   
Внутри церкви царил полумрак. Желтоватый свет пробивался через алебастр окон. Тени скрывали потолок, ложились грязными пятнами на пол из серо-голубого мрамора, окутывали разбитые статуи святых у стен. От одних остались лишь ноги, другим разбили лица, отсекли руки. Все в старой церкви напоминало о некогда богатом ее убранстве. Ухаживающие за ней сейчас монахи не поменяли ничего, не убрали ни одной разбитой скульптуры, не заменили алтарь с трещиной, лишь повесили над ним новое деревянное распятие. Отец Фредерик говорил, что старое рассохлось и перекосилось. И все равно, по словам отца Фредерика, его не стали бы трогать, если бы деформация дерева в области бедер распятого Иисуса не создавала иллюзию вздыбленной плоти у страдальца. Отец Фредерик обладал определенным чувством юмора. Этим чувством юмора однажды ему удалось завоевать внимание Ирен Сагияр, матери Михаэля. Отец Фредерик хорошо знал отца Михаэля, знал, что он ни на чем долго не мог сосредоточиться. Желая познакомить Михаэля с историей его предков, отец Фредерик выбрал мудрый и беспроигрышный путь - заинтересовал его мать рассказами о запретных страстях аббатов, их небрачных детях, построенных для любовниц церквях и криптах.   
Отец Фредерик лежал на боку перед алтарем. Плотная тяжелая мантия, местами блестевшая золотыми нитями, местами протертая, явно предназначалась для каких-то важных церемоний и, очевидно, найденная в сундуках заброшенной церкви, прикрывала израненное тело и доски под ним.   
\- Михаэль, - отец Фредерик протянул к нему руку.   
Михаэль опустился на колени. Рядом присел Карлос. Михаэль чувствовал бедром его тепло, коленями холод камней пола.  
\- Вам нужно в больницу, - прошептал Михаэль.  
\- Нет. Мое место здесь. С тобой. В больницах лечат только тела. В больнице не излечат мою душу. Она истекает кровью, когда я смотрю, как люди вокруг превращаются в чудовищ. Люди убивают друг друга. Друзья становятся врагами. Родители предают детей. Сироты не могут найти могилы своих родителей. Барселона погружается в страх, разрушение и смерть. Я не могу этого выносить, это меня убивает, а не рана. Безумец на базаре лишь исполнил то, о чем я давно молился.   
Отец Фредерик зашелся в приступе кашля. За спиной Михаэля зашуршали шаги. Но он не обернулся.   
\- А еще я молился о том, чтобы перед смертью увидеть тебя, - на губах старого монаха появилась блаженная улыбка. – И вот ты здесь. И это знак божий. Это чудо. После мятежа не проходило и дня, чтобы я не молился за твоих родителей, Михаэль, и за тебя. Не было ни минуты, чтобы я не думал о тебе. Не верил в тебя. Обещай мне… Обещай, что сделаешь то, что должен. Исполнишь свое предназначение и приведешь Барселону к Божьему Перемирию. Только так можно спасти этих несчастных, запутавшихся людей. Обещай мне, Михаэль…  
\- Я не могу… - шепнул Михаэль одними губами. Он не смог произнести это вслух, глядя в глаза умирающему старику.   
\- Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Человеку трудно понять и принять божий замысел. Но он привел тебя в Барселону накануне войны. Он не позволил тебе ее покинуть… Пройдет совсем немного времени, и ты увидишь то, что вижу я, так же ясно, как вижу это я. Таков его замысел.   
\- Простите, - больше всего Михаэлю сейчас хотелось оказаться в другом месте.   
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, дитя мое. Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал, и все что ты, сделаешь. С моей стороны было глупостью просить у тебя обещаний. Это была слабость. Я должен верить. Бог не дает обещаний и утешений. Он привел тебя сюда, он будет наставлять тебя в будущем, пока ты не принесешь в Барселону Божье Перемирие, - отец Фредерик сжал его пальцы и распахнул глаза и рот.   
Михаэль смотрел на красные полопавшиеся сосуды вокруг водянистых зрачков. И лишь когда Карлос протянул руку и закрыл старику глаза, понял, что отец Фредерик умер. Отправился в Рай или Ад. От усталости Михаэль не чувствовал разницы. Он сидел на полу, пока отец Сега не зажег кадило, и от сладковатого дыма не начало крутить в носу.   
\- Пойдем, Михаэль, тебе надо умыться, - монах с распухшим носом коснулся его плеча.  
Умыться? Происходящее казалось Михаэлю абсурдом, театральной пьесой бездарного постановщика. Он позволил вывести себя во внутренний двор. Из земли торчали обломки колон древнего монастыря. Посреди двора стояло ведро с водой и миска. Монах зачерпнул воду, слил на руки Михаэля и Карлоса. Карлос ополоснул лицо и шею. Наблюдая за ним, Михаэль снова начал чувствовать свое тело. Зуд пота на спине, горько-кислый привкус во рту. Он не ушел совсем даже после того, как Михаэль прополоскал рот. Надеясь избавиться от него, Михаэль попросил у Карлоса сигарету. В церкви низкий голос затянул молитву.   
\- Хитрый старик, - Карлос докурил и зажег новую сигарету. – Это было подло просить тебя дать обещание умирающему.   
Михаэль опустился на одну из торчащих из земли арок. Летнее солнце нагрело камень.   
\- Все эти священники только и заняты тем, что запугивают нас смертью. Требуют ее именем от нас послушания и уважения. - Карлос замолчал так же резко, как заговорил.  
Михаэль посмотреть на него с благодарностью. Монахи сновали из церкви во двор и обратно, сейчас Михаэлю казалось, что Карлос был единственным человеком на свете, не осуждающим его за то, что он отказал умирающему.  
\- Что это за Божье Перемирие, о котором он говорил? – Карлос докурил сигарету. Но вместо того, чтобы выбросить окурок крутил его между пальцами, вонзал в него ногти, потрошил вату фильтра.   
\- Аббат Олиба, предок моей бабки, жил во времена войн и разбоя, - Михаэль замолчал, мысленно сравнивая средневековую войну с настоящей. – Он уговорил графов, дворян и епископов Барселоны подписать договор о Божьем Перемирии. Этот договор закреплял введение дней недели, в которые никто не сражается, и беглецы могут укрыться в церквях и святых местах, уверенные в защите.  
Окурок в руке Карлоса рассыпался.  
\- В наше время такое не сработает.  
\- Отец Фредерик считает… считал, что хотя в наше время люди стали циничнее, они ждут чуда, как и их предки.   
Карлос усмехнулся. На крышу церкви прилетели голуби. Клевали карниз и опускающееся за церковь солнце.  
\- Отец Фредерик говорил, что современный человек не верит словам, но поверит древнему пророчеству. Поверит в гнев бога. Поверит, что вызвал этот гнев своими прегрешениями. Отец Фредерик говорил, что, разучившись каяться, современный человек не перестал чувствовать свою вину. Современный человек хочет думать, что все дозволено, но сейчас, во время войны он больше, чем когда-либо угнетен виной и страхом и ждет, когда ему укажут путь. Не фалангисты, не коммунистическая партия, а бог. Бог проявивший свой гнев и наследник древнего рода, призывающий к Божьему Перемирию, пока не стало слишком поздно.   
\- Старый хитрец грезил о восстановлении влияния церкви, которого ее лишила Республика. Мечтал объединить верующих и фалангистов против Республики.  
\- Нет, он всего лишь хотел установить перемирие между людьми. Ввести дни, когда нельзя убивать и дать убежище тем, кого преследуют, - Михаэль и сам не понимал, как превратился в защитника идей отца Фредерика. До сих пор он воспринимал их как бредовую фантазию. Но даже если отец Фредерик и был безумным фантазером, его фантазии не были настолько лицемерными, корыстными и жалкими, какими их увидел Карлос.   
\- И как бог явит Барселоне свой гнев? – Карлос прищурился. Он коснулся самого главного, и Михаэль забыл о своем желании защищать безумного отца Фредерика.  
\- Подуют ветры с четырех сторон, земля развернется под ногами, и тьма закроет солнце, - неточно процитировав по памяти откровение Ионна, Михаэль встал. – Идем, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Двор напоминал место археологических раскопок. Неглубокие ямы и траншеи, обнажали стены, арки и колоны древнего монастыря. Михаэль обошел торчащий из земли гранитный портик и приблизился к яме, в которой серело железо.  
\- Это что? Бомба? – Карлос присел на краю ямы на корточки.   
Погруженный в землю на метр продолговатый снаряд походил на косатку. И весил наверняка не меньше.   
\- Откуда она? Монахи сперли бомбу на заводе? С какого-то склада? Я и не знал, что бывают такие огромные.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Выживший из ума школьный учитель хотел ее взорвать? – Карлос посмотрел на Михаэля снизу вверх.   
\- Он верил, что заряда в этой железяке хватит, чтобы церковь взлетела на воздух и ее обломки закрыли солнце.   
\- И как он собирался ее взорвать?  
\- Он говорил, что это не важно. Предполагал, что оболочка не выдержит давления и резких ударов. Он вбил себе в голову, что, когда потомок аббата Олибы выйдет из дыма и заговорит с напуганными людьми о Божьем Перемирии, они послушают его.  
\- Старик хотел, чтобы ты стал кем-то вроде современного Сида Кампеадора. А бомба будет твоим мечом, Тисоной! – Карлос встал, широко расставил ноги и разрубил воздух несуществующим мечом.   
Михаэль повторил его усмешку и снова почувствовал горечь во рту.   
\- Это опасно, - Карлос посерьезнел. – Ты же понимаешь, что взорвать бомбу не просто. Может, старик и прав, достаточно ударить по ней как по колоколу. Но какой силы должен быть удар? Как, кто и чем должен бить? Очевидно же, что оказаться рядом с бомбой во время взрыва это верная смерть. К тому же никто не знает, как велики будут от этой дряни разрушения. Может, обвалятся все дома на соседних улицах.   
Михаэль кивнул, он отлично все понимал.


	16. Chapter 16

Отец Сега привез их в пансион мадам Ариадны в темноте. Отпевание и похороны отца Фредерика назначили на завтра.

Яркие звезды разрывали небо. В порту горело всего три фонаря. Вокруг пансиона вилась мошкара. В пансион потихоньку снова прибывали жильцы. На первом этаже из-за закрытых дверей отчетливо доносились спорящие голоса.   
На третьем этаже Михаэль осмотрел маленькую комнату, заменившую ему дом в последние недели. Ни дать ни взять, келья, чужая навязанная, неподходящая.   
Карлос закрыл дверь и остановился. Единственная лампочка под потолком поймала его тень и прибила ее к двери.  
Положив руки на шею Карлоса, Михаэль поцеловал его. Он устал думать, осторожничать, выслушивать других, скрываться и притворяться тем, кем он не был. Он чувствовал себя отчаянно, болезненно одиноким. После бегства родителей одиночество обвилось вокруг него как гигантская змея, ограничивало движения и мешало вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Они с Карлосом казались одного роста. Только если подойти совсем близко и прижаться грудью к груди, становилось заметно, что кончик носа Карлоса упирается в переносицу Михаэля. Он был на два или три сантиметра выше. Только если подойти совсем близко, можно было увидеть, мелкие трещины на его губах и почувствовать, как заполошно бьется вена на его шее. Карлос приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, и Михаэль снова его поцеловал. Карлос положил руку ему на поясницу. То ли прижимая к себе теснее, то ли удерживая от резких движений. Так дети держат шар воздушный шар, когда боятся, что он вырвется и улетит.  
Волосы на затылке Карлоса были удивительно жесткими. Кожа на шее горячей и влажной. Когда они ступили под лампу Карлос нахмурился. Темные глаза стали еще темнее. Не в силах оторвать от них взгляда, Михаэль взял Карлоса за руку, соединил свою ладонь с его, будто сравнивал их, потом согнул пальцы и надавил подушечками на костяшки Карлоса, побуждая его переплести пальцы. Михаэль напряг кисть и сжал пальцы Карлоса, но этого оказалось мало. Невыносимо мало. Недостаточно. Дернув Карлоса за воротник, он спустил рубашку с его плеча. На вкус кожа на плече была соленой и терпкой. На груди россыпь родинок. Чтобы рассмотреть их получше, Михаэль начал расстегивать рубашку Карлоса. Мелкие пуговицы не слушались, норовили выскользнуть из рук. Сосредоточившись на них, Михаэль ненадолго выпал из реальности. Карлос качнулся, коснулся губами его макушки, теплым дыхание пощекотал лоб, дотронулся до лопаток, стиснул плечи. Он как будто не знал, что делать, чувствовал неуверенность или мучился сомнениями. Михаэль покончил с пуговицами и прижался пахом к паху Карлоса. Почувствовал через одежду его возбужденный член и заглянул ему в лицо. Карлос среагировал мгновенно, накрыл его губы своими, крепче обнял, уверенно прошелся руками по спине и бокам. У Михаэля закружилась голова. От усталости? От радости? От новой, непривычной, дикой ситуации? От того, что он наконец получил то, что хотел. Его мечты были таким простыми и приземленными, но в реальности им никак не находилось места. Теперь Михаэль будто обрел свободу. Переступил черту, за которой мог делать, что хотел. Целовать разбитые костяшки Карлоса, лизать его мозоли, зарыться носом в волосы у него под мышкой, приложить ухо к его груди и прислушаться его к сердцебиению. Удивительно быстрому, безумно волнующему и неспокойному.   
По лицу и груди Карлоса разлились красные пятна, под кожей красиво перекатывались мышцы. Округлые на бицепсах, жесткие на груди, подрагивающие на животе. На предплечьях ниже локтей и запястьях Карлоса проступили вены, самая крупная вена пульсировала в паху. Волосы рядом с ней оказались жесткими, одновременно колючими и вьющимися. Когда Карлос склонился над Михаэлем, его зачесанные назад волосы упали на лицо, коснулись бровей и уголков глаз. Бесконечно, неисчерпаемо черных на фоне мерцающих от пота висков. Михаэль дотронулся до члена Карлоса и удивился нежности горячей, будто раскаленной кожи. Карлос весь целиком излучал тепло и окутывал им Михаэля. Но его член в руке казался по-настоящему, обжигающе горячим. Головка. Ствол. Михаэль сам не понимал, исследует он его или надрачивает. Знал только, что ему безумно нравится, когда головка члена Карлоса показывается из его кулака и касается его тела, оставляя вязкие капли смазки на животе, бедрах. На его члене и яйцах. Карлос зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Закусил губу, вздохнул. Он слабо дрожал и раскачивался. Терся бедрами о Михаэля. Погладил его член. Сначала неуверенно, потом настойчиво, натягивая уздечку под головкой и прижимая яйца. Михаэля выгнуло от этой ласки, внутри завибрировало нарастающее нетерпение. Он словно превратился в струну, звенящую и трепещущую под руками Карлоса. Движения его стали беспорядочными, хаотичными. Бессмысленными. Он даже дрочить Карлосу больше не мог - пальцы соскакивали, разжимались и замирали без его воли. Яйца тяжело пульсировали, хотелось попросить, чтобы Карлос приласкал их, но Михаэль потерял голос. Лишь прижав член Карлоса к своей мошонке, он почувствовал облегчение. Карлос потер большим пальцем головку члена Михаэля, и давления на мошонку стало недостаточно. Он снова обхватил член Карлоса пальцами, вжал его между своих яиц. Карлос вздохнул, сдувая волосы со лба Михаэля и проехался членом под его яйцами, зацепил анус и снова уперся в яйца. Извиваясь под Карлосом, Михаэль мечтал только об одном – повторить это движение.  
Когда он приставил член Карлоса к своему анусу, Карлос задержал дыхание и шире распахнул глаза. Наслаждаясь его удивлением, Михаэль поцеловал его подбородок, лизнул губы. Карлос вдруг убрал руку от его члена. Потеря этого прикосновения ощущалась как предательство. Михаэль хотел запротестовать, хотел кричать и умолять. Но в следующий миг Карлос начал протискиваться в его тело, и Михаэль забыл о своих желаниях, оглушенный непривычным давлением и растяжением. Как в бреду или во сне, Михаэль погладил края своей дырки и скользнул пальцами по члену Карлоса, пытаясь наощупь определить, как далеко они продвинулись, сколько еще осталось и заодно понять, как такая крупная и тверда часть чужого тела может в нем поместиться и почему ему так хочется этого странного противоестественного проникновения. Карлос зашипел. Смешно как кошка, лизнул свою ладонь. Улыбаясь, Михаэль повторил его жест, лизать собственную ладонь было не так приятно, как кожу Карлоса. Не до конца понимая, что и зачем делает, вслед за Карлосом Михаэль опустил смоченную слюной руку к паху. Карлос размазал слюну по своему члену, Михаэль добавил свою быстро высыхающую влагу.  
Приоткрыв рот, с сосредоточенным выражением на лице, будто прислушивался к чему-то внутри, Карлос продвигался медленно, короткими, мелкими рывками. Михаэль гладил то его, то свои яйца, снова возвращался к его члену, - между их телами все еще оставалось три пальца, - давил на края своей дырки, будто это могло помочь сократить расстояние. Поднимал и опускал колени, прогибался и подстраивался, будто пытался придать своему телу новую форму, подходящую, принимающую. Забирающую Карлоса себе, забирающую в себя. Давление, жжение и растяжение были ничем по сравнению с желанием. Казалось, все надежды, мечты, мелкие желания и порывы Михаэля вдруг слились в единственное, невыносимо острое и самое сильное желание.   
Он так ждал, когда Карлос полностью его заполнит, что потерялся в своем ожидании. Не заметил, когда это случилось, не понял, почему Карлос замер. Карлос прижимался к нему яйцами, а Михаэль продолжал тянуть его на себя. Наклонившись, Карлос подул на его губы. Михаэль широко распахнул глаза. Движения Карлоса назад заставило его вскрикнуть. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Карлос снова впечатал бедра в его задницу. Вздохнул и выгнулся. Откуда ему было знать, что все, что он чувствовал до сих пор, было всего лишь раскачкой, подготовкой к яркой похожей на разряд тока судороге. Такой сильной, что она могла напугать, но вопреки всему принесла удовольствие.  
\- Карлос, - Михаэль сам не знал, что хотел сказать.   
Может, ему просто нужно было поймать взгляд Карлоса? Такой яркий, такой изменчивый. То затуманенный, то сияющий, то ускользающий за прикрытыми веками. Михаэль повторял имя Карлоса, мысленно требуя и умоляя – смотри мне в глаза.   
\- Карлос…  
Чем пристальней Карлос смотрел на Михаэля, тем беспорядочней и лихорадочней становились его движения. Сосредоточенность на лице уступила место чему-то жесткому, похожему на решительность. Они оба приближались к разрядке. Стремясь углубить проникновение и усилить удовольствие, Михаэль обнял бока Карлоса коленями и закинул руки ему на шею.   
Они кончили одновременно. Когда Михаэль снова позвал его по имени, Карлос прижался лбом к его лбу. Они захлебывались дыханием друг друга, пока Карлос не перекатился на спину. Вытянувшись рядом на кровати, он уткнулся лицом в плечо Михаэля. Михаэль коснулся улыбающимися губами его волос. Колючие густые кудри лезли в нос и глаза. Михаэль зажмурился, сосредоточившись на радостном звоне внутри.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда Михаэль открыл глаза, Карлос лежал рядом и смотрел в окно. Вокруг башни Сан-Себастьян висел утренний туман. Михаэль достаточно долго прожил на берегу, чтобы знать такой молочно-белесый, похожий на сперму туман, окутывает порт с полпятого до полшестого утра. 

Некоторое время Михаэль лежал неподвижно, любовался профилем Карлоса, следил как поднимается его грудь от дыхания. Правую руку Карлос закинул за голову, левая лежала на яйцах, будто он поправлял член, успокаивал утреннее возбуждение или вспоминал вчерашнее. Михаэль улыбнулся и потерся носом о плечо Карлоса. Карлос вздрогнул и резко повернулся. Он будто забыл, что не один в постели. Между бровей залегла морщина, губы плотно сжаты, взгляд встревоженный и настороженный.   
\- Михаэль, я должен встретиться с Сальвой.   
Отодвинувшись, Михаэль перетянул на себя одеяло, скрывая непрошенное, несвоевременное возбуждение, и мотнул головой.   
\- Я не знаю, где он.  
Ложь сделала его слабым и больным. Он выбрался из кровати на холодный пол. За ночь он едва не забыл, в насколько тесной и узкой комнате живет. Тут с трудом могли разминуться два человека. Избегая взгляда Карлоса, Михаэль маленькими шагами добрался до окна и уставился на башни канатной дороги. Он слышал, как Карлос сзади одевается.  
\- Я должен идти, - сказал Карлос.   
\- Будь осторожен.


	18. Chapter 18

Согласно последней воле отца Фредерика, его похоронили в крипте церкви Святой Анны-Марии. До последнего вдоха он верил, что однажды взлетит с этой церковью на воздух. У матери Михаэля эта церковь и ее крипта вызывали особое умиление. Она охотно верила сомнительным легендам, которыми обильно сдабривал свои рассказы отец Фредерик, стремясь привлечь внимание избалованной, привыкшей к роскоши и многое повидавшей современной женщины. Отец Фредерик поведал Ирен Сагияр, что несмотря на то, что всю свою жизнь аббат Олиба посвятил служению миру и просвещению, однажды его святость дала трещину. Или правильнее сказать, у его святости открылась тайная сторона? Ведь нельзя любовь считать грехом? Аббат Олиба на старости лет влюбился в прокаженную уличную девку. Невозможная любовь, противоречащая всему, настолько вскружила обоим головы, что старик подарил шлюхе ребенка, который убил ее своим появлением на свет. Мать Михаэля находила эту историю до невозможности трогательной. Старик, впервые познавший плотское удовольствие, и умирающая женщина, дарующая новую жизнь. Над могилой своей грешной, невозможной возлюбленной аббат Олиба построил часовню Святой Анны-Марии. Лет через двадцать около часовни появились скрипторий и кельи монахов.  
Так было положено начало монастырю, который сейчас лежал под ногами Михаэля. Была ли сказка про аббата и шлюху правдой или выдумкой? Выдумал ее отец Фредерик специально для Ирен Сагияр? Или церковная традиция была настолько богата, а предки Кабрета настолько многогранны, что из их истории можно было извлечь сплетню на любой вкус? 

Вспоминая мать, Михаэль почувствовал усталость. Они не были близки в привычном смысле слове, мало времени проводили вдвоем, редко разговаривали наедине, но он с детства сопровождал ее на приемы, званные ужины, театры и концерты. Его всегда окружали ее знакомые, ее друзья. Иногда осознанно, иногда нет, он повторял их шутки и подражал их манерам. Мать никогда не придавала значения его воспитанию, ее окружение делало это за нее, влияя на него в особом хаотичном, естественном и непредсказуемом стиле.  
В церковном дворе заржала лошадь, вмешиваясь в пение детского хора. Пять мальчишек лет двенадцати с тонкими руками, торчащими из-под праздничных белых балахонов. На похороны отца Фредерика собрались священники со всей Барселоны. Время от времени Михаэль встречался с кем-то из этих незнакомых клириков взглядом и понимал, что все они исподтишка наблюдают за ним. Не надо было обладать особым умом, чтобы догадаться, отец Фредерик успел и им прожужжать уши своими фантазиями о божьем гневе и посланнике Божьего Перемирия.  
Михаэль вспомнил, как встретил старика впервые. Вспомнил школу. Утренний свет, тонувший в затянутом ряской фонтане. Тогда тина на воде показалась Михаэлю странной и неправильной – почему бы им просто не почистить фонтан и не сменить воду, думал он. Но потом, он не мог точно сказать когда, он начал думать, что Барселона вся такая. Она похожа на огромный корабль. На поверхности манила роскошью горы Тибидабо и блестела огнями проспекта Параллель, под водой – изъедена темными, грязными переулками, усеяна полуразрушенными церквями и поросла суевериями.  
Так было до войны. Ночь мятежа покончила с двойственностью Барселоны, погасила огни Тибидабо, заляпала фасады, сорвала афиши, повсюду расползлись темнота, грязь и ржавчина.  
Впервые Михаэль ясно осознал, что прошлое ушло безвозвратно. Его мать. Отец Фредерик. Школа. Дружба Сальвы и Карлоса.  
Он с трудом дождался окончания службы – как же любят церковники все затягивать – и попросил отца Сегу отвезти его к Адлая. Отец Сега оживился, вспомнил щедрые пожертвования сеньора Адлаи на ремонт школы и обрадовался предстоящей встрече с ним. По пути к Адлая он дважды спрашивал Михаэля о поводе для визита, но так и не получил ответа.  
Карлос был прав, им с Сальвой нужно встретиться. Михаэль одновременно хотел этого и боялся. Карлос примкнул к Народному фронту. Сальва вместе с фалангистами участвовал в похищении и убийстве солдат Народного фронта. Что если уже слишком поздно для разговоров? Выведя Карлоса из кафе, Сальва спас ему жизнь. Значит ли это, что для них еще не все потеряно? Но после взрыва в кафе прошла неделя. Михаэль знал, во время войны человек мог потерять все за одну ночь, час, минуту.  
Он сидел на облучке рядом с отцом Сегой. Ему казалось, что телега едет слишком медленно, слишком часто останавливается, пропуская одиноких пешеходов, на улице слишком темно без фонарей, а дорога слишком не ровная. Он не знал, что его раздражает и нервирует больше, медленное путешествия или редкие, но резкие крики вдали.  
Когда они подъехали к ярко освещенному дому Адлая, Михаэля потряхивало от холода и волнения.  
Дверь открыла горничная в сером платье с белым воротничком. Улыбчивая и аккуратная. Михаэль промчался мимо нее, встал посреди просторного холла и позвал Сальву. Выкрикнул его имя три раза, поднял лицо к лестнице и заметил хрустальную люстру на потолке. Не меньше сотни блестящих слезинок отражали, рассеивали и усиливали свет десятка ламп. Михаэль видел такие люстры раньше. Они принадлежали прошлому, которое ушло навсегда. В том прошлом его не удивляли зеркала во всю стену, картины в позолоченных рамах и женщины в бархатных платьях, величественно спускающиеся по лестнице. Сеньора Адлая смерила его недовольным взглядом, презрительно скривилась и тут же расплылась в улыбке, заметив отца Сегу.  
Они тискали руки друг друга и качали головами, как коровы хвостами, пока отец Сега пересказывал сеньоре Адлая печальную историю отца Фредерика. Его доброе сердце стало жертвой жестокого времени и испорченных нравов. Сеньора Адлая сменила гнев на милость по отношению к Михаэлю, когда отец Сега поведал ей историю наследника знаменитого древнего рода.  
Сальвы в доме Адлаи не было. Хесуса - тоже. О фалангистах Михаэль спрашивать не осмелился. Но он думал о них постоянно, думал о том, во что они могли втянуть Сальву, пока сеньора Адлая и отец Сега пили кофе с пирожными.  
\- Приезжайте завтра к нам на обед, - сеньора Адлая улыбнулась ректору покинутой школы. – Мой муж будет рад с вами встретиться. К сожалению, сейчас он ушел к клиенту. Он не простит мне, если я не приглашу вас завтра на обед.  
Сверху спустился Отилио. От него Михаэль узнал, что Сальва и Хесус ушли час назад и неизвестно когда вернутся. Отилио вел себя скованно и робко. Болтливый сплетник в мирное время, теперь он никак не мог разобраться что и кому можно говорить. Точно так же чувствовал себя Михаэль вчера с Карлосом. Сначала. До тех пор, пока беспечно не поверил, что встреча с Карлосом случайность, и Карлос поехал в церковь Святой Анны-Марии ради него, а вовсе не потому, что искал и выслеживал Сальву.  
Пока отец Сега икал и направлял лошадей к пансиону мадам Ариадны, Михаэль надеялся увидеть у пансиона Сальву. В этом не было ничего невозможного. Он приходил нерегулярно, но никогда не отсутствовал больше трех дней. Если отец Фредерик попал на небо, пусть он сделает так, чтобы Сальва пришел в пансион именно сегодня. Отец Фредерик так стремился к перемирию, так пусть он начнет с малого и даст возможность заключить перемирие Карлосу и Сальве. Пусть Сальва ждет сейчас Михаэля в пансионе, вместо того, чтобы затевать что-то с фалангистами. Михаэль никогда в жизни не молился, но отлично понимал, что сейчас его мысли больше похожи на лепет беспомощного испуганного ребенка, чем на молитву.  
Отец Сега остановил телегу около веревок с мокрым простынями. Похоже, сегодня мадам Ариадны затеяла большую стирку.  
\- Я буду рад, если ты переберешься в церковь Святой Анны-Марии, - сказал отец Сега Михаэлю. – Нам всем так будет спокойнее. Отец Фредерик хотел бы этого. Он всегда говорил, что в порту не место для тебя. Слишком опасно в наше время.  
\- Я не буду жить в церкви, - Михаэль посмотрел в опухшие глаза отца Сеги. Старик пытался давить на него именем мертвеца.  
Пересекая двор, Михаэль слышал, как за спиной скрипит, разворачиваясь, телега. В десятке окон пансиона горели тусклые лампы. Балкон отбрасывал тень на узкую дверь главного хода и ступени перед ней. По огоньку сигареты, Михаэль понял, что на ступенях кто-то сидит. Он подошел ближе, тень отступила, освобождая руку со сбитыми костяшками, опущенные плечи и голову Карлоса.  
\- Где ты был, Михаэль? – Карлос выглядел уставшим.  
\- В церкви Святой Анны-Марии. На похоронах отца Фредерика.  
Затушив сигарету пальцами, Карлос рассматривал Михаэля пустым взглядом.  
\- Мой друг пропал, - вздохнул наконец Карлос. - Маурисио. До мятежа он помогал моему отцу в мастерской. Отец считал, что из него выйдет хороший часовщик, - Карлос достал сигарету, хотел прикурить, но уронил спички. - Мой отец умер у Маурисио на руках.  
Михаэль не знал, что сказать.  
\- Шесть дней назад фалангисты взорвали кафе. От взрыва погибло двенадцать человек. Я и Маурисио тоже были там. И я и он вышли из кафе за несколько минут до взрыва, - Карлос сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. - Я вышел, потому что увидел Сальву. Маурисио, потому что захотел меня позвать, когда принесли горячее, - Карлос криво улыбнулся. – На улице он столкнулся с Сальвой. Он тогда еще очень удивился, почему Сальва вернулся к кафе без меня. Потом он увидел, как двое мужчин разбили витрину кафе, увидел, как Сальва бросил внутрь гранату.  
Карлос открыл глаза и посмотрел на Михаэля.  
\- Маурисио сказал, что убийц было четверо. И Сальва был одним из них. Бросал взрывчатку и добивал раненых. Я не хотел в это верить.  
В пансионе хлопнула дверь, завизжала кошка, будто ей отдавили хвост. Раздался смех и ругань.  
\- Где он, Михаэль?  
\- Я не знаю, - Михаэль обхватил руками свои плечи.  
Карлос встал и подошел вплотную. Еще немного и коснется кончиком носа переносицы Михаэля. Совсем как вчера, в комнате Михаэля перед поцелуем. Только теперь Михаэлю казалось, что вчерашний вечер был сном, он с трудом подавил в себе желание отступить.  
\- Наверное, до тебя не доходит, - Карлос наклонил голову в одну сторону, потом в другую, будто у него затекла шея или что-то мешало ему смотреть прямо. – Наверное, я должен лучше объяснить тебе, что происходит, когда пропадает человек. Чем больше времени проходит после исчезновения, тем меньше шансов найти пропавшего живым. Десять дней назад пропал Энрике из моего отряда. Пропал вечером, по пути домой. Мы узнали об этом только утром, а к закату нашли его тело в подворотне. Одежда на нем была сожжена кислотой. В паху и на ногах кислота прожгла кожу и мясо до костей. Его не просто убили, его пытали. Маурисио пропал три часа назад, ушел на обед и не вернулся, - Карлос цедил слова через стиснутые зубы. - Чтобы найти его солдаты Народного фронта прочесывают улицы, опрашивают торговцев и жителей вокруг участка. Мы проверяем родных Маурисио, его друзей. Знакомых. Разослали его описания по всем постам. Как ты думаешь, почему я пришел сюда?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Карлос усмехнулся.  
\- Ты либо очень тупой, либо прикидываешься. Откуда ты думаешь, я знал, где тебя найти? Сальва мне рассказал. Шесть дней назад. Когда выманил из кафе перед взрывом. И теперь ты должен сказать мне, где найти его! – прокричал Карлос Михаэлю в лицо. – Сказать сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока никто не умер.  
Михаэль таки сделал шаг назад.  
\- Где Сальва живет, после того как его дом сгорел?  
Солдаты Народного фронта сожгли мой дом, убили отца, забрали сестру и мать. Вспоминая слова Сальвы, Михаэль понял, скажи он Карлосу об Адлая, их дом тоже сожгут, Отилио и его семью, даже горничную, арестуют или убьют. Сотни людей пропали без вести, говорил Сальва. Нет, Михаэль не верил, что Карлос убийца. Но Карлос знал о связи Сальвы с фалангистами и, если Михаэль расскажет ему, что Сальва поселился в доме Адлая, Карлос легко сложит два плюс два. Вполне логично и обоснованно он заподозрит, что Адлая как и Сальва связаны с фалангистами. Михаэль не верил, что Карлос убийца, но не сомневался, что ради поимки фалангистов, устроивших взрыв в кафе, он приведет в дом Адлая солдат Народного фронта.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о Сальве, - Михаэль постарался, чтобы его голос не дрожал.  
Он стоял в шаге от Карлоса, заметил, как он замахивается, но не успел уклониться от удара. Кулак Карлоса врезался в челюсть, рот Михаэля наполнился кровью, инерция развернула его к порту и согнула пополам. Михаэль попятился, но устоял на ногах.  
\- Как можно быть таким самовлюбленным эгоистом! Всю жизнь с тобой носятся как с кем-то особенным. Богатые родители! Знаменитые предки! Хоть раз подумай о ком-то кроме себя!  
За всю свою жизнь Михаэль дрался раза три. Если можно назвать драками стычки во дворах частных школ, где соперников разнимают, едва дело доходит до первой крови.  
Он хотел причинить Карлосу боль. Хотел сбить его с ног. Увидеть его кровь. Знал, что долго против Карлоса не продержится. Понимал, что у него больше опыта, от Сальвы слышал о его хорошей реакции и надеялся на обман. Замахнулся правой, метя в голову, позволил ему уклониться, и смазал левой по животу. Не сильно, не было времени размахиваться, не было времени целиться или думать о силе удара, главным казалось достать, перехитрить, пробить его защиту. Михаэль даже успел удивиться, что Карлос подпустил его так близко. А в следующую минуту Карлос впечатал кулак ему в почки. Когда Михаэль был маленьким, его однажды лягнула лошадь. Сейчас он чувствовал себя точно так же. Не вздохнуть, не пошевелиться. Он ослеп от боли, но все равно попытался оттолкнуть Карлоса. Кажется, уперся ладонями ему в грудь, но потом его руки отбили, а удар в висок свалил его на землю. Михаэль запутался в своих руках и ногах. Бесконечно долго искал опору, безуспешно пытался сморгнуть прыгающие перед глазами черные точки. Он сумел подняться на четвереньки, Карлос пнул его в солнечное сплетение. Выбил воздух из легких, откинул на спину.  
\- Ты не только укрываешь преступников, теперь ты еще напал на солдата Народного фронта! Ты знаешь, что происходит в военное время с теми, кто укрывает преступников?  
\- Пошел ты, - просипел Михаэль.  
\- Думаешь, я буду с тобой нянчиться? Рассчитываешь на особое отношение?  
\- Сволочь...  
Какая же ты сволочь. Двуличный, лживый, лицемерный предатель.  
Ботинок Карлоса врезался ему под ребра. Слева, а боль почему-то прострелила грудь справа. Он с трудом перевернулся на бок и подтянуть ноги к животу, кое-как защищаясь и одновременно пытаясь отползти. Рядом на земле рассыпались светлые пятна выпавшего из окон пансиона света. Хлопало на ветру белье. Орала в небе чайка.  
\- Я не имею права на ошибку. Слишком часто я ошибался. С Сальвой, с тобой. Я постоянно себя спрашиваю, что было бы, если я не потерял голову, когда у кафе увидел Сальву.  
Карлос пнул Михаэля в голову. Он успел закрыться. Руки смягчили удар, но Михаэль прикусил себе язык.  
\- Если бы я не позволил ему затащить меня в переулок, не позволил его сообщнику оглушить себя. Я бы остался на улице, смотрел по сторонам и заметил людей с гранатами. Я мог предотвратить взрыв. Рекехо и другие не погибли бы!  
Карлос пробил ногой по плечу Михаэля, правая рука мгновенно занемела.  
\- Где Сальва? Где и у кого он ночует?!  
Михаэль всхлипнул. Вчера Карлос остался у него на ночь, потому что надеялся дождаться Сальву?  
Карлос ударил его по коленям, бедрам, сломал его защиту, раскрыл его как устрицу, снова топтал живот и солнечное сплетение.  
\- Если бы я допросил тебя вчера, Маурисио не пропал бы!  
Карлос упал на колени и вцепился в ремень его штанов. Михаэль уперся трясущимися руками ему в грудь. Карлос перехватил его правую кисть, перевернул его, ткнул лицом в землю, выворачивая руку к лопаткам. Выдернул ремень из шлевок, поймал вторую руку и связал запястья за спиной.  
Карлос выдернул его рубашку из штанов, ощупал бока. Михаэль не сразу понял, что он обыскивает его карманы. Достав ключи, он схватил Михаэля за волосы.  
\- Поднимайся.  
Михаэль всхлипнул и отдернул голову. Он не смог даже сесть со связанными руками. Карлос вцепился в его локоть и потянул наверх. У Михаэля потемнело перед глазами, желудок сжался, будто он поднимался на лифте. Карлос потащил его к пансиону. На каждом повороте лестницы прикладывал его плечом к стене или животом к перилам. Карлос злился и ругался себе под нос.  
Открыв ключом дверь в комнату Михаэля, он включил свет и швырнул Михаэля на пол. Лампочка под потолком гудела, будто вот-вот взорвется. Карлос выпотрошил чемодан, перевернул книги, отодвинул кровать и поставил на ребро матрас.  
Михаэль сел у стены. Вытерев текущую из носа кровь о плечо, он закинул назад голову, чтобы унять кровотечение. Боль притупилась, пульсировала в разбитой губе, тянула в груди и под ребрами, дергала подбородок.  
\- Сальва приходил сюда, или вы встречались где-то в другом месте? – Карлос остановился посреди комнаты и рассуждал вслух. – Конечно, сюда. Он дрочил на тебя с первого дня как тебя увидел. И ни за что не упустил бы возможности остаться с тобой наедине и залезть тебе в штаны. Когда он приходил последний раз? Не важно. Если его не убьют сегодня, он наверняка придет снова.  
Карлос поднял тетрадь Михаэля.  
\- Я все спрашивал себя, чем ты его привлек. И только вчера понял, тем же, чем обычно людей притягивают шлюхи.  
\- Сволочь, - выдохнул Михаэль.  
\- Если Сальву не убьют, он вернется к шлюхе за разрядкой и утешением, - Карлос положил тетрадь на колени и принялся писать.  
Михаэль заметил на его костяшках, коленях и рубашке мелкие пятна крови. Своей крови. Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Вставай, пора идти, - Карлос навис над Михаэлем и дернул его за плечо.  
Короткая передышка придала Михаэлю сил, он стряхнул руку Карлоса, подошел к кровати и уставился на вырванный из тетради лист.  
«Я арестовал Михаэля за то, что он покрывал преступников-фалангистов. Его будут допрашивать и судить по законам военного времени. Если хочешь его оправдать, приходи в участок на виа Лайетана. Карлос.»  
Карлос коснулся плечом плеча Михаэля. Какое-то время он разглядывал записку, будто что-то обдумывал, потом впился пальцами в предплечье Михаэля.  
\- Пора идти.  
Он больше не толкал Михаэля на стены и углы. На улице Михаэль оглянулся на здание пансиона. Покидая комнату Михаэля, Карлос нарочно не погасил свет.  
Михаэль попытался представить, который сейчас час и запутался. Где сейчас Сальва? Как далеко идти до виа Лайетана? В полицейском участке Михаэль был всего раз в жизни, ходил вместе с матерью вносить залог за ее перепившую и нарушившую общественный порядок подругу. Дело было в Нью-Йорке, в участке воняло блевотиной и мочой. В кино он видел тюремные камеры, забитые хромыми, беззубыми грязными людьми в рванной одежде.  
От холода у Михаэля начали стучать зубы. Но в голове прояснилось. Он не хотел в тюрьму. Не мог представить себя в тюрьме. Не думал, что выживет там. Какая-то часть его до сих пор отказывался верить в происходящее. В тюрьму не сажают невиновных. Но он не невинен. Он скрыл информацию, от которой зависит жизнь людей. Неужели Сальва виноват в исчезновении Маурисио? Неужели Сальва и Ребольо пытают сейчас Маурисио как пытали Энрике? Почему Михаэль должен расплачиваться за всех?  
Что сделает Сальва, когда увидит записку Карлоса? Сдастся или попытается напасть на участок? И то и другое приведет его к смерти. А может, он вовсе ничего не будет делать? Бросит Михаэля как его бросили родители? Предаст как предал Карлос? Он дрочил на тебя с первого дня, как тебя увидел, сказал Карлос. А ты целовал и ебал меня, а потом избил. Карлос не понимал, о чем говорит. Между Михаэлем и Сальвой не было притяжения. Ни один из них никогда не вглядывались в другого, пытаясь разгадать и понять каждое выражение лица, отследить и запомнить каждый жест и движение. Да, однажды Сальва пытался поцеловать Михаэля. Но это случилось только от того, что он был пьян и чувствовал себя одиноким. В то утро Сальва просто запутался и все.  
Сальва… Михаэль сглотнул и зажмурился. С Сальвой всегда было легко и спокойно. Он удивительным образом оказывался рядом, кода Михаэль чувствовал себя одиноким. Забытым, брошенным и ненужным в свой день рождения; растерянным и угнетенным после отъезда родителей; запертым и потерянным в гнусном пансионе в порту. Сальва умел скрасить даже самый паршивый день. Он приносил Михаэлю еду. Он запомнил, что Михаэль любит хлеб с томатами. 

Порт скрылся из виду. В городе фонари горели через один. Над узкими улицами дома нависали как черные скалы, с невидимыми острыми вершинами. На широких – отступали и прятались в темноте, как готовое к битве войско. Светящиеся окна вдали напоминали военные флаги и стяги. За темными, прикрытыми занавескам окнами люди копошились как крысы.  
На одном из перекрестков стоял патруль Народного фронта. Карлос показал удостоверение. Был немногословен и напряжен, закрыл собой Михаэля. Отмахнулся на вопрос об арестованном.  
Михаэль хотел верить, что Карлос тоже напуган. Хотел верить, что его тоже ранят перемены. Убеждал себя, что Карлос тоже не может до конца осознать, каким образом все зашло так далеко. Михаэль больше не злился на Карлоса за оскорбления и побои. Теперь он думал, что Карлос его единственная и последняя надежда. Его и Сальвы.  
\- Карлос, - он остановился. – Отпусти меня, и я найду Сальву. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Клянусь, я не обману. Давай договоримся встретиться через час в церкви Святой Анны-Марии. Клянусь, я найду Сальву и приведу его к тебе.  
\- Недавно ты говорил, что не знаешь, где он, теперь говоришь, что знаешь. Ты вообще когда-то говоришь правду?  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, где он, потому что тогда погибнут люди. Ты и Сальва, вы должны встретиться наедине. Без Народного фронта. Без фалангистов. Только ты и он.  
Карлос посмотрел по сторонам. С тоской? Раздумывая?  
\- Карлос, пожалуйста, он спас тебе жизнь. Мы все еще можем все исправить, - взмолился Михаэль.  
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину верить тебе, - прошипел Карлос, прищурившись.  
\- Я… я не мог выдать чужую тайну, но я всегда был честен с тобой, я доверял тебе.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – разозлился Карлос. – Ты об этом говоришь? – он грубо сжал мошонку Михаэля. - О своем члене? Или о своей заднице? Ими ты измеряешь доверие между нами? Если бы ты доверял мне, а не следовал своим блядским инстинктам, ты еще вчера свел бы меня с Сальвой. Тогда бы Маурисио не пропал, и я смог бы еще спасти Сальву. Но тебя не интересовало ничего кроме твоей похоти и удовольствия. Это ты называешь доверием? – выплюнул Карлос ему в лицо.  
Михаэль зажмурился. Раздался рев мотора. Карлос отпустил яйца Михаэля и отстранился.  
\- Салют, Карлос!  
Шофер грузовика помахал рукой с сигаретой.  
\- Как дела, Висенте?  
Грузовик затормозил. Из кузова выглянули двое безбородых мужчин. Карлос пожал Висенте руку.  
\- Ты едешь в участок? Подбросишь? – спросил Карлос шофера.  
\- Конечно. Кто это? – Висенте кивнул на Михаэля.  
Долгую минуту Карлос смотрел на Михаэля. С сожалением. С ненавистью.  
\- Предложил мне отсосать, если я дам ему песету.  
Висенте хохотнул.  
\- И за это ты его избил?  
Карлос пожал плечами.  
\- Залезайте, - кивнул Висенте, рассматривая Михаэля.  
Карлос схватил Михаэля за предплечье. Михаэль не сдвинулся с места, лишь шире расставил ноги и помотал головой. Отказываясь верить, оказываясь подчиняться. Пожалуйста, Карлос, Сальва спас тебе жизнь, билось у Михаэля в голове. Ты не можешь так поступить со мной. Не можешь так поступить с ним.  
Карлос воткнул кулак ему в живот, а когда он согнулся, вздернул вверх связанные запястья не позволяя выпрямиться.  
\- Что брыкливая блядь попалась?  
Голос доносился из фургона, но Михаэль не видел говорившего. Лишь разбитые камни мостовой, колеса, да доски кузова. Кто-то схватил его за волосы и за плечи, помогая Карлосу затащить его в фургон. Его перекинули через бортик, и Михаэль оказался на полу, между пятью парами ног. В душной темноте плавали огоньки двух сигарет. Машина тронулась, подпрыгивая на разбитой дороге.  
Постепенно глаза Михаэля привыкли к темноте, он сел и рассмотрел людей на лавках. Двое с винтовками, двое со связанными руками. У здоровяка с полутораметровым разворотом плеч разбито лицо. У похожего на крысу, остромордого пожилого мужчины порвана рубаха. Двое с ружьями безбородые, с грязными шеями. Один о чем-то спросил Карлоса. Карлос не ответил, уставился на бегущую за грузовиком улицу. Она то сужалась, то расширялась. Редкие фонари проплывали мимо, падали в темноту, исчезали за поворотом.  
Он назвал меня шлюхой, но не сказал, что я укрываю фалангистов, подумал Михаэль. Странно, как такая мелкая, ничтожная уступка может внушить человеку надежду. Если он напуган. Растерян. Чувствует себя преданным и униженным. Михаэль и сам не знал, на что он надеялся. Если Карлос не сказал про фалангистов, значит не хочет, чтобы Михаэля пытали, судили, казнили? Если не сказал, может, передумал запирать Михаэля и решил принять его предложение? Отпустит его? Неделю назад Сальва спас Карлосу жизнь, а значит, теперь Карлос … Что?  
Михаэлю стоило больших усилий усидеть ровно внутри кузова и не заваливаться всякий раз, когда машину трясло, на ноги полицейских и арестантов.  
Висенте затормозил резко. Едва заглох мотор, раздался вой волка. Карлос вытолкал Михаэля из фургона. Свалившись на колени, он с удивлением уставился на вывеску зоопарка и колышущиеся за ней деревья. Он вдруг подумал, что арестованных запрут в клетки для зверей или даже в клетки со зверями. Но Карлос потянул его за руку к трехэтажному зданию рядом с зоопарком. На ступенях участка сидели, стояли и плакали женщины и дети. Разыскивающие пропавших родственников горожане даже ночью не расходились по домам.  
Едва переступив порог, арестованный здоровяк с разбитым лицом начал вырываться. Впечатал одного из безбородых конвоиров в стену, толкнул второго. Висенте и Карлос подоспели одновременно. Висенте ударил здоровяка в висок, Карлос в челюсть. Повалив его на пол, наподдали ему ногами по животу и пояснице. Здоровяка вывернуло заспиртованными кровяными сосисками.  
\- Сука, - Висенте закатил глаза. – Сам сейчас все и уберешь.  
Здоровяк перевернулся на спину и захрапел. Разбросанные им конвоиры с грязными шеями очухались, притащили швабру и ведро. Убирать пришлось пожилому мужчине с крысиной мордой. Сначала он неловко держал швабру, после пары подзатыльников Висенте завозил ей, как будто всю жизнь только и делал, что мыл полы.  
Часы на стене показывали полночь.  
Карлос смотрел на елозившую по полу швабру остановившимся остекленевшим взглядом. Так смотрят люди в одну точку. Висенте двинулся через холл. Карлос тряхнул головой и снова взял Михаэля за связанные руки. На этот раз за запястья. Кожа к коже. Пальцы расслабленные, даже мягкие, почти нежные. Впервые за этот бесконечный ужасный вечер хватка его не была жесткой. У Михаэля мурашки побежали по спине от этого расслабленного прикосновения.  
По сравнению с коридорами оставшийся позади холл казался пустым. В фанерных и каменных тоннелях было шумно, грязно и многолюдно. Солдаты Народного фронта бегали, перетаскивали ящики, пили кофе, сидя на полу, и на ходу закусывали бутербродами. Мелькнул свет, вдали раздался полный боли то ли человеческий, то ли звериный вопль. Михаэль переступил через ведро с водой. Пахло бензином и спиртом.  
\- Хавьер, - Висенте ускорил шаг.  
Обогнул двух мужчин, тащивших генератор, и пожал руку человеку с пышными усами. Они о чем-то заговорили. Хавьер кивнул Карлосу.  
\- От ловли мелких воров перешел к ловле шлюх? - посмеялся Хавьер, когда Карлос прошел мимо него.  
Пальцы Карлоса на запястье Михаэля сжались. Поворачивая за угол, он ускорил шаг. На дверях комнат слева и справа были маленькие окошки на уровне глаз. Михаэль сообразил, что это камеры. Не будет никаких решеток как в кино, только железные двери с узкими оконцами вверху. Снова мигнул свет. Шедший им навстречу человек с кобурой на груди выругался. Еще поворот, лестница вниз, в подвал. Ряд комнат. У Михаэля закружилась голова. Появилось ощущение, что он спускается в лабиринт, из которого никогда не найдет выход. В подвале пол покрывал дырявый линолеум, присыпанный принесенными с улицы на подошвах песком и грязью. Краска на стенах и железных дверях облупилась. Тянуло сыростью. В одной из камер мужской голос выводил народную песню. Пока Михаэль пытался угадать в какой из камер поют, Карлос внезапно остановился. Впился пальцами в запястье Михаэля, будто хотел разорвать кожу и сухожилия и резко развернул его лицом к себе.  
\- Последний раз спрашиваю, где Сальва? У кого он ночует?  
\- Я … не могу…  
Карлос кивнул.  
\- Эй, Луис! Отлипни от радио и тащи сюда ключи! – голос Карлоса эхом заметался между тесными стенами и низким потолком.  
Луис оказался стариком с вывернутыми, опухшими от артрита суставами. На поясе он носил набор инструментов: мелкие отвертки, разводные ключи и моток проволоки.  
Достав из кармана связку ключей, Луис отпер дверь, на которую указал Карлос, и с любопытством уставился на Михаэля маленькими глазками под опухшими веками.  
\- Эй, я привел вам девочку, - положив ладонь между лопаток Михаэля, Карлос толкнул его в камеру так сильно, что он едва не упал.  
В комнате висел полумрак. Мелкая лампочка под потолком жужжала, свет дрожал. Стены были все в потеках, будто комнату недавно затопило. Мебели здесь не было. Унитаз и мойка жались к левой стене, на полу валялись четыре тюфяка. На них играли в карты четверо мужчин. Все четверо медленно повернули лица к Михаэлю. Правую щеку одного из мужчин пересекал старый розовый широкий шрам от ожога. Волосы другого скатались в колтуны. Лица третьего и четвертого были одинаковыми. Не молодыми, не старыми, осунувшимися с черными кругами под выпученными глазами. Лица, по которым трудно определить возраст. Рассматривая эти лица, Михаэль решил, что сходит с ума - утратил способность думать и анализировать, потому никак не может решить близнецы перед ним или за впечатления сходства отвечают выпученные глаза, обведенные темными кругами, которые затмили, замаскировали и стерли все индивидуальные отличия.  
Четверо заключенных вернулись к игре, мусоля в руках мятые карты. В комнате воняло мочой и старыми тряпками. Михаэль отступил к стене и попробовал пальцами дотянуться до ремня на запястьях. Почему Карлос не развязал ему руки? У картежников руки свободны. Забыл? Не собирался оставлять здесь Михаэля надолго? Скоро вернется за ним? Пальцами левой руки он ощупал ремень на правом запястье, пальцами правой - на левом. Смог подвинуть узел, царапнуть ногтем, но не смог развязать. Проверяя ремень на прочность, Михаэль напряг руки. Покрутил запястья, стараясь расслабить петли, сложил ладонь лодочкой, пытаясь протащить ее через петлю. Он вспотел, в пересохшем горле встал ком, будто он не вдыхал вонючий воздух подвала, а глотал его крупными кусками.  
Он не знал сколько времени провел, пытаясь освободить руки. Достаточно, чтобы запястья начали жечь, а плечи дрожать.  
Картежники сбросили карты и раздали снова. Один из близнецов сплюнул. Измученный Михаэль опустился на пол, не спуская с заключенных взгляда. Они не обращали на него внимания. Не разговаривали с ним. Но их равнодушие казалось намеренным, показным. Совсем не таким как равнодушие незнакомых людей на свободе. В этом равнодушии в замкнутом пространстве таилась угроза и оскорбление. Михаэль почувствовал угрозу до того, как один из заключенных показал на него пальцем и оскалился. Человек со шрамом шепелявил, потому из всех его слова Михаэль разобрал лишь одно – девочка.  
\- Кто выиграет будет у нее первым, - один из близнецов с выпученными глазами перетасовал карты.  
\- Кто выбывает первым, тот спустит ей в рот.  
Наблюдая за раздачей, Михаэль сломал ногти, царапая ремень. Его больше не игнорировали, на него смотрели как на вещь. От этого на него накатил холод и вспыхнуло лицо от стыда.  
Добирая карты, Шрам подмигнул ему. Сбрасывая, Колтуны в волосах послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Часто сплевывающих близнец причмокнул губами, натянул щеку языком, глядя ему в глаза.  
Содрогнувшись от омерзения, Михаэль хотел, но не смог отвернуться. Он смотрел на них как кролик на удава. Скован и беспомощен, как жертвенное животное. Что он мог сделать? Кричать? Биться о дверь? Он знал, никто не придет ему на помощь. А еще он знал, стоит начать кричать, и он не сможет остановиться, истерика накроет его, сделает еще слабее, чем он есть. Михаэль дернулся, чтобы встать, и тут же замер. Сначала он решил, что лучше встретить нападение на ногах. Но тут же отказался от этой мысли. Стоя со связанными руками, он будет слишком уязвим. Если не с первого удара, то со второго, его собьют с ног, падение обязательно оглушит и дезориентирует его. Но он не хотел терять контроль. Не хотел так сильно, будто мог что-то сделать. Будто мог противостоять четверым заключенным. Смешно. Даже когда руки у него были свободны, он не смог защитить себя от Карлоса. На что он надеется сейчас? Михаэль почувствовал себя ничтожеством. Но чувство собственной ничтожности быстро затмили страх, отвращение, омерзение и ненависть. Он ненавидел людей, что сидели с ним в одной камере и играли на него в карты. Теперь они стали разговорчивее, сравнивали его со шлюхами, обсуждали его рот и задницу, даже светлые кожу и волосы. Подогревали себя? Или запугивали его?  
Михаэль ненавидел их, ненавидел Висенте, гребанного шофера, который привез его в участок. Но больше всего он ненавидел Карлоса. Ненавидел всем сердцем. На грани неверия. Раньше он не знал, что можно так сильно ненавидеть, не верил, что человек может быть настолько жесток. Смотреть в глаза, улыбаться, быть нежным, окутать своим теплом и подарить удовольствие, позволить почувствовать себя желанным, беззаботным, счастливым, пробраться в мысли и завладеть ими, а потом растоптать тебя, унизить и отдать на растерзание. Михаэль подумал, что то, что сделают с ним эти четверо уродов, не может быть хуже того, что сделал Карлос. Они всего лишь закончат дело за него. От этой мысли ненависть к Карлосу стала еще сильнее. Благодаря этой ненависти Михаэль не свихнулся от страха и жалости к себе, эта ненависть придала ему сил, разгоняла кровь по венам, расширяла его легкие, заставляя дышать глубоко и ровно.  
Он встретит мучителей сидя, усложнит им задачу, сделает все, чтобы продержаться так долго, как возможно. Стиснув зубы до боли, ощущая ноющее напряжение в каждой мышце, Михаэль наблюдал, как игроки вскрываются, как близнецы корчат ему рожи, как Шрам радуется выигрышу, а Колтуны в волосах ругается. Он поднялся первым. Победитель Шрам двигался за ним, прихрамывая. Близнецы размахивали при ходьбе руками, как обезьяны. Они выстроились около Михаэля полукругом. Нависли над ним, закрыли свет единственной паршивой лампы. Когда двое из них достали из штанов члены, ненависть подсказала Михаэлю не закрывать глаза и не отворачиваться. Отвернется - пропустит удар и станет легкой добычей. Ненависть подсказала не лягаться, не пытаться ударить ногами – их легко перехватить и обездвижить. Нет, он должен экономить силы и хорошо целиться. Его движения должны быть короткими и резкими. Укусить, боднуть головой, вмазать коленом в пах. Скорей всего, его первый удар станет его последним. Потом его скрутят и обездвижат. Дело не в победе. Он давно проиграл. Его единственная цель причинить им боль. Пусть почувствуют хоть десятую долю того, что чувствует он. Если бодать головой, то в переносицу или в зубы. Повезет – он оставит на память о себе выбитые зубы или сломанный нос. Если повезет, он сумеет их разозлить, и тогда его вырубят или свернут ему шею. Михаэль не боялся смерти, он решил, что предательство Карлоса уже наполовину прикончило его. А может, ему так только казалось? Но кому какая теперь разница. Его больше не существует. Все, кого, он любил, вычеркнули его из своей жизни.  
\- Будешь хорошей девочкой, и я поглажу твой член, - Близнец коснулся головы Михаэля.  
Михаэль ему позволил, пусть думают, что он онемел и отупел от страха. Рука в волосах сжалась, перед лицом закачался член. От него несло потом и немытым телом. Михаэль скривился, на миг его решимость поколебалась. Какая-то часть глубоко внутри него хотела орать, биться о стены и вырываться.  
Стремясь укрепить свою ненависть, он вспомнил слова Карлоса. Ты говоришь со мной о доверии? Но что значит для тебя доверие? Что ты доверил мне? Свой член? Яйца? Свою задницу? Свою похоть? Это ты называешь доверием?  
Мой член, мой задница, мое тело это все, что у меня есть, с яростью подумал Михаэль. Мое тело это все что у меня есть, все что я могу отдать, обменять и заложить, сволочь! Единственное чем я владею. Больше у меня ничего нет.  
Он открыл рот и позволил положить член себе на язык.  
\- А соска знает толк…  
Михаэль сжал зубы и дернул головой. Говорят, мышцы челюсти самые сильные у человека. Почти как у собаки. Или волка. Он зажмурился, почувствовал, как кожа и плоть расползаются под зубами. Рот наполнился странным, не похожим на кровь вкусом. Чужой визг резанул уши и оглушил. Кто-то ударил Михаэля в ухо, но он не разжал челюсти. Визг стал громче, пронизывал насквозь, заряжал дрожью. Еще один удар по голове отправил Михаэля на пол. Он не понял, как разжал челюсти. Он как будто на короткий миг потерял сознание, потом включился вновь, чтобы почувствовать удары ногами в живот, перевернуться на бок и уткнуться лицом в лужу крови. Наверное, она натекла из его разбитого уха. Или ему разбили зубы, а он не заметил? Теперь боль была повсюду. Он не успевал считать удары, не понимал с какой стороны и кто бьет. Ничего не видел, корчился червяком на полу. Его перехватили за ноги и шею и растянули в полный рост, как гребанный канат. Схватили за волосы, приложили лицом о пол. Он захлебывался кровью и больше не мог отличить звон в ушах от воя покалеченного близнеца.  
Он ошибся. Его не убили и не вырубили. Он чувствовал, как с него сдирают штаны. Раздвигают ноги, выламывают связанные руки. Кулак вонзился в бок, член в задницу. Ботинок наступил на лицо. Тот, кто протискивался в задницу, дернул за запястья, потом за локти, тянул на себя и толкал членом. С каждым толчком ботинок все больше давил на голову. Михаэлю казалось, он слышит, как трещит его челюсть. Миг передышки и сразу два удара по бокам, пронизывающие насквозь и выворачивающие из-за невозможности согнуться и компенсировать боль. Михаэль не понимал, ерзает он лицом в свое крови или блевотине. Ботинок с лица убрали. Он отчетливо услышал голоса, смешки и плач. Михаэль догадался, что насильники меняются местами, но не понял, как оказался лицом к стене. Пристроившийся сзади человек сжал горло. Чувствуя удушье, Михаэль в панике засучил ногами по полу. Инстинктивно отталкиваясь от стены, насаживался на член, борясь за глоток воздуха, царапал связанными руками чужой живот, хватался за волосы в чужом паху. Легкие горели, глотка сжалась, перед глазами потемнело. Михаэля отпустили, пинком откатили от стены. Били в живот, пах, по плечам и бедрам, катали по полу. Четыре руки попытались уложить его на лопатки, но из-за связанных за спиной рук он перекатывался на бок, как лодка, которую поставил на киль без опор. Его снова прижали щекой к полу, вонзили пальцы в живот, вздернули на колени. Очередной член толкнулся в задницу. Только Михаэль не почувствовал изменений. Внутри все пекло, словно член из него и не вынимали. Даже когда они слазили с него и менялись, в нем будто оставалась горящая палка. Он не понимал, сколько раз они менялись, сколько раз его ворочали, не был уверен трахали его членами или руками. Не понимал плачет еще раненный близнец ли уже замолк. Не был уверен, что не плачет он сам. Возможно, он кричал и просил пощады, не понимая этого? Почему он не потерял сознание? Почему какая-то часть его мозга оставалась включенной как тусклая паршивая лампа под потолком? Мигала, жужжала, но не позволяла ничего рассмотреть и понять. А может, он был без сознания? Может, даже без сознания он чувствовал, что с ним делали? Может, полную бесчувственность гарантировала только смерть?


	19. Chapter 19

С момента исчезновения Маурисио Карлоса съедала тревога. Он опаздывал, соображал слишком медленно, упускал важное. 

Все повторялось как вдень гибели Рекехо: болтовня за завтраком, патрулирование Ла Рамблы, мелкий вор на улице Коммерции, слухи о фалангистах, проверка доноса. Старик попрошайка сказал, что видел вооруженных людей на лесах недостроенного собора Святого семейства. В первые дни после мятежа фалангисты часто прятались на стройках, в заброшенных церквях и домах. Где-то в соборе Карлос ушиб локоть. Он ныл и пульсировал, когда Карлос с Рекехо и его людьми подъезжали к кофе «У Леопольда». А потом Карлос встретил Сальву. И в голове у него все перепуталось. Время одновременно замедлилось и ускорилось. Стоило увидеть Сальву, и Карлос как будто вернулся в прошлое - снова оказался в школе, заново пережил смерть отца, почувствовал ужас и потерянность на пепелище бакалейной лавки и дома Сальвы. Глядя на Сальву, держа его за руки, он испытал потерянность, потрясение и одновременно огромное облегчение. Сальва стоял рядом. Дышал, говорил. Его руки были теплыми. Его голос, его прикосновения, подвижная мимика волновали, как прежде.  
Облегчение? Сходят ли люди с ума от радости и облегчения? Он увидел Сальву и забыл о своем долге. Потом был удар и темнота. Карлос очнулся, когда улицу заволокло дымом, со всех сторон раздавались крики. Маурисио крутился вокруг него и причитал. Задыхаясь от дыма, цепляясь друг за друга, как пьяные, они вошли в кафе. Карлос наступил на ногу мертвеца и упал на колени. Рассмотрел вблизи смешавшиеся в ране кровь и копоть. Скомканные, раздавленные, расплющенные тела, с осколками стекла на одежде и коже, будто оглоданные дикими животными, спины и бедра с вырванными кусками мяса, животы с вывалившимися внутренностями. Четверо мертвецов сохранили целостность, взрыв оглушил их или приложил о стену, а потом им перерезали горло. У Рекехо пропал один сапог. И Карлосу почему-то показалось важным его найти. Он ползал на коленях и шарил руками по полу, по телам, под телами, погружая пальцы в кровь и копоть, когда приехало подкрепление. Два отряда народного фронта. Кафе заполнили солдаты. Многих из них Карлос видел раньше, но теперь не узнавал. В голове разверзлась черная дыра, она мешала осмыслить происходящее. Он знал постфактум, что после взрыва улицу и переулки перекрыли и обыскали, всех жителей вокруг кафе выгнали на улицу и допросили. Кого-то даже забрали в участок. Кажется, Хавьер или кто-то, как он резкий и грубый, вытолкал Карлоса из развалин на улицу. Тела убитых солдат погрузили в машину. Карлос и Маурисио просидели около разбитой витрины до темноты, пока один из патрулей не подвез их в участок.  
Это был Сальва, он был с убийцами, сколько раз Маурисио повторил это, прежде чем Карлос его услышал? В первый день он оттолкнул Маурисио и велел ему заткнуться. И только на похоронах Рекехо начал задумываться. Зачем Маурисио ему врать? А вот у Сальвы, если он связался с фалангистами, был повод соврать и притвориться, что встреча случайна. Но если он был с фалангистами, значит, он спас Карлоса, вытащив его из кафе до взрыва. Обманул, спас, оглушил Карлоса и убил Рекехо.  
Рекехо, который не позволил ворам перерезать Карлосу горло в отцовской мастерской, пристрелил убийц его отца и помог оправиться после его смерти. Рекехо не только показал ему как обращаться с оружием и подарил чувство товарищества, но и пристроил его к делу. Нет лучше способа изжить свою скорбь, как заставить ее служить людям, говорил Рекехо. Если ты потерял отца и друга, защищай чужих отцов, сыновей, матерей, дочерей и друзей. Выслеживая и отлавливая воров и убийц, Карлос чувствовал себя нужным, полезным.  
Проститься с Рекехо пришло больше сотни человек. Члены профсоюза, партии Народного фронта и ее коммунистического крыла.  
Стоя над могилой Рекехо, Карлос чувствовал себя виноватым и думал о Сальве. Складывал в голове факты, пытался усвоить и переварить новость, что Сальва научился лгать и стал убийцей. Эти мысли отравляли каждый его последующий день. Эти мысли сделали его больным. Сальва убил Рекехо. Но Карлос был виноват не меньше. Он был потрясен, ослеплен и опьянен встречей с Сальвой, утратил бдительность и осторожность, и позволил Сальве совершить преступление.  
Карлос снова и снова прокручивал сцены около кафе в голове. Искал в памяти детали, на которые ему в тот день помешала обратить внимание близость Сальвы. Он как будто пытался вернуть время назад. В конце концов, он уже не был уверен, вспоминает он или придумывает.  
Даже слова Сальвы о том, что Михаэль остался в Барселоне и живет в пансионе в порту, начали казаться ему нереальными.  
Рекехо всегда говорил, действуй, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Михаэль должен был привести Карлоса к Сальве. Но встретившись с Михаэлем, Карлос увидел на его запястье часы, которые когда-то сделал для Сальвы. И несмотря на все потрясения и испытания, которые Карлос пережил, в нем проснулась обида. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что со временем эта обида не поблекла и не утратила своей остроты.  
Но теперь к обиде примешалось подозрение. Все это время после мятежа, пока Карлос хоронил отца, ловил воров и убийц, следил за порядком на улицах обезумевшего города, Сальва и Михаэль были вместе. Виделись, делились тайнами. Как далеко зашли их отношения? Целовал ли Михаэль Сальву, как целовал Карлоса на башне Сан-Себастьян? Сидя рядом с Михаэлем, глядя на берег, море и резвящихся детей, Карлос вспоминал как давным-давно, в другой, мирной жизни, в шутку сражался с Сальвой. Вспомнил его и свое возбуждение и поверил, что Сальва и Михаэль делали то же самое. Терлись бедрами, приближали лица и переплетали руки и ноги.  
Ревность помешала Карлосу сразу спросить Михаэля о Сальве. Потом появился отец Сега и странное путешествие в церковь в квартале Раваль. Когда они вернулись в пансион, Карлос хотел заговорить о Сальве, но Михаэль поцеловал его. В тот момент желание и ревность слились в Карлосе в странный необъяснимый голод. Целуя Михаэля, он чувствовал, что возвращает себе то, что ему давно принадлежит. Губы Михаэля были такими же теплыми и сухими как на башне Сан-Себастьян, когда они поцеловались впервые. Раздевая Михаэля, он будто наказывал Сальву за убийства. Мысль эта возбуждала не меньше, чем чувствительность, отзывчивость и открытость Михаэля.  
Одновременно с возбуждением Карлос чувствовал бесконечную, огромную усталость. Он так устал от потерь, страха, от ревности, от себя. Он надеялся, что Михаэль подарит ему ненадолго утешение. Он и правда смог забыться в объятиях Михаэля. Его нежность успокоила боль, его ненасытность вытеснила тревогу и усталость. Удовольствие внушило Карлосу ложный покой.  
Утром обида и ревность вернулись и стали мучить Карлоса с новой силой. Он смотрел на спящего Михаэля и думал только об одном - он целовал Сальву как меня. Смотрел на него так же восхищенно и жадно как на меня. Обнимал его ногами и руками. Прижимался к нему. Вздрагивал и извивался в его руках, как в моих. Тянул его на себя и в себя, как меня. Шептал его имя.  
А потом Маурисио исчез, и Карлос снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Он терял всех, кто были ему дороги. Не успевал спасти. Не мог остановить.  
Возможно, он больше никогда не увидит Маурисио. Никогда не увидит Сальву.  
Будучи солдатом Народного фронта, Карлос несколько раз по требованию Рекехо присутствовал при допросах. Допросы самая неприятная, неблагодарная и грязная часть нашей работы, говорил Рекехо, но ее необходимо выполнять, иначе придется хоронить друзей и близких. Военное время диктует свои правила. Фалангисты не станут никого жалеть – дождутся подходящего момента ударят из засады в спину. Ударят того, кто тебе дорог, кто делил с тобой еду и последнюю сигарету, кто не раз спасал тебя, кого спасал ты.  
Избивая Михаэля, Карлос во многом себя винил. Но Михаэль тоже был виноват. Он укрывал националистов. Он морочил Карлосу голову, как самая последняя грязная шлюха.  
Рекехо говорил, что для быстрого и эффективного допроса, человеку нужно сразу объяснить, что он всего лишь кусок мяса. Для этой цели Рекехо держал в подвале четырех уголовников, четырех псов. Десять лет назад они работали на металлургическом заводе и состояли в профсоюзе, потом опустились: начали пить и воровать. После мятежа были арестованы за разбой, избиение и изнасилование – разнесли дом старого еврея-ювелира, забили до смерти его жену, изнасиловали дочь. По законам военного времени их следовало отправить в тюрьму Монтжуик и расстрелять. Но Рекехо держал их в подвале и время от времени подкидывал им сигареты. В отличие от Хавьера, которому нравилось целыми днями пытать арестованных током, Рекехо не был садистом и всегда стремился к быстрому результату. Он предпочитал, сначала преподать подозреваемому урок и отдать его псам, а потом задавать вопросы. Добиться ответов от дрожащего куска мяса всегда легче, чем от человека, который мнит, что способен что-то отстоять или кого-то защитить.  
По инерции Карлос пошел этим путем с Михаэлем. Отдал его псам Рекехо. Смотрел как Луис закрывает дверь и прячет ключ в карман. Поднимаясь наверх из подвала, Карлос чувствовал тошноту и омерзение. Наверное, так и должно быть, когда первый раз скармливаешь человека псам.  
После смерти отца Карлос не ночевал дома. В участке на улице виа Лайетана не было казарм, но после мятежа в подсобках и кабинетах появились раскладушки и матрасы. Рекехо часто засиживался допоздна и оставался ночевать в участке. Оставались раненные, которым не нашлось места в больнице, и члены профсоюзов, жившие в сгоревших во время мятежа пансионах. У Карлоса была подсобка. Без света, без окон, но зато здесь помещался матрас. В первый день Маурисио принес Карлосу фотографию отца и матери из дома, позже приносил сменную одежду. Питались все на общей кухне. Одна из жен членов профсоюзов всегда грела здесь кофе и нарезала свежий хлеб. Некоторые из них делали мясные рулеты и пекли сладости.  
Сегодня ночью на кухне крутилась толстушка Фанни, жена брата Рекехо. Висенте и еще пятеро пускали у окна кольца сигаретного дыма в черное небо. Карлос сел в углу. Есть не хотелось. Курить тоже. Идти в свою комнату и пытаться заснуть не имело смысла. Оставаться в одиночестве было невыносимо. Висенте засмеялся. У Карлоса никак не получалось прислушаться к разговору и понять, о чем речь, его постоянно отвлекали шорохи и шаги в коридоре, раздражали крики на улице и отдаленная болтовня радио.  
Двое приятелей Висенте отправились по домам. Висенте и оставшиеся двое разлили по стаканам виски из дорогих бутылок, наверняка конфискованных у грабителей или сообщников фалангистов.  
В коридоре задребезжало перевернутое ведро. Раздалась ругань. Голос показался Карлосу знакомым. Он повернул голову и увидел в дверях Маурисио. Раскрасневшегося, едва державшегося на ногах. Фанни захлопотала вокруг него, как хлопотала вокруг всех, одержимая идеей непременно и немедленно накормить вернувшегося с работы мужчину.  
Волоча ногу больше чем обычно, Маурисио уселся за стол. Едва ли не носом нырнул в тарелку с супом, которую поставила перед ним Фанни.  
\- Где ты был? – спросил Карлос.  
Маурисио хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Помнишь уличных девок с улицы Сера? Две недели назад мы с Рекехо избавили их от жадного сутенера. Сутенер отбирал у них деньги и избивал до полусмерти, если припрятали хоть песету, Рекехо арестовал его. Раньше ведь такого не было. Полиция никогда не защищала шлюх. Рекехо арестовал их сутенера и отправил в Монтжуик. Так вот с тех пор эти шлюхи любят солдат Народного фронта как своих женихов, и дают им бесплатно. Вчера я встретил одну из них, она пригласила меня в свою комнату. Она была прекрасна. Груди у нее были как два яблока, - Маурисио раскрыл ладони, будто ловил невидимый мяч, – а кожа на заднице нежнее и белее чем на лице. Потом пришла ее подружка. О, она была совсем другой. Смуглой, плотно взбитой. С большими ладонями и стопами, мускулистыми ногами и бицепсами. Но, о боги, что она выделывала языком. Она даже в задницу его мне засунула. И он у нее был, как она вся, длинный и сильный.  
Висенте и его собутыльники заржали. Вдохновленный их реакцией Маурисио продолжил делиться деталями. Окно кухни выходило на внутренний двор. Рассвет метался, запертый в колодце между домами, цепляясь за стены и царапая подоконники окон. В зоопарке по соседству кричали попугаи и выл волк. В участке хлопали двери, слышались бодрые голоса полицейских, заступивших на утреннее дежурство.  
Он трелей Маурисио к горлу Карлоса поступила тошнота. Когда рот заполнился горькой слюной настолько, что стало казаться его сейчас вырвет, он поднялся и прошел в мелкую уборную. Сполоснул лицо и шею, вымыл руки.  
В коридоре он столкнулся с мальчишкой, который раньше работал на ткацкой фабрике. Разносил заказы, загружал грузовики. Спал на складе. За все про все ему платили пару сантимов, которых едва хватало на еду. Присоединившись к солдатам Народного фронта, парень получил бесплатное спальное место и еду, плюс благодарность, часто материальную, жителей Барселоны, которых спасал от воров и защищал от разбоя.  
В коридорах подвала было тихо. Луис спал в обнимку с радио. По пути к камере псов Рекехо зевающий Луис рассказал Карлосу, что час назад приходил доктор Сальгадо и забрал раненного Рамиреса, одного из близнецов. Мальчишка, которого ты привел, пытался откусить Рамиресу член.  
\- А что с мальчишкой?  
Луис пожал плечами.  
\- Доктор не стал его трогать без твоего приказа.  
Доктор Сальгадо тридцать лет проработал в травмопункте в больнице. Часто лечил рабочих после несчастных случаях на заводах. В результате обзавелся друзьями среди рабочих, вступил в профсоюз, а потом в коммунистическую партию. Когда в полицейский участок на виа Лайетана после мятежа привезли первых раненых, кто-то из профсоюза послал за доктором Сальгадо. Подлатав раненых, он так и остался в участке. Делал перевязки, лечил больных, однажды даже реанимировал заключенного, у которого останавливалось сердце от пыток током. Доктор Сальгадо был молчаливым грузным стариком, с длинными пальцами, которые быстро накладывали швы.  
Луис открыл дверь в камеру. Трое из четырех псов Рекехо сидели на тюфяках и играли в карты. Значит, Луис ничего не перепутал. Михаэль действительно, сумел навредить одному из них. Пытался откусить член? Карлос поежился. Михаэль лежал, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Без штанов в порванной и задранной под мышки шелковой рубашке. В тусклом свете лампы Карлос рассмотрел темные пятна на его боках и бедрах. Синяки и кровь.  
\- Позови доктора, - сказал Карлос Луису.  
Он думал, что Михаэль без сознания. Но когда присел около него и начал развязывать ремень на запястьях, Михаэль забился и заскулил. Тихо как собака, которая не может терпеть боль, но боится, что за шум ей прилетит еще больше. Карлос не заметил, как рядом оказался доктор.  
\- Подержи его, я вколю ему успокоительное, - деловито пробубнил доктор.  
Карлос уставился на шприц в руках доктора, будто впервые увидел укол. Не дожидаясь пока до Карлоса дойдут его слова, доктор сам разрезал путы на запястьях Михаэля и прижал коленом его руку к полу. Карлос взял Михаэля за плечи. Доктор вогнал иглу в вену.  
\- Что это? - откашлялся Карлос, когда глаза Михаэля закатились.  
\- Морфий. Не беспокойся, я вколол ровно столько, что уже через час он придет в себя, и ты сможешь его допросить. Ты позвал меня, чтобы я привел его в порядок?  
Доктор смотрел вопросительно. А у Карлоса язык прилип к небу. Допросить. Он хотел допросить Михаэля, чтобы спасти Маурисио. Страх за Маурисио подгонял Карлоса, подталкивал и понукал им. Но Маурисио вернулся. С ним все в порядке. Так какой смысл теперь в допросе? Карлос нахмурился. Голова у него раскалывалась.  
Он хотел узнать у Михаэля, где Сальва. Но потом решил оставить Сальве записку. Не было ли это решение ошибкой? Почему он рассчитывал, что Сальва сдастся, пожертвует собой ради Михаэля? Он судил о Сальве по детским воспоминаниям. Но это были воспоминания о мирном времени, когда Сальва не умел врать.  
Карлос смотрел на избитого Михаэля и думал о том, что Сальва изменился. Сальва стал убийцей. Возможно, новый Сальва, увидев записку, не станет спасать Михаэля. Возможно, для нового Сальвы глупая и наивная записка станет предупреждением. Он сменит место укрытие и предостережет своих приятелей фалангистов. Все, что знает Михаэль, скорей всего уже не актуально. В его допросе нет смысла.  
Доктор все еще ждал ответа, Карлос смог лишь кивнуть ему, до боли стискивая зубы. Несмотря на возраст доктор был сильным человеком, в травмопунктах, где он работал, всегда не хватало санитаров, и он привык сам ворочать раненых.  
\- Возьми его за ноги, - кивнул он Карлосу, а сам подхватил Михаэля под мышки.  
Коморка врача находилась на первом этаже сразу около лестницы из подвала. Три койки, жестяной шкаф, забитый морфином и перевязочными материалами. На одной из кроватей сидел полуголый Рамирес, вокруг его бедер болталась пеленка как у младенца.  
\- Отведи его вниз, в камеру, - велел доктор Карлосу, когда они вместе уложили Михаэля на койку.  
\- Можно мне еще морфий? – заканючил Рамирес.  
Доктор не удостоил его ответом. Карлос подхватил Рамиреса за локоть и грубо вытащил в коридор. На лестнице Рамирес несколько раз споткнулся. Луис-ключник улыбнулся его возвращению. Приятели в камере подняли его на смех.  
Карлос вернулся в лазарет. Перевернув Михаэля на бок, доктор пристроился на полу за его спиной, с щипцами и спиртом в руках.  
\- Ты же не против, если я зашью его? Или?  
Карлос помотал головой. Доктор вел себя слишком услужливо. Раньше Карлос не заходил в лазарет. Не интересовался, как приводят в чувства заключенных. Судя по намеку доктора, не все раны зашивали.  
Карлос прикрыл глаза, чувствуя тошноту. Распахнув их снова, он уставился на ноги Михаэля. Не в силах ни на чем сосредоточиться, Карлос различал лишь отдельные детали. Полусогнутые ноги - под кожей ясно обозначились кости - показались Карлосу невозможно длинными и худыми. Карлос снова и снова пробегал взглядом по светлым волоскам на бедрах и голенях, словно пытался их пересчитать.  
Карлос чувствовал себя так, будто ему снова двенадцать, и он вошел за Сальвой в старый заброшенный дом. Сальва хотел узнать тайны исчезнувших жильцов. А Карлос хотел узнать тайны Сальвы. Очарованный игрой солнечного света в его глазах, его голосом, пружинящей походкой, неосознанно мечтал узнать его мысли, понять его чувства. Сальва был во всем первым, сказал Карлос Михаэлю. Рядом с Михаэлем, Карлос тоже стремился понять, что чувствует Сальва. Почему его тянется к Михаэлю. Карлос пошел за Сальвой в этот лабиринт телесных желаний, как в запыленные коридоры заброшенного дома. И в том, и в этом лабиринте он пережил сильнейшее волнение, радость, страх и сомнения.  
В глубине старого дома их ждала мертвая, наполовину разложившаяся, выпотрошенная кошка. Финал попыток Карлоса понять чувства Сальвы к Михаэлю стал намного ужасней. Михаэль растоптанный, растерзанный, низведенный до куска мяса.  
Доктор вздохнул, громыхнул жестяной миской, бросив в нее щипцы, и поднялся на ноги. В зоопарке затрубил слон. Стекла в окнах лазарета дрогнули. С момента укола прошло не больше сорока минут, но Михаэль застонал и повернул голову. Он пытался открыть глаза, но морфий сделал веки слишком тяжелыми. Наконец Михаэлю удалось его победить. Лицо исказила гримаса боли и усилия. Поначалу взгляд был мутным, но постепенно в нем появилась осмысленность. Михаэль дернулся всем телом, заметив Карлоса. Глянул на копошившегося около шкафа доктора, на окно, скатился с кровати и потянулся к столику с инструментами. Доктор обернулся на шум. Перепрыгнув кровать, Карлос оказался около Михаэля раньше него. Он почувствовал странное облегчение, стискивая Михаэля, прижимая его к себе, подавляя его слабое сопротивление, гася попытки укусить и боднуть головой. Облегчение, сродни тому, что чувствует промерзший до костей человек, получив возможность поднести руки к огню.  
\- Успокойся, все закончилось.  
На миг Михаэль замер, а потом завыл и стал вырываться с новой силой. Боясь, что он навредит сам себе, или у него разойдутся швы, Карлос поднял взгляд на доктора.  
\- Вколи ему еще морфия. Пусть выспится. Часов пять. Шесть.  
Доктор кивнул.  
Карлосу пришлось вывернуть сопротивляющемуся Михаэлю руку за спину, чтобы доктор получил доступ к вене. Он прижимал Михаэля к себе, пока он не вырубился, потом сам поднял на кровать. Снова цеплялся взглядом к деталям. Порванная, грязная рубашка. Кровь в уголках губ, лицо бледнее подушки. Только волосы остались прежними. Ярко блестящие, словно впитали в себя каждый луч света в комнате, они мучительно неправильно контрастировали с тусклой кожей и серостью медицинских шкафов и инструментов.  
Карлос резко встал и направился к двери, желая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Ему нужно было проветриться. Занять себя делом. Поставить мозги на место. Отправиться в патруль. Сделать что-то полезное.  
Доктор будто почувствовал его намерения.  
\- Что мне делать с ним, когда проснется? Я не могу его тут держать.  
\- Когда проснется, позови кого-нибудь, пусть переведут его в первую камеру.  
Первая от холла, в самом начале коридора, комната на десять квадратов, забитая мелкими ворами, карманниками, подростками-хулиганами, пьяницами и прочей мелкой шушерой. В военное время суды не работали, мелких преступников мариновали в камере по десять дней, потом выпускали.  
Доктор хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Карлос вылетел в коридор. Знакомый гул, перекличка голосов, дребезжание связок ключей, звон разбитой тарелки. Звонки телефонов, писк радио, смешки. Запах сигарет, бензина. Он смог наконец вздохнуть полной грудью. Через полчаса он присоединился к патрулю. По телефону поступило донесение, что ночью кто-то разгромил еврейский квартал ростовщиков и ювелиров. Нападавшие могли быть националистами или просто грабителями. Две машины с солдатами Народного фронта отправились опросить свидетелей и прочесать окрестности.

***  
Карлос вернулся в участок поздно вечером. Заглянул в лазарет. Три койки пустовали, доктор храпел в подсобке. Заглянул через узкое окно в первую камеру. Нашел взглядом Михаэля. Свернувшись калачиком, он спал в углу. Вокруг ходили, чесались, переговаривались человек двадцать. Но Михаэля никто не трогал. Доктор нашел для него штаны, но не раздобыл - ботинки.  
Умывшись, Карлос сел на кухне с чашкой кофе, закурил и уставился в одну точку. Когда сигарета догорела, он зажег новую. Он так и не сделал ни одной затяжки, когда дежуривший на проходной полицейский сообщил ему, что к нему пришли.  
Карлос кивнул, пепел с догоревшей сигареты посыпался на штаны. Нужно бы переодеться, вяло подумал Карлос. Он не представлял кому, он мог понадобиться.  
Протиснувшись по коридору мимо группы солдат, Карлос переступил через пустые ящики, оказался в холле и увидел Сальву.  
На улице горланил песню пьяница и урчал мотор грузовика.  
\- Я хочу увидеть Михаэля.  
Давным-давно Карлос заметил, что, когда Сальва злится, расстроен или нервничает, его речь становится отрывистой и резкой. Раньше за этой резкостью Карлосу чудился особенный завораживающий ритм.  
\- Я хочу увидеть Михаэля, - повторил Сальва.  
\- А я думал, ты хочешь признаться в убийстве, предательстве, обмане и сговоре с фалангистами.  
\- Где Михаэль?  
Сальва шагнул к нему. Карлос почувствовал его дыхание на щеке и упирающийся в живот пистолет. Несмотря на жаркий вечер Сальва напялил шерстяной стариковский кардиган. Почему Карлос не обратил на это внимание раньше? Сунув правую руку в безразмерный карман бесформенного кардигана, он скрыл от всех пистолет. Остолопы полицейские на проходной плохо выполнили свою работу - сколько бы им не приказывали обыскивать всех без исключения, они по-прежнему полагались на свою говенную интуицию. Что Сальва им наплел? Сказал, что он брат, родственник, друг, одноклассник Карлоса? Карлос рассмеялся.  
\- Собираешься стрелять?  
\- Если ты не отведешь меня к Михаэлю.  
\- Думаешь, пристрелишь меня и сможешь отсюда выйти?  
\- Мне все равно.  
\- А как же Михаэль? На него тебе тоже плевать?  
\- Ты сказал. Если я приду. Ты отпустишь его.  
Его лицо было так близко, что Карлос мог посчитать морщины вокруг прищуренных глаз.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Карлос. – Жди здесь.  
\- Нет. Я пойду с тобой. Ты или выполнишь обещание, или сдохнешь.  
У Карлоса на предплечьях волосы встали дыбом. Он мог метнуться в сторону, перехватить засунутую в карман руку Сальвы, попытаться отобрать пистолет. Мог сбить Сальву с ног. Он ничего не сделал. Но мысли о возможностях разогнали усталость, он почувствовал приятное возбуждение и воодушевление. Повернувшись к Сальве спиной, он дождался, когда пистолет уткнется ему в спину и пошел к коридору.  
Дверь в первую камеру закрывалась на задвижной засов. Такой не откроешь мгновенно, нужно приложить усилия, зато не нужен ключ. Сейчас Карлосу было на руку не привлекать внимания. К себе. К Сальве и пистолету у него в кармане. Карлос сам обезоружит его, когда посчитает нужным.  
\- Михаэль! - он проснулся только после второго окрика. – Вставай и выходи.  
Сальва до сих пор стоявший у Карлоса за спиной, не выдержал и заглянул в камеру, через плечо Карлоса.  
Неуверенно переступая босыми ногами, Михаэль смотрел на них с неверием и страхом. У самой двери щуплый карманник толкнул Михаэля плечом, но он этого не заметил. Выходя из камеры, он старался держаться как можно дальше от Карлоса - скользнул вправо, прижался спиной к стене. Карлос налег на засов.  
Рассматривая разбитое лицо Михаэля, Сальва сильно стиснул губы, что они побелели, казалось, он испытывал сильную боль. Едва Карлос закончил с замком, Сальва грубо, гораздо грубее чем раньше, толкнул пистолет ему между ребер. При этом он не смотрел на Карлоса. Отличный момент, чтобы его обезоружить.  
Но вспоминая, как утром Михаэль бился в его руках, каким длинными и худыми выглядели его обнаженные ноги, Карлос решил не делать при Михаэле резких движений. Зачем лишний раз его пугать? В конце концов, с самого начала, когда писал свою идиотскую записку, Карлос собирался сдержать слово. Тогда он еще не думал о том, чтобы засунуть Михаэля в камеру к псам Рекехо. Эта идея возникла у Карлоса по пути в участок, когда Михаэль завел дурацкий разговор о доверии. Он как будто действительно думал, что похоть можно назвать доверием, и Карлос разозлился. Но с самого начала Карлос знал, что отпустит его. Михаэль был лишь способом подобраться к Сальве и посмотреть вблизи на друга, который стал убийцей.  
Как только они вышли из коридора в холл и впереди замаячили двери на улицу, Михаэль остановился на месте как вкопанный.  
\- Нет, - прошептал он. – Нет, Сальва, нет, пожалуйста, Карлос, - он силился сказать больше, но у него не получалось. Он мог лишь с мукой на лице повторять их имена. Он выглядел безумцем. Карлос почти поверил, что он на самом деле сошел с ума. – Пожалуйста…  
\- Михаэль, - глянув на Карлоса, Сальва вынул обе руки из карманов. У него дрожали пальцы, когда он взял лицо Михаэля в ладони. – Посмотри на меня, Михаэль. Все закончилось. Все будет хорошо. Уходи.  
\- Нет, - по щекам Михаэля потекли слезы, и Сальва нежно стер их большим пальцами.  
Карлос никогда прежде не видел их вместе, не видел, как Сальва дотрагивается до Михаэля. Зрелище оказалось невыносимым. От вида этих интимных прикосновений и слез Карлоса бросило в жар, потом в холод. Не в силах больше выносить этот спектакль, он выхватил пистолет из кармана Сальвы и оттолкнул его от Михаэля. Привлеченные потасовкой полицейские на дверях повернулись в их сторону. Карлос кивнул им и указал пистолетом на Сальву.  
\- Наденьте на него наручники.  
Он схватил Михаэля за предплечье и резко развернул к выходу. Михаэль уперся. В каком-то смысле его упрямство и необходимость прилагать усилия, чтобы вытолкать его на улицу, помогли Карлосу пропотеть, выпустить пар и снять напряжение. Он ударился ногой и плечом о косяк двери и не почувствовал боли.  
К главному входу участка вели четырнадцать ступеней. Карлос протащил Михаэля по половине из них и отпустил.  
\- Нет-нет, - продолжал шептать Михаэль. Смотрел он при этом не на Карлоса, а через его плечо на дверь участка. – Пожалуйста, отпусти его.  
Карлос приставил пистолет к его лбу и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Убирайся.  
Михаэль приоткрыл рот.  
\- Клянусь, я пристрелю тебя, если не исчезнешь.  
Карлос толкнул его с лестницы. Михаэль скатился вниз и с трудом встал. Вместо того, чтобы убегать, он замер на месте. Карлос выстрелил, пуля ударила около его босых ног, заставила сжаться и отступить.  
Около участка днем и ночью собирались люди. Старые, молодые, женщины, мужчины. Когда Карлос выстрелил, они бросились врассыпную. Возможно, их крики, а вовсе не выстрел напугали Михаэля и вынудили его попятиться.  
Карлос выстрелил снова. Он смотрел на Михаэля, но видел, как люди на улице, падают на землю и закрывают головы руками, заметил, как в доме напротив выключили свет и задернули шторы.  
Карлос стоял посреди улицы, целился в человека, и никто не смел его остановить.


	20. Chapter 20

Походка Сальвы больше не была пружинистой как раньше. Волосы на затылке лежали ровной линией. Тот, кто стриг его теперь, гораздо лучше управлялся с ножницами. Что вообще осталось в нем от Сальвы, которого Карлос помнил? 

Борясь с тошнотой и усталостью, - последние два дня он не ел и не спал – Карлос распахнул дверь в комнату Рекехо. Матрас, на котором спал Рекехо, если оставался на ночь в участке, кто-то унес. Зато сложенная раскладушка стояла у стены. Можно забрать ее себе, устало подумал Карлос. Или отдать кому-то.  
Карлос прошел к столу Рекехо и убрал в ящик пистолет. Хотел избавить Сальву от соблазна дотянуться до него. Карлос кивнул полицейским, конвоировавшим Сальву, указывая на стул напротив стола. Они усадили Сальву так, что деревянная спинка оказалась между спиной и скованным сзади руками.  
Сальва не сопротивлялся. С тех пор как Карлос вернулся в участок без Михаэля, он смотрел только прямо перед собой. Когда перед ним на расстоянии письменного стола оказался Карлос, Сальва перевел взгляд на темное окно. Он не моргнул, когда дверь за полицейскими захлопнулась. Черты лица его расслабились, демонстрируя полное равнодушие к происходящему.  
\- Я хочу вернуться в день нашей последней встречи у кафе «Леопольд», – начал Карлос и поразился тому, как глухо и вымученно звучит его голос. – Я знаю, что ты оказался там не случайно.  
Он остановился, давая Сальве возможность возразить, оправдаться, сказать хоть что-то. Но Сальва молчал, дышал глубоко и медленно.  
\- Я знаю, что вас было четверо. Ты познакомился с этими людьми после мятежа? Или знал из раньше?  
Карлос заметил маленькую царапину на подбородке у Сальвы.  
\- Как долго твои сообщники следили за кафе до нападения?  
На Сальве все еще был старый несуразный чужой кардиган, мешком висевший на плечах и руках.  
\- Где были твои сообщники, когда ты выманил меня из кафе?  
Воротник рубашки Сальвы перекрутился. Верхнюю пуговицу, видимо, сорвали полицейские, когда надевали на него наручники.  
\- На противоположной стороне улицы? В подъезде? На перекрестке? Ты завел меня в переулок, чтобы я их не заметил?  
Пряжка ремня на штанах Сальвы съехала в сторону.  
\- Когда один из них ударил меня по голове, он сделал это, потому что вы так договорись? Ты с самого начала рассчитывал вывести меня и оглушить?  
На щеке под правым глазом у Сальвы лежала ресница. Как он умудряется так долго не моргать, удивился Карлос.  
\- Я жалею, что спас тебя, - Сальва наконец посмотрел на него. Вместо равнодушия на лице появилось презрение. – Ты ничем не лучше Рекехо. Он выстрелил моему отцу в затылок. Ты пытал Михаэля.  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Сколько раз Карлос спрашивал себя, почему Сальва примкнул к мятежникам, почему бросал бомбы в кафе. Теперь он узнал ответ, Сальву обманули.  
\- Ты видел, как Рекехо убивал твоего отца? Нет? Значит тебе кто-то сказал об этом? Кто? И почему ты поверил этому человеку? Ты знал этого человека до мятежа и доверял ему? Чем этот человек заслужил твое доверие?  
Сальва опять замкнулся и смотрел в окно. Стремясь его растормошить, Карлос встал, обошел стол и присел на его край напротив Сальвы.  
\- Кто сказал тебе, что Рекехо убил твоего отца? – Карлос повысил голос до крика. – Тебе не пришло в голову, что тебя просто обманывают? Используют? Что они скажут тебе все, что угодно, лишь бы привлечь на свою сторону.  
\- Мне сказал Энрике, - Сальва поднял голову и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. – Энрике сказал, что в ночь мятежа, патрулировал с Рекехо район Риберо. Мятежник залез в погреб бакалейной лавки. Рекехо задушил мятежника, пристрелил моего отца и приказал увезти моих мать и сестру, - голос Сальвы сорвался, будто ему не хватило воздуха.  
\- Энрике? – Карлос вспомнил найденное в канаве тело. Кислота проела дыры на его руках и ногах и вымыла мясо с бедер. Чтобы так очистить кости, понадобилось не меньше двух литров, сказал Рекехо. Энрике пытали кислотой, а потом ею же убили. Сальва его пытал. Карлос вцепился руками в край стола и опустил голову. Карман штанов оттягивали две завернутые в сигаретную бумагу конфеты. Если сегодня дебильный сын Энрико и приходил в участок, то Карлоса в это время здесь не было.  
Даже садист Хавьер пока не догадался пытать своих жертв кислотой, сказал Рекехо. К горлу Карлоса поступила тошнота.  
\- Да. Тебе не стоило выводить меня из кафе. Ты должен был убить меня вместе с Рекехо.  
Сальва снова безразлично уставился в окно. Карлос вернулся мыслями в день взрыва. Последнюю неделю он делал это часто. Возвращался в тот день – наказывал себя, искал ответы. Потому теперь это произошло само собой. Естественно. А стоило вернуться, мысли зацепились за болезненные и обидные детали.  
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне тогда в переулке? Почему не рассказал об убийстве? Почему не был честен со мной? Почему не попросил у меня помощи? – закричал он.  
У Сальвы больше не получалось сохранить спокойствие, он прикрыл глаза.  
У Карлоса же от собственного крика разболелось не только горло, но и диафрагма. Или что-то под ней, что мешало вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Он смотрел на Сальву и пытался понять, в какой момент Сальва перестал доверять ему. Когда Сальва от него отвернулся? Когда вычеркнул его из своей жизни? Отчуждение между ними началось до мятежа. До мятежа Сальва начал ему врать и избегать его. До мятежа Сальва расстался с подарком Карлоса так, будто он для него ничего не значил.  
Все это время Карлос был слишком глуп и упрям, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза. Берег свое детское счастье, оголтелую влюбленность и отчаянно цеплялся за прошлое. Воспоминаниями о детских проказах, совместных заплывах и драках с одноклассниками подпитывал свое восхищение Сальвой. Он отравлял и обманывал себя этими воспоминаниями. Мог часами мысленно разговаривать с Сальвой. Думал о нем днем и видел его ночью во снах. Грезил им. Как ненормальный.  
Точно, как ненормальный. Он помешался на Сальве. Потому совершил столько ошибок. Он был болен им и не замечал ничего вокруг. Не заметил, как изменился Сальва. Как он стал опасен.  
Как избавиться от этой болезни? Когда Сальва начал его избегать, Карлос должен был перестать о нем думать. А вместо этого он мысленно лелеял дружбу, полагался на взаимопонимание и доверие, которых между ним больше не было. Карлос обманывал себя.  
Он помнил, когда начал меняться Сальва. В тот день в школе появился Михаэль.  
Что такого разглядел Сальва в Михаэле, чего не находил в Карлосе? Этот вопрос давно давил на Карлоса, но задумываться над ним было слишком больно. Слишком разрушительно. Этот вопрос подтолкнул его забраться на башню с Михаэлем. Теперь он точно знал в Михаэле нет ничего особенного.  
Сальва был для Карлоса всем. Не просто другом, идеалом. С ним Карлос связывал свои мечты и надежды. Он сделал бы для Сальвы все. Тем больнее было сейчас понимать, что если бы тогда у кафе Сальва рассказал ему о Рекехо, Карлос встал бы на его сторону. Даже если бы у него не было полной уверенность, что Сальва говорит правду, Карлос все равно бы сражался за него. Сальва не мог об этом не знать, но несмотря на это он отвернулся от Карлоса. Не дал ему шанса узнать правду. Вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Карлос больше был ему не нужен. Не нужна его преданность. Его дружба. Все то, что для Карлоса имело в жизни значение, Сальва выкинул на помойку, когда появился Михаэль.  
И что дал ему Михаэль? Поцелуи, которые давал и Карлосу?  
Сальва променял преданность, защиту и доверие на доступное тело. Карлос вспомнил податливость Михаэля, вспомнил, как Михаэль шептал его имя, как ловил его поцелуи, как тянул его в себя. Ради этого удовольствия Сальва предал Карлоса.  
Сальва все еще сидел с закрытыми глазами, и Карлос дал ему пощечину. Поймав его взгляд, Карлос ударил снова. Сальва усмехнулся. Сука! Он ждал от Карлоса жестокости. Карлос ударил снова, стремясь стереть с его лица усмешку. Дыхание Карлоса ускорилось, стук крови в ушах заглушил тревожные вопросы. Он отвешивал Сальве пощечину за пощечиной. Не позволял больше улыбаться, заставил стиснуть челюсти. Смотрел, как его голова мотается из стороны в сторону. Видел на его щеках отпечатки своих пальцев, от каждого нового удара они меняли форму и очертание, пока не превратились в пятна.  
Судя по тому, что уродский кардиган сполз с плеч Сальвы, он крутил запястья, безуспешно пытаясь освободить руки. Шаркнул ногами по полу, уперся пятками. Зажмурился. Сальва не издавал ни звука, Карлос слышал лишь свое дыхание и звон пощечин. Почему-то когда он бил правой рукой, звук получался громким и резким, от удара левой – глухим. Карлосу казалось, он вот-вот разгадает важную загадку.  
Почему он был так безумно болезненно привязан к Сальве? Как избавиться от этой привязанности?  
Карлосу вдруг показалось, что он знает, когда началась его болезнь. Из первого возбуждения, томления. В утро, когда Карлос, касаясь себя, впервые позволил себе думать о Сальве.  
Пощечина имеет мало общего с настоящим ударом. Она почти не причиняет боли и редко оставляет следы. Единственный эффект пощечины - унижение. В обычной ситуации мужчина не позволит хлестать себя по щекам. А Сальва был связан и понимал, что Карлос будет лупить его по лицу сколько пожелает. Захочет полчаса, захочет час.  
Он хотел унизить Сальву. И одновременно его пугало упоение с каким он это делал. Это упоение было таким же болезненным и нездоровым, как его одержимость Сальвой. Так может единственный способ избавиться от этой болезни, исчерпать ее до дна?  
Карлос сжал руку в кулак и ударил Сальву по-настоящему. Стул перевернулся, Сальва рухнул на спину. Теперь из его носа шла кровь. Пинком Карлос отшвырнул от Сальвы стул.  
Карлос попытался вспомнить, что представлял себе, когда дрочил на Сальву раньше. Его спину? Сильные руки? Его шею? Неровные волосы на затылке? Пружинящую походку? Но на память приходили лишь длинные обнаженные ноги Михаэля. Болезненные и неправильные ассоциации – вот и все, что осталось теперь между Карлосом и Сальвой.  
Карлос присел и сжал через одежду член Сальвы.  
\- Да, - Сальва презрительно скривился. – Тебе ведь так давно этого хотелось.  
Карлос усмехнулся. Ослабил хватку и стал поглаживать Сальву через штаны.  
\- Вперед, сука. Не отказывай себе ни в чем, пока я связан.  
По тому как отчаянно Сальва стиснул зубы, Карлос понял, что он храбрится. На самом деле он до смерти боялся того, что происходит. Боится потерять контроль. Рекехо был прав, люди не любят, когда им напоминают, что они всего лишь животные. Ощупывая Сальву через ткань, Карлос подвинул его затвердевший член, погладил по всей длине, похлопал пальцами по яйцам. Это было так же прекрасно как пощечины. Так же как с пощечинами Сальва понимал, что находится полностью во власти Карлоса. И это прекратится, только когда Карлос захочет.  
Когда член Сальвы полностью окреп, Карлос расстегнул его штаны. Он затаил дыхание, касаясь обнаженной нежной кожи Сальвы. Он так часто представлял себе этот момент.  
Как и с пощечинами в какой-то момент Сальва зажмурился, спрятался за закрытыми веками. Придерживая его колени и не позволяя ему закрыться, Карлос через раз прижимал его член к животу, через раз оттягивал к яйцам. На головке члена Сальвы выступила капля смазки. Единственный член, с которого Карлос собирал влагу, кроме его собственного, был член Михаэля. Он убрал руки от Сальвы и расстегнул свои штаны.  
\- Ублюдок, - Сальва дернулся.  
Это было больно, совсем не так как с Михаэлем. В какой-то момент Карлос испугался, что не справится. Ему то казалось, что член опадет у него раньше, чем он протиснется в Сальву. То хотелось разорвать Сальву голыми руками. Вдавливая пальцы в кожу, Карлос ощупал его бедра и бока, поерзал, и дело пошло лучше. Он подстроился, приспособился. Сколько бы Сальва не зажимался, не корчился, не пытался отодвинуться, он ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Сука, я убью тебя, - просипел Сальва.  
Карлос погладил его живот, взял в руку мягкий член. Представил, как доведет его до оргазма, заставит кончить с членом в жопе, унизит больше, чем пощечинами.  
Но он не смог. Не смог добиться возбуждения от Сальвы. Непредсказуемо, неожиданно и болезненно кончил сам. Дыхание перехватило, шею свело судорогой. Отстранившись, Карлос почувствовал отвращение. К произошедшему. К себе, к Сальве. Разве не этого он добивался? Свести все светлое и искреннее что когда-то было между ними к похоти? Простой, функциональной, утилитарной и бесконечно грязной.  
Карлос заставил себя снова прикоснуться к Сальве и натянул на него штаны.


	21. Chapter 21

Сальва закрыл глаза и увидел Михаэля. Распухшие и разбитые нос и губы. Засохшая полоска крови тянулась от уха по посиневшей шее. Судя по тому, как он при ходьбе наклонял корпус вперед, под рубашкой его тело тоже покрывали гематомы. Он вышел из камеры босым, шаркал ногами по полу, не разгибал до конца колени. Его зрачки, окруженные заплывшими кровью белками, больше не были тепло-карими, они напоминали загустевшую кровь мертвецов в кафе после взрыва. Черные как гудрон.

Как он доберется до порта, один избитый и босой? Что если он потеряет сознание? Если на него нападут? Сальва с трудом сел и уставился на решетку на окне.

Он был бесконечно виноват перед Михаэлем. Вся боль и страх, которые он пережил, не случились бы, если бы Сальва держал язык за зубами и не сказал Карлосу, где его найти. 

Он попытался как мог искупить свою вину.   
Он вспомнил, как Михаэль боялся Карлоса, когда вышел из камеры. Тогда Сальва решил, что Карлос избил его, теперь думал, что Карлос изнасиловал его. Сальва должен был защитить его. Но подвел его, как и его родители. Михаэль снова останется один, запертый в маленькой, душной комнате в пансионе, полном клопов и пьяниц. Кроме Сальвы его навещали только монахи, бывшие школьные учителя. Сальва готов был молиться, чтобы они и сейчас не оставили Михаэля, уговорили его переехать в школу и окружили человеческим теплом. 

Сам Сальва больше ничего не мог для него сделать. Он не думал, что выйдет из участка на виа Лайетана живым. 

До рассвета Сальва следил за отражением луны на оконном стене. Перед тем как исчезнуть она переползла из правого угла в левый. 

На рассвете в коридорах послышались шаги, и Сальва повернулся к двери. Он ждал возвращения Карлоса. Ждал допроса. Настоящего. Вчера Карлос задавал бестолковые вопросы, ответы, на которые и так знал. В городе ходило много слухов о методах допросов Народного фронта. Но, изнывая от жажды измученный бессонницей Сальва почему-то представлял себе, что пытать его будут кислотой, как Ребольо пытал Энрике. Раньше вспоминая ночь пыток, Сальва чувствовал тошноту, фантомное жжение в горле и глазах и слышал давно смолкшие крики. Теперь его тревожило другое – почему Энрике продержался так долго. Что-то безжалостное и несправедливое чудилось ему теперь в человеческой выносливости. 

Когда утреннее солнце начало проталкиваться между домов напротив, дверь в комнату открылась. Вместо Карлоса на пороге стоял его приятель Маурисио. Хромой урод с бегающими взглядом. От нервов и усталости Сальву била дрожь, и он сжал зубы, чтобы ее скрыть.  
Дверь распахнулась шире. Двое забегали по комнате, оглушительно громка топая и переставляя стулья. А может, Сальве только казалось, что они сильно шумят? Может, за проведенную на полу ночь, у него онемело не только тело, но и органы чувств?

Его подняли на ноги и снова усадили на стул. Руки разъединили, сдернули с плеч кардиган Хесуса и пристегнули каждое запястье к спинке стула отдельно, щиколотки окольцевали и притянули к ножкам стула. Теперь Сальва, если бы захотел, не смог бы соединить колени. Солдаты отступили в коридор и появились в сопровождении третьего. Один принес папку, другой ведро воды, третий переносной генератор, опутанный проводами и перемотанный сверху изолентой блок размером с маленький чемодан.

Постукивая каблуками, в комнату вошел человек с пышными шевелюрой и усами и сел на стул напротив Сальвы. Дождался, когда солдаты выйдут, а Маурисио протиснется внутрь и закроет дверь, и только тогда заговорил.

\- Меня зовут Хавьер Сармиенте. Твое имя Сальвадор Морено, - Сармиенте заглянул в папку.   
– Согласно показаниям очевидцев, ты был одним из тех, кто восемь дней назад устроил взрыв в кафе «Леопольд». Сколько винтовок вы забрали тогда из кафе? 

Что за глупый вопрос, удивился Сальва. 

\- Три вы оставили на месте. Верно? – Прошлой зимой Сальва вместе с Карлосом видел первый короткий фильм со звуком. Актеры говорили резким каркающими и лающими голосами. У Хавьера был точно такой же лающий голос. – Вы оставили три винтовки старых моделей. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что среди нападавших были люди, разбирающиеся в оружии. Военные.  
Сальва смотрел в глаза Хавьера. Необыкновенно крупные, как речные слизни зрачки плавали в мутно серо-розовых белках.

Хавьер осмотрел стол и выудил из его ящика нож для бумаги. Маурисио присел перед генератором, загородив его собой. 

После того, как Карлос изнасиловал Сальву, он не застегнул на его штанах ремень. Хавьер подцепил ножом пояс брюк и рванул лезвие вниз, распарывая ткань до штанин. Инстинктивно Сальва задержал дыхание и внутренне сжался. Лезвие прошло чуть левее члена, царапнуло бедро, зацепило трусы. Засунув кончик ножа в дырку трусов, Хавьер в несколько движений освободил от одежды гениталии Сальвы, оставив на бедрах две короткие неглубокие царапины. Чахлые ручейки крови из них неприятно пощекотали внутреннюю поверхность разведенных в стороны ног. Дрожь, которая трясла Сальву на рассвете, вернулась. Пока она дергала только внутренности и ее можно было скрыть, напрягая мышцы.   
Маурисио зашаркал коленями по полу и, таща за собой провода, подполз к Сальве. 

\- Спасибо, Маурисио, - каждый провод заканчивался зажимом. Хавьер взял один из зажимов и прицепил к правой половине мошонки Сальвы. 

Сальва рассматривал хлопья перхоти в его пышной шевелюре. Хавьер дернул усами, отцепил зажим, задумался и привесил его посередине. Теперь провод свисал между ног, кольцами полз к генератору.

Это все игра, отчетливо понял Сальва, Хавьер не первый раз пытает арестованного током. Он переставил зажим, не потому что выбирал место получше, а чтобы напугать - заставить жертву осознать, что ее ждет. Ребольо делал с Энрике тоже самое. Перед тем как капнуть кислотой, притворялся, что раздумывает на какую ногу лить. 

\- Как зовут лидера вашей группы?

\- Пошел в задницу, - выдохнул Сальва. Вряд ли он потом сможет говорить, не откусив себе язык.

\- Где он укрылся после подавления мятежа? – Хавьер сделал знак Маурисио. 

Генератор выплюнул искру. Боль впилась Сальве между ног. Живот будто вскрыли ножом, а грудь придавили сто килограммовым камнем. 

\- Где вы взяли гранаты для взрыва? 

Следующий разряд тока длился дольше. Сальва закинул лицо к потолку и закричал, будто мог вместе с этим криком сбежать из тела, которое сжимала и рвала невидимая сила. 

\- Кто первым разбил стекло в кафе? 

Сотни иголок вонзились в тело Сальвы и завибрировали, дергая внутренности.

\- Где ты ночуешь, после того как твой дом сгорел? 

Короткий удар током, два длинных. Как гребанная азбука Морзе. Сальва не мог вздохнуть и не понимал откуда брался крик. Голос вовсе не походил на его. Скорее на визг свиньи, которой неумеха-забойщик разбил пол головы, и теперь из раны вытекали мозги, а свинья продолжала дышать и орать. 

\- Как вы отступали после взрыва в кафе? На машине? Что это была за машина? Кому она принадлежит?

Даже если бы Сальва хотел ответить, ему не давали времени восстановить дыхание. Разряды тока следовали один за другим. В голове одновременно бил колокол и гудел, похожий на фабричный, гудок. Сальва чувствовал себя так, словно его переехал грузовик. В перерывах между разрядами казалось, что его тело уменьшается, ссыхается и скукоживается, а мошонка, наоборот, раздувается, увеличивается и тяжелеет.  
\- На что ты сейчас живешь? Где берешь деньги на еду? 

Сальва прикусил язык. Перед глазами повисло черное пятно и закрыло собой комнату. По краю пятна скользило неестественно вытянутое лицо Хавьера, его голос то гремел как гром, то будто доносился со дна колодца.

\- Где вы встречаетесь с другим группами заговорщиков? 

В ударах током наступила пауза. Необычно долгая пауза. Дыхание возвращалось к Сальве рывками, разрывая горло и грудь всхлипами. Пятно перед глазами никуда не делось, но местами стало прозрачным, Сальва сумел рассмотреть через его просветы обнимающего генератор Маурисио и клубок проводов на полу. 

Почему проводов так много, подумал Сальва. В детстве он видел, как лошадь ударила молния. Лошадь рухнула в лужу и долго билась в конвульсиях перед тем, как умереть. Однажды он видел, как током от неисправной проводки ударило отца. Сеньор Морено подпрыгнул на месте и затряс рукой, чем насмешил покупателей в лавке. Ощущения Сальвы сейчас были ближе к предсмертным конвульсиям лошади. Мышцы бесконтрольно дергались, живот и бедра ходили ходуном. Если разряд будет сильней, если Маурисио еще немного увеличит мощность, у Сальвы остановится сердце или лопнут сосуды в голове.

\- Где вы взяли взрывчатку? 

Сальва жадно втянул в себя воздух.

\- Кто приказал добить раненных в кафе?

Вместе с возвращением дыхания усилилась боль в паху. С каждой секундой мошонка Сальвы становилась все тяжелее. Посиневшая и распухшая, по ощущениям она гирей повисла над полом, вытягивая за собой внутренности. 

\- Где сейчас спрятаны винтовки, которые вы забрали из кафе? На какой улице?

Сальва больше не мог сидеть ровно. Закусив губу, он наклонился вперед, стараясь облегчить тяжесть между ног и избавиться от ощущения высыпающихся из него внутренностей. 

\- Кто придумал нападение на кафе?

Маурисио поерзал. Его движение привлекло внимание Сальвы, и он против воли с ужасом посмотрел на генератор. Скоро его снова включат. Сальва не знал, что страшней, боль в ставшей, казалось, безразмерной и бесконечно тяжелой мошонке или ожидание нового разряда. 

\- Почему ты вывел Карлоса Ларраса из кафе? Как зовут человека, который оглушил Карлоса?

Сальва заметил бородавку на большом пальце Маурисио, когда тот потянулся к тумблеру генератора. Иголки вонзились в мошонку, живот и бедра. Странным образом сконцентрировавшаяся в мошонке боль растеклась по всему телу. Скрутила грудь и поясницу и отступила. Заряд был слабым, догадался Сальва, и тут же его горло перехватила паника. Следующий будет сильнее. Сильнее и продолжительнее. 

В затянувшейся паузе Хавьер и Маурисио с любопытством наблюдали, как Сальва трясется и хватает ртом воздух, сражаясь с приступом паники. Сначала они продемонстрировали ему какими сильными могут быть разряды, подвели к краю, теперь прикрутили мощность, увеличили паузы и изводили его ожиданием и страхом.   
\- У меня есть список фалангистов, высадившись в порту. Я зачитаю тебе имена. Просто кивни, когда я назову того, кого ты знаешь. 

Новый разряд тока был сильнее предыдущего и подтвердил догадку Сальвы. Боль вывернула плечи, соединила лопатки, натянула связки в паху и на шее. 

\- Кортес… Мортенссен…

Новая до сих пор не знакомая боль вгрызлась в пах, и Сальва замычал. Когда боль затихла, он попытался вздохнуть и снова пережил приступ паники – в рот полилось горячее и липкое. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что это всего лишь кровь. Несколько сосудов в носу не выдержали нагрузки. Он понимал это головой, но не мог успокоиться и восстановить дыхание. Он все хуже контролировал свое тело. 

\- Ребольо, - продолжал зачитывать список Хавьер.   
Сквозь черное пятно перед глазами Сальва попытался по положению солнца определить какое сейчас время дня. За окном еще было слишком светло. Неужели пытка длится всего пару часов? Энрике продержался целую ночь. Сальва только начал мучиться, но уже сожалел о своем крепком здоровье и отдал бы все за то, чтобы скорей умереть. 

Новый разряд заставил его орать и биться внутри своего тела. Он был уверен, его распилили пополам, но не мог опустить голову и посмотреть на свое тело. Смотрел в потолок и пускал слюни. Или в горле клокотала, пенилась и булькала кровь? Что если Сальва откусил себе язык и не чувствует этого? Если он откусит язык, его нужно проглотить, тогда есть надежда что он застрянет в горле, и Сальва задохнется.

\- Кто придумал взорвать кафе?

Воняющий дизелем генератор пустил волну огня по позвоночнику Сальвы. Разряды опять стали слабее. Сальва рассмеялся. Растянул губы и почувствовал, как дергаются щеки.   
Тупые, повторяющиеся вопросы, Хавьер то ходил по кругу, то предлагал варианты ответов, то спрашивал чушь про школу, родителей и учителей. Он хотел запутать Сальву. Изводил болью и морочил ему голову. В какой-то момент Сальва начал терять связь с реальностью. Перестал следить за манипуляциями с генератором, оценивать силу разрядов, перестал думать и начал все забывать. Не мог удержать в памяти события сегодняшнего дня – сначала разряды были сильными или слабыми? – не мог восстановить события вчерашнего – он пытался вытащить Михаэля из участка, или Михаэль пытался вытащить его? Все рассыпалось и теряло смысл. Может, ему повезло, и он сошел с ума?  
\- Где спрятались фалангисты после мятежа?  
Разряд ослепил, разорвал мышцы, вывернул суставы.   
Дыхание превратилось в всхлипы.

\- В гробах. Они прятались в гробах, – засмеялся Сальва. Его смех напоминал лай и скулеж одновременно. Зная, это что бесполезно, Сальва бился в путах, пытался перевернуть стул и звал на помощь. 

Маурисио облил его холодной водой. Хавьер снял зажим с его мошонки. Истерика заглохла под давлением тянущей боли. Она так сильно отличалась от ударов током, что к ней хотелось прислушаться, на ней хотелось сосредоточиться.

\- В каких гробах, Сальва? – Хавьер положил руки на его колени.

Сальва смотрел как колени дрожат, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

\- В похоронном бюро? Мы провели похоронные конторы и мастерские на кладбище Пуэрто-Нуэво. Фалангисты спрятались в похоронном бюро в городе? В городе их только два. Они прячутся у Хименос? Или у Адлая?

Сальва сглотнул, или кивнул. Он сам не понимал, лишь увидел, как Хавьер довольно откинулся на спинку стула, и испугался.

\- Значит, Адлая, - Хавьер взял в руки два зажима. 

Сальва снова сглотнул, голова дернулась вниз.

Когда Хавьер прицепил оба зажима к его мошонке, Сальва заплакал.

Разряд тока затолкал слезы ему в глотку и едва не утопил в них.

В паузе между разрядами он слышал стук в дверь. Взгляд Маурисио снова бегал. Посреди мошонки Сальвы, откуда недавно убрали зажим, кожа почернела. Посмотрев вниз, Сальва повесил голову на грудь и теперь никак не мог ее поднять. Из шеи будто вытянули все нервы, мышцы и кости.   
Ему казалось, он слышал голос Карлоса. У Сальвы сильней задергалась щека, судорога едва не рвала губы. Казалось, Карлос спорил о чем-то с Хавьером. Казалось, они кричали друг на друга.   
Как долго? Все силы Сальва тратил на то, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть в окно. Если потемнело, значит он скоро умрет. 

Когда ему наконец удалось поднять голову, к окну лип туман серых сумерек. Сальва почувствовал себя обманутым, раздавленным и преданным.  
Он не понял, когда дверь открылась, а Хавьер вернулся на место. Отдернул раздраженно пиджак и снова зачастил с именами. 

\- Освальдо Тоно, - повторил за Хавьером Сальва, когда разряд тока перевернул его внутренности. 

Пожалуйста, не надо больше, я больше не могу, Сальва и сам не понимал, что умоляюще смотрит на Хавьера и трясет головой. Разряды и правда стали слабее. Но судороги, разбирающие мышцы, почему-то усилились. 

\- Ребольо, - выкрикнул Сальва, когда Хавьер дошел в своем перечислении до его имени.

Какой смысл скрывать, он и так знает их имена, твердил себе Сальва. 

\- Сколько фалангистов прячется в доме Адлая? 

Что Сальва мог сказать? Хавьер и без него все знал. 

\- Трое. 

\- Кто еще из горожан им помогает?

Разряд тока сдавил мошонку и живот и тут же растянул их, разрывая на кусочки. 

\- Кто бегает по их поручениям? Ходит на разведку? Считает патрули? Водит машину?

Зачем он спрашивает, Сальва всхлипнул.

\- Хесус, - у Сальвы заплетался язык.

\- Фамилия? 

\- Я... Я не помню.

Хавьер сделал знак Маурисио, но нового разряда тока не последовало. 

\- На сегодня все. Мы продолжим завтра, - Хавьер встал.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Сальва, – сними…  
Мошонка опять наливалась тяжестью. Вопреки логике Сальва надеялся, что, если убрать зажимы, ему станет легче выносить эту тяжесть.   
Хавьер кивнул Маурисио и направился к двери. Сальва плакал и скулил, пока Маурисио отцеплял от него зажимы.   
Он ошибся, без зажимов легче не стало. Захлебываясь слезами, он закрыл глаза. Не слышал, как хлопнула дверь. Не знал, наступила ли ночь. Он наконец потерял сознание.


	22. Chapter 22

Сальва проснулся от того, что его ворочали. Перевернули на бок, потом на спину, снова на бок. Неужели он мог выпрямить ноги? Неужели мог пошевелить руками? Он больше не был привязан к стулу. Сальва захотел сесть, но мышцы не послушались, и он застонал от бессилия.

\- Попей, - голос показался знакомым. Сальву подхватили под затылок, потянули за плечи и посадили.   
Он сделал несколько глотков воды, остальное расплескал. Сальва сидел в темноте и упирался спиной в чью-то грудь. Повернул голову и увидел Карлоса. Карлос молчал, не шевелился и внимательно смотрел на него. Он как будто чего-то ждал. Возможно, дожидался, когда Сальва перестанет задыхаться, трястись и стучать зубами? Звуки, которые он издавал напоминали скрежет ногтей по стеклу.   
Наконец Карлос опустил взгляд, и Сальва вслед за ним посмотрел на свой пах. Вместо лохмотьев на нем были новые штаны. Карлос одел его.  
\- Сможешь встать? – Карлос обнял его за плечи.   
Сальва засучил ногами по полу, схватил Карлоса за руки, но потные, дрожащие пальцы ослушались его и соскользнули. Со второй попытки он вцепился в предплечья Карлоса и попытался подтянулся. Не понимая, получилось у него, или Карлос его поднял, Сальва встал на ноги. Дыхание его теперь шумело как мотор грузовика.  
\- Надень, - Карлос напялил ему на голову старую шляпу с мятыми полями. Сальве показалось, что перед глазами снова повесили черное пятно.  
\- Хавьер уехал в Раваль. Скоро рассвет. Я договорился с Диего, что он вывезет тебя из города. Помнишь, Диего? Он привозил овощи в школу. Сейчас поставляет морковку и яблоки в зоопарк.  
У Сальвы подогнулись ноги. Карлос обнял его поперек груди и вытащил в коридор. От яркого света у Сальвы заслезились глаза. Он видел открытые двери, людей, предмет на полу, похожий на чемодан или генератор. Видел, но разучился оценивать расстояния. Все казалось искаженным – люди дергались, стены пульсировали и сжимались.   
– У Диего есть ферма в пяти километрах от Барселоны. Я договорился, что ты останешься там на несколько дней, пока не поправишься. Сальва?  
Голос Карлоса встревоженно зазвенел, и он отвесил Сальве пощечину.  
\- Не смей вырубаться.   
Сальва попробовал оттолкнуть его, попытался устоять самостоятельно, но правую ногу скрутило судорогой, и он лишь сильнее повис на Карлосе. Закинул руку ему на плечо. Вжался лицом в грудь.   
\- Я не могу, - в ужасе прошептал Сальва. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, поломанным, умирающим.  
\- Судороги пройдут, - Карлос убрал волосы с его лица. – Давай, осталось совсем немного.   
Сальва подумал, что им никогда не перейти этот коридор. Голоса людей то приближались, то удалялись. Неужели их никто не видит? Никто не обращает внимания на то, что двое человек в полицейском участке шатаются как пьяные? Или здесь все привыкли к тому, что по коридорам ежечасно таскают полумертвых, не способных стоять на ногах арестованных?  
Они повернули за угол и оказались в тупике. Сальва опустил отяжелевшие веки.   
\- Постарайся не упасть, - Карлос прислонил его к стене и снова легко хлопнул по щеке. Ладонь его была отвратительно, давяще теплой.  
Не отштукатуренная, не покрашенная стена скалилась кирпичами. Наощупь она была влажной, будто этот слепой, без выхода, рукав коридора недавно затопило. По стене напротив вились поросшие плесенью трубы. Скорей всего, они, а не потоп отвечали за повышенную влажность. Теперь до Сальвы дошло, что это не коридор, а какое-то подсобное помещение, черт знает почему не отделенное дверью от общего коридора. А может, Сальва не видел дверь, потому что, проходя мимо нее, закрыл глаза?  
Карлос сел около стены и ударил пяткой по кирпичам. Из щелей между ними посыпалась замазка. Еще удар и замазка посыпалась с потолка. Перекатившись на колени, Карлос вытащил из стены кирпич и принялся разбирать кладку. Сквозь образовавшуюся в стене щель, в коридор проник ветер и коснулся вспотевшего лица Сальвы. К горлу Сальвы подступил комок, в носу закрутило. Из пролома в стене, который увеличивал Карлос, тянуло навозом. Выталкивая кирпичи наружу, Карлос увеличил отверстие до размера бокового окна «роллс-ройса» или катафалка.   
Буквально протолкнув в это окно Сальву, Карлос выполз за ним в пропахший навозом и гнилым фруктам двор. Лишь увидев высокие ограды, Сальва понял, что они в зоопарке.   
\- Идем, - Карлос поднырнул под руку Сальвы. Сальва был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться.  
Один из прутьев ограды был выломан. Карлос вывел Сальву на аллею зоопарка. Столбы мертвых фонарей. Пасти урн. Лабиринт из решеток клеток. В темноте шорохи, вздохи, рычание, фырканье и едва различимое движение. Дорога вильнула и пошла вниз. Показались раскрашенные желтым ворота. На небе еще царила луна и звезды, но крыши домов уже начали светлеть.   
У ворот стояла крытая телега. Вокруг нее поправлял парусину навеса тучный, похожий на бочку на тонких кривых ногах Диего. Диего пожал Сальве руку. Карлос помог Сальве забраться под навес и улечься между пустыми корзинами.   
\- Береги себя, Сальва, - Карлос стиснул его плечо и исчез.


	23. Chapter 23

Телегу подбрасывало на мостовой. Цокот копыт отдавал внутри Сальвы звоном. Закрыв глаза, он прислушался к неровно бьющемуся сердцу. Желая сесть, он схватился за корзину рядом, но лишь перевернул ее. Другая корзина, за которую Сальва ухватился, упала ему на грудь. Еще одна - оцарапала лицо. Наконец ему удалось встать на четвереньки и подползти к сидевшему на облучке Диего. 

\- Не шуми, - зашипел Диего, оглядываясь по сторонам и избегая смотреть Сальве в глаза.  
Он был напуган. Опасался погони. Боялся, что в любую минуту их остановит патруль Народного фронта. Почему он согласился помочь Карлосу?  
\- Диего, отвези меня в порт.  
Диего сглотнул, помотал головой, потом кивнул. Сжалился, видя, что сам Сальва не дойдет до порта? Или решил воспользоваться возможностью побыстрей от него избавиться?  
Навес фургона трепал ветер. Ближе к порту по ткани поплыли пятна фонарей.  
Диего натянул поводья. Одна из его лошадей никак не хотела стоять на месте: дергала то влево, то вправо, рыла копытом землю и всхрапывала. Выбравшись из фургона, Сальва рухнул на колени. Сердце пустилось вскачь. Нужно двигаться медленно и не делать резких движений. Он даже побоялся обернуться и махнуть Диего на прощание рукой.  
Сальва держался около деревьев, опирался на стволы, боясь потерять равновесие. Пот затекал в глаза. Почему он так сильно потеет? Мышцы дрожали. Сердце ухало в живот и подскакивало к горлу. Полоса деревьев закончилась. Над морем поднялся туман. Молочно-белый. Как обычно по утрам в теплое время года. На фоне светлеющего неба пансион мадам Ариадны казался черной коробкой. Большой, искривленной, будто в нее запихали больше, чем могло поместиться, или ее содержимое протухло и потекло, деформировав стены. Вблизи Сальва увидел, что за впечатление раздутых стен отвечают балконы с трепыхающимся на ветру бельем.  
Когда Сальва вошел в пансион, воздух пропитался солью. Морской запах, особенно яркий и четкий утром, напомнил Сальве о рассветах, которые он встречал, и о морях, которые никогда не увидит.  
Поднимаясь на третий этаж, он часто останавливался отдохнуть.  
Постучав в дверь комнаты Михаэля и не получив ответа, Сальва начал биться о нее плечом. Он едва мог дышать от охватившей его паники. Не услышал, как щелкнул замок, упал внутрь и сбил Михаэля с ног.  
Его избитое, посиневшее лицо оказалось совсем рядом, и из глаз Сальвы брызнули слезы. А может глаза застилал пот? Он больше ни в чем не был уверен. Не контролировал дрожь в мышцах. Не смог бы сам подняться и дойти до кровати, если бы Михаэль не помог ему.  
\- Я боялся, что больше тебя никогда не увижу, - Михаэль обнял Сальву и вжался щекой в его плечо.  
Потом, будто о чем-то вспомнив, метнулся к двери и запер ее на ключ. Засуетился. Напоил Сальву водой, взбил подушку под его головой.  
Сальва смотрел на него и вопреки слабости и боли в мышцах, чувствовал себя счастливым. Эти глупые, неуместные невозможные эмоции словно усилили реальность, маленькая комната стала просторней, разбросанные по ней предметы сложились в неких логически завершенный порядок, даже ветер с моря стал единственным и неповторим. Сальва понимал, с нервами у него полный разлад, если он ревет от счастья.  
Намочив в раковине рукав одной из своих шелковых рубашек, Михаэль стер пот с лица и шеи Сальвы. Проваливаясь в темноту, Сальва ощутил фантомный удар током и панику.  
***  
Он очнулся от того, что его раздевали и попытался ударить.  
\- Сальва, это всего лишь я, - Михаэль перехватил его руки. – Все хорошо, все позади.  
\- Что?  
Сальва задрожал от холода. Подвинулся, наткнулся рукой на мокрую ткань и только потом почувствовал запах мочи. Он обмочился. А Михаэль раздел его и передвинул на сухую часть матраса.  
\- Все хорошо, у меня есть для тебя чистая одежда, - взгляд Михаэля метнулся к его паху.  
Он увидел ожоги на его распухших, посиневших яйцах и обо всем догадался.  
Миновал полдень. Свет в комнате из белого утреннего стал желтым и беспощадно подчеркнул синяки и ссадины на лице Михаэля. Сальва не знал от чего испытывает больший ужас и стыд, от того, что у него недержание, или от того, что Михаэль избит, но вынужден ухаживать за ним.  
Михаэль качнул его, надевая рубашку, и Сальва снова потерял сознание.  
***  
Когда он открыл глаза, он увидел темноту за окном и круг света вокруг лампы на столе. Михаэль сидел на полу около кровати. Заметив, что Сальва пришел в себя, взял его за руку и дернул уголком губ. Его нижнюю распухшую губу пересекала трещина, покрытая коркой крови.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал Сальва, глядя на синяки на его шее и понимая, что видит не все, лишь часть его ран.  
\- Тебе не за что просить прощения. Никто и никогда… не делал ради меня то, что сделал ты, - голос Михаэля сорвался.  
Я убью Карлоса за то, что он причинил тебе боль, мысленно поклялся Сальва.  
\- Я виноват в том, что Карлос нашел тебя. Я не должен был ему говорить, где ты.  
\- Нет, это я во всем виноват. Когда он пришел, вместо того чтобы найти тебя и предупредить, я поверил, что он пришел ко мне.  
Сальва перевернулся на бок, сдвинул ноги к краю кровати и сел. Комната запрыгала перед глазами. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он сумел прогнать тошноту и головокружение.  
\- Хочешь есть? На кухне мадам Ариадны наверняка остался пирог и рыбное рагу с бобами. Хочешь я принесу вино?  
\- Нет, - Сальва сжал и разжал кулаки, выпрямил правую ногу. Мышцы по-прежнему непредсказуемо подрагивали, но он мог их контролировать. – Я…  
Он увидел страх в глаза Михаэля.  
\- Я должен пойти к Адлая.  
\- Ты слишком слаб.  
\- Я … - Сальва прикрыл глаза. Сказать это было трудно, но необходимо. – Я должен предупредить Адлая, пока солдаты Народного фронта не арестовали или не убили их. Я… я выдал их на допросе. Я рассказал о том, что они укрывают фалангистов. Назвал имена…  
\- Ты не виноват. Никто бы не вынес этого, - Михаэль бросил короткий взгляд на его пах. – Он пытал тебя. Когда он хочет кого-то сломать, он ни перед чем не остановится. Он просто перестает видеть в тебе человека.  
От слов Михаэля у Сальвы перехватило дыхание и волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
\- Это был не он.  
\- Не Карлос?  
\- Нет, меня пытал Хавьер Сармиенте. А Карлос помог мне сбежать из участка через зоопарк.  
Михаэль отстранился и сел на пятки, взгляд его метался по лицу Сальвы.  
\- Я пойду к Адлая с тобой.  
Сальва вздохнул и опустил голову. Только теперь он заметил, что Михаэль переодел его в один из своих шелковых светлых костюмов. Ткань цвета заварного крема, пирожные с которыми так любила сестра Сальвы.  
Какой же Салвьа идиот. Он не может взять Михаэля с собой к Адлая, это слишком опасно. Но и оставлять его в пансионе нельзя. Карлос нашел его здесь один раз и найдет снова. То, что ночью Карлос вывел Сальву из участка, ничего не значит. Сальва вспомнил, как Карлос хлестал его по щекам, как задавал дурацкие, бессмысленные вопросы, как тискал его член. Карлос вел себя как безумец. Он превратился в непредсказуемого жестокого сумасшедшего. И Сальва не знал, что страшнее, пытки Хавьера или сумасшествие Карлоса.  
Сальва сжал челюсти. Против воли скользнул взглядом по синякам на шее Михаэля к вороту его рубашки. Он знал под ней синяков и ссадин не меньше, чем на лице. Карлос изнасиловал Михаэля? Сальва не посмел об этом спросить, не знал как о таком говорить, боялся ранить или унизить. Но вид насилия ничего не менял. Сальве достаточно было увидеть Михаэля в участке, - его разбитое лицо, скованные движения и страх перед Карлосом, - чтобы понять, он никогда не простит Карлоса за то, что он заставил Михаэля пройти через ад.  
Думая об Адлая и Михаэле, Сальва проклинал свою слабость и корил себя за то, что утром был слаб и слишком медленно соображал. Нельзя было отпускать Диего. Нужно было уговорить его подождать и увезти Михаэля из города. Но вместо этого Сальва вырубился, заснул, потерял сознание, и вынудил Михаэля ухаживать за ним.  
\- Михаэль, послушай…  
\- Это ты послушай! Я не пущу тебя одного. Я не могу тебя снова потерять. У меня больше никого нет.  
\- У меня тоже никого нет, - Сальва взял его лицо в ладони. - Потому мне некого просить о помощи. Мне нужно чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня. Мне нужно, чтобы, когда я пойду к Адлая, ты пошел в Раваль, в церковь Святой Анны-Марии.  
Михаэль нахмурился.  
\- При чем здесь церковь Святой Анны-Марии?  
\- Помнишь, ты приезжал к Адлая с отцом Сегой?  
\- Я искал тебя, хотел предупредить о Карлосе…  
\- В тот вечер я ездил с Ребольо и Хесусом на пляж Соморростро. Знаешь, там стоят жестяные домики? Целый поселок. В нем живут бездомные, цыгане, иностранцы, не знающие ни слова по-испански. Больные, бедные безумцы, у большинства из этих людей нет и никогда не было документов. Власти всегда делали вид, что Соморросто не обитаем, там не существует никакого поселка, никаких людей, - Сальва хотел отвлечь, запутать и успокоить Михаэля болтовней. Ему нужно было время, чтобы найти правильные слова, слова, которые удержат Михаэля вдали от дома Адлая. – Ребольо считает, что, если спрятать на пляже оружие, Народный фронт не догадается там искать.  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
\- Мы вернулись только на следующий день, - удерживая лицо Михаэля в ладонях, Сальва осторожно коснулся его распухшего уха. Кожа была болезненно горячей, будто у Михаэля поднялась температура. Сальва забыл, о чем хотел говорить. – Мне нельзя было оставлять тебя. Я выболтал Карлосу, где ты. Я вел себя как беспечный идиот и подставил тебя.  
Михаэль сжал его запястья.  
\- Ты не мог знать.  
Эта короткая фраза помогла Сальве заметить, как изменился голос Михаэля. Теперь он говорил не только тише, но и медленнее, будто раздумывал над значением слов. Стало видно, что испанский ему не родной язык.  
Усилием воли Сальва заставил себя сосредоточиться на главном. Он должен спрятать Михаэля и предупредить Адлая.  
\- Когда мы с Ребольо вернулись, в доме Адлая обедал отец Сега. Он рассказал Ребольо о бомбе во дворе старой заброшенной церкви.  
Михаэль широко распахнул глаза и отстранился.  
\- Отец Сега рассказал мятежникам о бомбе? – спросил он невпопад.  
Сальва не понимал, что его взволновало и встревожило. Но времени расспрашивать не было. Достаточно ли церковь безопасное укрытие для Михаэля? Сальва не успел рассказать о ней на допросе. Карлос тоже о ней не знал. В церкви рядом с Михаэлем будут монахи из школы. Возможно, Ребольо, Дарио и Освальдо сейчас тоже там. Временно церковь даст Михаэлю безопасность. Ничего лучше Сальва сейчас придумать не мог. Самым сложным представлялось убедить Михаэля, что он не ищет убежища, а помогает Сальве и спасает Адлая.  
\- Узнав о бомбе, Ребольо загорелся желанием ее вытащить. Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты пошел в церковь Святой Анны-Марии…  
\- Ее нельзя забирать из церкви, - Михаэль замотал головой.  
\- Думаю, Ребольо в любом случае попытается, - вздохнул Сальва. – Я почти уверен, что сейчас он в церкви. У Ребольо есть оружие и связи. Он поможет вывезти Адлая из города. Предупредить их недостаточно. Если Народный фронт объявит на них охоту, Адлая должны уехать. Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты пошел в церковь Святой Анны-Марии и рассказал Ребольо обо мне, - Сальва запнулся. – Скажи, что меня арестовали и я раскололся на допросе. Скажи, что из-за меня Адлая теперь в опасности. Но, Михаэль, - Сальва взял его руки и поднес к губам. – Не говори ничего о Карлосе, не говори о себе. Если они спросят о твоих синяках, скажи, что подрался в порту. Не хочу, чтобы Ребольо заподозрил тебя в связях с Народным фронтом.  
\- Почему ты сам не поговоришь с Ребольо? – Михаэль сжал зубы.  
\- Потому что нужно действовать быстро. Я пойду к Адлая, объясню им, что они в опасности и должны уехать. Объясню, что важно немедленно покинуть дом. Возможно, у них есть безопасное место, где они могут переждать, пока Ребольо не организует их отъезд. Если нет, приведу их в церковь.  
\- А если Адлая уже арестовали? Если за домом следят? Если солдаты Народного фронта устроили в доме засаду?  
\- Значит, я вернусь в церковь.  
\- Но как ты узнаешь, что идешь в ловушку?  
\- Узнаю. Если что-то случилось, если за домом следят, кого-то из домашних арестовали или допросили, если в доме расположился отряд Народной гвардии, на фасаде похоронного бюро Адлая появится новая вывеска. «Гробы из ствола эвкалиптового дерева со скидкой в пятьдесят процентов».  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Это условный знак, предупреждающий об опасности. Специально для таких случаев фалангисты придумали систему сигналов. Два раза в день молочники и газетчики на велосипедах проезжают мимо домов, складов, магазинов, связанных с фалангистами, и проверяют не появился ли тревожный сигнал. Табличка, шторы условного цвета, кактус на окне, закрытые окна, перевернутые мусорники или вывеска про скидку на эвкалиптовые гробы у Адлая.  
\- Что будет, если такой знак появится?  
\- Я вернусь в церковь и вместе с Ребольо постараюсь помочь Адлая. Михаэль, ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя прошу?  
Михаэль опустил голову.  
\- Мы должны спасти семью Адлая. Если они погибнут, их смерть будет на моей совести. Я не смог помочь моим родным…  
Михаэль кивнул, смотрел с сожалением и разочарованием - не верил, что они увидятся снова.


	24. Chapter 24

Путь до квартала Раваль занял час. Все это время Сальва внимательно следил за своим состоянием. Несколько раз его икры и бедра скручивали судороги – болезненные, но недостаточно сильные, чтобы приходилось останавливаться. Пару раз у него начинали дрожать руки. Иногда сердце пускалось вскачь. Его мучила отдышка и часто бросало то в пот, то в холод. В моменты, когда его окатывал жар, Сальва с тревогой осматривал свои штаны. Больше всего он боялся, что недержание случившееся с ним во сне повторится. Он обмочится и не почувствует это. 

Он расстался с Михаэлем на углу заброшенного дома. Высокая проржавевшая ограда. Заросший сорняками сад. Абсолютно пустые комнаты и коридоры. Из всех домов, в которые залезал Сальва, этот был особенно безличным. Полностью лишенным свидетельств былой жизни.   
Сальве хотелось обнять Михаэля на прощание, или хотя бы сжать его руку. Но по пути между ними сама по себе установилась молчаливая дистанция. Каждый был погружен в свои мысли. На прощанье они обменялись тревожными взглядами.  
\- Береги себя, - сказал Сальва и почувствовал горечь на языке. Такими же словами простился с ним Карлос.   
Мыслями о мести Карлосу, он постарался спасти себя от растерянности, обрушившейся на него, стоило увидеть, как Михаэль уходит. Уверенность, что он поступает правильно, отдаляясь от Михаэля ради Адлая, едва не покинула Сальву.   
Он держался узких улиц. Два раза видел распростертые на мостовой тела. Раскинутые в стороны руки и ноги. Пьяницы и бездомные никогда не укладываются так спать. В этой позе читалась беда, ее обладатели были либо мертвы, либо ранены. За телами со всех сторон наблюдали темные окна, закрытые ставни, задернутые занавески. Все повторялось как в день, когда сгорел дом Сальвы. Соседи боялись открыть ему дверь, боялись проявить сочувствие и участие, теперь он их понимал и держался подальше от распростертых на мостовой людей. Он не мог позволить себе участие и задержку.   
В саду Адлая около фонарей кружила мошкара. Свет позолотил переспевшие яблоки. Пара яблок валялись на дорожке. Под крышей дома, в комнате Отилио и комнате, которую Сальва делил с Хесусом, горели настольные лампы.   
Сальва постучал в дверь. Время приближалось к полночи, но он глупо уповал на то, что прислуга не спит или кто-то и хозяев или гостей спустился на кухню. Когда на стук не ответили, Сальва поднес руку к звонку, но тут же ее отдернул и огляделся. Мышцы ног свело судорогой, живот будто наполнили холодной водой. Всматриваясь в темноту, Сальва искал признаки засады, ловушки. Вывеска со скидками на эвкалиптовые гробы на похоронном бюро не появилась, но с момента как Сальва раскололся под пытками прошли сутки. Не может быть, чтобы Хавьер бездействовал.   
Обливаясь холодным потом, Сальва обошел дом и локтем разбил кухонное окно. Оглушенный звоном стекла, дрожа перелез через подоконник.  
Зажечь свет? На кухне? В коридоре? Или идти в темноте на третий этаж туда, где видел настольные лампы? Отыскав в кухонном ящике свечу и спички, Сальва медленно вышел в холл. От сквозняка пламя свечи металось из стороны в сторону, пятно света рябило перед глазами, но не дотягивалось до стен и лестницы.   
Что если дом пуст? Хавьер уже побывал здесь. Арестовал всех или убил. Хавьер мог побывать здесь еще прошлой ночью, на рассвете. Застать Адлая в постели. Рекехо ночью напал на дом Сальвы. Наверное, мать и сестра Сальвы уже переоделись ко сну, когда их вытащили на улицу. Он представил сеньору Адлая в ночной рубашке, с открытым в крике ртом, стеклянными мертвыми глазами. Сердце быстро забилось в горле, мешая вздохнуть.  
Он сделал несколько шагов и услышал шорох. За стеной? На лестнице? Сальва обернулся. От резкого движения свеча погасла. Он стоял в темноте, расставив ноги и прижав руки к бокам, готовясь защищаться. В следующий миг его, словно сбила машина. Падая, Сальва раздавил в кулаке свечу. Что-то тяжелое и горячее расплющило его грудь и бедра. Потом рука сжала горло.  
\- Сальва?  
\- Хесус?   
Под потолком вспыхнула, ослепляя, люстра с десятком хрустальных подвесок. Сальва зажмурился и вдохнул запах мочи. С ужасом открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что сидит в луже. Рядом на корточках хмурился Хесус. Отилио стоял у основания лестницы. Горничная в сером халате около дверей кухни все еще держала руку у выключателя.  
Сальва смотрел на Хесуса и искал нужные слова. Но разум заволокло потерянностью и унижением. Вместо того, чтобы говорить, Сальва подтянул под себя ноги, прикрывая пах, и отполз от лужи своей мочи. Он вдруг заметил, что лицо у Хесуса красное, опухшее, будто заплаканное. Сальва не успел? Пришел слишком поздно? Хавьер уже побывал здесь?  
\- Что случилось? - прохрипел он. – Почему у тебя красные глаза?  
Хесус отвел взгляд. Потом поднялся на ноги и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я был в больнице. Врач сказал, что Луиза никогда не сможет ходить, - вздохнув, он протянул руку Сальве и помог подняться.   
Движение Хесуса вдохнуло жизнь в остальных.   
\- Я принесу чистую одежду, - горничная метнулась в коридор за лестницей.  
\- Где ты был? – Отилио сделал шаг навстречу Сальве.  
Сальва метнул взгляд наверх к балюстрадам второго и третьего этажа.   
\- Кто сейчас в доме?  
\- Мои родители и сестра, - Отилио замер, Хесус почесал щетину.  
\- Ребольо? Дарио? Освальдо?  
Хесус и Отилио одновременно покачали головами.  
\- Разбудите всех. Скажите, чтобы взяли самое необходимое и уезжали из города. Катафалк в похоронном бюро?   
\- Что происходит? – Хесус остановился под люстрой. На его смуглой шее играли отблески хрусталя.  
\- Я… - чем быстрее он скажет правду, тем будет лучше для всех. – Я был в участке на виа Лайетана. – у Сальвы перехватило дыхание. - Меня арестовали. Хавьер Сармиенте подключил генератор к моим яйцам, и я рассказал, что в доме Адлая скрываются фалангисты.   
Хесус ударил его без замаха. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Сальва рухнул на пол и снова обмочился.   
\- Что еще ты рассказал?   
Лежа у ног Хесуса, Сальва видел перевернутую вверх ногами фигурку Отилио, взбегающую по лестнице.  
\- Если тебя арестовали и пытали, то почему ты сейчас на свободе? Если ты сдал нас под пытками, почему тебя не убили? Почему не отправили в Монтжуик? Почему Хавьер Сармиенте тебя отпустил? Что ты не договариваешь? Какую сделку ты с ним заключил? – Хесус навис над Сальвой.  
\- Никаких сделок. Карлос помог мне сбежать. Помнишь Карлоса? Он учился со мной и Михаэлем в школе Святого Габриэля? Помнишь, я вывел его перед взрывом из кафе? Я спас его, он спас меня.  
Сальва зажмурился. Неправда. Карлос его не спасал. Карлос заманил его в ловушку, изнасиловал и отдал на растерзание Хавьеру. А еще Карлос растоптал, унизил и избил Михаэля, Сальва сжал кулаки.   
На втором этаже послышались голоса и хлопки дверей. Сеньор Адлая, растрепанный в расстегнутом халате поверх пижамы, сбежал в холл.   
\- Вам нужно уехать из города, - Сальва протянул к нему руку, – пока не поздно…  
Подражая удару колокола, ожил дверной звонок. Горничная уронила стопку одежды. Сеньора Адлая на балюстраде второго этажа вскрикнула и прижала руки к губам.   
Хесус метнулся к окнам на кухне, сеньор Алая приник к окну в гостиной. Сальва услышал, как отодвигается ящик кухонного шкафа. Хесус вернулся в холл с пистолетом.  
\- Я рассмотрел пятерых, - прошептал он побледневшими губами.   
\- Троих, – выдохнул сеньор Адлая и замахал руками, веля жене и дочери вернуться в комнаты.   
Колокол пробил снова. Эхом коснулся стен, послал судорогу в тело Сальвы. Он отполз к стене и, опираясь на нее, попытался подняться. Хесус встал в дверях кухни. С этой позиции он мог наблюдать за входной дверью, оставаясь невидимым для входящих. Хесус кивнул горничной. Она послушно пошла к двери. Она выглядела как жертва гипнотизёра доктора Мабузе из фильма, который Сальва смотрел с Карлосом прошлой зимой.  
Едва входная дверь приоткрылась, стоявший за ней человек сбил горничную с ног. В холл ворвались сразу четверо людей с пистолетами. Раздались выстрелы. Один из нападавших упал. Две пули угодили в косяк кухни, за которым скрывался Хесус. Одна в пуля ушла в стену над головой Сальвы. Безоружный сеньор Адлая выставил перед собой руки и зашагал вперед. Сальва так и не понял, что он хотел сделать. Но одному из нападавших его движение показалось угрожающим, он выстрелил и пробил сеньору Адлая ладони и грудь.   
Двое солдат Народного фронта замерли около кухни, где затаился Хесус. Не рискуя лезть в темную комнату, пальнули пару раз вслепую. Пистолет Хесуса хлопнул в ответ. Один из солдат присел и сунул голову за дверь. Выстрелы Хесуса заставили его спрятаться. Едва пистолет Хесуса замолк, один из солдат кубарем вкатился на кухню. Послышался звон бьющейся посуды и выстрел. В кухню прыгнул второй солдат Народного фронта. За стеной прогремели еще три выстрела, и наступила тишина. Стало слышно, как хрипит на полу сеньор Адлая.   
На кухне включили свет, в дверях появился солдат. По тому как он лениво и вальяжно перекатывался с пятки на носок, Сальва понял, что Хесус мертв.  
Холл наполнили солдаты Народного фронта. Больше дюжины человек. Последним зашел Хавьер Сармиенте и прикрыл за собой дверь. Жестами он велел своим людям обойти дом. Когда он встретился взглядом с Сальвой, на лестнице раздался крик. Сеньора Адлая, Отлилио и его девятилетняя сестра Анна упали на колени около сеньора Адлая. Он был еще жив, хрипел и хватался за юбку жены.  
\- В доме больше никого нет, - отрывисто доложил солдат с балюстрады третьего этажа.   
Сеньоры Адлая и ее дочь заплакали громче. Отилио уставился застывшим взглядом на сапоги Хавьера.   
В дверь постучали. Хавьер приоткрыл ее. Внутрь просочились трое человек.   
\- В похоронном бюро пусто, - сказал тот, чья борода напоминала общипанный обкусанный ослом куст.   
\- Значит, будем ждать, - пробормотал себе под нос Хавьер и кивнул своим людям.   
Солдаты, пристрелившие Хесуса, вцепились в сеньору Адлая, Отилио и его сестру. Выкручивая им за спину руки, оттащил от трупа сеньора Адлая и бросили на диван в гостиной. Горничную, застывшую в углу за дверью, тоже вздернули на ноги и толкнули на диван. Никто из солдат Народного фронта не сказал сеньоре Адлая и ее домашним ни слова. Двое солдат уселись на подлокотники дивана, чтобы охранять заложников как особо ценные вещи.  
Человек с изъеденным оспинами лицом коснулся Сальвы, но Хавьер остановил его и сам навис над Сальвой. Пыльные ботинки, вытянутые колени штанов, поцарапанный ремень. Если смотреть снизу, казалось, пышные усы закрывают пол лица и сразу над ними сидят слизни глаз.  
\- Кто помог тебе сбежать?   
Щеку Сальвы свело нервны тиком. Ощущалось это так, будто он улыбается. Наверное, так же выглядело со стороны. Хавьер пнул его по притянутым к груди ногам. Сальва попытался отодвинуться. Хавьер впечатал ботинок ему в бок, и Сальва растянулся на полу.   
Он хотел выдать Карлоса. Рассказать Хавьеру о предателе. Наверное, будет забавно, когда два ублюдка отгрызут друг другу головы. Но Хавьер ударил снова. Между ног у Сальвы стало мокро и тепло. Но в этот раз он не испытал стыда и унижения, лишь злорадство.   
Что ты сделаешь со мной без твоих генераторов? Без генераторов ты никто, ничего не можешь, без генераторов не вытянешь из меня ни слова. Злорадство и ненависть к Хавьеру полностью затмили желание мстить Карлосу.   
На рассвете люди Хавьера скинули трупы Хесуса и сеньора Адлаи в подвал. В сопровождении солдата Народного фронта Отилио отправился открывать похоронное бюро. Хавьер хотел, чтобы все выглядело как обычно. Надеялся, что фалангисты вернутся в дом, в котором они скрывались после мятежа.


	25. Chapter 25

Звезды закрывала изломанная линия крыш. Среди плоских и остроконечных заслонов выделялась куполообразная башня церкви Святой Анны-Марии. До нее было не больше ста шагов, но Михаэлю казалось, что ему никогда не преодолеть их. Ему казалось он стал меньше муравья, ничтожный, жалкий, раздавленный, боящийся собственных мыслей и раз за разом умирающий в воспоминаниях. Точно так же он чувствовал себя до прихода Сальвы – скрутившись на кровати, боялся пошевелиться, мечтал забиться в щель в стене и исчезнуть. 

Но потом появился Сальва, со своими болью и страхами. Заботясь о нем, Михаэль почувствовал себя нужным. Разговаривая с ним, снова ощутил страх. Страх за Сальву, за себя и Адлая помог ему снова почувствовать себя человеком.  
Теперь Сальва ушел, и Михаэль завис не знал, что ему делать. Чем дольше он стоял и смотрел на церковь, тем лучше ориентировался в темноте и больше деталей различал. Он заметил блеклые отблески света, отражающиеся в алебастровых окнах, и приоткрытые ворота. Ладони Михаэля вспотели. Сальва сказал, фалангисты хотят забрать бомбу. Что если они уже украли ее?   
Михаэль пошел вперед. Тисона. Эта бомба твоя Тисона, как у Сида Кампеадора, сказал Карлос и взмахнул рукой, имитируя удар мечом. Это случилось целую вечность назад, в другой жизни. В те дни, Михаэлю никогда не вернуться. Тогда ассоциация Карлоса показалась ему неожиданной и забавной. Тогда ему любое движение Карлоса виделось забавным и удивительным.   
Но мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Карлос превратился в чудовище.   
Тисона, могучий меч Сида Победителя. Сид отобрал его у мавров и перебил им тысячи врагов. Люди верили, что меч Сида наделен волшебной силой и благословлен богом. После смерти Сида его наследники передавали Тисону из рук в руки, веря, что того, кто владеет мечом бог приведет к победе.   
Михаэль не любил историю, ему больше нравился порт, людской суетой и машинами, напоминающий Нью-Йорк. О Сиде Победителе он помнил лишь то, что он регулярно менял покровителей, союзников, веру и сторону, за которую сражался. Возможно, Сиду было все равно за что сражаться, он стремился прославить свое имя. Возможно, Михаэль ничего не понимал в исторической традиции. Конец истории Сида нравился ему больше всего. Последнюю свою победу Сид одержал, будучи мертвецом. Он умер до начала сражения, а его жена надела на него доспехи, посадила на коня и привязала к его руке Тисону. Мертвец привел людей к победе. В момент, когда сам Сид уже ничего не мог сделать, вера людей в его легенду привела к победе.  
Странным образом эта история одновременно волновала, успокаивала и обнадеживала Михаэля. Отец Фредерик внушал Михаэлю, что за ним тоже стоит легенда. Возможно ли, что эта легенда поможет ему снова почувствовать себя важным и нужным.   
Он ошибся, ворота церкви стояли закрытыми. Стоило их потрясти, как из стога сена вылез сонный старый монах.  
\- Сеньор Кабрета, - ахнул старик.   
Михаэль не помнил, знакомили ли их, разговаривали ли они раньше. Может, легенда рода Кабрета шла впереди Михаэля?  
Не придумав, что сказать старику, он вошел в церковь. Десятки свечей у алтаря задрожали на сквозняке. Тени заметались и потонули в пустом темном зале. Выйдя во внутренний двор, Михаэль устремился на свет факела. Чем дальше он шел, тем больше изменений замечал повсюду. Бомба все еще покоилась в земле, но яму расширили. Рядом с ямой валялись веревки, цепи и доски. Даже лебедка, будто кто-то собирал построить здесь подъемник.   
Михаэль заметил движение в темноте. На неосвещенной части двора, около высвободившегося из земли портика древнего монастыря человек выпутался из одеяла, перевернул кувшин с водой выругался.  
\- Эй, кто ты такой? И что тебе надо? Вали отсюда, - мужчина лет сорока с густыми бровями и желтой в свете факелов лысиной вышел на свет.   
Михаэль никогда не видел Ребольо, но догадался, что сейчас перед ним стоит именно он. Мятежник переоделся в монаха, напялив на себя широкую рубашку без пуговиц, но говорил он не как монах. У Михаэля не осталось сомнений, фалангисты хотят украсть его Тисону.  
\- Сеньор Кабрета! Михаэль! – отец Сега выбежал во двор и заключил Михаэля в объятья. – Я так рад вас видеть… я очень волновался… Когда приехал в пансион и не нашел вас…  
Покрытое морщинами широкое лицо старика в темноте походило на раскрытую ладонь. Глядя на него, Михаэль почему-то вспомнил, как однажды мать в шутку показывала ладонь гадалке. Гадалка говорила о линиях любви, жизни и призвания. Похожую путаницу линий Михаэль теперь видел на лице отца Сеги.   
Пересказывая Ребольо слова Сальвы, Михаэль заметил, что у этого человека шея настолько короткая, что кажется, голова лежит на плечах, как голова снеговика, которого слепили дети в Нью-Йоркском парке. Из-за его нечеловеческого строения Ребольо не умел кивать, чтобы обернуться или посмотреть в сторону, разворачивался всем телом. Выслушав Михаэля, он скривился и повернулся к своим солдатам. Даже в одежде церковных служек они стояли на вытяжку, выпятив грудь. Михаэль не слышал, что сказал им Ребольо, но видел, как один из них вышел за ворота церкви. Это ведь хороший знак? Он ушел, чтобы подготовить отъезд Адлая? Сальва выведет их из дома, Ребольо и его люди увезут из города. Почему Михаэль не мог в это поверить? Как еще он мог помочь Сальве? Он не знал.   
Он позволил увести себя в церковь. Опустился на колени у алтаря, будто собирался молиться. Ощущение было странным. Вместе с родителями Михаэль посещал церковь только на праздники, венчания, крещения и похороны. Молился несколько раз в компании родственников, но никогда не испытывал желания самому обратиться к богу.   
Михаэль несколько раз беззвучно шевельнул губами, якобы обращаясь к богу, на самом деле готовясь к разговору с отцом Сегой.  
\- Разве ты забыл, о чем говорил отец Фредерик? Разве бомба во дворе не принадлежит церкви? Разве бомба не принадлежит семье Кабрета? Как ты мог привести к ней чужаков? Как ты мог позволить им прикоснуться к наследству Кабрета? К моему наследству?  
Сбиваясь и путаясь, отец Сега заговорил о мечтах фалангистов о монархии и возвращения церковных налогов и владений, которые отобрала у нее республика.  
\- Если фалангисты заберут бомбу, они используют ее против Народного фронта. Погибнут люди, - перебил его Михаэль. – Разве смертей и убийств хотел отец Фредерик? Разве церковь не должна стремиться к Божьему Перемирию? Неужели церковь посмеет участвовать в убийстве? Я, последний наследник Кабрета, не позволю использовать бомбу для убийства.   
Отец Сега закивал: сплел руки в замок, прижал их к груди и с каждым кивком чиркал по пальцам подбородком.   
\- Сколько в церкви сейчас монахов?   
\- Со мной и отцом Женаро четверо.  
Михаэль знал отца Женаро по школе. Сухой и холодный, он больше походил на военного, чем на монаха.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты позвал клириков из других церквей и монастырей. Мы не позволим мятежникам забрать бомбу, мы используем ее, чтобы призвать к Божьему Перемирию.  
\- Да, - вздохнул отец Сега.  
Как и Михаэль в прошлом он внимал отцу Фредерику и запомнил картины величия и спасения, нарисованные его неумолимой фантазией. Михаэль не обладал и третьей долей красноречия отца Фредерика, его способностью убеждать и воодушевлять. Но ему это было и не нужно было. Он согласился стать частью легенды, и она все сделала за него.


	26. Chapter 26

Еще не рассвело, когда ворота церкви открылись и двор заполнили священники. За клириками тянулись церковные служки, набожные уборщицы, любопытные старики, попрошайки, больные и бездомные, ищущие приют в церквях. Они растеклись по двору, разлеглись на сеновале и у колодца, вокруг старых мельницы и прялок, скрипели скамьями в церкви, касались алтаря и разбитых статуй, молились вслух и про себя, проникли во внутренний двор, бродили вокруг бомбы. Смотрели на нее, не мигая, как на мощи святых.  
В свете первых лучей солнца Михаэль заметил, как Ребольо и подчиненный ему мальчишка с ямочкой на подбородке, заваривая кофе, переговариваются и недовольно морщатся. Ни о каких раскопках больше речи идти не могло. 

Отказавшись от завтрака, Михаэль попросил отца Сегу съездить с ним к дому Адлая.  
Они выехали в полвосьмого и наблюдали как суетливо и резко просыпается город: тянет к небу дым фабричных труб, кашляет и сморкается, хлопая ставнями булочных и мясных лавок, сплевывает, поливая переулки помоями. Вокруг мусорников крутились бездомные собаки. Два раза Михаэль видел патрули Народного фронта: конный - пересекал ла Рамбле, пеший - закусывал сосисками за открытой дверью бакалейной с пустыми полками. Михаэль попросил отца Сегу сделать крюк и объехать их.  
Окна в доме и похоронном бюро Адлая сияли чистотой. Нежно-розовая краска фасада выделяла дом среди серых и песочных зданий вокруг. Краска выглядела свежей, похоже, Адлая перекрасил свой дом в начале лета, как раз перед мятежом, когда погода наконец успокоилась, весенние дожди и ураганы остались позади.  
На улицу выходило восемь окон похоронного бюро – четыре на первом этаже, четыре на втором и третьем. Все до одного окна второго этажа закрывал сейчас широкий обрез ткани. Холщевка, выкрашенная в снежно-белый и украшенная крупной надписью, как гирлянда с молитвой на рождественской елке в Нью-Йорке. Вывеска на похоронном бюро Адлая обещала скидку на эвкалиптовые гробы.  
Неужели Сальва погиб? Неужели все Адлая мертвы? Или их арестовали? Но кто тогда позаботился об условном знаке? Солдаты Народного фронта забрали только сеньора Адлая? Сальву? Михаэлю вцепился в свои колени, удерживая себя от глупых отчаянных действий. Его первым порывом было броситься к двери и позвонить в звонок. Он так сильно хотел увидеть знакомое лицо, сгодилась бы и горничная, представлял, как задает вопросы. Но он заставил себя остаться на месте. Сальва сказал, вывеска – предупреждение об опасности. Сальва сказал, у Ребольо есть оружие и связи, сказал, что в случае опасности Ребольо поможет Адлая. Если Михаэль хотел помочь Сальве, он должен вернуться в церковь и рассказать Ребольо о вывеске.  
Михаэль почувствовал тошноту, когда отец Сега спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Нет, вернись на облучку и поехали дальше, - он соскочил за стариком и вцепился в его балахон.  
\- В последний раз, когда я был в доме Адлая, я обещал сеньоре…  
\- Поехали, - Михаэль подтолкнул отца Сегу к телеге.  
Рассказывая ему о вывеске, Михаэль начал заикаться. Горло мерзко предательски сжималось, слова из него приходилось буквально выталкивать. Не зная, что именно известно отцу Сеге о фалангистах и Адлая, Михаэль заставил себя рассказать все: и о том, что Адлая прятали у себя мятежников, и о том, что мятежники убили отряд Народного фронта. Только о Сальве он говорить не мог. Думал о нем, но суеверно боялся произнести его имя, будто проговорив его вслух, лишит себя последней надежды.  
Пока телега катилась к церкви, отец Сега вспоминал свою первую встречу с сеньорами Адлая в школе, обходительность и вежливость сеньора, набожность и доброту сеньоры, хорошее воспитание Отилио.  
Во время отсутствия отца Сеги и Михаэля, клирики устроили в церкви импровизированное богослужение. Подобрав полы своего балахона и перепрыгивая через разбросанные во дворе инструменты, отец Сега на ходу пересказывал встретившему их отцу Женаро печальную историю Адлая. Добежав до Ребольо и его двух солдат, отец Сега раскраснелся и запыхался. Но то ли опыт длинных проповедей, то ли преподавательский позволил ему, не сбиваясь, ровно и точно пересказать последние вести.  
Пока он говорил, Михаэль разглядывал Ребольо и его людей. Молодые солдаты, переодетые монахами, переглядывались и переступали с ноги на ногу. Когда отец Сега замолк, они, приоткрыв рты, уставились на Ребольо. По лицу того ничего нельзя было прочесть – Ребольо выглядел как человек прослушавший по радио сообщения о событиях, которые его не касаются. Лишь его неестественная неподвижность выдавала его задумчивость. Думай быстрее, мысленно подгонял его Михаэль, сделай что-то, они спасли тебе жизнь. Он повторил эту молитву несколько раз про себя, прежде чем Ребольо наконец отмер – медленно перекатился с пяток на носки, окинул оценивающим взглядом Михаэля и школьных учителей, потом оглянулся на бомбу, и снова посмотрел на Михаэля и монахов.  
\- Какие ужасные новости, - медленно сказал он. – Адлая были чудесными людьми.  
\- Ты должен помочь им. Они спали тебе жизнь во время мятежа, - воскликнул Михаэль.  
\- Я сделаю для них все, что смогу, - Ребольо направился к воротам.  
\- Куда ты? – Михаэль схватил его за рукав.  
\- Мне нужно подумать и посоветоваться с друзьями. Если для Адлая можно что-то сделать, мне понадобятся люди и оружие, – глядя через голову Михаэля, он обратился к своим помощникам. – Оставайтесь рядом с бомбой. Глаз с нее не спускайте. Если монахи захотят ее взорвать или еще что-то придумают, немедленно сообщите мне.  
Михаэль смотрел, как он удаляется, и мучился от тревоги и подозрения. Если Ребольо нужны люди, почему он оставляет своих солдат? Неужели он до сих пор, несмотря на присутствие в церкви сотни клириков, готовых защищать бомбу, надеется наложить на нее руки? Надеется украсть и присвоить себе Тисону Михаэля? Михаэля бросило в пот. Он пошатнулся. Последний раз он спал в тюремной камере. До сих пор держался на нервном напряжении. Сейчас силы покинули его, возможно, он упал бы, если бы отец Сега не подхватил его под руку.  
\- Мы все очень волнуемся за семью Адлая. Мы будем за них молиться. Мы должны быть сильными, если им понадобится наша помощь, - не переставая говорить чушь, он усадил Михаэля в тени.  
Только оказавшись в тени, Михаэль заметил, как ярко и безжалостно светит и жжет стремительно взбирающееся на небо солнце.  
Отец Сега принес Михаэлю хлеб и кувшин с водой. Солдаты Ребольо и трое молодых клириков с грязью под ногтями, вероятно, от работы в саду или огороде, присели перекусить рядом с Михаэлем. Под их поверхностные разговоры и обмен новостями, Михаэль утолил жажду. Он избавился наконец от комка в горле и посмотрел на часы, подаренные ему Сальвой. Стекло разбилось, стрелки исчезли, циферблат пересекали трещины. Михаэль не помнил, как и когда это случилось. Когда его избивал Карлос? Или, когда его насиловали в подвале участка на виа Лайетана?  
Клирики и солдаты рядом знакомились и обменивались рукопожатиями. Солдаты, приплывшие с Майорки захватить Барселону, рассказали о своих родных и деревнях, в которых выросли. Обсудили с монахами поля, домашний скот, церковные обычаи и рынки. В полдень Михаэль уже не мог усидеть на месте. Куда пропал Ребольо? От Сальвы Михаэль знал, что родственник одного из фалангистов владеет конюшнями в Равале. Там Ребольо встречается и советуется с друзьями? Или уехал на пляж Соморросто? Сальва сказал, фалангисты спрятали на пляже оружие. Как долго добираться от церкви до этого пляжа? Михаэль понял, что совершил ошибку. Он позволил Ребольо уйти и теперь сходил с ума от неопределенности. Как долго можно советоваться, обсуждать и раздумывать? Почему фалангисты до сих пор ничего не предприняли? Как он, сидя в церкви, узнает начали они действовать или нет? Неужели Ребольо не понимает, что за каждую минуту его промедления люди, которые однажды спасли ему жизнь, заплатят страхом и болью?  
\- Отведите меня на конюшни, - Михаэль встал перед солдатами Ребольо.  
Они замялись, отвели взгляды.  
\- Прошло уже четыре часа. Что если с Ребольо что-то случилось? Что если его убили или арестовали? Так и будете сидеть тут как дети?  
Солдат с ямочкой на подбородке почесал плечо и поднялся на ноги. Отец Сега крутился рядом, но не посмел помешать Михаэлю выйти за пределы церкви.  
Конюшни располагались на окраине Раваля, между заброшенным домом и пансионом для нищих. За деревянными дырявыми воротами тянулись двадцать денников с рассыпающимися стенами. Ветер и время давно снесли крышу над ними. Под прямым лучами солнца изнывали от жары три старых мерина. Ни один из них не повернул голову на приближающихся людей. Во дворе за конюшней собака вылизывала яйца. В тени развесистого старого дуба с пожелтевшими листьями сидел на стуле Ребольо. В одной руке он держал сигарету, в другой - бокал лимонада.  
\- Что происходит? Где твои люди? – спросил Михаэль.  
\- Успокойся, - оборвал его Ребольо, угостив сигаретой солдата с ямочкой на подбородке, указал тому на второй стул. – Присаживайся.  
Михаэлю Ребольо ничего не предложил.  
\- Хочешь? – Ребольо передал солдату кувшин с лимонадом и посмотрел на солнце, поверх головы Михаэля.  
Он как будто хотел дать понять Михаэлю, что сейчас они находятся на его территории.  
\- Ты хотел посоветоваться с друзьями. Ты уже встретился с ними? Где они сейчас? Какой у вас план? Когда привезут оружие? Когда соберутся твои люди? Когда вы отправитесь к Адлая?  
Каждый вопрос царапал Михаэля изнутри. В каждый вопрос он вкладывал надежду. Сальва рассказывал, что этот человек посреди белого дня напал на кафе и взорвал отряд Народного фронта. Так почему он не сделает то же самое, чтобы освободить людей, которые спасли ему жизнь?  
\- Что ты знаешь о военных операциях, сеньор Кабрета? Ты всего лишь трусливый сынок богатых родителей, сопливый ученик монастырской школы, которому монахи забили голову легендами о великих предках. Я тебе не беспомощный и бесполезный болтливый священник, который будет прыгать вокруг тебя только из-за того, что в роду у тебя были великий аббат, - Ребольо улыбнулся. - Я не собираюсь выслушивать истерики избалованного наследника. Не смей требовать от меня ответов, я не жалкий нищий неудачник и неумеха, который ищет защиты в церкви. Иди в церковь и сиди со своими монахами, которых ты созвал со всей Барселоны. Пусть они с тобой возятся. Убирайся к сброду нищих бездомных и больных ублюдков и командуй ими! – улыбка стала шире, глаза - злее.  
Михаэль понимал, Ребольо срывает на нем злость и досаду от того, что забрать из церкви бомбу не получится так легко, как он рассчитывал.  
Мальчишка рядом с Ребольо, до этого сидевший на стуле напряженно и ровно, облокотился на спинку и закинул ногу на ногу. Провожая Михаэля на конюшни, он вел себя не уверено и явно опасался выговора, теперь расслабился и приободрился, наблюдая как выговаривают другого.  
Михаэль не двигался с места, в разбитом ухе зарождался и нарастал гул. Он не знал, чему верить и что думать. Ребольо издевается над ним, но собирается помочь Адлая? Или он решил пожертвовать ими? Может ли он быть таким беспощадным и неблагодарным?  
***  
Между конюшней и церковью дети играли в войну. Вооруженные палками мальчишки едва доставали Михаэлю до пояса. Падали под ноги, громко фыркали, стреляя, и визгливо смеялись, радуясь победе. От их криков гул в ухе стал невыносим.  
Михаэль решил, что нет ничего хуже неопределенности. Он возьмет с собой кого-то из монахов и вернется к дому Адлая. Монах позвонит в дверь, прикинется проповедником, собирателем пожертвований, знакомцем семьи. Лучше всего попросить об этом отца Сегу. Он знает домашних и слуг Адлая. Он сразу поймет, если в доме чужие, если что-то не так.  
За воротами церкви Михаэль споткнулся о ноги спящего нищего. Не заметив толчка, тощий человек без обуви перевернулся на бок. Его похожие на волчью шерсть густые волосы стояли дыбом на вспотевшем затылке.  
Ребольо был прав, Михаэль собрал в церкви монахов и нищих. Даже если отец Сега зайдет в дом Адлая и сможет оттуда выйти, какой от этого толк? Что сделает Михаэль, если Адлая и Сальве нужна помощь?  
По залитому солнцем двору летали бабочки, пахло сухой травой. Михаэль зашел под своды церковного нефа, и его окутал запах сырости и воска. Под ногами стелились растрескавшиеся каменные плиты. В трещинах копошились муравьи. Десять монахов раскачивались на коленях около алтаря и с закрытыми глазами бормотали молитвы. Что-то о верном пути и знаке божьем, который укажет путь к спасению в темные временна.  
\- В церкви есть оружие? – шепотом спросил Михаэль, опускаясь на колени рядом с отцом Сегой.  
Отец Сега широко распахнул глаза. Его тяжелые морщинистые веки ненадолго сложились, сжались и исчезли за глазными яблоками, стали заметны редкие короткие ресницы. Глядя как старик качает головой, Михаэль почувствовал, как к гулу в ушной раковине добавилась пульсация. Ему стало жалко отца Сегу, Адлая, Сальву и себя. Посылать старика в дом Адлая больше не казалось хорошей идеей. Михаэль не хотел никого подставлять и никем рисковать.  
Он вышел во двор. У молодого солдата, которого Ребольо оставил около бомбы, был короткий ежик волос, тонкие поцарапанная руки, щуплая шея и впалая грудь. Он выглядел ненамного старше Михаэля.  
Сальва сказал, что фалангисты спрятали оружие на пляже нищих в Соморросто. Михаэль никогда там не бывал. Но молодой мятежник, сидевший сейчас во дворе, мог бы привести его к оружию. Как склонить его на свою сторону? Воззвать к его совести, расписывая пытки, которые грозят спасшим его людям? Михаэль мог многое рассказать о методах допроса Народного фронта. Рассказать о дрожащих мышцах Сальвы, его отдышке и ночном недержании. Мог рассказать о себе, о связанных за спиной руках и четырех тварях, тычущих ему в лицо членами. Окажется ли совесть молодого солдата сильнее привычки слушаться приказов?  
Солдат почесал голову и закурил сигарету. Сколько историй о пытках, исчезновениях и убийствах он слышал? Сколько таких историй слышал каждый после мятежа?  
Если Михаэлю не удастся его убедить, сможет ли он надавить на него? Запугать его? Использовать монахов как угрозу? Дать ему почувствовать, что он один на чужой территории, как недавно дал это почувствовать Михаэлю Ребольо?  
Постелив на траву одеяло, в тени двора сидели женщины. Их не было здесь, когда Михаэль уходил в конюшни. Глядя на их босые ступни, валявшиеся в траве туфли на высоком каблуке, короткие юбки и уставшие лица, Михаэль невольно вспомнил историю Сальвы о том, что что отец Сега часто наведывается к шлюхам.  
Ребольо не ошибся, в церковь и правда стекался бесполезный сброд с улиц Барселоны. Эти люди пришли сюда в поисках еды и крыши над головой. Пришли, потому что их никто нигде не ждал. Михаэлю тоже было некуда идти. Он так устал, что уже не видел разницы между некуда идти и надеждой на чудо.  
Даже если он достанет оружие, даже если каким-то чудом ему удастся договорится со стриженным под ежик солдатом, Михаэль не сможет вооружить монахов и бездомных. Он не сможет управлять ими.  
Просить этих людей выступить против Народного фронта все равно что совершить убийство. Ребольо прав, Михаэль не солдат. Ему не хватает смелости, отваги, решимости. Он не готов рискнуть отцом Сегой и послать его в дом Адлая на разведку. Ему не хватает духу вооружить бездомных и монахов. Из-за его сомнений и трусости погибнут Адлая. Погибнет Сальва, единственный человек, который заботился о нем и рисковал своей жизнью ради его свободы.  
Михаэль спустился в вырытую Ребольо траншею, смахнул пыль с бомбы, погладил бурый нагретый солнцем металл, выискивая трещины и наросты.


	27. Chapter 27

За оградой зоопарка прыгали факелы. Громко выл от боли и гнева крупный зверь. От этого воя разбитое ухо Михаэля пронзило болью. Когда он зажал голову руками, раздался выстрел - люди избавили животное от страданий. Поднимаясь по ступеням участка на виа Лайетана, Михаэль яростно тер больное ухо, но звон, гул, вой и скулеж, поселившиеся внутри, не исчезли.  
Поравнявшись с солдатами на дверях, Михаэль начал дрожать. Он сказал, что пришел к Карлосу Ларрасу. Сказал, что у него есть информация о фалангистах. Солдат с бородавками на руках обыскал Михаэля и велел ждать в холле. Он прижался спиной к стене и уставился на кафельный пол перед собой.   
У Карлоса был широкий шаг. Карман оттопыривал портсигар. На бедре висела кобура. От него пахло табаком. Михаэль не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Зачем ты пришел? – Карлос подошел к окну и осмотрел улицу.  
Давным-давно он точно так же при встрече с Михаэлем осматривал порт. Ты здесь один, спросил он тогда. В порту Карлос искал Сальву. Раньше Михаэль никогда бы не додумался до этого, а теперь ему очень нужно было в это верить.   
Однажды Сальва рассказал ему, как вместе с Карлосом они залезли в старый дом. Им было по двенадцать. Трухлявый пол на втором этаже провалился под Сальвой, Карлос схватил его за шиворот и не дал упасть. Они были друзьями. Эта дружба была единственным на что надеялся Михаэль.   
\- Сальве нужна твоя помощь. Ночью он пошел в дом Адлая и не вернулся, - Михаэль заставил себя перестать пересчитывать пуговицы на его рубашке и посмотреть ему в лицо.   
Карлос выглядел уставшим и раздраженным.   
\- Ты знаешь, что сейчас происходит в доме Адлая? – прошептал Михаэль.  
Карлос шагнул к нему, и Михаэль отшатнулся, обнимая себя за плечи. Смерив его недовольным взглядом, от которого у Михаэля встал комок в горле, Карлос оглядел холл, ненадолго задержал взгляд на солдатах и снова посмотрел в окно.   
\- Кто тебя прислал?  
\- Никто.  
\- Кто знает, что ты здесь?  
\- Никто.  
\- Почему ты решил, что я захочу помочь?  
\- Два дня назад ты помог Сальве сбежать из участка, разобрал стену, вывел через зоопарк, договорился с Диего, чтобы увез его из города, - слова наскакивали друг на друга, дыхания едва хватало.   
\- Кто еще об этом знает?  
\- Только я.   
Карлос перестал разглядывать улицу и переключил внимание на Михаэля. Лицо так близко, что еще немного и они стукнутся носами. Михаэль внутренне сжался, ожидая удара. Тебе не стоило сюда возвращаться, говорил взгляд Карлоса.   
\- Идем, - Карлос сделал шаг к коридору.  
\- Зачем?   
Карлос снова подошел ближе.  
\- Потому что ты по-прежнему многое от меня скрываешь.   
Михаэль предвидел эти слова, но не был готов еще раз пройти по коридорам участка. Думал, что справится, но сейчас ноги вросли в пол, руки стиснули предплечья, подбородок начал дрожать.   
Взяв его за локоть, Карлос вывел его из оцепенения, и Михаэль сдался. Однажды Сальва спас его из этих застенков. Вернуться сюда было единственное, чем он мог помочь Сальве.  
Впереди маячили солдаты Народного фронта: переговаривались, усмехались, пожимали руки. Воняло бензином, выпечкой и пролитым кофе. В конце коридора дверь лазарета распахнули, внутрь втолкнули человека в длинной грязной рубахе. У Михаэля перехватило горло, он слишком хорошо представлял через что пришлось пройти этому человеку. От ужаса Михаэль не мог вздохнуть, перед глазами потемнело, тело налилось тяжестью, он больше не мог сдвинуться с места. Карлос буквально проволок его по коридору и втолкнул в комнату.   
Михаэль ожидал боли. Ожидал, что ему свяжут руки, накинут мешок на голову, сорвут одежду, будут гнуть и ломать, но Карлос запер дверь на ключ, бросил Михаэля на стул и всунул ему в руку стакан воды.  
Он сел на край стола и смотрел, как Михаэль пытается сделать глоток, стучит зубами о стекло, прикусывает себе язык.   
\- Так что там с Сальвой? – спросил Карлос, отбирая у Михаэля стакан.   
\- Он в доме Адлая, - гул в ушной раковине не позволял ему расслышать собственные слова. - Под пытками он рассказал Хавьеру, что Адлая укрывают фалангистов. Вчера ночью он пошел предупредить Адлая. Сегодня утром на похоронном бюро появилась вывеска – гробы из эвкалиптового дерева по скидке в пятьдесят процентов.  
Сколько Михаэль мысленно не готовился к этому разговору, страх снова оказаться в подвале лишил его способности думать и подбирать слова.   
\- Эта вывеска знак, предупреждение об опасности. Хозяева дома либо арестованы, либо убиты. В доме что-то случилось. Сальва там внутри. Он хотел предупредит Адлая... - Михаэль повторялся и глотал слова. Он так старался объяснить, смотрел на Карлоса с надеждой, умолял его, но видел в его взгляде только презрение. Наверное, с таким же презрением он смотрел на всех, кого допрашивал. На воров и убийц. Михаэля охватило отчаяние. По щекам потекли слезы. У него не было сил их вытирать. – В доме Адлая побывали люди Хавьера, или они еще там. Сальву будут пытать, его убьют. Или уже убили. Пожалуйста, спаси его. Мне некого больше просить о помощи. Вы были друзьями. Однажды ты спас его от Хавьера. Он спас тебя от взрыва. Прости меня за то, что я врал тебе. Ты был прав. Сальва связался с плохими людьми. Если бы я сразу все тебе рассказал … Про Адлая и фалангистов… Сальву бы не пытали... Ты не стал бы забирать меня в участок...   
Он был раздавлен, чувствовал себя ничтожеством, готов на любое унижение, лишь бы Карлос не молчал, лишь бы помог Сальве.   
\- Вы были друзьями. Это все из-за меня. Из-за меня Сальва пришел в участок. Из-за меня его пытал Хавьер. Если бы я сразу свел вас… Если бы не решил, что ты пришел ко мне… прости меня, и спаси Сальву. Пожалуйста, никто больше не поможет ему. Пожалуйста… Я так сильно виноват перед Сальвой. Он был готов ради меня на все, а я ничего не могу для него сделать. Могу лишь ползать перед тобой на коленях и умолять. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Хочешь, запри меня. Хочешь, убей. Отдай опять этим тварям. Только, пожалуйста, спаси его, пока не поздно…  
Карлос отвесил ему пощечину, прекращая истерику. Из-за слез Михаэль видел вокруг только размытые тени. Тень приблизилась, и Михаэль испугался, что своей болтовней все сделал только хуже, все испортил и разозлил Карлоса.   
\- Ты думаешь, мне доставило удовольствие то, что я с тобой сделал? – тихо сказал Карлос.  
\- Да. Нет. Я не знаю! – Михаэль вжался в спинку стула. - Мы должны спасти Сальву. Если он умрет, это будет твоя вина. Моя вина. Наша вина. Мы заманили его в ловушку! Предали его, подставили его.  
\- Успокойся, - Карлос присел около стула и взял его за плечи. – Прекрати орать.   
Михаэль закусил губу и кивнул. Следил за каждым движением Карлоса, попытался подсчитать волоски в его бровях, сбился, слезы снова застилали глаза. Все силы уходили на борьбу с мерзкими всхлипами.   
\- Закрой глаза, - приказал Карлос. – Дыши глубоко через нос. Давай, Михаэль. Еще раз. Глубже. Полной грудью. Просто дыши. Не дергайся. Еще. Разажми кулаки. Ничего страшного. 

Михаэль не знал, чувствует он облегчение или апатию. Он не спал двое суток. Он был разбит, раздавлен, обессилен. Казалось, еще немного, и его сердце и легкие откажутся работать. 

\- Выпей воды, - велел Карлос, когда он открыл глаза. – Теперь расскажи мне все по порядку. 

Михаэль подчинился. Со стороны собственный голос звучал сонно и равнодушно. 

\- Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка? – спросил Карлос. 

\- Что? – Михаэль не понимал.  
\- Даже после того, как я вытащил Сальву из участка, у него есть причины хотеть моей смерти. За то что я сделал с тобой…  
\- Он ничего не знает, - перебели его Михаэль. – Я ничего ему не рассказал! Клянусь!  
Карлос смотрел на него, будто не слышал.  
\- Ты спас его. Он спас тебя… - Михаэлю показалось, что он задыхается.  
Карлос покачал головой.   
\- Ты все еще слишком многое от меня скрываешь. Не договариваешь. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел в дом Адлая, ты должен рассказать мне все, что знаешь.   
Михаэль кивнул, ощупывая взглядом лицо Карлоса, искал в нем перемены и пытался понять, что скрывается за его словами. Он согласился помочь Сальве или издевается над Михаэлем?   
\- Я хочу, знать все. Каждый шаг, твой и Сальвы. Что вы делали, с кем общались. Я хочу знать все про сраных фалангистов, которые прятались у Адлая. Про их связи. Про связи Адлая. Ты бывал у них в доме после мятежа?  
Михаэль кивнул.  
\- Когда?   
\- После похорон отца Фредерика.  
Некоторое время они с Карлосом молча смотрели друг на друга. Оба вспоминали тот вечер. Вечер, когда все изменилось, и они стали врагами. А утром еще были… кем? Друзьями? Любовниками?   
Карлос избил Михаэля. Михаэль отказался выдать Адлая. Теперь он винил себя за молчание. Но разве тогда он мог поступить иначе? Если бы он не молчал, если бы все рассказал Карлосу, возможно, бы Карлос смягчился, не стал забирать его в участок и оставлять записку Сальве. Или нет? Что если тогда не существовало пути к примирению? Если бы Михаэль заговорил, может быть, он облегчил свою участь, отделался бы избиением и избежал изнасилования, но Карлос не оставил бы Сальву в покое. Выслеживал бы его, преследовал. И возможно, один из них убил бы другого при встрече.   
Одно Михаэль знал точно, из-за того что случилось, они оказались здесь и сейчас. Можно сколько угодно винить себя и искать ошибки в прошлом. Но сейчас, когда Карлос смотрел на него внимательно и пытливо, и Михаэль хотел надеяться.   
\- Что ты делал в доме Адлая в тот день?  
\- Искал Сальву.   
\- Кто был в доме?   
Михаэль рассказал ему все, что знал, ничего не утаивая. Про конюшню, по попытки Ребольо забрать бомбу и про его уклонение от спасения Адлая.


	28. Chapter 28

Карлос смотрел на Михаэля и не верил своим глазам. Он помнил, как избивал его, помнил, его белое безвольное бессознательное тело на кушетке в лазарете. Он выглядел мертвым. Мысленно Карлос похоронил его и не рассчитывал когда-нибудь увидеть снова. Мертвецы ведь не возвращаются. Но Михаэль сидел перед ним, дрожал, плакал, умолял. Откуда в его избитом теле взялись силы, чтобы вернуться в место, где он едва не умер?  
С самой первой встречи Михаэль раздражал Карлоса. Раздражали его светлые волосы, его непохожесть, иностранные привычки и его богатство. Беспокоило повышенное внимание Сальвы к нему. Ранило то, что он околдовал Сальву. Или Сальва хотел быть околдованным?  
А потом Михаэль поцеловал Карлоса и на душе стало еще тревожнее. К раздражению добавились злость и растерянность. Карлос считал, что знает себя, а Михаэль будто решил доказать ему, что нет. Когда Карлос оказывался рядом с Михаэлем его действия расходились с его намерениями. Он хотел одно, делал другое, рядом с Михаэлем он предавал себя, свои мечты и идеалы. Как так вышло, что с Михаэлем Карлос дважды забыл обо всем и потерял над собой контроль? Дважды сбивался с намеченного пути. На набережной, в пансионе. Он хотел найти Сальву, но вместо этого удовлетворял с Михаэлем свою похоть. Он презирал себя за эту похоть. Ненавидел Михаэля за то, что так легко, беззаветно и без оглядки ей отдавался. Его ненависть прошла, только когда он увидел Михаэля в лазарете. Избитого, беспомощного, полубезумного. Безопасного? Из-за этого трясущегося напуганного существа Карлос не потеряет голову. Это разбитое существо, в которое превратился Михаэль, не вызывало волнения и путаницы в мыслях только жалость и сожаление.   
От сожалений ему помог избавиться Сальва. Смотрел с ненавистью, был резок и груб. С ним наконец Карлос смог выпустить наружу всю накопившуюся в нем обиду и ярость. Унизил его и себя и навсегда разорвал связь между ними, из невысказанных желаний и надежд. Насилуя Сальву, Карлос выдавил из себя детское восхищение, выжал все свои чувства и наконец успокоился - избавился от сожалений, мучительных пугающих воспоминаний, погрузился в апатию.  
Прошлое разбилось, рассыпалось. Умерло.  
А теперь Михаэль пришел к нему. Сидел перед ним и просил помочь Сальве. И Карлос снова испытывал волнение, страх и сожаление. Спаси его, сказал Михаэль. Карлос не мог понять, откуда он черпает силы и отвагу. Как раньше не мог понять, как ему удается так прямо и откровенно выражать свои желания, пока Карлос скрывал свое влечение к Сальве, искал ему объяснение и оправдание. Теперь Михаэль просил помощи у своего врага. Полагался на милость человека, который его пытал и едва не убил. И этим снова поразил Карлоса и что-то изменил в нем.  
\- Я не знаю, что получится сделать, - Карлос не смел давать ему обещаний, но мысленно поклялся себе, что сделает все, что сможет.   
Он проводил Михаэля на улицу, еще раз осмотрел переулки и ворота зоопарка. Казалось, город тоже изменился. Стал меньше, уже, грязнее, темнее.

***

С тех пор как шлюхи попросили у Маурисио защиты, он прикупил себе новый пиджак и сапоги, на поясе он теперь носил две кобуры. Это же логично, Народный фронт избавил шлюх от сутенера, который избивал и грабил их, теперь кто-то должен побеспокоиться о том, чтобы их не грабили и не избивали клиенты. Маурисио сам рассказал Карлосу об этом, после того как отоспался после своего исчезновения. Исчезновения, из-за которого Карлос отдал Михаэля псам Рекехо.   
Карлос зашел в комнату Маурисио и включил свет.   
Теперь, когда Михаэль ушел, воспоминание о встрече с ним, рождало внутри Карлоса странные чувства, похожие на тоску и надежду. Может, прошлое не ушло безвозвратно? Может, частицу его удастся вернуть? Карлос тосковал по прошлому, тосковал по отцу, часовой мастерской и даже школе Святого Габриэля. Скучал по безопасности, беззаботности, предчувствию нового, любопытству и радости. Скучал по глупым дракам и неизменно приходящим за ними удовлетворением. Он хотел бы снова испытать это удовлетворение, хотел бы снова смеяться, хотел бы разговаривать с людьми, а не получать от них информацию, хотел бы соревноваться, а не выживать. В прошлом осталось все лучшее, что Карлос знал в жизни. В прошлом он оставил часть себя.   
Комната Маурисио была такой же маленькой как подсобка, в которой спал Карлос, но намного более захламленной. После мятежа Маурисио приобрел страсть к коллекционированию, вбил в стены гвозди и повесил на них десятки мешков со всякой всячиной: посудой, книгами, чужим фотографиями, пластинками, подсвечниками, музыкальными шкатулками, карманными зеркалами, лекарствами, которые удалось спасти из разрушенной аптеки, коробочки с жевательным табаком и даже с нюхательной солью. Маурисио бы следовало открыть магазин старьевщика. Несмотря на весь этот бардак, Карлос надеялся, что обыск не займет много времени. Рекехо часто повторял, что, когда речь заходит о ценных вещах, люди становятся предсказуемыми и прячут их в одних и тех же местах.  
Маурисио рассказал Хавьеру о Сальве, о том, что он вывел Карлоса на улицу перед взрывом в кафе. Ты не сможешь его допрашивать, сказал Хавьер, один раз он уже обманул тебя, обманет снова. Так делать было не принято, отбирать арестованного у того, кто уже начал его допрашивать. Это было оскорбительно и несправедливо, отобрать у Карлоса Сальву. Слушая, как Сальва кричит и ругается в комнате с Хавьером, Карлос растерял все свои убеждения. Он больше не верил, что делает правильное дело, не верил, что спасает город от воров и убийц, не верил людям рядом с собой. Не верил ни во что и ни в кого.   
Заделавшись защитником шлюх, Маурисио взял себе в помощники двух молокососов из Народного фронта и одного из полиции. Маурисио принципиально отказывался получать долю с заработанных шлюхами тяжелым трудом денег и придумал грабить их клиентов. Ведь, по словам Маурисио, человека, который тратит деньги на шлюх не назовешь честным и нуждающимся. Он даже пересказал Карлосу пару схем таких ограблений, но Карлос их не запомнил. Зато запомнил отобранные бумажники и драгоценности, которые Маурисио ему показал.  
Карлос нашел сокровища Маурисио между стеной и плинтусом. Подковырнув плинтус ножом, он достал кошелек и две пары карманных золотых часов.   
Поставив плинтус на место, он отправился в кабинет капитана полиции Пидаля. Походящий на орангутанга из-за выступающих надбровных дуг и массивного подбородка старик прослужил в полиции тридцать лет. Он руководил участком на виа Лайетана, когда произошел мятеж, и после первых выстрелов понял, что полицейским не выстоять без помощи Народного фронта. Рекехо называл Пидаля старым приспособленцем: раньше он разгонял забастовки рабочих и арестовывал членов профсоюзов, теперь вынужденно объединился с ними, чтобы ловить мятежников и пресекать, участившиеся с наступлением смутного времени, разбои, грабежи и убийства.  
После первого боя с фалангистами среди деятелей профсоюза появились лидеры, вроде Рекехо и Хавьера Сармиенте. В последующие дни Пидаль научился согласовывать с ними патрулирование города и операции по поимке фалангистов. Лидеры профсоюзов часто критиковали Пидаля за нерешительность, а он критиковал их за безрассудство, отсутствие опыта и непродуманность действия. Иногда доходило до пьяных ссор, как например на похоронах Рекехо, когда Пидаль обвинил неорганизованность Хавьера в гибели двух полицейских сразу после мятежа в парке Гуэль.   
Карлос выложил на стол перед Пидалем золотые часы и кошелек и сказал, что нашел их в вещах Хавьера. Убедить Пидаля, что Хавьер ворует оказалось не сложно. Маурисио грабил клиентов шлюх, а многие члены Народного фронта выжимали деньги из ювелиров, банкиров, хозяев магазинов, обещая им за защиту от грабителей. Это стало обычной практикой. Патрулируя улицы и отлавливая мятежников, люди из Народного фронта не получала жалование, оставив работу на фабриках и заводах, они лишились единственного источника дохода. Им нужно было кормить семьи, и они выкручивались как могли. Естественно, Пидаль не одобрял такой порядок, но не имел ни сил, ни ресурсов прищучить каждого новоявленного рэкетира. Скандал вокруг воровства и мошенничества важного партийного лидера Хавьера Сармиента мог помочь Пидалю договориться Народным фронтом об ужесточении дисциплины, которой, по его мнению, катастрофически не хватало членам профсоюзов.   
Потому Пидаль поверил, не только в то, что Хавьер ворует, а и в выдуманную Карлосом историю о том, что, допрашивая одного из арестованных, Хавьер узнал, что перед мятежом владелец похоронного бюро, сеньор Адлая, продал дом и бизнес, получил половину денег и не успел занести их в банк, и теперь под видом охоты на фалангистов Хавьер занял дом Адлая, чтобы найти эти деньги.   
Эта ложь была единственным способом для Карлоса попасть в дом Адлая. Если бы он пришел один, Хавьер, скорей всего, не пустил бы его на порог, как не пустил в комнату, в которой пытал Сальву. Настраивая Пидаля против Хавьера, Карлос надеялся принести в дом Адлая хаос. Что делать дальше он не знал. Он лишь надеялся, что Сальва жив, не покалечен и в сознании.   
Они выехали из участка в три часа ночи. Пидаль взял с собой семерых полицейских и Карлоса. Оставили машину перед домом Адлая, полицейские обыскали сад и постучали в дверь. Хавьер сам ее открыл. Его люди слонялись по дому, жевали бутерброды и запивали их вином из погреба Адлая. Завидев полицейских, пожимали им руки, делились новостями и показали дом, будто были здесь хозяевами.  
В темной гостиной на первом этаже на диване друг к другу жались заложники. Сеньора Адлая, Карлос видел ее однажды на рождественской службе в школе, обнимала девочку с заплаканным лицом и растрепавшейся косой. Отилио и Педро сидели, сложив руки между колен, и смотрели в пол. Похожим образом они вели себя, когда отец Сега отчитывал их в школе за нарушение дисциплины.  
\- Наверху четыре спальни, кабинет, музыкальный салон, под крышей две полупустые комнаты, забитые старой одеждой, - распинался солдат с красными пятнами экземы на лице и шее.   
Пидаль остановился посреди холла, уперев руки в бока, рассматривал хрустальную люстру.   
\- В таких домах обычно есть сейфы.  
Заметив, как Хавьер пожимает плечами, Карлос повернул к кухне. В дверях столкнулся с человеком Хавьера, настолько худым, что ключицы и костлявые плечи едва не резали рубашку.   
\- Обычно богачи прячут сейфы за картинами? Или за зеркалами? Что скажешь, Хавьер?  
\- Да мне насрать.  
Сальва сидел у кухонного шкафа. Закрытые глаза, разводы крови на лице и рядом на полу. Карлосу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что кровь на полу не принадлежит Сальве. Здесь проволокли труп, от лужи две темно бордовые полосы тянулись к двери в конце кухни, за которой, скорей всего, находился подвал.   
Под ногами Карлоса скрипнула половица. Сальва открыл глаза, прищурился и приоткрыл рот. Под носом и на виске у него чернела кровь, но взгляд оставался осмысленным.   
В холле загремело, тысяча осколков запрыгало по каменному мраморному полу. Похоже, Пидаль опрокинул зеркало. Послышались смешки и ругань. Сальва и стороживший его Худой повернули головы к холлу. Сделав вид, что тоже заинтересовался шумом, Карлос заглянул в холл через плечо Худого и подложил в задний карман его мешковатых штанов золотые часы.  
\- Ты уже проверил здесь, Хавьер? – пророкотал Пидаль. - А здесь? Наверху? В кабинете? Не вижу кстати среди арестованных отца семейства?   
\- Он погиб.  
Карлос вернулся к Сальве, притворился, что роется в ящике над его головой. Когда Худой повернулся к ним, Карлос перекинул ему коробку с печеньем. Поймав ее, Худой усмехнулся и вернулся к дверям, послушать спор Хавьера и Пидаля.  
\- И как же погиб сеньор Адлая? – спросил Пидаль. – Ты говорил, здесь укрывались фалангисты? Почему же я не вижу сейчас ни одного фалангиста, только запуганных женщину и детей?   
\- Мы не застали фалангистов, но надеемся, что они скоро вернутся, - проскрипел Хавьер. Судя по ленивой паузе между словами, он зевнул посреди фразы или потянулся.  
Продолжая греметь шкафами, Карлос уронил на колени Сальвы свои пистолет и раскладной нож. Сальва удивленно распахнул глаза и тут же подвинулся, позволяя пистолету и ножу скользнуть между бедер.   
\- Я спросил, как погиб сеньор Адлая? - Пидаль прошелся по осколкам зеркала.   
\- Его подстрелил Рамон, когда мы вошли в дом, - выпалил незнакомый Карлосу юный голос.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься этими вопросами, Пидаль? – Хавьер снова зевнул или потянулся.  
\- Сеньор Адлая был вооружен? Угрожал вам пистолетом? - Пидаль проигнорировал вопрос Хавьера. – Сколько ему, кстати, было лет? Сколько лет было вашему супругу, сеньора?  
\- Шестьдесят, - всхлипнул женский голос.  
\- Похоже, вы намного младше его, - этот издевательский комплимент Пидаль произнес, растягивая слова.   
Худой в дверях кухни с набитым печеньем ртом засмеялся.   
\- А раз вы молоды, сеньора Адлая, значит у вас хорошая память. Никто кроме вас не расскажет нам лучше о том, что случилось. Никто кроме вас не расскажет нам правду, - насмешка в голосе Пидаля смешалась с жалостью. – Неужели это правда и ваш муж пытался защитить свою семью с оружием в руках?  
\- У него не было оружия, - всхлипнула сеньора Адлая.  
\- Не было оружия, значит солдат Народного фронта пристрелил безоружного? А может, все было иначе? Возможно, у вашего мужа было слабое сердце, и он умер от разрыва сердца, когда Хавьер решил допросить его? Скажите, сеньора Адлая, ваш муж умер, потому что Хавьер переусердствовал с пытками, или потому что он был жадным старым ослом и ни за что не хотел признаваться, где спрятал деньги?  
Сеньора Адлая заплакала.   
\- Какие деньги, Пидаль? – фыркнул Хавьер.  
Из кухни Карлос не мог его видеть, но хорошо представлял, как Хавьер задирает верхнюю губу и дергает усами, как делал это обычно, когда злился. Карлос подошел к Худому и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Что это у тебя? Золото? – громко спросил Карлос.  
\- Где? – Худой закрутился в дверях кухни как собака, кусающая свой хвост.   
\- Золотая цепочка? - на глазах у всех Карлос выхватил из его заднего кармана часы. - О! Часы! Такие стоят не меньше тысячи песет.  
\- Похоже, вы все-таки нашли сейф, Хавьер? - Пидаль сделал знак полицейским, и они достали пистолеты. – Прикажи своим людям вывернуть карманы, Хавьер.  
Стоя рядом с растерянно моргающим Худым, Карлос отобрал у него пистолет. Свой пистолет он отдал Сальве, но остаться в такой мутной ситуации без оружия было бы непростительной глупостью. Краем глаза он видел, как Сальва освободился от веревок и отполз к окнам в дальнем конце кухни.  
\- С какой стати, Пидаль? Неужели ты стрелять в нас собрался?   
\- Я собираюсь арестовать вас за разбой. Ты и твоя шайка напали на гражданских, ограбили их дом, одного из них пытали и убили. Вас всех ждет трибунал. Опустите пистолеты на пол или мы вынуждены будем стрелять.   
У Карлоса взмокла спина. Общее замешательство было им с Сальвой на руку. Худой после подстроенного Карлосом разоблачения, топтался в холле и, как и все, забыл о пленнике на кухне. Сальва встал на ноги и выглянул в окно. Открыл его и выскользнул наружу.   
\- Да что ты говоришь, Пидаль? А может, это я и мои люди арестуем тебя за сговор с фалангистами?! Потому что я думаю, что ты приперся сюда, чтобы отвлечь внимание! Признайся, ты хочешь устроить здесь перестрелку и предупредить фалангистов. Ты хочешь сорвать мою операцию, потому выдумал эти дурацкие обвинения?   
\- Твоя операция? – захохотал Пидаль. – Ты не умеешь планировать. Не можешь продумывать ни одну операцию. Ты постоянно теряешь людей…  
\- Твои полицейские в парке Гуэль погибли, потому что вели себя как идиоты! – раскрасневшийся Хавьер кружил вокруг Пидаля, сжимал кулаки и фыркал, как нервничающая от близости огня лошадь. – Драться с мятежниками это вам не карманников ловить. Что ты и твои тупые полицейские можете знать о боевых операциях? Где вы были, когда мятежники захватили почту, вокзал и рынок? Отсиживались в участке, ждали приказов? Решили посмотреть кто победит, а потом встать на сторону победителя? Вшивые приспособленцы! Вам все равно кому служить! Если бы фалангисты победили, вы бы им задницу лизали!  
Сеньора Адлая теснее прижала к себе дочь. После каждой фразы Хавьера Педро все ниже опускал голову. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он уткнется лбом в колени. Если Михаэль прав, и дом захватили вчера ночью, подумал Карлос, то заложники почти сутки не спали и не ели, они истощены, и нервно, и физически.   
Сидевший в гостиной на подоконнике солдат вскочил и уронил сигарету.  
\- Что за хрень? – воскликнул он и потянулся за ружьем.   
Люди в доме замолкли, прислушиваясь к гулу мотора за стеной. Он нарастал и приближался. Худой толкнул Карлоса плечом, трое людей Хавьера метнулись к гостиной. Они сделали не больше трех шагов, когда стены задрожали. Эхо разнесло грохот по всему дому. Карлосу показалось, что гремит у него над головой и за спиной. Стекла в окнах гостиной повылетали, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Сеньора Адлая завизжала. От сильного внешнего удара стена в гостиной пошла трещинами. Мотор тарахтел все ближе и навязчивее. Стену таранила машина. Хавьер и его люди облепили окна, палили по машине, целились в водителя, который судя по рычанью мотора и скрипу резины, сдал назад. Пидаль выругался и достал пистолет. Машина на полном газу врезалась в стену. Шелковые обои обвисли широкими полосами. На пол посыпались кирпичи. К потолку взметнулось облако пыли. Еще один удар, и оконные рамы треснули, доски пола поднялись, ломаясь. Диван перевернулся. Сидевшие недавно на нем заложники, испуганные и дезориентированные расползлись по полу как слепые щенки. О них спотыкались и запинались объединившие свои силы полицейские Пидаля и люди Хавьера.   
Мотор ревел совсем близко. Карлос слышал, как пули отскакивают от железа. Водитель сдал еще раз назад. От следующего удара стена рассыпалась, гостиную заволокло пылью. Катафалк въехал на середину комнаты. Фары разбиты. Решетка радиатора разворочена и сплющена. Из-под капота валил дым.  
Сальва сошел с ума, подумал Карлос. Он хочет вытащить семью Адлая, но только погубит себя и меня.  
Пригибаясь к сиденьям, Сальва распахнул заднюю дверь катафалка. Сеньора Адлая продолжала голосить. Но Отилио, бледный и дрожащий Отилио, кивнул Педро на катафалк и взял на руки сестру. Солдаты Хавьера и Пиндаля кашляли, руками разгоняли дым и пыль и палили вслепую по катафалку. Он стоял так близко, что промахнуться было невозможно. Пули разбили все стекла, застревали в обивке сидений, срикошетив о железные двери, сыпались на пол. Дыма из-под капота валило все больше. Сальва скорее спалит здесь все к чертям, чем кого-то спасет, подумал Карлос.  
На четвереньках, пряча голову в плечи, Педро подполз к катафалку. Один из людей Хавьера заметил возню заложников, в два прыжка оказался около сеньоры Адлая и приставил к ее голове пистолет.   
Карлос давно держал пистолет в руке. На миг он задумался. Он обещал Михаэлю сделать все, что сможет? Обещал Михаэлю или себе? Он выстрелил. Целившийся в сеньору Адлая солдат рухнул на пол. Три пули ударили в стену рядом с Карлосом. Он отвлек огонь на себя. Укрывшись за стеной, разделявшей гостиную и холл, он больше не видел катафалк, лишь часть стены за ним и перед ним. Если стрелять наугад, был риск попасть в сеньору Адлая, Отилио, его сестру и Педро. Но если Карлос не будет стрелять, будет сидеть тихо и прятаться, свора Хавьера и Пидаля не позволит никому уйти живым. Он высунул руку за угол и спустил курок. На стену, за которой он укрывался, обрушилась барабанная дробь. Казалось, по ней палили одновременно все, кто был в комнате. Карлоса засыпало штукатуркой. Пыль забилась в глаза, нос и рот. В проем между гостиной и холлом упал человек с простреленной грудью и головой. Не может быть, чтобы, стреляя наугад, Карлос в кого-то попал. Стрельба в гостиной не стихала. Несколько пуль выбили пыль из стены, остальные зазвенели по железу катафалка, подтверждая догадку Карлоса. Каким-то образом, зажатый между сиденьями катафалка Сальва умудрялся отстреливаться. Отойдя от стены вглубь холла, тем самым увеличив себе немного обзор, - достаточно, чтобы спугнуть обходящих катафалк с пассажирской стороны солдат, но недостаточно, чтобы увидеть водителя, - Карлос выстрелил еще несколько раз и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Сальва завел мотор. Вместо того, чтобы сдавать назад, он врезался в стену впереди, будто собирался проехать дом насквозь. Потом он вывернул руль и покатил назад, тараня и вжимая в стену людей Хавьера. Ворочаясь посреди гостиной, как бык в загоне, катафалк заставил людей разбегаться и выпрыгивать в окна. Воспользовавшись переполохом, Карлос вышел из укрытия, убил Худого и еще одного человека Хавьера. Заложников нигде не было видно. Оставалось надеяться, что они добрались до кузова живыми и относительно целыми.   
Катафалк рыкнул и выкатился через дыру в стене, тяжело подпрыгнул на каменном цоколе, забуксовал на рыхлой земле сада и, проломив деревянный забор, вырвался на дорогу, скрипя шинами и набирая скорость.   
Карлос бросился к входной двери. Нужно немедленно уходить. Убираться, убегать дворами, пока его не хватились. Он больше никогда не сможет вернуться в участок на виа Лайетана. Ему придется прятаться от патрулей. За полчаса он стал преступником, сообщником фалангистов. Хавьер объявит на него охоту.   
Но вместо того, чтобы сразу броситься в переулок, он подбежал к грузовикам Хавьера и Пидаля. Сальва не уедет далеко, если со старта за ним увяжется погоня. У него и так мало шансов. Как только Хавьер и Пидаль доберутся до телефонов, они позвонят в участок и попытаются перекрыть дороги. Карлос в упор расстрелял шины грузовиков. Полицейские и люди Хавьера в саду, в доме и на дороге, палившие вслед катафалку, все как один повернулись к Карлосу.  
Выбросив бесполезный пистолет с пустой обоймой, он перепрыгнул через забор соседнего особняка. Оцарапал живот. Пронесся по саду, перевернул ведро. Шарахнулся от зашедшейся лаем собаки на цепи. Карлос перемахнул еще через один забор. Сорняки в саду, в окнах дома зажигался свет – сначала наверху, потом внизу. Карлос выскочил через калитку и побежал вниз по улице. Вцепившись в столб неработающего фонаря, резко затормозил и свернул в подворотню. Липкие грязные здания здесь льнули друг к другу. Касаться их руками, все равно что касаться покрытых водорослями слизких камней в море. Высочив из переулка, Карлос сменил направление. Зигзагами он уходил на запад, ориентируясь на маячившую на горизонте гору Монтжуик.   
Вокруг луны разрослось пятно тумана. В доме рядом разразился скандал, сорящиеся кидали в стены тарелки, кастрюли и стулья. Под крышей плакал ребенок. Вдали хлопнул выстрел. Но погони Карлос не слышал.


	29. Chapter 29

На рассвете Карлос подошел к церкви Святой Анны-Марии. На ограде сидели вороны. Во дворе ворочались, просыпаясь и потягиваясь люди. Нищие, убогие, калеки. У одного не хватало ноги, глаз другого закрывала повязка. Карлос был уверен, что видел его раньше около рынка на улице Коммерции. Давным-давно, еще до мятежа. Калеке было не больше тридцати, отец говорил, что несчастный потерял глаз в марокканских войнах. Около рынка просили милостыню многие потерявшие себя в марокканских войнах. Потеряли себя, тогда Карлос думал, что отец оговорился, ошибся. Выражение казалось бессмысленным. Теперь он, кажется, понимал, как человек может потерять себя. 

В сумерках старый колодец во дворе церкви напоминал перевернутую бочку. Из щелей между камней торчали пучки травы. Карлос заглянул в колодец и скривился от запаха гнили, когда из-за угла церкви вынырнуло трое человек. Одетые как монахи, они двигались быстро и слаженно как военные: старший достал пистолет, двое младших потянули к Карлосу руки. Он ударил одного в нос, перехватил удар другого, дернул его на себя и вместе с ним осел на колени.  
Нищие и калеки переполошились и заголосили. Карлосу они напомнили детей, наблюдающих за дракой во дворе школы Святого Габриэля.  
\- Я тебя знаю, - прошипел Ребольо. Рассказы Михаэля помогли Карлосу его узнать. А двое его шавок, должно быть, Дарио и Освальдо.  
В дверях церкви показался отец Сега, прячущий руки в рукавах своего балахона, и отец Женаро с вечно кислой мордой, за их спиной перешептывались еще трое бледных монахов.  
\- Я прошу убежища у церкви! - пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя шавку Ребольо, Карлос почувствовал, как за его плечи цепляется второй солдат. – Меня преследует Народный фронт. Я прошу убежища!  
Одноглазый справа оскалился, кажется, даже зарычал. Или это рычал сам Карлос, потому что один из приспешников Ребольо перехватил его локоть и начал выворачивать руку?  
\- Уберите пистолет, Ребольо! – закричал отец Сега.  
Не в силах выдержать натиск двух навалившихся на него тел, Карлос растянулся на земле.  
\- Отпустите его! – туфли и брюки со стрелками отца Сеги оказались перед лицом Карлоса.  
На миг он зажмурился, а потом увидел выходящего из церкви Михаэля. Его чистые шелковая рубашка и штаны мерцали в лучах рассвета, как в первый день его появления в школе. Кто-то из монахов побывал в пансионе в порту и принес его одежду. Михаэль больше не скрывал свою непохожесть.  
Под болтовню отца Сеги о милосердии, о церкви, как прибежище для гонимых и преследуемых, цепные псы Ребольо слезли с Карлоса, он смог сесть и вытереть кровь под носом.  
Михаэль подошел ближе и остановился в трех шагах от Карлоса.  
\- Что с Сальвой? – спросил Михаэль, не дожидаясь пока отец Сега закончит проповедь.  
\- Он сбежал. Забрал катафалк, спас Адлая и сбежал.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Михаэль и мгновенно утратил к Карлосу интерес.  
Повернулся к нему спиной и вернулся в церковь. Карлос встал и двинулся за ним, сам не зная, хочет ли он рассказать о подробностях перестрелки в доме Адлая или просто не может оторвать взгляд от завитков светлых волос на шее Михаэля.  
В сумрачном зале церкви на лавках похрапывали клирики. Двадцать монахов стояли на коленях у алтаря. Все как один они повернули лица к Михаэлю. Не переставая бубнить молитвы, проводили его взглядом, когда он ушел во внутренних двор. Двое из монахов скользнули взглядом по Карлосу и тут же, опустив головы, уставились в пол.  
С прошлого визита Карлоса во внутреннем дворе многое поменялось. Двор и тогда напоминал место раскопок, теперь раскопки велись полным ходом: появились глубокие ямы, длинные траншеи, древние колоны и портики, раньше выступавшие из-под земли, теперь лежали на поверхности как выкорчеванные деревья. Между ними слонялись люди.  
Быстрым шагом Михаэль добрался до восточного края сада, обошел яму с бомбой и повернулся к Карлосу. Он слышал, что Карлос идет за ним, но не останавливался, и не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом, пока между ними не оказалась бомба и воронка развороченной земли. Ему тяжело, невыносимо тяжело находиться со мной рядом, понял Карлос.  
От ямы тянуло сыростью. Червяками, кладбищем. Точно так же пахло на рассвете от могилы отца Карлоса.  
Опустив взгляд и желая казаться меньше, чем он есть, Карлос тихо заговорил.  
\- Сальва спас сеньору Адлая, Отилио, его сестру и Педро. Дон Адлая погиб. Я не видел, как это случилось. У Сальвы теперь есть машина и оружие. Он вывезет Адлая из города. Если ехать на восток, Бресау принадлежит фалангистам. На западе, говорят, полно португальцев, которые пришли поддержать фалангистов.  
Он пересказывал слухи, которые слышал в участке на виа Лайетана. Фалангисты заняли многие городов. Фалангисты получили помощь от Италии и Португалии. Барселона окружена. Поражение Народного фронта в Каталонии дело времени. Раньше эти новости тревожили и злили его. Теперь общая угроза казалась ничем по сравнению с отчаянным чувством вины.  
\- Я… - горло перехватило. Карлос закашлялся, будто год не пил, или только что выбрался из-под земляного пыльного завала. Даже глаза защипало. – То, что я сделал. С тобой. Мне нет прощения…  
\- Я прощаю тебя, - Михаэль произнес это так резко и быстро, что до Карлоса не сразу дошел смысл.  
Он растерянно посмотрел на Михаэля – плотно сжатые губы, пульсирующая на шее от напряжения вена.  
\- Михаэль…  
Он выше поднял подбородок и выставил перед собой руку, приказывая замолчать.  
\- Хочешь исповедоваться, идти к отцу Сеге!  
Хотел ли Карлос исповедоваться? Надеялся ли он на прощение?  
Михаэль обхватил себя руками. Точно так же он делал в участке. Заметив этот жест, – защитный и беспомощный - рассматривая ссадины и синяки на лице Михаэля, Карлос ненавидел себя все сильнее.  
Карлос попятился, понимая, что Михаэль хочет, чтобы он ушел. Ему показалось, или Михаэль вздохнул полной грудью, когда Карлос отступил от ямы и направился к церкви? Он медленно пересек двор. Сорняки цеплялись за штаны. Мошкара кружились около каменных стен церкви, впитывая в себя испаряющуюся ночную влагу.  
Михаэль хотел, чтобы Карлос ушел, но все в Карлосе протестовало против такого исхода. Ему некуда было идти, его друзья стали его врагами. Он остался совсем один. Но и Михаэль был сейчас одинок как никогда. Как бы он не старался своими шелковыми одеждами отвлечь внимание от своего избитого лица и скованных движений, как бы не прятал притаившийся во взгляде страх, Карлос видел его насквозь. Он не мог исправить вред, который ему причинил. Но и бросать Михаэля в церкви с недобитыми мятежниками, которые убили Рекехо, с трусливыми монахами болтунами, с нищими и калеками, способными только просить милостыню, тоже не собирался.  
Что он мог для него сделать? Вывезти из города? Помочь найти Сальву? Или попытаться через Пиренеи добраться с ним до границы с Францией? Посадить во Франции на корабль, который уезжает в Америку? Он оставит Михаэля только, когда убедиться, что он в безопасности. Помогая Михаэлю, он не станет ненавидеть себя меньше, но он будет чувствовать себя живым. Как почувствовал себя живым, когда Михаэль пришел к нему в участок. Карлосу нравилось это ощущение. Возможно, в его желании помочь Михаэлю эгоизм и альтруизм переплелись так тесно, что Карлос не мог их отличить.  
Стоя в церкви под темным сумрачным нефом, Карлос перебрал свои мысли и прислушался к молитвенному бормотанию монахов.  
\- В святых местах найдут прибежища преступники, оклеветанные, падшие, виноватые… договорятся слабые и сильные, бедные и богатые, коммунисты и фалангисты, анархисты и монархисты, люди с разными убеждениями и целями… объявят дни мира… со среды по воскресенья запретят ссориться и сражаться… подуют ветры с четырех сторон, земля развернется, небо затянет мгла, в воскресенье божий гнев прольется на Барселону.  
\- В какое воскресенье? – Карлос схватил ближайшего монаха за рясу. – В это воскресенье?  
У старого монаха оказались пушистые и длинные ресницы. Он дважды моргнул, но Карлос уже все понял. Отпустив монаха, он вернулся во внутренний двор.  
Михаэль сидел на краю ямы и гладил рукой походившую на огромную рыбину бомбу.  
\- Ты хочешь взорвать бомбу в это воскресенье?  
Михаэль поднял взгляд. Между ним и Карлосом все еще была яма.  
\- Если я этого не сделаю, Ребольо с приятелями придумают, как присвоить ее себе. Не думаю, что нищие и монахи смогут их долго сдерживать.  
Карлос оглядел двор: шлюхи нарезали хлеб и сыр, мужчина в рваной одежде разговаривал с камнем, еще двое искали друг у друга блох, как обезьяны. Михаэль собрал убогих и монахов в церкви, чтобы защитить бомбу?  
\- Ребольо вырыл яму?  
Михаэль кивнул.  
\- Но ты же не веришь в сказки о Божьем Перемирии?  
Не веришь, что войну так легко остановить, хотел он сказать.  
\- Неужели ты веришь, что, когда ты заговоришь о Божьем Перемирии, люди вроде Ребольо и Хавьера прислушаются к тебе?  
\- Нет, - Михаэль слабо качнул головой. – Отец Фредерик был мечтателем и фантазером. Но в одном он был прав – эта легенда мое наследство. Чтобы стать частью этой легенды, мне вовсе не нужно верить в Божье Перемирие, достаточно, если я взорву бомбу так, чтобы никто не погиб. Надеяться на перемирие, призывать к нему, добиваться его это уже не моя работа. Мне достаточно стать отправной точкой этих разговоров.  
Солнце забралось на купол церкви, пронзило лучами внутренний двор. Свет стер морщины с лиц шлюх, превратив в их девочек, готовящихся к первому причастию.  
Карлос передернулся.  
\- И как ты собираешься взорвать ее?  
Он уже об этом спрашивал. После смерти отца Фредерика. Как монахи собираются привести в действие бомбу и вызвать божий гнев?  
\- Ударю по ней как по колоколу, - Михаэль показал, что помнит тот разговор.  
Его ответ был настолько глупым, что выглядел бы шуткой, если бы не настороженность и враждебность во взгляде Михаэля.  
\- Нет, - Карлос опустился на землю с другой стороны ямы.  
Смотрел то на бомбу и ползающих по ней муравьев, то на червяков среди комьев земли, то на Михаэля. Его лицо по-прежнему было в тени. Глаза и синяки казались черными.  
Ты задумал самоубийство, глупое и бесполезное, если бы ты не ленился думать, ты бы понял, что есть и другие способы взорвать бомбу, чтобы никто не погиб, подумал Карлос. Но разве он имел право упрекать Михаэля, после того, что с ним сделал?  
\- Если ты ударишь по бомбе, ты погибнешь.  
\- Ты всегда меня ненавидел, не говори, что это тебя волнует, - голос Михаэля звучал спокойно. Он вообще стал спокойнее и уверенней, когда они заговорили о бомбе. Будто все давно обдумал и решил. Ему снова удалось сбить Карлоса с толку, заставить давиться противоречивыми чувствами. Я не ненавижу тебя, хотел он закричать. И одновременно понимал, что говорить о себе не имеет права. Не имеет права говорить о себе и упрекать Михаэля в глупости.  
\- Когда ты пришел в участок… - Карлос сглотнул. – Я никогда не видел никого настолько решительного, отважного, сильного и великодушного как ты. Несмотря на все страдания, что я причинил тебе, ты продолжал верить в мою дружбу с Сальвой, верить в меня.  
\- Это называется отчаяние, - Михаэль опустил голову. Светлые волосы скрыли от Карлоса его синяки и глаза.  
\- Ты был напуган, уязвим, но казался бесконечно сильным, непобедимым...  
\- Чушь. Человек не может не сломаться, когда его предают все, кого он любит.  
Карлос смотрел на свои руки, комкающие землю. Он слышал гнев в голосе Михаэля. И этот гнев был правильнее, честнее и справедливее чем безличное «я прощаю тебя». Карлос не имел права просить у него прощения. Он предал его и был виноват в том, что бомба и легенда стали единственным, что придавало Михаэлю сил.  
\- Тебе не обязательно взрывать бомбу самому.  
\- Никто другой к ней не подойдет, - Михаэль напрягся, показывая, что говорит серьезно и готов драться за бомбу.  
\- Не подойдет. Ты можешь взорвать ее на расстоянии. Нужно придумать рычаг, механизм с гирей. Ты приведешь его в действие на расстоянии. Исполнишь свою миссию, и никто не погибнет.  
Михаэль нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Карлос расценил это как хороший знак. Лучший из возможных. Лучше прощения. Лучше надежды. Сейчас Михаэль зациклен на бомбе, не видит для себя будущего и хочет потеряться в дурацкой легенде. Но когда бомба взорвется, люди заговорят о перемирии – не важно добьются его или нет – Михаэлю придется переключиться, у него появятся новые мысли, новые цели, новые надежды. Нужно просто, чтобы он жил дальше.  
Карлос слез в яму. Оценил размер бомбы, прикинул толщину и материал оболочки, осмотрел края ямы. Выдержит ли грунт опоры? Сколько камней придется выкорчевать, чтобы поставить их?  
Он начал проговаривать вслух свои мысли и идеи. Отец часто болтал сам с собой в часовой мастерской. Вскоре Карлос заметил, что и Михаэль от его болтовни расслабил плечи и перестал сжимать зубы. Иногда его взгляд скакал по двору, иногда становился пустым и задумчивым. Может, он и не слушал Карлоса, но он стал меньше его бояться.  
В обед им принесли лепешки, воду и вино. С удовлетворением Карлос заметил, что Михаэль съел две лепешки и выпил кувшин воды. До вечера Михаэль не произнес ни слова. Как бы Карлосу не тяжело было разлучаться с ним, завтра наступит воскресенье, пора было действовать. Под покровом темноты он отправился в порт. В помощники он взял с собой двух нищих. Одноглазого, просившего милостыню перед рынком и слабоумного здоровяка с косыми глазами. Здоровяк катил телегу и пускал слюни. Одноглазый рассуждал о политике: отправляясь в семнадцать воевать в Марокко, он надеялся разбогатеть, а вернулся калекой.  
На разваленном складе в восточной части порта Карлос нашел цепи, тросы, железные балки и якорь. На обратной дороге они послали вперед одноглазого. Если он возвращался и сообщал, что видел патруль Народного фронта, телегу с металлоломом прятали в переулке.  
В церковь они вернулись за полночь. Нищие наступали друг другу на ноги, рассматривая и перебирать скарб в телеге. Даже Ребольо заглянул через плечо Карлоса.  
Михаэль сидел на краю ямы, где Карлос его оставил. Отец Сега и монахи принесли факелы. Перешептываясь, клирики наблюдали за Карлосом. Он устал, вспотел, мышцы подрагивали. Ворочая крупные детали будущего механизма, чувствовал себя мокрицей, заползшей в механические часы. Однажды клиент обратился к его отцу с похожей проблемой – часы остановились, потому что внутрь попал клоп. После смерти отца Карлосу не приходилось ничего собирать и строить. Раньше он часто помогал отцу в мастерской: разбирал, чистил шестеренки, подтягивал пружины, регулировал баланс, менял детали, проверял механизм подзавода. Механизм, который он собирал сейчас, отличался размерами, весом и простотой. Неожиданно для себя Карлос вдруг понял, как сильно скучал по такой работе – последовательной, сосредоточенной, растянутой на несколько часов. Ему нравилось ощущение этой замкнутой сосредоточенной самостоятельности. Он редко думал об отце в последнее время. Сейчас мысли и воспоминания полились сами собой, заполнили и окружили его. Он почти наяву слышал его голос. Вспоминал солнечные и пасмурные дни, проведенные в мастерской. Выходные, когда отец все равно спускался работать. Вспомнил, как собирал часы для Сальвы. Тогда Карлосу казалось, что отец ничего не замечает. Теперь – что отец догадывался о его тайнах и глупой одержимости. Иначе почему он однажды пошутил: ты всерьез собираешься сделать вечные часы?  
В предрассветных сумерках Карлос усмехнулся сам себе. По итогам ломать и разрушать у него получалось лучше, чем создавать. От этой усмешки-признания несмотря на усталость стало легко на душе.  
Михаэль наблюдал за его возней ночью и заснул на рассвете. Подложил под щеку руку, подтянул к груди колени. Отец Сега принес одеяло и накрыл его. Во сне Михаэль часто вздрагивал.  
Собранная Карлосом махина возвышалась над ямой на два метра и походила одновременно на колонку, качающую воду из земли, и миниатюрную башню Сан-Себастьян.  
Михаэль проснулся к девяти и начал нервничать: несколько раз ходил в церковь, обнимал себя за плечи, отказался от еды и воды.  
Карлос протянул трос от башни к воротам. Михаэлю достаточно ослабить его и якорь весом в пятьдесят килограмм рухнет на бомбу. По расчетам Карлоса сила земного притяжения и инерция падения увеличат его вес в момент удара раза в два. По его прикидкам при взрыве здание церкви сыграет роль волнореза, задержит взрывную волну и осколки. А значит, если Михаэль активирует бомбу, стоя у ворот, он будет в безопасности.  
К десяти монахи вывели нищих за ворота церкви. На улицах Раваля появились жители других районов. К Ребольо и его солдатам, которые теперь тоже околачивались на мостовой, присоединился толстяк в дорогом костюме и шляпе. Вокруг церкви Святой Анны-Марии собралось больше трехсот человек. В конце запруженной народом улицы остановился грузовик Народного фронта. Увидев их, Михаэль закусил губу и велел монахам убираться со двора. Он торопился, боялся, что его остановят, что ему помешают. Карлос же, наблюдая за тем, как люди из Народного фронта смешиваются с толпой, пришел к выводу, что они здесь из любопытства, а не на задании.  
Впервые после участка, когда Михаэль пришел просить Карлоса спасти Сальву, они с Карлосом остались наедине и стояли рядом. Тогда у Михаэля не было выбора. Теперь он подошел сам, чтобы осмотреть крепления троса. За забором шумела улица: кто-то шутил, смеялся, кого-то звал, кричал ребенок. Карлос передал Михаэлю разводной ключ.  
\- Ослабишь этот болт и этот, потом ударишь между ними, тогда трос вырвется из крепления.  
Михаэль кивнул, сжал и разжал пальцы вокруг ключа. Точно так же он проверял свои силы вначале восхождения на башню Сан-Себастьян. Сумасшедший самоубийца, назвал его тогда Карлос. Сумасшедший самоубийца, подумал он сейчас с нежностью.  
\- Что? – Михаэль заметил, что Карлос его рассматривает.  
\- Похоже, ты впервые держишь в руках разводной ключ.  
\- Впервые, - эхом повторил Михаэль, цепляясь за него взглядом, вглядываясь пристально и пытливо.  
Карлос вдруг вспомнил, каждый раз, когда они оказывались так близко, они целовались. Каждый раз, когда Михаэль его так разглядывал, внимательно открыто, откровенно, в Карлосе что-то менялось, и он поддавался притяжению Михаэля. Близость Михаэля всегда действовала на него, как магнит на компас. Поднеси магнит к компасу, компас сойдет с ума, и стрелка будет скакать, не способная отыскать север и юг.  
Михаэль зацепил ключ за головку болта. Поворачивая, напрягся всем телом – сгорбился и шире расставил ноги. Со странной радостью Карлос наблюдал, как он переходит ко второму болту. Он час возился с этими креплениями и всю ночь строил то, что Михаэль сейчас разрушит за две минуты. Разрушит, взорвет, поднимет на воздух. В этом разрушении было что-то освобождающее и обновляющее. Перед тем как ударить по тросу, Михаэль посмотрел на Карлоса.  
Конец троса засвистел, срываясь с креплений, и, извиваясь, упал в траву. Земля дрогнула, церковь смялась и подпрыгнула. И только потом загремел взрыв. Воздух мгновенно нагрелся. Земля и пыль закрыли небо. Со всех сторон полетели камни. Железная ограда, около которой стояли Карлос и Михаэль, взвыла и прогнулась. Карлос прижал Михаэля к груди, прикрывая собой от обломков. Что-то горячее и острое врезалось Карлосу в спину, он повалил Михаэля на землю и накрыл своим телом. Между лопатками жгло. Всю ночь Карлос провозился с башней. Теперь возбужденное воображение подкинуло образ раскаленной железной опоры, пронзающей тело. Дым мешал вздохнуть, перед глазами клубилась пыль. Все звуки слились в вой.  
Когда на фоне воя стало возможно расслышать человеческие голоса, Михаэль забился под Карлосом, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. Карлос сумел откатиться в сторону и сесть. Минуту назад ему казалось, что одна из опор сломала ему позвоночник, теперь он видел, что вокруг валялись только мелкие камни. Каждый в отдельности не больше кулака. Церковь была настолько старой, что взрыв развалил ее на мелкие осколки и раскидал камни далеко вокруг. Дым и пыль еще не улеглись. Посреди дня над Равалем висели сумерки. Там, где стояла церковь дым трубой поднимался к небу.  
Сидя в двух шагах от Карлоса, Михаэль посмотрел на развалины церкви и улыбнулся впервые за очень долгое время.  
Отец Сега и монах с родимым пятном на щеке, подхватили Михаэля под руки и помогли ему подняться. Перебираясь через погнутую упавшую ограду, Михаэль повернулся к Карлосу. Румянец на его щеках затмил синяки. На лице блуждала все та же безумная улыбка.  
Карлос оказались в толпе. Дым медленно оседал. Небо начало светлеть. Люди вокруг кашляли от пыли и галдели. Отец Сега что-то говорил и показывал рукой вперед. У нищего старика кровоточил лоб, камни из церкви таки долетели до улицы. Кровь виднелась на макушке мужчины, на щеке женщины. Но, кажется, никто серьезно не пострадал. Людское течение толкало Карлоса из стороны в сторону: под балконы, к оградам и снова на мостовую. Приходилось вставать на носочки и расталкивать людей плечами, чтобы не отстать от Михаэля и отца Сеги.  
Карлос первым увидел Сальву. Он боком проталкивался через толпу с запада. Если он видел взрыв, то издалека. На соседних улицах должно быть разбились все окна и витрины, переулки заполнила пыль. Столб дыма наверняка видела вся Барселона. Думая об этом, Карлос испытал беспечную радость и устремился навстречу Сальве. Солнце снова светило так ярко, что Карлос мог рассмотреть пылинки в волосах Сальвы и капли пота на его лбу. Карлос протянул руку, Сальва качнулся вперед. Оказался совсем рядом и ударил Карлоса в живот. Похожее, он испытал во дворе церкви: сильная боль, будто тебя проткнули насквозь железной опорой. В церкви ранение оказалась иллюзией, теперь Карлос едва стоял на ногах, хватаясь за Сальву. Их лица приблизились, совсем как во время детских драк. Сальва дернул плечом, боль пробралась глубже, легкие Карлоса вспыхнули, рот наполнился кровью. Он упал, утягивая Сальву за собой. В их детских сражениях всегда побеждал тот, кто нападал первым. Карлос усмехнулся, трясущейся рукой накрыл затылок Сальвы и провалился в темноту.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Нет, Сальва, нет! - Михаэль упал на колени. 

Схватил запястье Сальвы, ощупал рукоять ножа, побоялся вытащить его, испачкался в крови, пытаясь прижать рану.  
Люди проходили мимо, останавливались, толкали Сальву в плечо и спину. Воспринимая окружающее как сон, он смотрел в остекленевшие глаза Карлоса. Иголки зрачков, налитые кровью белки. Мертвые глаза. Он мертв, он мертв, стучало внутри. Ты убил его. Он заслужил. Ты поступил правильно. Но почему же так больно?  
Сальва не впервые убивал. Он закидывал людей гранатами и стрелял в тех, кто стреляли в него. Так почему же сейчас, когда он убил человека в чьих грехах не сомневался, кто без сомнения виноват, он испытывал ужас и верил, что умирает сам?  
Сальва не понимал, что говорит Михаэль. На его избитом, заплаканном лице тоже застыл ужас. Ужас и смерть. Кровь на шелковой рубашке. Сальва закрыл Карлосу глаза, подхватил Михаэля за локти и поставил его на ноги.  
\- Нужно уходить. Итальянцы будут бомбить Барселону.  
Михаэль ударил его кулаками в грудь, вырвался и снова упал на колени.  
\- Михаэль? Ты что не слышишь? Мусолини послал самолеты на помощь Франко. Они забросают Барселону бомбами. Нужно уходить.  
\- Мы не можем его здесь оставить! - Михаэль вцепился в плечи Карлоса и встряхнул его, будто Карлос не был мертв, а спал, вот-вот проснется и сядет.  
Сальва прикрыл глаза и увидел под веками красные вспышки.  
\- Хорошо, - опустившись на колени, он подсунул руку под спину Карлоса.  
Михаэль смотрел, как он поднимает его на руки широко раскрытыми глазами. Отец Сега коснулся плеча Михаэля и указал на развалины церкви.  
\- Да, - воскликнул Михаэль. – В церковь. Отнеси его в мою церковь.  
Сальва ни разу не бывал в церкви Святой Анны-Марии. От отца Сеги слышал, что ее построили на месте старого монастыря, который основал аббат Олиба, предок Михаэля. От отца Сеги Сальва знал, что во дворе церкви лежала бомба. Похоже, сегодня Ребольо взорвал ее.  
Подчиниться Михаэлю оказалось легко. Не нужно больше ни за что переживать, не нужно никого спасать, не нужно ни в чем себя винить.  
Он вывез Адлая в Бресау. Отилио ранили в ногу. Сеньора Адлая плакала и билась в истерике всю дорогу. На рассвете у девочки началась рвота – то ли от нервов, то ли от шока. Педро трясся в углу кузова и не говорил ни слова. Когда бензин у катафалка закончился, Сальва тащил Отилио на спине, закинув его руки себе на шею. Педро молчаливо нес девочку. Сеньора Адлая всхлипывала, вздыхала и постоянно просила остановиться, присесть и отдохнуть.  
Их спасла, напоила и накормила объединенная группа фалангистов и португальцев. Они уповали на то, что еще сегодня ночью Барселону начнут бомбить и готовились войти в город после бомбежки.  
Сальва больше не дрожал и не мочился, будто шок ночного сражения выплеснул в его тело столько адреналина, что он вымыл слабость из его крови.  
Он вернулся в Барселону на телеге крестьянина. Всю дорогу фермер болтал про изменения цен на рынке и инфляцию, а Сальва думал про падающие на город бомбы. Он должен успеть увести Михаэля, пока не наступит конец света.  
Теперь он смотрел на Михаэля, на его заплаканное избитое лицо и сдавался. Чувствовал, как все - спешка, страх, надежды - теряет смысл.  
Карлос должен был умереть, Сальва понял это, едва увидел его рядом с Михаэлем на заполненной дымом улице Раваля. Перед глазами пронеслось видение из прошлого – избитый Михаэль выходит из камеры и прижимается спиной к стене, боясь приближаться к Карлосу. После мятежа Сальва видел много страшных вещей. Но в тот день в участке, он впервые увидел живого мертвеца. Человек дышал и двигался, но был лишь тенью самого себя.  
Карлос тоже стал живым мертвецом. Сальва слишком хорошо знал Карлоса, слишком ясно видел произошедшие с ним перемены. В нем больше не осталось ничего от человека, с которым Салвьа дружил. Новый Карлос ненавидел и уничтожал все, что Сальва ценил и любил. Новый Карлос устроил Сальве побег из участка. Но сделал он это не из сострадания. Хавьер Сармиенте как-то зацепил его самолюбие, и Карлос решил отомстить ему. Отомстил Хавьеру, и заодно придумал новую пытку для Сальвы. Он хотел, чтобы Сальва своими глазами увидел к чему привело его предательство. Новый Карлос не имел совести и сострадания. Он подчинялся только своим прихотям. Потому его действия нельзя было понять и предсказать. Зачем он пришел в дом к Адлая? Почему помог Сальве освободиться и дал пистолет? Хотел посмотреть, как он извивается трепыхается как выброшенная на берег рыба? Хотел испытать его и проверить, что он выберет? Сбежит или попытается спасти Адлая, которые страдали от его предательства? Карлос хотел узнать, что в нем сильнее чувство вины или страх. Тестировал Сальву как часовой механизм. Люди превратились для него в часовые механизмы. Он разбирал их, вынимал и менял детали. И наблюдал куда качнется маятник, если повесить на шею новую гирю.  
А потом Сальва, увидел его рядом с Михаэлем и испугался. Он не понимал, какую игру затеял Карлос. Но знал, что не позволит ему снова разбирать Михаэля как часовой механизм, копаться в его душе, вынимать детали.  
Двор церкви был засыпан камнями. Трава сгорела. На развалинах, похожих на курган, прыгали языки пламени. В воздухе летали похожие на крупный черный снег крупицы сгоревших тряпок. Исполняя желание Михаэля, Сальва опустил тело Карлоса на гору камней. Через подошвы ботинок он чувствовал, что камни еще горячие. Хоть Сальва не заметил огня там, куда уложил Карлоса, от одежды Карлоса мгновенно пошел светлый дым тления.  
Михаэль обхватил свои плечи, будто замерз и замер на месте. Сальва смотрел, как он беззвучно плачет и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, и испытывал боль и ужас. Что если он опоздал, и Карлос успел снова навредить Михаэлю? Причинить ему новую боль более изощренную чем избиение. Пытался его тестировать и испытывать как часовой механизм. Как долго Карлос был рядом с ним? Когда пришел в церковь? Пытался лезть ему в голову как в часовой механизм? Запугивал? Угрожал? Обманывал? Или придумал что-то более изощренное, жестокое? Заставил Михаэля сомневаться в самом себе?  
Успокаивая себя, Сальва коснулся плеча Михаэля. Чтобы не случилось, он никогда не оставит Михаэля. Будет всегда защищать его и заботиться о нем.  
Михаэль вздрогнул от прикосновения.  
\- Нужно уходить, - мягко сказал Сальва. – Скоро на место взрыва приедут солдаты Народного фронта, начнутся аресты и допросы.  
\- А как же проповедь? – спросил отец Сега, глядя поверх головы Сальвы на заглядывающих во двор церкви женщин, собирающий камни мужчин, и прыгающих по развалинам детей. – Мы должны говорить с ними о Божьем Перемирии.  
Михаэль молчал. Сальва взял его за руку и переплел с ним пальцы.  
\- Позаботься о Божьем Перемирии, а мы уходим, - из курса из истории Сальва смутно помнил это словосочетание, но не понимал какое оно имеет отношение к реальности.  
Отодвигая людей с дороги, он вывел Михаэля на улицу. Толпа схлынула, на мостовой и тротуарах валялись мелкие камни, битое стекло и тряпки. На перекрестке тарахтели грузовики Народного фронта. Сальва свернул в переулок, увлекая Михаэля за собой. Молчаливого, покорного, равнодушного.  
На ла Рамбла люди сбивались в группы, обсуждали взрыв, делились слухами. У памятника Колумба солдаты Народного фронта обыскивали торговцев: корзины сняли с телег, женщинам и мужчинам велели поднять руки и расставить ноги.  
Сальва крепче перехватил вспотевшую ладонь Михаэля. Они свернули в переулок, в котором было темно как в сумерках. Высокие здания закрыли небо, оставив над головой тонкую полоску голубого. В следующем переулке тек грязный ручей, воняющий пивом и рыбной требухой. Иногда между зданиями мелькала гора Монтжуик. Над крышами проносились ласточки, быстрые, юркие.  
Почувствовав запах моря, Сальва отпустил ладонь Михаэля и перехватил его за запястье. Нащупал пульс, сверяя быстрые гулкие удары с боем собственного сердца.  
\- Уже недалеко, - сказал Сальва.  
Михаэль дышал ртом, его лицо покраснело и покрылось испариной.  
В конце дороги показалось море, зеленоватое и грязное после обеда. Обогнув серую громадину госпиталя, они вышли к жестяным хижинам: наскоро примотанные друг к друг погнутые стены и кривые плоские крыши, песок вместо пола, дырявые одеяла вместо дверей. На веревках, натянутых под крышами и над ними, трепыхались тряпки, если присмотреть в них было можно узнать одежду: штаны с штанинами разной длины, пиджаки и рубашки с одним рукавом или вовсе без рукавов.  
Впервые Сальва пришел сюда с Карлосом. На пляже Соморросто жили бедняки, безумцы, изгнанники, беглецы, цыгане. В двенадцать лет все непривычное незнакомое неизведанное притягивало Сальву своей тайной. Давным-давно в один из первых осенних дней, как сегодня, Сальва и Карлос искали в Соморросто гадалку, способную, если верить слухам, читать мысли и видеть будущее, но нашли опиумную наркоманку с трясущимися руками.  
Между жестяными хижинами валялись крышки от бутылок, клочки бумаги, жестянки от консерв, сигаретные пачки, битое стекло, поломанные инструменты. За хижинами ветер уложил песок волнами. С подветренной стороны из барханов торчал мусор как перья из подушки. Ближе к воде использованный, утерянный человеком хлам смешивался с ракушками, водорослями и корягами. Поверх всей этой мелочи лежали крупные обломки лодок, канистры из-под бензина и рванные рыболовецкие сети. Они образовывали насыпь на границе мокрого и сухого песка. Сейчас волны только подтачивали подножия этой насыпи, вырезая в ней маленькие бухты и пещеры, но ночью Луна выйдет на небо и поведет волны в наступление, и они обязательно разрушат насыпь, перевернут песок, закопают вчерашний мусор и притащат новый.  
Глядя на море, Михаэль опустился на колени. Сальва присел рядом и зачерпнул ладонью песок.  
\- Сальва? Это ты? – женский голос раздался со стороны жестяных хижин.  
В лучах садящегося в море солнца Сальва узнал черты лица бегущей к нему девочки, но сразу осмелился поверить.  
Эсмеральда повисла у него на шее. Она пахла песком, солью, костром. Над губой у нее появился розовый шрам. Она плакала, вспоминая родителей, и смеялась, повторяя имя брата. Она даже имя Михаэля запомнила, хоть видела его всего раз в жизни, когда приехала вместе с Сальвой и с матерью нарезать закуски на приеме Сагияров. Эсмеральда опустилась на песок рядом с Михаэлем. Вспомнила блестящее платье его матери и спросила, где она сейчас. Михаэль молчал мучительно долго, и Сальве пришлось ответить за него.  
\- Мне так жаль, - Эсмеральда наклонила голову. Сальва заметил, что одета она как цыганка: поверх потертой, почти прозрачной нижней рубашки вместо юбки намотаны платки, платок перекинут через плечо и пропущен под рукой.  
\- Нечего их жалеть. Они же не погибли, а бежали, - Сальва пожал плечами.  
Эсмеральда нашла приют в хижине старика, который постоянно курил трубку. Старик любил рассказывать о дальних землях. В молодости он был моряком и побывал во всех уголках света. За рассказы о Японии и Индии, обитатели поселка приносили ему еду – хлеб, консервы. Местные промышлял воровством, рылись в мусорниках, помогали рыбакам, подрабатывали уборщиками в больнице.  
Чтобы заснуть Эсмеральда теперь выпивала бутылку вина, иногда две - лишь бы не вспоминать пожар, не вспоминать, как пристрели отца, как насиловали ее и мать. После пожара их привезли в Монтжуик. Сначала обещали расстрелять за сговор с фалангистами, потом смилостивились и сделали шлюхами для всего гарнизона. Иногда к ним проявляли интерес солдаты из города, члены профсоюзов, полицейские, привозившие заключенных. От таких людей можно было узнать, что происходит за пределами тюрьмы. Один из полицейских избил Эсмеральду ногами и пытался накормить ее осколками разбитого кувшина – так у нее появился шрам над верхней губой. Другой помог ей бежать, вывез под сиденьем своего грузовика. Это случилось после того, как сеньора Морено, мать Эсмеральды и Сальвы, умерла во сне. Эсмеральда так и не поняла отчего.  
\- Ты знаешь, что случилось с Карлосом? - спросила Эсмеральда Сальву, засыпая.  
\- Нет, - Сальва поцеловал ее в висок.  
Он не мог ей рассказать. Не мог и не хотел. Пусть хоть она сохранит о нем хорошие воспоминания. А может, он хотел, чтобы Михаэль возразил ему? Но Михаэль, который сидел тихо весь разговор, лишь моргнул.  
Больше всего Сальва боялся, что Михаэль замолчит как Педро. Чем больше времени проходило с исчезновения его родителей, тем больше Педро замыкался в себе. Сальва не знал, как спасти от такого молчания Михаэля.  
Старик, у которого поселилась Эсмеральда, нашел для Сальвы и Михаэля кусок жестянки метр на полтора. Показал, как ее закопать в песок, наклонить и завесить одеялом, чтобы защититься от ночного ветра.  
\- Где ты хочешь спать? – Сальва очень старался, чтобы его голос не выдавал его грусть и тревогу, звучал успокаивающе и одобряюще. – В углу или с краю?  
Михаэль внимательно рассматривал его.  
\- Почему ты поцеловал меня? Утром в пансионе? – Михаэль опустил взгляд и сжал кулаки.  
\- Я …  
Сальва не был готов к вопросу и не знал, что ответить.  
\- Ты выглядел очень красивым.  
\- Он сказал, что ты засматривался на меня, как только я появился в школе?  
Карлос. Что он ему наговорил? Чем напугал? Как повернул, испоганил, испачкал то чистое восхищение, которое Сальва чувствовал, глядя на Михаэля?  
\- Это правда?  
\- Да.  
Почему он чувствует себя как на допросе?  
\- Он сказал, что ты… еще до мятежа… с самого начала… с первого дня, как меня увидел… ты дрочил на меня.  
\- Я … - Сальва потер переносицу и нервно усмехнулся. – Мне не нравится это словo. Может я и подрочил на тебя несколько раз, но я не хотел бы сводить все, что я к тебе чувствую к этому. Что ты хочешь узнать, Михаэль? Однажды я не сдержался и попытался поцеловать тебя, но когда ты уклонился, я тут же извинился, потому что независимо от моих желаний, меньше всего на свете мне хотелось бы обидеть или расстроить тебя…  
\- Он сказал, что ты любишь меня, потому обязательно придешь спасти меня…  
Он говорил медленно неуверенно, но одновременно с каким-то упрямством, будто для него жизненно важно было в чем-то разобраться, что-то понять. Но ведь я пришел в участок, подумал Сальва, ты не можешь этого не помнить. Ты знаешь, что было дальше. В чем тут еще разбираться?  
\- Да, я люблю тебя.  
Михаэль поцеловал его. Сальва опьянел от его близости, его губ, возможности смотреть ему в глаза так откровенно и открыто. Михаэль обнял его за шею и прижался всем телом. Затылок Сальвы царапнули разбитые часы на его запястье. Если от них не избавиться, подумал Сальва, однажды они с Михаэлем сильно порежутся о застрявшее в циферблате стекло.


End file.
